


The Measure of a Man

by Phoenix_Sparrow



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 95,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9793394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Sparrow/pseuds/Phoenix_Sparrow
Summary: Jeff always knew there was something special about his boys which, as they grew, became more evident. As Plato once said, the measure of a man is what he does with power.





	1. There's Something About the Tracy Boys...

_The measure of a man is what he does with power_

_\- Plato_

* * *

 

Jeff Tracy was proud of his children. He was their father, of course he was. But when he’d told them of his ambition to create a rescue organisation, he had worried that they wouldn’t want to join him. They had their own lives after all. When each of them had independently agreed to take part, he couldn’t help but be relieved. Not only because it meant the plans could go ahead exactly as he’d hoped, but because it also meant that their unique abilities could be put to good use without them being put at risk.

 

 

From a young age, with each of them save for Alan, it was clear that there was something special about his boys. At first it was small things. Scott could jump much higher than the other children of his age. John was able to figure out anything technological he was put in front of. Virgil would have his brothers on his shoulders while they played, even his bigger brothers. Gordon didn’t really need any swimming lessons as, from the first time he’d ever entered a pool, he was able to swim unaided and confidently.

As they grew, though, Jeff became aware that it was something more.

 

 

When Scott reached fifteen, he realised it was more than just an ability to jump when he returned home from work to find his eldest on the roof of their farm house.

“Uh, Scott?” Jeff said, approaching and looking up at him, his hand shielding his eyes from the sun. “What are you doing up there? Did… did you jump?”

Scott was sat by the chimney stack, his face a little pale but he was smiling. “Hey, Dad,” he said, standing up.

“Scott, please be careful!” Jeff called out.

“Relax, Dad,” Scott reassured him, then stepped off the roof.

“Scott!” Jeff yelled out, terrified, and ran forward, not knowing what he could do to help but was going to try anyway. Until he realised that his son hadn’t landed. He looked around, unable to see him anywhere.

“Up here, Dad,” Scott said.

Jeff tilted his head back, looking in the direction he’d heard the voice coming from. “Scott?” His eyes widened when he realised his son was floating in front of him as though he was lying on his front watching TV, his ankles crossed behind him and his arms folded under his chin. The biggest difference, obviously, was that he was hovering at Jeff’s eye height.

Scott was grinning at him as he unfolded his arms and twisted in the air to look as though he was sat cross legged, and waved a hand.

“Are you alright?”

Scott nodded, lowering his feet to the ground and standing in front of him. “Yeah. I dunno what happened. I just, well, kinda ended up sat on the roof. I was a bit freaked out at first until I realised I could control it.” He grinned again, letting his feet rise off the floor.

Jeff put his hand on his shoulder. “Just… Scott, you’re my son and I’ll always be proud of you, just be careful, alright?”

Scott raised an eyebrow. “Dad, I’ve seen way too many movies where bad stuff happens to the character who’s different or has powers or whatever. I know to be careful. I’m not gonna go flying to school.”

 

 

John had always had a knack for working out his electronic toys. Anything he was given he could work out how to use it. And not in the experimental way other children did. He seemed to just know.

One day when he was three years old, Jeff left his tablet computer on the coffee table when he went to answer the door. When he returned, he found his son playing a game. Which was unusual, not because of the game, but because he’d left the device locked and needing a fingerprint to unlock. Although, that game hadn’t been on the device to start with.

It was again in his mid-teen years that Jeff fully realised the extent of John’s abilities when he was trying to work on a report in his office and the screen kept flicking to a search engine to look for astronomical sites. He wasn’t working on anything for NASA at the time, he’d been writing a report on aerospace for his company. He knew, however, that John had shown an interest in the stars so went to find him.

“Something wrong, Dad?” John asked, looking up at him. He had books in front of him. Astronomy books.

“You doing research, Son?” Jeff asked, leaning against the doorframe.

He nodded. “Yeah, I was at the observatory the other day. I was looking up in the old books Grandpa gave us.”

“Were you, uh, searching the internet as well?” he asked, trying to sound casual as he walked into the room.

John froze. “Um, no, I wasn’t. Scott’s using the homework computer.”

Jeff sat down on the bed next to him, smiling softly. “It’s alright, John. Were you researching?”

“How did you know?” John asked quietly.

“Because you interrupted my work.”

“Oh boy, Dad, I’m sorry!”

Jeff shook his head. “It’s alright. Come with me.”

John stood and nervously followed his father to his office.

“Relax, John, you’re not in trouble. I just want to try something.”

John went into the room, stepping aside as Jeff shut the door. “Alright, John. I think we both know you have a gift of sorts when it comes to computers. Just as Scott does with his, uh, jumping.”

John smiled shyly, knowing exactly what he was referring to. “I can tell you that your computer seriously needs defragging at the very least but also a massive upgrade.”

“And how do you know that? Have you been on my computer?”

“No, Sir,” John said, shaking his head. He went over and put his hand on the computer. Instantly the display flickered as he closed his eyes. A moment or so later, he opened them again. “Defragged, your files have been cleaned and I optimised it all. You might want to consider changing your password as well. Mom’s birthdate is a bit obvious.”

 

 

Jeff had thought with Virgil he was fully prepared for whatever he could do. He’d resigned himself to the fact that, for whatever reason, his sons seemed to all have these unusual abilities. Virgil had been demonstrating from very early on that, despite his smaller stature, he was very strong.

He’d never really appreciated just how strong his son was. He’d seen him with Scott on his shoulders while he carried Gordon around bridal-style which made both of the transportees laugh. He’d seen him lift his bed to retrieve a toy that had slipped behind it. And Jeff had even reached the point where he stopped trying to open jars now, instead handing them straight to Virgil.

But it was the day Virgil came home from school and went out to the garage that had Jeff perplexed. They’d been working on a project out there for Virgil’s mechanics class. The teen had already learned how to strip the engine in the family car and put it back together – in better working order, if Jeff was completely honest – and now he was looking for a bigger challenge. Living on Tracy Farm had presented them with the opportunity and so together they were trying to restore the rusty old tractor that had sat neglected on the land since before Jeff was born. Advancements in machinery had rendered it obsolete but the two of them had enjoyed working on it together.

Jeff went out to the garage to call Virgil inside for dinner but couldn’t see him anywhere. “Virgil?” he called out.

“One sec,” came the reply.

Jeff’s eyes widened as he realised that the tractor was tilted up on one side. He stepped back as it came back to rest on its wheels properly and Virgil approached, wiping his hands on a rag. “Sorry, I wanted to check something out underneath.”

Jeff blinked. “Virgil… that tractors weighs at least a couple of tons.”

Virgil looked at it then back at his father. “It does?”

Jeff nodded. “I thought I’d be prepared with you. Your brother’s abilities were a little less defined when they were younger, but you’ve been strong almost from the start. But… Wow, Virgil, I guess I didn’t anticipate just how strong you are.”

Virgil bit his lip, dropping the rag he’d held.

Jeff retrieved it for him and handed it back. “It’s alright, Virgil. Know that I’ll always support you. Just… perhaps don’t come out here and lift the tractor if no one else knows you’re out here.”

A smile spread across the teen’s face. “Deal.”

 

 

Gordon was younger than the others when Jeff realised it wasn’t just a natural swimming ability his son had. One day, the summer after Gordon’s twelfth birthday, Scott had come running back to the farmhouse (though Jeff suspected he may have flown to save time) in a panic, soaking wet and yelling something about Gordon and the lake.

“Scott, slow down,” Jeff said, trying to get his eldest to calm so he could understand what he was saying.

“I’m sorry, Dad, I tried to tell him not to, I said we’re not allowed near the pond, but you know what Gordon’s like with water and I couldn’t stop him. He jumped in to go swimming and he hasn’t resurfaced and I tried to get him out but the lake is too deep and I couldn’t find him.”

Jeff was on his feet even as Scott spoke, heading for the door with his son following him, still trying to explain.

“It’ll be alright, Scott,” Jeff said, worriedly. The lake wasn’t far away so Jeff started to run towards it while Scott jumped back into the air, speeding off in the lead.

Virgil was pacing along the shore when they arrived there, tears in his eyes. His clothes were also wet which suggested he’d attempted to retrieve him too.

“Scott, look after Virgil. Both of you sit down,” Jeff instructed, removing his tie and shoes and wading into the water.

Suddenly bubbles in front of him preceded Gordon’s head breaking the surface, the young boy grinning madly.

Jeff gasped in shock, almost inhaling a mouthful of water as he’d been about to submerge. “Gordon!”

Gordon looked around, taking in Jeff’s surprised and worried face and his brothers’ fearful ones. “What’s going on?” he asked.

“A very good question,” Jeff asked, taking hold of him carefully and guiding him out of the water. “What were you doing?”

Gordon faltered under his father’s gaze. “I… I just wanted to go for a swim, it’s so hot out here!”

Jeff sighed. “Gordon, you know you’re not allowed to play near the lake.”

“But, Dad, I wasn’t in any danger,” he said, trying to reason.

“We thought you’d drowned,” Virgil said quietly. “You were under there for ages.”

Gordon looked over at him and found he was unable to meet his eyes, so lowered his head. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“How do you know you wouldn’t be in any danger?” Jeff asked, trying to remain calm. He wasn’t angry at Gordon, but he had been frightened.

“Because, well, I knew,” he murmured, shuffling his feet slightly then muttered something under his breath.

“What was that, Gordon?” Jeff asked.

“You won’t believe me,” he replied.

Jeff raised an eyebrow. “Hmm. Scott can fly, John can access my computer from the other side of the field without an interface and Virgil can lift the tractor. Try me.”

Gordon looked back up at him. “I can breathe underwater,” he said. “I’ve known for ages. I kinda found out by accident when I was in the bath and was going under the water to wash my face and sneezed as I did. Instead of getting a lungful of water, I just, well, sneezed. But under the surface. I was a bit freaked out at first until I tried again but with, you know, just breathing.”

Scott had his arm round Virgil and was trying to get him to calm down, but on hearing this he looked over at him. “You actually deliberately tried to breathe under water?”

“Scott, you jumped off the roof,” Jeff reminded him.

“Point taken,” Scott said quietly, looking back over at Gordon.

“Am I grounded?” Gordon asked sullenly.

Jeff shook his head. “No, but I think we should all go back now. We all need to dry off and I think I need to get us all something sugary to drink, you know, just in case.”

“In case of what?” Gordon queried.

“It’s part of the treatment of shock,” Virgil muttered. “For the same reason he told us to sit down.”

“Oh. Sorry.”

Jeff took a deep breath, releasing it slowly. “Come on, let’s go back inside. We don’t want John and Alan to worry as well.”

 

 

Jeff had kept a careful eye on Alan, wondering if his youngest son would ever develop any unique abilities like his older brothers had, but nothing seemed to be emerging in him, except perhaps that the dusty farmland never seemed to affect him. He was happy and playful and, for the most part, not bothered by his apparent lack of gifts.

Naturally, there were days when Alan got angry or upset and lashed out at his brothers, jealous of them. But once he’d calmed again and they’d settled their differences, he was quite happy to sit on Scott’s shoulders and fly around the farm, for John to install new games on their computer while he sat in the kitchen, for Virgil to roll the heavy hay bales into a big fort for them to play in.

Gordon wasn’t really able to do a lot with his abilities that Alan could benefit from in any way but this didn’t bother either of them much. Alan liked to throw things into the lake for Gordon to retrieve on the days when their father took them down to the shore for picnics.

 

 

When the time came for Jeff to start setting up International Rescue, he knew he’d need to think about security and so turned to his a trusted friend of his, Kyrano, inviting the man to the farm to discuss his plans as he knew the meeting would remain private.

He’d asked Scott to join them as, being the eldest, he was already aware of the plans that were being put into motion. John was occupying the others, mostly by channel surfing without a remote, which they found amusing.

While Jeff and Kyrano discussed their plans, Scott was in the kitchen making them all drinks, including hot chocolate for his brothers. Putting them all on a tray, he carried them into the den where they were messing around.

“Virgil, put the furniture down,” Scott said, barely batting an eyelid at the fact that Alan and Gordon were laughing while Virgil lifted them on the sofa. “And John, would you just decide on a channel, already?”

John blinked at him a few times, the station changing with each movement before it finally settled on an old Star Wars movie.

“Oh hey, look Gordo, Star Wars!” Alan said excitedly, fidgeting.

Virgil frowned at him as he lowered the sofa back down. “Al, sit still! I almost dropped you guys!”

“Yeah, right, you barely lost your balance,” Gordon replied.

“Whatever, guys, just pack it in,” Scott said, putting the tray down on the table. “Dad’s got a visitor here. You know the rules.”

“Oh, sorry, Scott, I didn’t realise he’d arrived already,” Virgil said.

“That’s because you were too busy bench pressing the sofa,” Scott replied. “The car is outside. Now behave. I need to go see Dad.”

“Alright, Scott,” Virgil said, moving round the sofa to sit on it.

Scott smiled as he left them and headed through to the kitchen. He picked up the coffees he’d made for his father and Kyrano then made his way to the office.

He knocked on the door before he went in, smiling at the two men. “I have your coffees here,” he said, taking them over.

“Ah, Scott, perfect timing,” Jeff said. “Kyrano, this is Scott, my eldest. Scott, this is Kyrano. He’s agreed to help me with security for the project.”

Scott took the offered hand, shaking it. “Nice to meet you, sir,” he said to him.

Kyrano bowed his head slightly and released Scott’s hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you too, Mr Scott.”

Jeff chuckled. “Take a seat, Scott, we were just about to talk about the arrangements.”

Scott moved to sit in the unoccupied chair but stopped when he felt something brush against his arm. He frowned, looking around.

“Scott? Are you alright?” Jeff asked.

“Yeah,” he said, sitting down. “Sorry, I thought I felt something.”

Jeff looked at him. “You sure?”

Scott nodded, picking up his mug and taking a sip. He was about to put it down when he felt a tap on his shoulder. The sensation was so sudden it made him jump and he hovered a few inches off his chair as he tried not to drop his mug.

“Scott!” Jeff said, his tone not cross, but concerned.

He glanced around, seeming to realise something was amiss by his father’s expression then became aware of the fact that he wasn’t actually sat on his chair. Redness flooded his cheeks as he carefully lowered himself back down. “I’m sorry,” he muttered to his father, getting up to leave the room, but he found he couldn’t open the door.

Kyrano sighed. “Tanusha, that’s quite enough,” he said.

“Tanusha?” Jeff asked.

“My daughter,” Kyrano responded. “Come on, leave Mr Scott alone.”

“Sorry, Father,” a young female voice said.

Jeff and Scott both looked around, confused.

“I couldn’t help myself. Father, they’re like me!” Scott stared as the air rippled and a slight-figured girl appeared stood next to Kyrano. Her long dark hair framed her small face and reached down past her shoulders.

Jeff stood, exchanging a glance with Scott who walked back over hesitantly. “What do you mean, ‘they’re’ like you?” Scott asked.

“Well, you were hovering above your chair just now, that’s not exactly something everyone can do. Nor is lifting a sofa with two other people sat on it, or changing the channel on the television without touching the remote.”

Scott stared at her. “How…?”

“Well, I think you may have noticed I can become invisible, but I can also walk through walls,” Tanusha said.

“Tanusha,” Kyrano said, a little warning tone in his voice. “I asked you to wait in the car.”

“I know, but I could see them through the window and I wanted to see.”

Kyrano sighed slightly then looked over at Jeff. “Please forgive me, Mr Tracy. I believe if we are to work together, we should not have secrets from one another.”

Slowly, a smile formed on Jeff’s face. “I’ve always trusted you, Kyrano,” he said earnestly. “And you’re right. And apparently you understand more than I realised.”

Kyrano nodded. “Indeed. Tanusha was born with the ability to move without making a sound but as she grew, she also developed the ability to become invisible and to walk through walls. I’ve had such difficulty trying to get her to keep her room tidy.”

Tanusha grinned mischievously. “What can you guys do then?”

Jeff glanced at Scott. “Would you like to demonstrate, Son?”

Scott looked over at him, still feeling uneasy, but if his father trusted these people, then so would he. He turned his gaze back to the young girl and smiled. “I can fly,” he said gently, raising himself off the floor.

Tanusha’s eyes widened, her expression excited. “That’s so cool!” She looked round at the other adults. “What about the others?”

“All in good time, Tanusha,” Jeff replied kindly. “If they’re happy to show you, we’ll let them, but only if they want to.” He looked over at Kyrano. “Four of my boys have these, uh, abilities.”

“Not all five? How unusual.”

“You know why they’re like this?”

Kyrano shook his head. “I don’t know why, no. There are stories of old amongst my people of children born with talents and usually if a family has a gifted child, all their children have gifts. But these are stories, passed down the generations. Naturally I believe some of it, because I have proof in my daughter, but as for why?” He shrugged. “I don’t know.”

Jeff nodded. “Seeing as all four of the older boys have gifts, I was surprised that Alan doesn’t. I mean, it doesn’t bother me. He’s my son and I love him no matter what, but, yeah. I was surprised. I guess it’s not really a gift as such but he’s never affected by a dust storm.”

Kyrano rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “Perhaps it will develop. How does this manifest?”

“Well, he was out playing when the wind suddenly picked up once after a long dry spell. The dust was whipped up so quickly he didn’t really have time to get inside, but he wasn’t even coughing.”

“Interesting,” Kyrano said. “Well, who knows? Perhaps his talent hasn’t been able to fully develop yet. Everything needs the right circumstances.”

Jeff chuckled. “Uh huh,” he said, thinking of the others.

“Anyway, we digress. Please, if you’re willing, I should like to hear more of your idea. We have much to discuss.”

“Ugh, boring,” Tanusha said.

“How about I take you to meet my brothers properly?” Scott suggested, glancing at the adults for approval.

“A good idea if you’re willing,” Kyrano agreed, while Jeff smiled, nodding at him.

Scott held out his hand to her and she took it, following him out.

 

Tanusha looked around as she let Scott guide her back to the den. The farmhouse was so different to her own home. It was cluttered and disorganised but not untidy. There were things on every counter top, mostly toys and text books, and shoes lined one wall near the stairs.

Scott looked down at her. “Okay, so I guess you’ve already seen them, I assume I don’t need to warn you they might be a bit loud?”

She shrugged. “I had noticed,” she said. “Your brothers are pretty cool. I don’t have any brothers or sisters.”

Scott smiled. “Must be peaceful at your house.”

“More like quiet,” she said. “I think it’d be nice to have people to talk to.”

“It can be,” Scott replied. “But at the same time, it’s also nice to have time to myself.”

Tanusha smiled. “I guess.”

Scott stopped outside the door to the den. “Okay, here we go.” He pushed open the door and led her in.

Inside, John had given up trying to occupy them and was now reading one of his astronomy books. Gordon and Alan were both jumping on the sofa re-enacting the lightsabre battles while Virgil had retreated to the table in the corner to do some sketching.

Scott sighed, shaking his head. “And this, in a nutshell, is my family, Tanusha,” he said.


	2. Brains to the Rescue of International Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The transition from Kansas farm homestead to Pacific island secret base is complete and International Rescue is almost ready to go. But Jeff has concerns.

Everything was almost ready. Jeff’s dream of a worldwide rescue organisation was almost complete. All that was left now was the last minute fine-tuning and setting up.

Thunderbird Five was up and running and, with John’s help, had the most advanced computer ever built to watch over the world, seeking out distress calls and signals of potential disasters. His son’s unique ability meant that he was able to link with his systems. Neural link, John called it. Even in Jeff’s wildest dreams, he wasn’t able to imagine a more efficient system than the one John had set up. And up in space, in zero gravity, his second son seemed to be in his element. Admittedly, he’d had a few stumbles at first, just as Jeff himself had on his first trips into space. He’d unfortunately learned the hard way how difficult it was to adjust to being weightless… and about space sickness.

That was a few weeks ago though. Whenever Jeff called up to John now, it was as though he’d been up there for months. He seemed to be able to manoeuvre himself through the command centre where the bulk of the signal monitoring occurred with ease, almost gracefully.

The rest of the Thunderbirds were ready to go as well. He’d had misgivings at first, after the loss of the TV-21, but now that the five separate vehicles were ready and in front of him, he realised that this method was far better. And each vehicle suited one of his boys perfectly.

Scott, his fast-flying, highly responsive son, was in charge of the reconnaissance vehicle, Thunderbird One, designed to arrive on site first to assess a situation.

Virgil, his powerhouse of a boy, had been given the heavy transporter, Thunderbird Two, capable of carrying out pretty much any rescue scenario they could think of while carrying auxiliary equipment.

And Thunderbird Four, their deep-sea capable submersible, went to Gordon who was most at home beneath the waves anyway.

Jeff was to take on the spaceship, Thunderbird Three. As a former astronaut, it made sense that he’d take on any situation involving outer space rescue. It was his hope that one day, when Alan was old enough, he’d train up to join him and eventually take over.

Obviously, none of this could take place on the farm in Kansas. An organisation like this needed a modicum of secrecy. It would be a bit obvious if a spaceship suddenly took off out of the barn, even if their closest neighbours were miles away.

Tracy Island was the ideal choice. It was remote and, being an extinct volcano, it was honeycombed with tunnels and caves which had been adapted to create the hangars and tunnels they needed to navigate to each vehicle while remaining hidden on the surface.

Kyrano had been invaluable in his help in setting up the security on the island, not only for the vehicles but for his family, too.

As Tanusha had grown from a girl into a woman, she had played a pivotal role in this area as well. Her impressive skills meant she was able to spot any flaws in their systems or communications almost as quickly as John could. Her stealth abilities had developed over the years to encompass a natural ability with security systems. And all the while, she was being trained by her father to take over from him.

But it was a young man, known to them as Brains, who had played the most vital role of all. Jeff had had the dream and vision of creating the organisation, but it was Brains who had designed the vehicles to the exact specifications Jeff had wanted. Better, even. Jeff wasn’t certain if he’d managed to find another man with abilities like his sons had, but the man’s IQ was off the scale.

And so now, they were ready to go.

 

 

Jeff stood on the raised walkway that lined the perimeter of the hangar, looking down at the vast machine that was Thunderbird Two beneath him. The vehicles were all ready, the set up was complete and the island itself only had a few last minute cosmetic things left to do, things that wouldn’t affect their ability to act should John contact them with a situation.

He looked down below him and watched as Scott and Virgil worked together to tidy up. They’d been examining the pod vehicles Brains had designed and Jeff had insisted that, although they each had their own vehicle, they should all have at least a basic familiarity with all of them should the need arise. Naturally, Scott and Virgil had jumped at the chance to check out all the new toys on offer, as Scott had described all the equipment.

A smile quirked his lips as he saw Virgil pick up the bright yellow base pod vehicle and take it back to the module in which it lived, while Scott picked up the tool kit and flew across the hangar to put it away. With a shake of his head, he made his way down there.

“Hey, Dad,” Scott said, landing again as he spotted their father.

“Hi, Scott,” Jeff replied.

“Something wrong?” he asked, tilting his head.

Jeff looked between him and Virgil who was approaching, having heard them. “Not… wrong. I’m just a bit worried.”

“What’s worrying you, Dad?” Virgil asked, exchanging a glance with Scott.

“This is all gonna work out just fine,” Scott said, eagerly. “These machines are incredible and we’re gonna do so much good in the world. Just think how many people we can help!”

Jeff smiled at his attitude but shook his head. “It’s not that I’m worried about,” he admitted, looking between them again.

Virgil caught Scott’s eye then returned his gaze to his father. “You’re worried about us, aren’t you?”

There was a small hesitation before Jeff answered with a nod. “Yeah, I’ll admit I am. I’m worried that something might happen out there and you’ll react instinctively and give yourselves away.”

“Dad, we’re careful. We always are,” Scott said.

“I know that, Scott, but what if you’re on a call to a cliff somewhere and you see someone fall? Would you be able to stop yourself from flying off after them? And Virgil, there’s only so many times you can claim an adrenaline rush to excuse lifting a car off someone.”

His two sons exchanged glances again and both sighed.

Jeff nodded. “My point exactly.”

“But…” Scott ran a hand through his hair. “Is there nothing that can be done?”

“I don’t know. But I know one thing. I will not put you in danger.”

Virgil couldn’t help but smile slightly. “Dad, isn’t sending us out to rescue people pretty dangerous?”

Jeff looked at him with an eyebrow raised but Virgil’s demeanour did calm him a little. “You know what I mean, Virgil. It’s one thing for you boys to go out and risk yourselves to help other people, but I worry that if you’re caught using your unique abilities, well…”

“Not everyone is as tolerant as you are,” Scott finished quietly.

Jeff turned his gaze on him and nodded. “Yeah,” he replied.

Scott sighed, nodding in turn. “It’s a fair point,” he said.

Virgil looked between them, concern on his face. “So, what? Does this mean we give up before we’ve even started?”

Jeff pinched the bridge of his nose. “The thought hadn’t even occurred to me until I saw you boys tidying up. You use your abilities as just an extension of who you are.”

“But while we’re out we know to be careful, we’ve done alright up until now!” Virgil countered.

Jeff shook his head. “And what of the time when you were almost caught at school?”

Virgil opened his mouth to answer then closed it again and sighed. He’d been in the garage at school doing work on a car when the jacks had collapsed on his friend. Without even thinking about it, he’d caught the car to stop it landing on the girl. They’d been able to explain it away by saying that the jacks had slipped before fully collapsing.

Jeff shook his head again and stepped back so he could sit on the crate behind him.

“So after all the work you’ve put in, we’re just giving up on a simple what if scenario?” Scott asked, crouching in front of him.

“I don’t think I could live with myself if you were taken from me.”

“We’re not gonna be taken from you, Dad,” Scott replied, taking hold of his hands. “We won’t let it happen.”

“And how do you propose we stop that from happening? You jumping into the air is just as instinctive as catching something thrown at you.”

“I-I think I might be able to, uh, help,” a soft voice said from the corner of the room.

The three Tracy men turned to seek the source and spotted Brains approaching, holding a tab computer.

“What do you mean, Brains?” Jeff asked.

Brains didn’t say anything, but handed over the computer. Jeff took it and looked down at it, Virgil and Scott looking over his shoulders. Displayed on the screen were schematics for several personal devices. “What’s this?” Jeff asked.

“That’s a jetpack,” Scott said, swiping back to the first page.

“Like the one Uncle Lee designed?” Virgil asked, referring to Captain Taylor who served on the Moon and Mars with their father.

“S-similar,” Brains said. “I contacted him and got the specifications for the one he designed. It’s essentially the same except this one has the function to, uh, look like it’s working when it’s not.”

“Why would you need it to do that?” Virgil asked, tilting his head.

A slow smile had formed on Scott’s face as he listened. “It’s for me, isn’t it? To disguise my flying.”

“Indeed,” Brains responded. “It has hand controllers so it can be used a-as a proper jetpack, so if challenged you can prove it works, but there’s a biometric panel on the controllers so that when you’re using it, it will only look as though it’s working, saving both, uh, fuel and the need to explain how you can fly.”

The small smile had transformed into a grin as Brains had explained it. “Brains, you’re amazing!” Scott said happily.

“A-and this is for Virgil,” Brains continued, sliding a finger across the screen to display what looked like a mechanical exo-suit. “As with, uh, Scott’s, this will work for anyone when challenged, but there’s biometrics in the hand controllers again so that it just acts as a disguise when you use it, Virgil.”

“What does it do for others?” Virgil asked, looking at it.

“It’s designed to augment one’s own natural strength, meaning that the, uh, user can lift and shift almost anything. Obviously, you can do that anyway, but, again, if anyone were to ask, it can be used by anyone and work as though it was just a strength aid.”

Jeff stood up and put his hand on Brains’ shoulder. “You’re a literal life saver, Brains,” he said. “Not only could I not have done any of this without you, you’re now meeting the needs of my sons’ safety.”

Brains smiled shyly. “I didn’t want to, uh, see them get into any trouble just for helping people.”

“Nor do I,” Jeff replied.

Scott and Virgil exchanged glances, grinning. “So, International Rescue is still go?” Scott asked.

Jeff turned back to him and tilted his head with a grin of his own. “Hmm. How about Thunderbirds are go!”

 

Brains left the three men to return to the villa with his computer while he himself went back to his lab to start working on the prototypes for the designs he’d shown them.

“I can’t believe this,” Scott said excitedly. “That guy just seems to think of everything!”

Virgil nodded. “I know, and he always pulls something out of the bag just when we need it, too.”

Jeff chuckled. “What would we do without him?”

“Has he done anything for Gordon and John? And what about Tanusha?” Scott asked.

Jeff glanced back down at the computer as they entered the living room. “It would appear so,” he said, then looked around. “Anyway, where is Gordon?”

“He’s probably in the pool,” Virgil replied.

Scott went over to the window and looked out over the large garden. “Nope, pool’s empty. The beach perhaps?” he suggested, turning back round.

“That would seem to be the case,” Virgil said, pointing back out the window. They all turned to look and watched as the water-loving man wandered happily up the path that led from the beach back to their home.

“He really should tell me when he’s going out there,” Jeff muttered, making his way to the stairs that would take him down.

“You’re such a worrier,” Scott said, grinning at Virgil.

“Only so I know where he is, I’d say the same about all of you,” he replied as he descended. He caught up with Gordon as the younger man passed the pool. “Had fun?”

Gordon smiled widely. “Oh yeah! I was testing myself, see how deep I could go. I made it right to the bottom and I could still see!”

“Gordon, it’s not that deep round here,” Jeff said.

“It’s deep enough that it’s darker down there. Not like Mariana Trench full-on darkness, but dark enough. And I could feel the change in pressure but it didn’t affect me.”

“You do know you have to live on land, right?” Jeff asked.

Gordon laughed. “I know,” he said. “But how cool is it that I can go down that deep! Imagine the possibilities!”

“I have been,” Jeff responded quietly. “But it would seem Brains anticipated my concerns and has created certain devices to help you.”

“Oh?” Gordon asked, noticing the tablet in his hand.

Jeff beckoned him over to the recliner next to the pool and they both sat down, the elder opening an image and showing the younger. “By the looks of this, he’s designed you a deep sea exo-suit. You’d have to speak to him for the specifics, but if it’s anything like the things he’s made for Scott and Virgil, it will act just as it looks like it should, but will also conceal your abilities so you can still use them without any awkward questions.”

“You’re always so worried about us being kidnapped and thrown into some kinda of laboratory experiment, aren’t you?”

Jeff chuckled but shook his head. “Yeah, I am,” he responded quietly. “But I also trust you boys to be careful.”

Gordon nodded. “We’re not gonna go flaunting ourselves in front of anyone, Dad,” he said.

“That’s what Scott said,” Jeff said. He sighed a little and put a hand on Gordon’s shoulder. “I’m your father, I’ll always worry about what’s best for you guys.”

“Yeah, but it’s turning you grey, Dad,” Gordon teased.

Jeff shoved him gently. “None of that, young man, I can still ground you, you know.”

Gordon just grinned again. “Yes, sir,” he said, saluting. “Anyway, I came back up because I’m hungry. I’m going inside for food then I’ll go see Brains. You said he’d done stuff for us three, what about John and Kayo?”

“You know, I think she’s quite fond of that nickname,” Jeff commented. Gordon had given her that title after she had managed to knock out both Scott and John during self-defence training with her. Two K.O.s in one session so Gordon started calling her Kayo, which seemed to stick with the younger two. It was starting to catch on with Virgil and sometimes John would call her that as well, but Scott was still calling her Tanusha, despite her instance that she actually quite liked the name.

Gordon just shrugged. “Try telling Scott that,” he said with a smirk.

Jeff chuckled. “Indeed, but in answer to your question, yes he has. Kayo’s seems to be stealth based. He’s looking into some kind of optical camouflage for her uniform so that if she’s ever caught turning invisible, she can show people it’s just a technology. Not that I think that’ll ever be a problem. Even if someone sees her turning invisible, she’ll have vanished so can’t be tracked.”

Gordon laughed again. “Fair point. And what about John?”

“Well, I’m not sure to be honest. He’s unlikely to go into the field like you boys and it’s authorised entry only to Thunderbird Five, but it would appear that his uniform has incorporated biocircuitry to hide the fact that he’s literally linked himself up to his computer.”

“That computer up there is something else,” Gordon said. “I mean, that on its own is way more powerful than anything else I’ve ever seen, but then add John’s abilities into the equation and we’ll never miss a call for help from anyone anywhere ever!”

“Indeed,” Jeff replied.

They sat together quietly for a moment before Gordon spoke again. “D’you think Al will ever show any signs of anything?”

Jeff looked down at him. “I don’t know. Perhaps. But he might not.”

“Yeah,” Gordon said quietly.

“Why?”

The younger man looked up at him. “I guess I feel kinda sorry for him. Our abilities have increased over the years and he’s getting left behind.”

“He’s not being left behind, Gordon,” Jeff said softly. “Because you boys aren’t leaving him.”

“I know, but I’ve seen him watching Scott flying around. The look in his eyes, Dad, it’s not jealousy as such, but, you know, like he wishes there was something he could do.”

Jeff nodded. “I know, Gordon, I know, but we just have to make sure we never let him feel left out.”

“Yeah,” Gordon murmured, then looked up towards the villa. “Is he upstairs?”

“He was in his room doing some homework last I checked.”

“Can I go see him? I don’t wanna disturb him if he should be working, but I wanna see him.”

“I think we can make an exception,” Jeff said, smiling. He watched as Gordon got up and went back towards their home. He was so proud of his boys. His plans would never have worked if his children had been the sort of siblings that constantly argued, fought and bickered. But as it was, they all seemed to work together well and look out for one another.


	3. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tragedy has struck the Tracy family. Even they, with their incredible abilities, can't find the missing Jeff Tracy

It was raining on Tracy Island. It hardly ever rained there but today it was. Dark black clouds covered up any trace of the usually blue sky and almost torrential rain pelted everything, including Gordon as he sat at the end of the patio, his eyes trained on the almost invisible horizon.

Obviously, Gordon didn’t mind this kind of weather. Rain was just the water from his beloved ocean returning as part of the cycle. It didn’t bother him in the slightest. And yet, his expression was far from peaceful as it usually would be while sitting in such weather. His eyes were red and blotchy, his normally tanned complexion slightly pale.

“Gordon?”

The aquanaut didn’t look round upon hearing his name, nor when Alan sat down next to him. “Gordon?” the youngest brother said again quietly, looking at him with concern. His eyes were full of fear and it was difficult to tell in this weather if he’d been crying.

Gordon looked round at him. “What is it, Al?” he asked, quietly.

“I… I came to see if you were alright,” he said, his voice hitching a little as he spoke.

“Scott sent me home,” Gordon responded, looking back out at the horizon. “Said I needed to get some rest and he’d continue the search.”

“You were out there for more than six hours, Gordon,” Alan pointed out. “If nothing else, Four needs refuelling.”

“I could have continued the search myself and he knows it!” Gordon snapped, standing up. He started to pace where the path met the sand of the beach. “He knows I don’t need Four to go down, that I can see and manage just fine out there.”

Alan just watched him, not sure what to do. It had been almost fifty hours since their father had vanished seemingly without a trace. John had been running near non-stop scans, trying to locate Jeff’s beacon but even with his enhanced abilities, he’d found nothing. Not even a possibility. Scott only returned home so that One could be refuelled and yet insisted that the others all rest. Virgil had had to lock him in his room to stop him flying out by himself the first time the reconnaissance craft was being refuelled, reasoning that he was exhausted and might not be able to make the flight even to Mateo, their neighbouring storage island, let alone further out. Eventually the middle Tracy had managed to convince the elder to try and get some sleep during these pit stops.

Gordon stopped abruptly and covered his face. “I don’t know what to do, Alan,” he murmured. “What do we do?”

Alan went over and slipped his arms round him and was relieved that Gordon let him, his own arms snaking around his younger brother. “I don’t know,” Alan replied, tears mingling with the rain that ran down his face.

 

When Scott finally returned from his next search, he went into the living room and dropped heavily onto the sofa, burying his face in his hands. Their grandmother had heard his arrival and made her way up to him. “Scott?” she said hesitantly.

He looked up at her, lowering his hands again. When he saw her tear stained eyes, he stood up and went over to her. She’d moved out to the island not long after they’d started operations as International Rescue and, aside from her… interesting culinary attempts, her assistance had often proved invaluable to them all. She was often the quiet voice offering them guidance or a shoulder whenever needed, or sometimes even the forceful voice that gave them the proverbial kick up the backside when they needed it.

“No news yet?” she asked quietly.

Scott shook his head, unable to say anything. He’d let her down. He’d let everyone down.

Grandma put her hand on his cheek, her fingers brushing along his stubbled jawline. “I know what you’re thinking, Scott, this is not your fault. He went after a lead on that criminal who tried to steal the TV21. He knew what he was getting into.”

He looked away from her. “But I can’t find him,” he murmured, his voice gravelly. “I should be able to find him.”

Grandma nodded. “I know. But he might not want to be found,” she replied quietly.

Scott backed away from her, shaking his head. “Dad wouldn’t do that to us,” he said.

There was so much pain in his eyes as he looked at her. “Not by choice, no,” she reasoned. “But what if he’s absent because he’s trying to protect us?”

“What if it’s because that… that crook, The Hood, whatever he calls himself. What if he’s got him! I need to find him, who knows what that man is doing to him!”

“Scott, give yourself some time. Thunderbird One is being refuelled again. And you can’t fly out there yourself, as Virgil has already tried to point out to you once.”

“But I can’t just sit around doing nothing,” he replied, starting to pace in front of the table at the centre of their seating circle.

“You won’t be, Scott, you need to rest and refuel, just as much as your Thunderbird does.”

He stopped, his back to her. She watched as his shoulders slowly dropped and his hands loosened at his sides, his head lowering. Cautiously, she went over to him and put a hand on his arm. “You know he’d never blame you, right?” she whispered.

His head tilted towards her slowly. “I…” He looked away again. He didn’t know what to believe right now. All he knew was that his father was missing and from the reports he’d received from John, it was because his ship crashed. John was never wrong. Not with his systems. So why couldn’t they find him?

“I know you don’t want to call off the search yet,” Grandma said quietly. “None of us do. He’s your father, he’s my son. None of us want to lose him.” She felt him tense under her touch. “But he wouldn’t want any of you putting yourselves at risk. Maybe it’s time one of the others went out?”

“But what if we get a call? My going out makes the most sense because then the heavy rescue equipment won’t be tied up.”

Grandma sighed. “What about the GDF? Can’t they help?”

“They are helping, but Colonel Casey said they can only commit resources to the search for so long.” He sat down on the edge of the table, burying his face back into his hands.

“We won’t give up, Scott,” Grandma insisted, sitting down next to him. “You know that, right? No matter what happens, we won’t give up, but…” She bit her lip, hesitating a moment before continuing. “But at some point-”

“I’m not ready to even think about giving up the search yet, Grandma,” Scott interrupted, looking up at her. “I… I’ll take some time but I have to go back out there.”

“I’m not saying we give up but, Scott, if we can’t find him-”

“No!” he yelled, standing up abruptly. “We’ll find him! We… we have to!”  He glanced around, realising that his brothers were entering the room as he shouted. He took a few steps away from his grandmother, looking between them all, before running across the room and leaping out into the open and flying away.

“Scott!” Grandma called out, her tone full of worry for her eldest grandson.

Virgil approached and put a hand on her shoulder gently, allowing her to turn and bury her face against him. “It’ll be alright,” he whispered.

“You don’t think he’s gone out by himself, do you?” she asked, looking up at him.

The middle Tracy sighed as he held her. “I don’t know.”

They looked round as John’s holographic image appeared projected from his portrait. “ _ I thought you might like to know that Scott has just landed at the top of Tracy Peak. _ ”

Grandma let out a relieved breath, leaning against Virgil again.

Virgil nodded. “Thanks, John. But…”

“ _ I’ve been monitoring him, _ ” he explained. “ _ He’s still in his uniform so I’ve been keeping an eye on him. We all know what he’s like. Our communicators have trackers in them, remember? So while the systems are monitoring for calls, I’ve been watching Scott. _ ” He tapped his temple a few times before turning his attention to Gordon and Alan who’d sat down in the seating circle. “ _ Are you boys doing alright? _ ”

Alan shrugged. He felt so helpless. All of his brothers had been out at some point to look for their father and Kayo was still to return to the island. She’d been absent throughout all of this, having taken her father back to their hometown to be with their family.

Gordon put his hand on Alan’s shoulder. “It’s gonna be okay, Al,” he said quietly.

Alan looked between them all. He had always aspired to be like his brothers, always looked up to them. To him, they were amazing. But if even they couldn’t find their father…

 

Virgil had finally managed to get Alan and Gordon to agree to try and settle for the night, though he was certain settled was probably the wrong word. He doubted there’d be much sleep happening, but at least if they were in bed, they were more likely to drift off.

He sat down in the seating circle, looking through the reports John was sending them about possible search locations. Some of them were being delegated to the GDF but some were being kept for them to try, unlikely as they all were. He put down the tab he was holding and sighed, looking out at the sky. Scott still hadn’t returned and it was worrying him. They’d tried to contact him a few times but he was ignoring them all and that sent up alarm bells in Virgil’s mind, but according to John’s scans he was still up on the peak… unless he’d removed his sash. Why hadn’t this thought occurred to him earlier?

Standing up, Virgil made his way across the room, intent on going out there and climbing up if necessary, knowing he had the strength to haul himself up there. He was about to descend the stairs to the kitchen to go outside when he heard a noise behind him. He stopped, pretty sure he knew what he was about to see, and sure enough as he turned, he saw Scott fly into view and land inside the floor to ceiling open windows. As he touched down, his shoulders seemed to sag and he lowered his head.

“Scott!” Virgil exclaimed quietly, going over to him. He put a hand on his shoulder before moving it to his back to guide him back to the seating area. “I was getting really worried, Scott, I thought you might have even gone off and left your sash behind so John couldn’t track you.”

Scott shook his head quietly, letting Virgil help him down into the seat. His hands were cold and Virgil could feel him shaking.

“What were you doing up there?” he asked, looking around to see if there was a blanket nearby.

Shrugging of shoulders was the only response Scott could give which concerned Virgil far more than whether his brother had flown off by himself over open ocean to look for their father.

Virgil sighed again, squeezing his brother’s arm as he hugged him closer briefly. “I’m gonna go find you a blanket, I won’t be a moment.”

Scott nodded and watched him leave before turning his gaze to the table, but not really seeing anything. It hadn’t even occurred to him how cold he was until he’d returned. He knew he shouldn’t have just flown off like that but he’d been so scared and didn’t want anyone to see him that way. He was supposed to be the strong, brave big brother. But he’d let them all down.   
He visibly jumped when he felt the promised blanket being draped over him, having not noticed Virgil had returned.

“Hey, easy, Scott,” Virgil soothed, his hands on his shoulders as he guided him back down to the seat, having hovered as he jumped. “It’s just me.”

“Sorry,” he whispered, finally finding something of his voice as he tried to focus on him.

“You have nothing to be sorry for, Scott, I’m just glad you’re here and didn’t go out doing anything risky.”

“Yeah,” he replied, looking away again. “When can I go back out and search?”

“Scott, you’re in no state to go anywhere,” Virgil pointed out. “You’ve been sat at the top of the peak for hours. I know it’s not snow-capped or anything, but it’s tall enough that it’s colder up there. You need to stay here and rest. John’s sent me some more suggestions. I’m gonna go check them out.”

“But-”

“No ‘buts’, Scott, I mean it. And don’t make me take you to your room because you know I will just sling you over my shoulder and throw you in there if I absolutely have to.”

Scott lowered his head and nodded, taking a few shuddering breaths. “I… I’m scared, Virgil,” he whispered.

Virgil closed his eyes briefly before he put his hand back on Scott’s shoulder. “I know, Scott, I know. We all are. But we’ll find him.”

Scott looked up at him and Virgil was finally able to look at him properly. His eyes were shadowed and his chin was dark with stubble, a look Scott never cultivated, preferring to always be clean-shaven. “We will find him,” Virgil repeated. “Now, you need to go to your room, get into bed and try to get some sleep.”

The elder brother shook his head but Virgil continued. “I said ‘try’, I know it might not happen, but you need to at least try. You definitely won’t sleep at all if you stay there all night.”

Still slightly shaking hands pulled the blanket closer round himself as Scott stared at the table.

“How about some company?” Virgil asked kindly. “None of us slept last night, I know that for a fact. Perhaps we might have more luck if we all bunk together.”

Scott slowly turned his gaze to his brother. He hadn’t wanted to admit he didn’t want to be alone, not after those hours up on the peak. He’d thought he needed to get away but the longer he was out there, the more his thoughts dwelled on all the possible worst case scenarios his mind could come up with. Each time he’d been on the verge of returning, he thought of Alan and Gordon mostly, their two young faces looking at him with such hope whenever he came back from a search, yet again, having to let them down, and he found he couldn’t face them. And the longer this went on, the worse he felt, until finally it was the darkness that had driven him back. He’d looked around and realised he could barely see and so thought he should head back.

Virgil smiled at him a little. “I’m sure the boys won’t mind, in fact I think they’d welcome it. None of us wants to be on our own right now.”

The corners of Scott’s mouth twitched just slightly at the idea. He wanted all his brothers close to him, even John, but knew they’d never be able to get him to come down right now. He’d practically hardwired himself into the search, listening and looking out for any signs that might lead them to their father.

“Come on,” Virgil said, taking his arm and helping him up. “Bedtime.”

Scott let himself be guided back towards his room, looking up as two doors opened and two blond heads looked out at the approaching older brothers.

“Can’t sleep?” Virgil asked them, receiving shakes of heads. “Come on. We’re bunking down together tonight. I think we need it.”

The two youngest went and made themselves comfortable in Scott’s bed while Virgil helped the elder man out of his uniform and into his pyjamas, wrapping the blanket back around him afterwards, before they joined their younger siblings.

At first, Scott lay stiffly, staring at the ceiling while clutching his blanket tightly, but as his brothers relaxed, snuggling closer to him, so too did he. And slowly they all drifted to sleep.

 

“We need to get John,” Virgil said the following morning.

Scott looked up at him from picking at his breakfast. The bowl of cereal had been placed in front of him a while ago by the middle brother but as of yet, all he’d done was push the contents around with his spoon. “Hmm?”

“I said we need to go get John,” Virgil repeated. “It’s not good for him to be up there by himself constantly searching. Who knows when he last slept? And knowing him, he hasn’t once let up in the search, nor disengaged himself from that link thing he does.”

Scott looked back down into the cereal bowl, pushing the now soggy contents around some more.

“I know what you’re thinking, Scott,” Virgil said quietly. “You don’t want him to give up the search. Neither do I. But I also don’t want my brother collapsing because he’s exhausted himself. Who even knows if his abilities can withstand that amount of constant use?”

There was a small nod of the older brother’s head in response. “I’ll go and get him,” he murmured.

“I don’t think you should go alone,” Virgil added. “And I also think you should actually try and eat some of that breakfast.”

Scott sighed. “I’m really not hungry, Virgil,” he replied.

Virgil looked over at him and nodded. “I know, Scott,” he said. “Neither am I. But you need to try. Even if it’s just a small amount.”

He watched as Scott raised a small amount on his spoon to his lips, grimacing a little as he ate some. The dark haired man felt exactly the same. Just the thought of eating something was off putting, but he knew they all needed to keep their strength up.

Scott managed a few more mouthfuls before he pushed the bowl away and stood up, heading over to the coffee machine.

“Who’s going to go with you, Scott?” Virgil asked, watching him pour out a mug of the beverage.

“Sorry?” he asked as he turned around again.

Virgil sighed a little. His focus was so hit and miss at the minute and it worried him. “I asked who you were going to take with you. We can’t rely on the elevator because John will probably just override the ground based activation protocols. He’s stubborn.”

The corners of Scott’s mouth twitched ever so slightly. “We all share that particular trait I believe.”

Virgil smiled at him, glad to see him soften if even just a tiny bit. “You haven’t answered my question yet though.”

“Which was?”

“Who are you going to take with you? You’re gonna have to take Three up there.”

“Alan would be the best choice,” Scott said, looking into his mug, watching the dark liquid as he gently swirled his mug.

“Alan?”

“Yeah,” Scott replied. “Have you seen his results on the Three sim? They’re better than…” His shoulders dropped and he lowered his head. He’d been about to compare Alan’s abilities to their father’s.

Virgil went over to stand beside him, putting a hand gently on his shoulder. “I know, Scott, it’s okay.”

“Is it? Will it ever be?” Scott asked.

Virgil looked into his eyes as the older man looked up at him. He’d never seen him look so lost. And he’d been neglecting his own care. His hair was unkempt and he had several days’ worth of stubble now. Virgil wondered how he himself looked as personal grooming hadn’t exactly been a high priority for them over the last few days. He sighed and shrugged. “I don’t know, Scott,” he answered quietly. “But we’re Tracys, as you and… and Dad always taught us. Tracys never give up at any cost, remember? So we’re not going to give up. No matter what happens, wherever we go, we’ll keep our eyes open and our scanners active for him.”

Scott nodded. “You’re right,” he said. “But yeah. I need to go get John. We need to unplug him from the Matrix for a little while at the very least.”

Virgil smiled. “You gonna go find Alan?”

Another nod. “Yeah. Know where he is?”

“I think he went with Gordon down to the beach.”

Scott looked out then back at Virgil. “Alright.”

“I think it’s a good idea to take him. Dad… Dad always said he wanted Alan to take over on Three.”

“Yeah,” Scott said. “And it’ll occupy his mind a bit.”

“And yours, too,” Virgil added. “Now go on. Go get him.”

Scott smiled a little before heading to the doorway that led outside. With another grateful look at Virgil, he turned back to face the beach, bent his knees and propelled himself into the air.

 

Alan sat on the beach, watching Gordon swimming back and forth just beyond the surf. He’d been at it for at least an hour now and seemed like he wouldn’t be letting up anytime soon. He glanced up, hearing a sound, one he’d come to associate with Scott. It was almost like the sound of the wind but it always sounded directional. And today it sounded like it was approaching him. A small smile crossed his face as he saw Scott heading towards him, so lifted a hand to wave at him.

Scott manoeuvred in the air from horizontal to vertical by lifting his feet up and lowering himself down, coming to rest sat next to Alan.

“Hey, Scott,” Alan said to him.

“Hey,” Scott replied quietly.

The youngest Tracy’s smile was sad as he looked up at his oldest brother. “Dude, you need a shave,” he admonished softly.

Scott raised a hand to grasp his chin, grimacing a little at the bristly feeling beneath his fingers. “I guess it wasn’t really a priority,” he replied. “And anyway, no teasing. I came here with a proposition for you.”

“For me?”

“Yeah. If you want to, that is. Virgil reckons we should bring John back down for a little while but the chances of him agreeing to come down are slim at best and we can’t just call the elevator because he’d probably override it.”

“Okay,” Alan said, agreeing with the sentiment but not entirely sure how it involved him.

“I’m taking Three up there. I want you to come, too.”

“Me?” Alan asked, surprised. “Not Virgil?”

Scott shook his head. “Like it or not, Dad…” He took a deep breath to try and steady himself, clasping his hands together tightly in his lap to hide how much they were shaking. “Dad’s not here at the minute. We won’t stop looking for him, but we all know he wouldn’t want us to give up International Rescue.”

Alan nodded. “Right,” he said. “Yeah. Yeah, people still need our help.”

“And, well, you’re the best pilot we have on Three. So, I think it’s time you had an actual go at piloting her.”

“For real?!” Alan exclaimed, jumping up.

Scott couldn’t help but smile slightly. “Yeah. But you’ll still be training. You won’t be able to go out alone. The last thing I want is for something to happen…” His voice tailed off, unable to finish voicing the thought of losing another family member.

Alan sat back down next to him, wrapping his arms round him. “I’ll make you proud, Scott. I’ll make Dad proud.”

The older brother slipped an arm round his youngest sibling, his free hand reaching up to brush at his eyes. “You already have, Al,” he said gently. He cleared his throat and leaned back. “You go gear up, Alan. You need to make sure that uniform Brains designed for you is ready. The last I heard he’d already finished it.”

Alan nodded and stood back up, already running back towards the villa.

Scott watched him go briefly, before turning back to the sound of splashing. Gordon was still in the ocean. With a small sigh, Scott stood up and lifted himself from the ground, drifting over towards where Gordon was swimming. He hovered above the water, his eyes following his progress with fascination. Unlike any other swimmer, who’d be turning their head out of the water as they progressed to take a breath, Gordon remained just below the surface.

Lowering himself down, Scott reached out a hand to dip it into the water, hoping to attract his brother’s attention.

Gordon practically swam straight into Scott’s hand, before breaking the surface with a big splash, causing Scott to propel himself upwards out of the way. “Gordon!”

“Sorry,” he said, treading water and looking up at him. “You made me jump.”

“You made  _ me _ jump,” he replied.

“Mmm, I think we need to work on that with you,” Gordon pointed out. “More often than not when you jump, you tend to levitate which is not gonna go down well in the field.”

Scott sighed. “I know,” he said. “I have been trying to control it better and I think I’m getting there but it’s difficult, especially right now.”

Gordon nodded. “I know,” he said softly. “Did you want something?”

“Yeah, actually. I’m taking Alan up to retrieve John from Five, give him some actual behind-the-controls time.”

“He’ll like that,” Gordon said.

“Yeah.” Scott bit his lip a little as he looked around. “There are, um, there are some more search coordinates that need investigating. Would you go out?”

“You know I will, Scott,” Gordon replied, looking hopeful at the thought of being able to help. “That’s all I’ve wanted to do, be out there, helping you guys.”

“I know, but all I’ve wanted is to keep you guys safe,” Scott admitted.

“We know, Scott. But we also know how to look after ourselves.”

“So did Dad,” Scott murmured.

Gordon grimaced slightly and nodded. “I guess so. Let’s go back to the shore, I think I’ve been out here long enough now.”

“Yeah,” Scott said, flying slowly above him as Gordon swam back to the shallows. He landed as Gordon waded out and back to the beach. “Come on, come back inside and get dry.”

Gordon nodded again and the two of them headed back inside.

 

Alan looked nervously at Brains as he finished putting his new uniform on. “Well?”

“It looks, uh, just fine, Alan,” Brains reassured him. “And it seems to fit you well. I know you-you have probably not finished growing, but the material is designed with enough give that it’ll, uh, well, sort of grow with you to an extent but I’ll, uh, monitor it to make sure it doesn’t get too tight or, uh, anything.”

Alan nodded. He knew he wasn’t supposed to have been fitted for his uniform yet. He was supposed to be training with their father after he’d finished his homeschooling. As it was, it would seem he’d be doing both at once and as keen as he was to start training on the bright red rocketship that had captured his heart the first time he’d ever seen it, he’d hand it over in the blink of an eye if it meant their dad would come home. It shouldn’t have been this way. He didn’t want to start training in this manner because it meant his dad was still missing.

He sat down on the nearby seat and covered his face with his hands, the gloves feeling strange against his skin.

“Alan?” Brains asked softly, crouching beside him.

“I don’t know if I’m ready for this, Brains,” he said, his tones muffled as he spoke from behind his hands. “Dad should be here. I know I always said I couldn’t wait to really have a go in Three but I take it back! I want Dad to come home.”

Brains nodded. “I know, Alan,” he whispered, unsure how to comfort the boy. He put a hand on his arm gently. “I don’t know what’s happening right now, uh, Alan,” he said, feeling a little uncertain, but knowing he needed to offer something of comfort to him. “But I do know your father was aware of your talent and skills in, uh, Thun-Thunderbird Three. He wouldn’t want to leave it in anyone else’s hands.”

Alan nodded slightly. “But I want him back,” he whimpered, feeling frustrated at himself for getting worked up. He wiped his eyes and sighed deeply. “I want him to come home.”

“So do I, Alan,” Brains replied, offering him a tissue from the box on his desk and spotting Scott stood in the doorway. “We all do. And don’t, uh, be ashamed of your tears.”

“But I’m supposed to be stronger than that,” he said. “I’m a Tracy and Tracys are never scared.”

“Yeah we are,” Scott said, entering the room. Alan looked over at him, wiping his eyes on the tissue he’d taken. “But there’s a difference between acknowledging your fear and giving into it. Right now, I’m scared, Alan. I’m really scared. I’m scared we won’t find him, I’m scared I’m failing you guys. But I also know that we’re not gonna give up.”

Alan looked up at him. He was already in his own uniform and to anyone who didn’t know any better right now, he looked calm and intimidating, aside from the slightly dishevelled look where they were all a bit sleep deprived. “You’re scared?”

Scott nodded. “Yeah. I am.”

Alan slid off the chair and went over to him, nestling against him and resting his head on his chest. “We’re gonna get through this, right?”

“Of course we are, because as you said. We’re Tracys.”

Alan nodded and looked up at him. “Yeah.”

Scott smiled. “Shall we go drag John back down to earth?”

“Kicking and screaming probably,” Alan replied with a small laugh.

With a hand on his youngest brother’s shoulder, Scott led Alan out to the entrance to Thunderbird Three’s hangar, throwing a grateful look to Brains before he left.

 

Alan would have thoroughly enjoyed his first official flight in Thunderbird Three, had it not been for his worries, but with Brains’ and Scott’s words in mind, he tried to remain positive.

“So, when we get there, Alan, you go on ahead through the airlock to meet John,” Scott said. “There are a few things I need to check out in here before I’ll join you.”

“What things?” Alan asked.

“Just minor things, really. Three hasn’t been out for a while so I just want to check all the readings without the added confusion of her being in flight at the same time as well. I just want to check everything over.”

“Alright,” Alan said.

They approached the station and Scott deployed the grasping arms. “Thunderbird Five, this is Thunderbird Three on final approach. Please confirm vectors for docking.”

Alan listened intently to Scott and John’s conversation as they initiated the docking procedures, watching his older brother’s hands fly over the controls with practiced ease. He knew exactly what Scott was doing, of course, and what he’d need to press, turn or switch next. He’d practiced so many times on the simulator that he knew Thunderbird Three’s console like the back of his hand.

“Docking complete,” Scott said, lifting his shoulder restraints.

Alan copied him, marvelling at his first experience of weightlessness. Scott had been up before, assisting their father and John with the final installations on Thunderbird Five back when they’d been setting up, but for Alan, this was a first. He grinned as he propelled himself across the cockpit. “Hey, Scott, is this how it feels to fly?”

Scott smiled at him. “It’s a bit slower than flying, but sort of,” he answered, watching as Alan attempted a clumsy somersault. “You and John are so alike at times, that was one of the first things he did, too.”

Alan looked over at him. “Did he?” he asked, knocking his elbow against his chair as he finished rotating.

Scott chuckled. “Yeah, and he hit his elbow, too.”

Alan grinned again. “Okay, so, through the airlock, go find John.”

“That’s it, Kiddo.”

Alan rolled his eyes and floated across the cockpit, reaching out for the controls. The door opened with a slight hiss and Alan propelled himself through, the door sealing behind him.

“ _ Hey, Alan, _ ” John called over the comm. as Alan approached the next control panel.

“Hi, John,” he replied, his hand reaching out to it as he watched his brother float closer through the airlock window.

Suddenly though, a red light was flashing and John was shouting. “ _ Alan! That’s the wrong control! You’re venting the atmosphere in the airlock! _ ”

“Huh?” Alan asked, looking round at the panel, unable to understand what the problem was.

“ _ I’m overriding! _ ”

“What’s the issue?” Alan asked as a panicked John gave up trying to press controls and put a shaky hand against the panel on his side of the door and closed his eyes. Alan knew he was accessing the controls neurally as the light returned to normal and the door opened. The young Tracy tilted his head as he felt the difference in pressure. “Does it normally feel like that?”

“Venting the atmosphere? Yeah, you…” John stopped. “You shouldn’t have been able to breathe.”

“What? Why not?”

“Alan, you do know what ‘venting atmosphere’ means, right?” John asked, taking hold of his brother’s arm and gently pulling him over to a nearby bench. The gravity ring was slowly rotating, meaning they could walk normally along the transparent floor over to the galley area.

“Uh, yeah, it means, in basic terms, something like getting rid of the oxygen in a certain space.”

“Yes. Precisely. Which you just did in the airlock.”

“I did?” Alan asked, looking back over his shoulder towards the airlock that Scott was now striding through.

“Yeah, and you should have noticed a marked lack of oxygen in there. And yet, you seem fine.”

“What happened?” Scott demanded as he stopped, crouching down in front of Alan. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Alan said, pulling away from the hand that was attempting to feel his forehead. “No injuries, nothing. I’m fine.”

Scott looked from Alan to John. “Why the red alert?”

Alan looked between them both, bewildered slightly as John explained what had happened. “Seriously, he’s freaking out more than I did.”

Scott turned his gaze on Alan. “I think we may have just worked out what your ability is, Alan,” he said.

“My…  _ my _ ability? I don’t have one. Only you guys do.”

“Alan, you should have at least noticed the fact that the oxygen was being evacuated from the airlock. As air thins, it’s harder to breathe but you didn’t see to notice at all.”

Alan stared at Scott as he spoke, then looked back at the airlock again. “So… what does this mean?”

John was pacing, his chin cradled in his hand as he spoke. “When we used to live on the farm, you were never affected by the dust storms, nor the pollen, the mess that was the fumes and dust in the barn, especially when Virgil started up that tractor after he got it running.”

Alan grinned a little, nodding as he recalled. “Yeah, Gordon and I were sat up in the rafters and it got really smoky cos of the tailpipe.”

“Hmm, yes, and you shouldn’t have been up there,” Scott said, folding his arms.

“Yes, but, Scott, you’re missing the point. Gordon almost had to go to the doctor because of the smoke inhalation but Alan was absolutely fine. All these different things that would normally make people, at the very least, cough, have never affected him. And now, he stood in an emptying airlock and couldn’t understand why I was worried when I thought he was on the verge of suffocating.”

“The air was that low?” Alan asked.

“The cycle is very fast,” John said. “But yes. It was.”

“So, you think I can breathe in smoky places?” Alan asked, uncertainly.

“Alan, I think you’re adaptable, able to breathe in any, possibly even no atmosphere, but it’d need further testing.”

“Whoa, testing?” Scott asked, not liking the sound of that.

“That sounds awesome!” Alan replied, excitedly.

“Any tests that would be carried out would be in extremely controlled circumstances, with safety procedures in place.”

“I’m in!” Alan said, looking between them.

Scott pinched the bridge of his nose. “Alan, can we discuss this later? We came up here to bring John home.”

“Wait, what?”

Alan nodded, remembering the reason for their visit. “Yeah, you need to come home, John. You look almost as rough as Scott does.” The two older siblings looked at Alan, an eyebrow raised. “Well, it’s true. Both of you look like you’re going for the rugged look. Scott, you’ve got grey in your beard and John’s is ginger.”

“Enough, Alan,” Scott said quietly, but with a little humour in his voice. “But yeah, John, you need to come back with us. That’s why Virgil suggested we come up here. We know what you’re like.”

“What you’re both like,” Alan added, receiving another near identical look from the two oldest again.

John looked between them. “I’m still running scans, Scott, I can’t leave.”

“John, we all know that you can keep those scans running in your sleep which, by the look of you, you haven’t had in a while.”

“You’re hardly one to talk, Scott,” John retorted.

“I know,” Scott said softly, sighing. “I’ve found it difficult to sleep at all. Until we all stayed together last night. We need each other, just like when we were kids, drawing comfort from each other during a storm, or when…” He swallowed, glancing uneasily at Alan. “Or when Mom died.”

Alan lowered his gaze, sighing sadly. He barely remembered their mother, having lost her when he was still so young.

“We’ve always needed each other for comfort. Now is no different,” Scott added.

John looked between them and nodded, his gaze averted. “Alright,” he replied quietly. He closed his eyes, focusing on his systems, transferring everything he needed to the computer system on Tracy Island. “I’m ready.”

Scott rested his arm over John’s shoulder lightly. “Come on, brother.” He guided him back towards the airlock and together, the three of them boarded the Thunderbird and returned home.


	4. Repercussions of Eos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're still looking, they won't stop, but IR is still going strong. But the latest mission had them all worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 reached 17 pages long when I realised I had to split it so chapter 5 will be posted at some point in the relatively near future and for now here's chapter 4. I'm still working on ch5 though, it seems to be just ongoing!
> 
> Also, I came across a segment I never uploaded that would go into the beginning of this chapter. Think I started writing in the main document and forgot and did the rest in the chapter document. I dunno.

 

Weeks turned into months. Never once did the Tracys stop looking for their missing father, but they all knew they had to continue on with their mission of International Rescue in his honour. Every person they saved, they did for Jeff. Every parent returned to children, every sibling returned to their family, every life that was not lost through their action was because they all knew that Jeff Tracy would not have wanted them to stop just because he was no longer with them. But that didn’t mean they stopped looking. While the majority of their focus was on the task at hand, there were sensors running in the background of their vehicles, looking for some trace of him wherever they went. There was always searching going on, whether directly through the deployment of a Thunderbird, or John’s incessant scanning.

 

“I thought I might find you here.”

Scott looked up to see his middle brother approaching, a travel mug clasped in one hand and a gentle smile on his face.

With a nod, Scott moved over a little so that Virgil could sit down next to him. “How exactly do you manage to climb up here without spilling the coffee?” he asked, taking the offered beverage.

Virgil chuckled. “I’ve gotten very good at climbing up here after you.” He looked out at the view around them. Scott’s favourite place was to sit on the wide ledge of Tracy peak, just above the treetops so the Pacific Ocean stretched as far as they could see in every direction. “Though I’m glad you’ve stopped flying all the way to the top.”

Scott smiled as he took a sip.

“So,” Virgil said, leaning back on his hands as he looked out. The sky was turning pinks and oranges as the sun lowered towards the horizon. “Wanna talk about it?” Even without looking back at him fully, Virgil was aware that Scott had looked away from him and was focusing on the lidded mug. “It’s alright. I got time.”

There was a sigh and the sound of the loose stones on the ledge being disturbed as Scott placed his cup down. “It was a close one today.”

“I know,” Virgil said, looking back round at him to see him examining his fingers. They’d only been home from Taipei a few hours but Scott had retreated straight up the peak once everyone was home and safe. He noticed the way his shoulders were hunched and he kept his gaze averted. “I gotta admit when I heard you over the comm. earlier I was worried.”

Scott nodded. “That moment when I realised the pack had been damaged by the heat from that dish…” He shook his head. “I should have kept my mouth shut. Just flown back to One as I was going to, but I realised it had been damaged and I just spoke without thinking.”

Virgil put his hand on his arm. “You have good instincts, Scott, and quick reflexes. Yes, I was worried, but then when I saw you on top of One I relaxed again.”

“Yeah,” he replied, quietly, looking back out at the horizon again.

“That’s not all, though, is it?” He watched as Scott seemed to shrink into himself a little. To most people, the gesture would go unnoticed, but to Virgil it was as obvious as if he’d curled up on the ground like a child. “It’s that guy, isn’t it? The Hood.”

Scott looked round at him. “Yeah,” he said, his voice little more than a whisper. He cleared his throat as he went on, his tone rising slightly. “It was like he was taunting us. I know he’s the one who was responsible for Dad’s crash! I know it!”

“I know, Scott,” Virgil agreed. “And I’m with you. We all are. But you need to come back home now. No more hiding up here and brooding every time a lead goes cold or comes back empty. Kayo brought him out of the shadows and right onto the GDF’s radar, so now they’re focusing resources on capturing him.”

A small smile managed to find its way onto the older brother’s face. “We’ll find him.”

“We will,” Virgil replied. “Now, come on. I think you’ve been up here long enough to get away with not having any meatloaf surprise.”

The small unsettled smile broadened into an easier one as Scott nodded once again.

With every rescue they carried out, they were all constantly on the lookout for any sign of their father, which was why, when Gordon had found that signal transponder, Scott had gotten his hopes up. He should have known that guy would have planted it there to pique their interest.

With a sigh, Scott shook off the thoughts. They now had the GDF convinced which meant a renewed search on their part too. Hopefully this would mean Jeff Tracy would be located soon.

He looked round at Virgil as he stood up. “Thanks, Virge,” he said.

“Anytime. But will you please stop assuming this is all on your shoulders? Let us help share the burden. We’re in this together, remember?”

“I know, Virgil, I know,” Scott responded.

“Good. Now, I assume I’ll be meeting you at the bottom?”

Scott looked over the edge. He wasn’t anywhere near the top of their little mountain island, but, similarly, they weren’t particularly low down either. “Hmm, do I feel like climbing down there?” he mused.

Virgil raised an eyebrow. “You’re gonna fly off, aren’t you?”

“I’d never fly off and leave you,” Scott said, smiling at him as he stepped off the ledge, hovering in the air in front of him. “How about I just follow you as you climb back down?”

“Fair enough,” Virgil said with a chuckle. He looked down, judging the best place to start his descent then slid himself off the ledge, his strong fingertips grasping the ledge as he began his steady climb back to the base.

 

Several weeks later, Virgil sat at his piano, his fingers drifting over the keys. He wasn’t really playing, wasn’t really focusing at all. His mind was wandering, thinking over all that had happened recently. So many rescues they’d had to attend. An undersea laboratory. That dislodged solar collector in Taipei. A space mine gone rogue. A reopened uranium mine. A sabotaged Fireflash. The widespread power cut in London. A runaway train. To name but a few. But it was the most recent one that was on his mind.

Alan had not long returned from his mission. Normally, the youngest Tracy would be chomping at the bit for a chance at a solo mission to space but when it’s your own brother you have to rescue… Well, Alan was understandably shaken up when he returned home.

A twitch of a digit and a note rang out louder than Virgil had anticipated, making him jump. He looked down at where his hand lay, the ‘E’ note still fading in his ears. E… Eos. She called herself Eos.

Only a few hours prior to Alan’s necessary sudden departure, this ‘Eos’ entity had impersonated their brother and convinced them all that there were no calls, that all was good in the world and nothing was amiss. He still felt a touch of guilt that they’d all been taken in by the subterfuge. How had none of them recognised that this wasn’t their brother? Why did it need to be a phrase so out of character before they noticed?

His fingers curled up into fists as his guilt became frustration that he’d been duped. Taking a deep breath, he reached out and closed the lid over the keys, protecting his precious instrument from the sudden need to bang his hands down on it in anger he felt at himself.

He got up and walked away, heading over to the other side of the room. The sun was setting, casting soft warm light over their garden and he could feel the gentle breeze as he approached the open windows.

“You alright?”

For the second time that evening, Virgil jumped at a sudden unexpected noise, though this time it wasn’t from an errant movement of his own.

“Whoa, sorry, Virgil,” Gordon said as he neared his immediately older brother. “I thought you’d heard me coming.”

Virgil shook his head. “No, I hadn’t.” He looked back out over the garden.

“John’s alright, you know,” Gordon said, standing next to him and looking outside.

“I know,” Virgil replied.

“But you’re still worried.” Gordon sighed as he sat down near the edge, his eyes scanning the view ahead of him. “I am too. But he is alright.”

“But what if we’d been too late?” Virgil asked, sitting next to him.

“Dude, you’re sounding like Scott. Isn’t it his job to worry and overthink everything?”

A small smile formed on Virgil’s lips. “He has been.”

“He’s not up the peak again, is he?”

“No, I think he’s with Alan. And I think that’s the only reason he’s not up the peak. Al was so shaken when he got back.”

“I know, I saw. He’s alright now though. They both are.”

Virgil nodded. “I know. Alan was brilliant up there and John has made a new friend. Okay, so said friend tried to kill him earlier, but…”

Gordon chuckled. “Well, from what I can gather, they’re gonna do each other a world of good. John won’t be alone up there anymore and she can learn from him.”

“Wow, Gordon, when did you become wise?”

“I always have been,” he said, leaning back on his hands and crossing his ankles on his outstretched legs. “I just choose not to flaunt it.”

“Right…” Virgil smiled at him, then returned his attention to the garden.

They sat together in comfortable silence for a while before Gordon looked round at Virgil again. “Virge?”

“Mmm?”

“Where do you think Eos came from?”

“John reckons the code was one he’d written years ago.”

“Yeah, but how did an old gaming code end up sentient?”

Virgil frowned. “Well, he did say the code evolved.”

“But how?” Gordon asked, drawing his legs closer to cross them underneath himself. “How does a computer code evolve into a sentient being like Eos is?”

“I wonder…” Virgil mused thoughtfully, his finger rubbing his chin.

“What?”

“Well, what if the code evolved because of John?”

“You mean he wrote some kind of evolution subroutine into it?”

“That sounded a bit technical for you, Gordon,” Virgil commented with another smile.

“I do know computer stuff,” he answered.

Virgil nodded. “Yeah, I know. But no, I don’t think it’s that at all. What if this has happened because of John’s ability?”

“You mean when he created that code he somehow wrote some of his ability into it?”

“Something like that,” Virgil said. “I’m not certain how his ability even works. It seems to be the most complex of all our abilities.”

“I’ll say,” Gordon agreed. “Flying, strength, breathing underwater or in any atmosphere… Okay, they’re not exactly normal traits but compared to his, ours are pretty basic.”

“When things have settled down, perhaps we can ask him,” Virgil suggested.

“Mmm, I think the last I’d heard after Eos had been throwing bagels at him, he was going to turn in.”

“Yeah, she did put him through the wringer a bit, didn’t she?”

“Uh huh. Turning up the gravity in the centrifuge? What’s that gonna do to him?”

Virgil shrugged. “I don’t know but it can’t be good for him. I’ll see if I can convince him to come back down for a check over soon.”

“Yeah, good luck with that one,” Gordon said, grinning.

 

Scott sat in Alan’s room, watching him pace back and forth. “Alan, you’re gonna wear a hole in the floor,” he said, realising, even as he said it, that that’s exactly what he did when he was stressing over something. Aside from flying up the peak that is. “You got there in time, John is fine.”

“But I was only just in time, Scott,” Alan said, stopping and looking at him. “He can’t survive without his air supply, not like…”

“Not like you, you mean,” Scott finished. “Believe me, I know how you feel. I frequently wish it’d been me in place of one of you when things have happened.”

A hand reached up to cover his forehead as Alan let out a long slow breath. “I only just got there, Scott.”

“Yes. I know. But only just getting there is still better than getting there only just too late. John is fine. You did an amazing job under very difficult circumstances and I’m proud of you, Alan.”

The young blond looked up at his oldest brother as he stood and approached him. “I mean it, I am. And Dad would be too.”

“You think so?” he asked hopefully.

“Seriously? You saved your brother’s life all by yourself, of course he would!”

“I didn’t really, John’s the one who convinced Eos to stand down,” Alan responded.

A smile crossed Scott’s face, his eyes softening as he looked at his youngest brother and placed a hand on his shoulder. “But John didn’t save himself from being trapped outside Five with no air. That was you. No one else, just you.”

Scott watched as Alan thought about that. “I guess so,” he replied slowly.

“No guessing, Alan, you were a true Tracy today.”

There was the smile that Scott had been trying to induce in his brother, that bright smile that starts off small and builds up until his whole face lights up.

“Now, no more worrying about the ‘almosts’ and ‘what ifs’. You got there, he’s safe and you did your job brilliantly.”

“Thanks, Scott,” Alan said, leaning forward and resting his head against Scott’s chest.

A small sigh and Scott wrapped his arms round him. “Anytime, Kiddo. Now go on. Try and get some rest. I got a report to write.”

“Alright,” Alan whispered, looking up at him as he stepped back.

Scott reached out and ruffled his hair, grinning as Alan swatted his hand away.

 

The following morning when Virgil walked into the kitchen, he wasn’t surprised to see Scott already there and by the look of him, he’d already finished his run.

“Morning,” Virgil greeted as he went to the coffee machine.

Scott raised his bottle of water as if in salute while he swallowed the mouthful he’d just taken. “Good morning,” he replied.

“Good run?”

“Mmm hmm,” the elder answered. “Right round the perimeter.”

“Hmm, I think your flying ability helps your running.”

“How do you know I’m not just fast?” Scott asked.

“Because it’s barely 0700, Scott. Now, unless you got up about two hours ago for your run, which I doubt, I reckon that ability of yours helps.”

Scott chuckled. “I’ve never really thought about it, to be honest,” he conceded. “Maybe it does a bit. But oh well. Yeah, it was a good run.”

“And the divide?” Virgil asked, referring to a rocky outcropping that split the beach around the back of the island. It was tall, made up of jagged rocks and started at the cliff face, reaching far out into the ocean.

“What about it?”

“Well, I tend to climb over it and I know for a fact that Gordon swims round it. Did you climb?”

Scott could tell by the smile on Virgil’s face as he sipped his freshly made coffee that he knew full well there was no climbing or swimming involved. “You know I love that jump.”

Virgil laughed. “Next time you go out on a full perimeter run, I want to come too. I want to see you jump it.”

“If you like,” Scott said, finishing his water with a smile as Gordon walked in from the garden. “Hey, how was your swim?”

“Refreshing,” Gordon replied. “The ocean is nice and cool today.”

Virgil smiled at him as he sat down with his breakfast before looking over at their elder brother. “Scott, Gordon and I were discussing what happened yesterday last night.”

“Mmm, I had to have a chat with Alan, too,” Scott said, sitting next to him.

“I know. But we were thinking we should see if we can convince John to come back down, even if it’s just for a day. You know, so we can check him over.”

“Hmm, you’re probably right.” Scott brushed a finger against his chin thoughtfully. “After everything that happened yesterday, oxygen deprivation, extreme gravity, being tossed around by the mooring claw-”

“He what?” Gordon spluttered, putting down his orange juice he’d just started drinking.

“I called him last night to see how he was doing with Eos. He genuinely seems to be alright having her up there but he did disclose some of the things that happened before we were aware of a problem.”

“Then we definitely need to get him to come back down,” Virgil reinforced.

Scott nodded. “I’ll get a shower and change then I’ll call him. Unless you want to do it?”

“If you like,” Virgil agreed.

 

“You want me to come down?” John said, frowning in confusion. “But why?”

“ _Did you actually just ask me that, John?_ ” Virgil asked, folding his arms over his chest. “ _Think it through._ ”

“If this is anything to do with yesterday, I’m perfectly fine.” He admitted he felt a bit drained and stiff, but it was nothing that some painkillers wouldn’t resolve.

“ _We’d like to be certain, John. That was quite the ordeal you went through._ ”

John just shook his head. “I don’t need to come down, Virgil,” he insisted.

“ _Are you certain, John?_ ”

Green eyes rose to meet one of the approaching camera units that now served as Eos’ eyes. “You’re siding with them?”

“ _I believe what I did to you was wrong and I could have damaged you. I believe I may in fact have damaged you and for that I am sorry._ ”

“It’s alright, Eos,” John said softly. “I’m not going to hold it against you.”

“ _Thank you, John, but I still agree with your brother._ ”

“I’m not going to win this one, am I?” he asked.

“ _No,_ ” Virgil said, smiling.

John sighed and shook his head. “Alright, fine, I’ll come down, but-”

“ _I know, I know, it won’t be for long._ ”

“You know I find it easier to focus up here. Especially since we moved to the island.”

Virgil nodded. “ _I do know, John. But you know that we need all these systems down here, right? We’re not trying to keep you off base._ ”

“Of course I know that, Virgil. For one thing, I helped Brains to design the systems. It’s just that trying to keep my mind on my own systems with all the extra ones I’m not used to running at the same time…” He pinched the bridge of his nose, already concerned about the return. The gravity sickness he suffered due to being out of the atmosphere for too long was awful, but coupled with the white noise of all of Tracy Island’s systems, he frequently ended up with a migraine on his first day back. Even the microwave was a distraction he wasn’t used to.

“ _Want me to get the others to turn off all the non-essential systems?_ ”

John lowered his hand and looked back at his immediately younger brother. “Would you?”

“ _Of course I will, John. I don’t want you to feel unwell if I can help it._ ”

“Thank you, Virgil,” he said, his posture relaxing just slightly at the prospect.

“ _Alright, see you soon. Give me ten minutes before you start your descent to make sure I’ve gotten to everyone and they’ve started shut down procedures._ ”

“FAB, Virgil.”

“ _Shall I initiate a time-delayed activation of the space elevator, John?_ ” Eos asked, her camera lens dipping as she regarded him.

“Please. Ten minute delay from now. That’ll give me time to sort myself out.”

“ _What do you need to sort out, John?_ ” the AI asked curiously.

“I need to transfer the systems scanning for distress signals and the early warning systems down to the hub in the villa, reroute the signal scanners so I don’t miss any leads that might point us to Dad’s whereabouts and put the station in sleep mode basically.”

“ _Sleep mode. Powering down to save resources by shutting off lights and life support until prior to your return._ ”

“Yeah, that’s pretty much it. Why waste power lighting and heating this place and pumping the air supply if there’s no one up here to benefit from it. The gravity ring will be halted too.”

“ _A sensible course of action,_ ” Eos agreed.

John smiled at her then made his way towards his living area, adjusting what he needed to as he went simply by thinking about each system.

“ _John? I have some questions._ ”

“Go right ahead,” John said, entering his bedroom and taking a small case from beneath his bed. He had a few items he always took to and from Earth with each visit, including books and holophoto-displays.

“ _My first is what shall I do while you are gone?_ ”

John looked up from unzipping the case. “Oh. Um, I, uh, I don’t know.” He frowned, thoughtfully. He’d never had to consider anything like this before. “I could leave the database running if you like. You can access it and do some research while I’m gone. When I get back I can go through your findings with you.”

“ _What do you recommend I research?_ ”

“Hmm, well, I said I’d show you how good the world can be, so why not look up some good things?”

“ _Good things?_ ”

“Kindness, love, family, a really nice cup of tea,” he suggested, not entirely sure.

“ _You suggest I should research caffeinated beverages?_ ” Eos asked after a brief pause.

“You must have already started some research if you knew what tea is,” John pointed out.

“ _I looked it up as I was unsure how it was relevant._ ”

“It’s not really, I suppose, it’s just something I consider good. Everyone has different opinions. Perhaps you could start by looking through our family photo albums. There is a lot of good in there. You could always contact me on the island if you’re uncertain.”

“ _So I will start with looking up what it was like to grow up with your brothers?_ ”

John chuckled. “Hopefully you’ll see that we were happy. For the most part we still are. We’re always there for each other and we support one another and we care about each other.”

“ _Alright John. I shall contact you with my thoughts if I may._ ”

“Good idea,” John said, returning his attention to his bedside table to retrieve his books. “You said you had questions, plural. Was there something else you wanted to ask?”

“ _How is it you can alter the systems here without a direct interface?_ ”

John dropped his book and turned to face her. “I…” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m, well, I’m different to most people. Me, my brothers, Kayo, we’re all different to most people.”

“ _Because you can access the systems?_ ”

“That’s unique to me, I think. We’ve all got different abilities. And, well, there are some people in the world who’d want to use us the way I was worried they’d want to use you. Our abilities make us special, I suppose, which some people would try to take advantage of to gain power.”

“ _I understand, John,_ ” she said quietly. “ _Just as you said could happen with me, I agree could potentially happen with you. So, you say your abilities are all different?_ ”

“Mmm hmm, my ability seems to be technological in nature. I’m pretty much linked to Thunderbird Five and I can access any of her systems just by thinking about them. I can pretty much access anything technological and interface with it, everything from a massive computer system like the Thunderbird Five control hub right down to a basic calculator.”

“ _Impressive, John,_ ” Eos said. “ _And what of your brothers? Are their abilities similar?_ ”

“Not really,” John said, sitting on the edge of his bed as he started explaining to his new friend everything his brothers and Kayo could do.

 

"What took you so long?” Virgil asked as John stepped out of the elevator.

John looked up at him. “I’m sorry, Eos was asking about you guys,” he replied, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“She’s curious,” Virgil commented, then put his hand on John’s shoulder. “Already?”

John nodded. “Is everything shut down?”

“Only the refrigerators are still running pretty much. Aside from the stuff in the hangars and the transmission receivers.”

The space monitor nodded again, sighing. “Alright,” he murmured.

“Come on, bed,” Virgil insisted, slipping an arm gently round his brother’s shoulder and guiding him towards his room. “We can check you over when you’ve gotten used to being back down here.”

“Thanks, Virgil.” He allowed himself to be steered into his bedroom and flopped down onto his bed, a hand covering his eyes as Virgil closed his blackout curtains.

“Anytime, John,” Virgil whispered, unplugging the digital clock by the bedside. “Want me to grab some painkillers?”

“Please,” John replied.

“Alright, I won’t be a minute.”

“Thank you,” John whispered sleepily.

Virgil smiled at him as he backed out, closing the door quietly behind him. He turned as he exited, walking straight into Alan.

“Whoa, Virge, watch where you’re going, Bro,” Alan said, staggering slightly. “It’s like walking into a wall with you.”

Virgil chuckled. “Sorry, Alan, you okay?”

“Yeah, I take it John’s back?”

“Mmm hmm.”

“You going for painkillers?”

“Yeah,” Virgil replied.

“Poor guy. It’s no wonder he’s always up there.”

“He deals better with only the systems he’s directly linked to than all the others we have operating,” Virgil reminded him.

“I know,” Alan said. “Oh! I forgot to turn my game console off!”

“Well, go! His headache is already worse than usual.”

With a concerned nod, Alan ran off back to his room as Virgil made his way down to the kitchen.

Upon entering, he saw Gordon and Scott sat at the table with Kayo. “Was that John we heard coming back?” Kayo asked.

“Uh huh,” Virgil said, heading towards the medicine cabinet. For the most part, they kept medications in their infirmary below ground in the hangars, but there was also a supply in the kitchen to ensure that the infirmary supply was kept fully stocked should an emergency arise.

“Oh dear, already?” Scott asked, watching him.

“I think that as well as his usual return to gravity groans as he calls them, coupled with the sensory overload of our systems, he’s also suffering with whatever happened to him yesterday.”

“You’re probably right,” Gordon said.

“Want me to take the meds to him?” Kayo asked. Virgil turned to face her after closing the cupboard. “I’m the logical choice, after all.”

“Oh? And what makes you say that?” Scott questioned curiously.

“I don’t need to open the door to get into his room, meaning I won’t let in any light if he’s suffering with photosensitivity.”

“He is,” Virgil said. “As soon as we got to his room, he laid down and covered his eyes so I closed the blackouts.”

“Then I go.”

“Makes sense, I guess,” Gordon agreed.

“Of course it does,” Kayo reasoned, taking the medication from Virgil and the glass of water he’d poured, and headed out of the room, leaving the three brothers looking at each other.

 

John lowered his hand from his eyes and looked around the darkened room. His head felt heavy but he was glad there was little light. He was used to the glow of his holographic systems, even the sunlight up on Five, but somehow the light through the atmosphere felt different to him. It was out of the ordinary and he didn’t like it at all.

Taking a deep breath, he held it for just a moment and released it slowly before frowning. He wasn’t alone anymore, he could hear someone else in his room.

“That you, Virgil?” he rasped quietly, not wanting to raise his voice much further. Perhaps his brother had returned while he’d had his eyes closed. But normally he’d have heard him enter. Feeling a little on edge, he eased himself more upright and looked around, his eyes struggling to adjust to the almost pitch darkness effected by the blackouts at his window. His shoulders sagged slightly as his aching mind finally caught up with him. “Oh. That’s you, isn’t it, Kayo?”

“You really are out of it if it took you that long to figure it out,” she murmured quietly, sitting down beside him on his bed.

“I’m not normally this bad,” he admitted. “Let me get the lamp.”

“Virgil unplugged everything in here earlier,” Kayo reminded him.

“Except the clock,” John said. “I felt him turn that off as I entered. He probably just missed that one.”

“It’s plugged in behind the unit, isn’t it? Easy to miss.”

“He’ll remember all the plugs eventually,” John mused, a hint of teasing in his soft voice.

“Perhaps,” Kayo said, putting the water down on the unit and reaching down to plug his lamp back in for him. “There you go.”

“Thank you,” he said, his mind focusing on the device. Soon, a small soft glow lit up just around the bed. “I can’t manage more than that I’m afraid.”

“That’s alright,” Kayo said. “Anyway, I brought you the painkillers and some water.”

“Thanks,” John repeated, taking them from her as she offered them. “By the way, how do you take things through walls with you?”

Kayo shrugged. “I’ve no idea,” she answered. “Not really thought about it, to be honest. But I guess I just have to be holding something for it to be able to pass through with me. I mean, it’s gotta work something like that. Otherwise I’d have trouble with my clothes every time.”

John spluttered on his water, having taken a sip to swallow the tablets as she’d spoken. “Oh, uh, yes, well… khmm…” With a slightly shaking hand, he put the glass down on the unit, trying to hide the colour rising in his cheeks.

Kayo smirked, laughing slightly. “Sorry, John, but it’s true.”

“Yes, well, I suppose that theory does sort of cover it.” He smiled awkwardly then glanced away, reaching out to take another sip of the water.

Her smirk softened into a fond smile. “Want me to bring you some more water?”

“I’ll be alright,” he replied, handing her the now-empty glass as she held out her hand for it. “I think I need to try and sleep off this headache and let my mind adjust to the change in system presence.”

“Alright,” she said, standing up. “I’ll leave you to it.”

“Thank you again, Kayo,” he said, laying back down.

“Anytime,” she said, watching as he reached down to unplug the lamp before retreating from the room.

 

“John, sit still,” Virgil admonished for possibly the fifth time in the space of half an hour.

“I’m sorry, but this isn’t exactly comfortable,” he replied with a frown. He was lying on a bed in their infirmary while Virgil and Brains checked him over, the paper lining crinkling beneath him and feeling horribly rough against the bare skin of his back. “The floor of the gravity ring is better than this thing.”

“Well, the paper is there for, uh, hygiene,” Brains pointed out. His focus remained on the data screen he was regarding before he finally turned back to his would-be patient. “There seems to be n-no permanent damage from your, uh, encounter yesterday.”

“ _Permanent_ damage?” Virgil asked, helping John sit back up.

“Well, the pressure caused by the heightened gravity will leave him feeling pretty m-muscle sore and there seems to be no lasting effects from the oxygen deprivation. He wasn’t deprived long enough for-for any damage.”

John reached for his shirt and pulled it back on as he listened to Brains. “I do feel quite achy,” he agreed, reaching up to cradle his forehead almost without thinking about it.

Virgil noticed and looked at Brains. “Are we finished with the systems?” he asked, aware that they’d been running almost constant scans on him since he entered the infirmary.

Brains looked up from his readings to look at the two men in front of him. “Huh? Oh, oh yeah. Sorry, John,” he replied, saving the information to John’s records before shutting it all down.

The astronaut smiled gratefully at them as he lowered his hand again. “I’m sorry you have to do this for me,” he said softly.

“These systems aren’t urgent,” Brains reminded him. “Better we turn them off than have you suf-suffering from sensory overload.”

John nodded. “And to think I used to struggle at school in the IT labs.”

Virgil chuckled slightly. “You’ll get used to it again,” he reminded him. “I know you rarely stay down here more than a few days at a time, but the overload never lasts the whole time, does it?”

“You’re right,” John said. “I guess it’s like the equivalent of jetlag for my abilities or something. Or needing to be acclimatised.”

“Exactly. Now, come on. You need something to eat.”

“I’m not really hungry, Virgil,” John murmured, shying away slightly.

“You’re never really hungry, John, but still, you need to eat something.”

John sighed and slid off the bed. “Alright.”

Virgil smiled at him. “And anyway, once you start eating, you might find you were hungrier than you thought.”

“Maybe,” John said as he followed his younger brother out of the room.


	5. In which the Tracys get bored...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Downtime doesn't sit well with the Tracys, so they need to find something to occupy their time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a lot longer than I'd been anticipating when I split the chapter previously. I'm glad I did now though. But I also went a bit overboard with this one. It's about 26 pages long. I hope you guys won't mind reading that much. I tried to split it up a bit again but it just didn't work.

“Have we ever gone this long between rescues before?” Alan asked suddenly, calling across the pool to his brothers as he walked. It had been over a day since the incident with Eos and they were all out in the garden.

Scott looked over at him from his position laying on one of the sun-loungers. “You know, I’m not sure. How long has it been now?”

“Twenty-six point three hours,” John reported from his seat beneath the parasol.

Gordon chuckled. “It’s like having Father Time with us,” he commented with a smirk.

John rolled his eyes as Alan returned from his wandering. The youngest Tracy flopped down onto Scott’s lounger, lying across his brother’s legs and hanging over the sides. “I’m so bored!”

Scott pulled his legs up closer to him, making Alan roll off him and onto the floor. “Don’t be bored on me,” he said.

“Hey!” Alan retorted, frowning at him as he sat back up.

Virgil looked up from where he sat a short distance away with his pastels. He’d been working on the canvas since they’d all decided to go outside and this was the first time his attention had been drawn from it. “Do I need to separate you two?” he asked, directing his gaze to where to youngest and oldest were glaring at each other.

Scott looked over at him and saw the look of disapproval he was receiving. “No,” he said, looking back down at Alan. “Just don’t sit on me. It’s too hot.”

Alan huffed and went to sit at the table with John. “Why don’t you go swimming?” John asked, putting down the book he was reading.

“Went swimming earlier,” Alan muttered, his expression sullen as he folded his arms and put them onto the table, resting his chin atop them.

“And you can’t go again?”

“Tore my swimming shorts on the ladder,” he said quietly.

“Oh,” John responded, frowning thoughtfully.

“And anyway, Gordon goes in and starts to show off.”

“I do not show off,” Gordon retorted, looking over at him.

“You were underwater for twenty minutes earlier, that’s showing off,” Alan said.

“No, it’s not.”

“Yes, it is!”

“Is not!”

“Boys, enough!” Virgil called out.

They both turned to face him.

“Alan, him staying under for twenty minutes is no more showing off than it was for you being able to breathe normally while the oxygen was pumped out of the airlock up on Five.”

Alan opened his mouth to reply but then fully considered what he’d said and nodded. “I guess so.”

“I can stay down longer than twenty minutes, anyway,” Gordon said.

Virgil looked over at him, about to say something about not goading Alan, when the younger Tracy spoke up. “How long _can_ you stay under for?” he asked, a look of genuine interest on his face now.

“Well, I… I dunno actually,” Gordon replied. “I’ve never really tested myself.”

“Have any of us put our abilities to the test? I mean, full on pushed ourselves?” Scott asked, sitting up properly.

“I haven’t,” Virgil answered, shaking his head.

Alan grinned, looking between them all. “Well, why don’t we?”

“Test ourselves?” Virgil asked.

“Why not?” He turned to face John. “You picking anything up imminently?”

The space monitor’s brow creased slightly as he closed his eyes, accessing the airwaves. “Current scans show nothing any local emergency services can’t deal with,” he replied, opening his eyes again.

“Excellent, so let’s do it!”

“Wait, what do you have in mind, Al?” Scott asked, lowering his feet to the floor.

“Well, why don’t we start with you?”

“Me?”

Alan exchanged a glance with Gordon, both of them grinning, before the elder blond spoke up. “How fast can you fly?”

“How fast?”

“Yeah, Scott, seriously, quit it with the questions.” He thought for a moment before directing his attention to John. “Hey, Johnny! You any good at timing? Or do we need to go get a stopwatch?”

“Don’t call me ‘Johnny’,” John responded, looking up at him. “If you’re going to suggest we give Scott a pre-determined distance and time how quickly he gets there and back, yes, I can time him. I can also tell you how fast he’d have travelled.”

“Who needs a calculator, eh?” Gordon asked, smiling brightly. “That’s awesome, so John will be testing his abilities too. Do you do it by accessing some system somewhere?”

“I… I dunno. I guess I must do,” John replied. “Huh. I never really thought about it.”

“Excellent,” Alan said. “So, where do we get Scott to fly to and from?”

“What about Mateo’s landing strip and back?” Virgil suggested.

“Is that far enough for him to pick up enough speed?” Gordon asked.

Scott was looking between them all. “I am still here, you know.”

“Alright, so what do you think?” Alan said. “D’you think Mateo is far enough away that you’d be able to reach top velocity?”

“I… I don’t know,” Scott admitted. “Probably.”

John was watching him, thoughtfully. “Get into your uniform, Scott.”

“What? Why?”

“Because there are data sensors in our uniforms. They monitor us which is how I can keep a track of things like your vitals and stuff from on board Five.”

Scott directed his piercing blue gaze to each of his brothers before he realised that they were all going to do this and that he was going to be first to be put through his paces. He sighed as he stood up. “Oh, alright.”

“Don’t you want to push yourself?” Alan asked, surprised.

“It’s not that, what if we get a call?”

“John’s already said he’s got nothing significant on his radar.”

“And by being in uniform, we can contact you should the need arise,” John added.

Scott nodded, this point seeming to sway him more than anything. “Alright,” he said, a smile ghosting its way slowly onto his lips. In truth, he had always wanted to really let himself go, to see what he could do without restrictions. “Alright,” he repeated, with more conviction this time. “I’ll do it.” And he ran off inside to get changed.

The others all looked between each other. "He's wanted to do this for so long," Virgil said quietly.

"He seemed a bit hesitant," Gordon pointed out.

"He's just worried about remaining on call," John explained. "You know what he's like. He really wants to do this but he doesn't want to become unavailable should the need arise."

"Yeah, fair point," Gordon agreed.

Virgil smiled as Scott returned, pulling his sleeves down and twisting a wrist inside his opposite hand to adjust his gloves. "You ready?"

Scott looked up at them and nodded, a look of almost boyish excitement on his face.

"How far away is Mateo's landing strip?" Alan asked.

"Two point three miles," John said. "Are you ready, Scott?"

He nodded, a grin lighting up his features. "Yeah."

"So, you need to push yourself as hard as you can to pick up enough speed, land on the strip and return straight away," John instructed.

Scott nodded. “Where do I need to start?”

“Here is fine, the strip is two point three from here.”

“Alright,” he said, looking in the direction he knew Mateo to be. “Alright. I’m ready. Should I start in the air?”

“If you want,” John replied.

The grin broadened as Scott let himself float from the ground. “Say the word, John,” he said.

John glanced at the others who looked just as excited as Scott did, before returning his gaze to the eldest. “Go!”

 

The feeling was like nothing he could describe! Sure, flying in Thunderbird One was beyond compare, but flying free, unhindered, under his own power was so incredible he felt unable to stop himself from whooping out loud in joy. He could feel the air flowing over and under him, almost able to picture it as though he were in a wind tunnel. He could feel the forces at work on his body and instinctively knew how fast he could go without harm. Of course he’d flown by himself before but he’d never felt able to really let loose as he was now and he loved it.

All too soon Mateo was appearing, which although he knew meant he was travelling at quite the velocity, it also meant that he’d have to turn and go back again. He was thoroughly enjoying himself and didn’t really want to return, though he knew he needed to.

He reached their backup island and landed on the strip, glancing back in the direction he’d just come. Had he really gone all that far in such a short time? Sparing barely another thought, he leapt back into the air and flew back.

 

“How fast d’you reckon he’ll be then?” Alan asked, now occupying the lounger Scott had been reclining on. They’d watched him disappear off into the distance.

“We’ll see when he gets back,” John pointed out.

“Yeah, but how fast d’you think? Wanna place a bet?”

“What are we betting on?”

Alan yelped and jumped as Kayo appeared beside him, smirking at him. “Sorry, I couldn’t resist,” she said. “But what’s the bet?”

“Scott’s testing himself to see how fast he can fly.”

“Cool!” Kayo enthused. “I’ll bet it’s really fast.”

Gordon grinned and was about to make a suggestion when they all heard the sound of wind rushing in their direction. “No way,” he said, going over as he saw Scott appear in the sky and approach them.

“You don’t think something went wrong, do you?” Virgil asked, putting down his pastel and standing up as he wiped his hands on a rag. “What if he had to turn back before he got there?”

They watched as Scott swooped down, landing amongst them in a crouch. He remained there, one hand bracing himself against the floor.

“Scott?” Virgil said softly, going over and putting a hand on his shoulder. “Are you alright?”

He reached up and removed his helmet before turning to face the middle brother. “Alright? Virge, that was awesome!” he said, standing up. “I felt so free, it was unbelievable! I loved it!” There was a bright happy light in his eyes that had been missing for a very long time. He’d been able to shed all his responsibilities if only for that short time and he’d been able to just be Scott. He rounded on John, his helmet discarded on the floor. “How fast was I, John?”

John was watching him, unable to keep himself from smiling at his brother’s enthusiasm. “Did you reach Mateo?”

“Reach it? Of course I did!” Scott replied, looking between him and Virgil. “Is that why you asked if I was alright?”

“Yeah, we were concerned something may have happened and you’d had to return.”

“No, oh no, definitely not, no, I got there alright and I came back.”

“Well, we can see you came back, Scott,” Gordon pointed out.

Scott stuck his tongue out at him before turning back to John. Virgil pursed his lips to try and prevent himself from laughing. Scott truly seemed joyously happy.

“How long did you stop there?” John asked.

“A few seconds? I think.”

John nodded, closing his eyes briefly. “You were gone one minute and sixteen seconds, taking five off as a rough estimate for your stop, I’d estimate you were travelling at approximately two hundred and twenty five miles per hour.”

Scott stared at him, his eyes wide and his lips parting in surprise. “Really? I mean I wasn’t expecting Thunderbird One speed or anything but I guess I wasn’t expecting that.” He sat down at the table John was still occupying.

Virgil went over to him, his hand edging back onto his brother’s shoulder. “Do I need to ask that question again?”

“Huh?”

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m okay, just… wow.”

Virgil chuckled. “Yeah. Impressive, Flyboy.”

The smile reappeared on Scott’s face and he looked around at them all again. “Who’s next?”

“Virgil would be the next logical choice,” John suggested.

“Oh?” Virgil asked, directing his gaze to his immediately older brother. “And why would that be, Mr Spock?”

“We don’t have to travel anywhere to test yours. Gordon we’d need to at the very least go down to the beach and Alan’s, well, I think we’d need to test his in Brains’ lab.”

“What about Kayo’s?” Alan asked. “How do we test hers?”

“Whoa, you want to test me too?”

“Aren’t you curious about the extent of your abilities?” Gordon questioned.

“I guess so, but testing?”

“Well, Scott just tested himself by flying to Mateo and back. In just over a minute!” Alan said eagerly, approaching and looking up at his oldest brother with admiration.

Scott ruffled his hair with a grin. “I notice Virgil has gone quiet though.”

“I can go next if you want,” he said with a shrug.

“Well, we already know you have enough strength in your fingertips to climb the peak pretty successfully,” Scott advised.

“And that’s because I have to keep going up after you,” Virgil reminded him.

Scott shrugged with a smirk. “So, you going next?”

“If you want me to,” he repeated. “What do you want me to do?”

“I’d think yours would be obvious,” John said. “We just see what you can lift.”

“Well, uh, I can’t work out in the gym because there aren’t enough weights in there,” Virgil said, his voice quiet as he looked away. He didn’t like to sound like he was bragging because it was a little frustrating that he had to look elsewhere for his workouts.

“Well, if you lifted the tractor back on the farm when we were kids, I’m not surprised,” John said.

Scott tilted his head as he regarded him. “Want to order in some more?”

Virgil shrugged. “It’s not urgent,” he replied.

“Where do you go for a work out then?” Alan asked curiously.

“I tend to go to the beach, towards the north of the island. Past the divide. There are loads of fallen rocks there.”

“Isn’t that where we had to set up the rock barrier?” Scott asked.

“Yeah, it’s like an old pinball machine round there. Have you looked at it recently? The rocks all roll down into the jungle and not onto the beach.”

Scott smiled. “I know. I run that way, remember? I had wondered why there were some larger rocks though. Thought they’d somehow slipped through the net as it were.”

“No, that was me. I moved them to a better place for me to do my workout.”

“Ah,” Scott said. “Fair enough.”

Virgil smiled slightly then looked over at John. “So, what do you want me to do?”

“Well, he could always try lifting the ‘Birds,” Gordon suggested.

Virgil looked over at him, his eyes widening a little. “Are you mad? I couldn’t lift them! Well, maybe yours.”

“Have you ever tried?” John asked.

“Well, no,” Virgil replied. He looked between them all. “You’re not seriously considering this, are you? What if, say I’m able to, I try and I drop one or something? I’d put it out of action.”

“We use the maintenance struts to brace them,” Scott offered. “Not clamped on, just kinda around them to catch should anything happen. But I don’t think it will.”

“I dunno,” Virgil said, shrugging again. “I’m not sure.”

“Start off small,” Alan said. “And anyway, it’s not like you’re gonna just try and lift it and throw it across the hangar. We only want to see if you can lift it a little bit.”

“We’ll put safety procedures in place, you know that,” John reminded him. “But if you don’t want to, don’t worry about it. We won’t force you.”

“I do want to,” Virgil said, glancing at Scott. “I want to know what it’s like to not have to hold myself back.”

Scott smiled knowingly. “If it was anything like what I just felt, it felt good.”

Virgil returned the smile and turned back. “Alright.”

 

“I thought you said we wouldn’t need to go anywhere to test Virgil?” Alan asked as they made their way down to the hangars.

John glanced at him, adjusting his stride when he noticed Alan was having to jog slightly to keep up with his long legs. “Well, we could have tested him with items in the garden but Gordon suggested the Thunderbirds. And to be fair, I think they are probably the heaviest things we have on the island so it’d be a relatively accurate test.”

“Which one is the heaviest?” Gordon asked.

“Well, it’s not yours,” Alan pointed out with a smirk.

“I know that,” Gordon said. “All the best things come in small packages.”

“You keep telling yourself that,” Alan replied.

Gordon shoved him lightly. “Mine doesn’t need to be any bigger so it’s fine as it is.”

“Seriously, you two,” Virgil said from behind them. “Stop arguing.”

“In answer to your question, Gordon,” John added. “Technically it’s Thunderbird Five, at nine hundred and seventy-six tons, but that’s when it’s in standard Earth gravity. For accessibility, we’ll only be using the five down here.”

“Alright, so which one of those is the heaviest?”

“Thunderbird Three,” John replied. “That’s five hundred and sixty-two. Thunderbird Two is four hundred and six tons, but then carries up to an additional hundred with its payload, Thunderbird One is one hundred and forty tons, Shadow is eighty and Four is only sixteen tons.”

“Only, he says,” Gordon repeated, smirking. “Sixteen tons is still heavier than that old tractor.”

“Yes, but compared to the others, it’s incredibly small.”

Virgil was listening, feeling slightly anxious. He was worried about doing damage because he knew he was strong, but then on the other hand, having heard John list the respective weights of all their ‘Birds, he now felt an amount of pressure that all his brothers would be watching him try and lift their vehicles.

“You okay?” Scott asked, falling in step beside him.

Virgil looked over at him. “Did you feel this daunted before you went out?”

“A bit, yeah,” he replied. “The thought of people watching me, of facing up to expectations, but then once I was actually up there, well, it was indescribable.”

Virgil smiled at him. “Yeah, there was something in your expression that gave that away. But this is different.”

“You won’t break anything, Virgil,” Scott insisted. “You’re too sensible for that. You know your limits. And if it’s anything like what I felt, you’ll just know. It was like I just instinctively knew how fast I could push myself without causing myself harm, just like a runner can only run as fast as his body will let him. You’ll only be able to lift what you’re physically capable of. So if it feels like you can’t, just don’t try. No one is gonna judge you if you can’t lift everything, that’s not what this is about.”

Virgil nodded. “I know, it’s just, well, it’s a bit daunting, that’s all.”

“I know,” Scott agreed, then put a hand on his shoulder. “Just go with the flow, Virgil. Honestly. You’ll probably find you love it.”

Virgil smiled again and followed the others into the hangar.

“So, it would make sense if we start off small,” John suggested. “How about one of the Pods?”

“Virgil can lift those,” Scott pointed out. “I’ve seen it. While we were finalising the setup of IR I remember being down here with him and he just lifted it up and took it back to the module to put it away.”

“I see,” John replied, smiling at Virgil who was trying to avoid looking at everyone. “Well, then it would make sense to move onto Thunderbird Four next. If you’re comfortable with doing this, that is.”

Virgil looked back over at him. “Yeah, sorry, yeah. I’ll do it.”

“Are you sure you’re alright?”

“I just don’t want to feel like I’m showing off,” he muttered.

Alan and Gordon exchanged glances. “Virge, you’re not,” Gordon said seriously. “You’re really not. It’s like you said about me and Al earlier. It’s not showing off, it’s just what we can do.”

He looked between them all and finally relaxed a little. “Alright.”

“Just don’t break her!” Gordon added, his smile full of mischief.

“Not helping, Gordon,” Scott hissed at him.

“Nah, he’s okay. I wouldn’t expect anything less of him if I’m honest,” Virgil admitted, heading over toward the row of modules, stopping at the fourth one. “If you would please, John.”

John nodded and focused his attention on the inner workings of the cargo pod. Barely a few seconds passed before the door swung downward.

“Thanks,” Virgil said, stepping up the ramp and heading over to the little submarine. “Would you-”

“I already released all docking clamps,” John interrupted. “She’s ready when you are.”

With a fond shake of his head, Virgil turned and faced the vehicle. He glanced out the door at where the others were stood watching, his gaze resting briefly on Gordon, before he turned back to Thunderbird Four. “Well, here goes,” he muttered to himself.

He looked it over, walking all round it and examining it from various angles, looking for the best place to take hold of it where he wouldn’t cause damage. In his mind it was similar to how a car had a specific point at which a jack could be safely put to lift the vehicle without causing damage to the bodywork. The last thing Virgil wanted to do was to try lifting it, find he’d done it from the wrong place and just bend the bulkheads.

In the end, he returned to the bow and stood between the two grasping arms. He leaned down and slid his hands beneath the nose. Taking a steadying breath, he bent his knees and lifted, the vehicle rising up. With a grin, he moved underneath it, bracing the Thunderbird as he shifted to lift not only the front but the whole thing. He repositioned his hands, spreading them wide and lifted Thunderbird Four clear off the module floor.

“Nice one!” Alan called out from the doorway.

Virgil glanced over his shoulder, lowering their submarine back down gently and stepping away.

“Virgil, that was awesome!” Gordon enthused. “You lifted sixteen tons!”

Virgil looked at the vehicle then back at his brothers and Kayo. “That felt good,” he admitted. “As I was lifting it, I really felt like, well, it felt easy, and I just knew I could it.”

Kayo smiled at him. “Well, I think mine must be next for you to try, then,” she said. “If you’re happy to carry on trying.”

“Yeah,” he replied, his smile not slipping once. “Yeah, I want to. If that’s alright with you.”

“Course it is,” she answered. “I wanna see what you got.”

Virgil chuckled and they made their way over to where Shadow resided.

John followed behind them, having reset the docking clamps and closed the door before joining them at Shadow. “Everything is released and set again,” he reported.

“Are you gonna be alright with this?” Scott asked. “I mean, it’s quite a jump from sixteen to eighty tons.”

“I can do it, Scott,” Virgil insisted. “When I lifted Four I just felt like I knew what I was doing, like my body was telling me what I could handle.”

“That’s what it felt like when I flew,” Scott retorted with a nod.

“Exactly. So that’s how I know I can do this. All I need to do is take some of the strain and I’ll know if I can lift it or not.”

Scott nodded. “Alright. Shadow?”

“Shadow,” Virgil agreed. He approached the craft and looked it over. “And the clamps are unlocked?” he asked, looking over at John.

“Yes, Virgil. She’s basically just sat in her cradle right now.”

With a nod, he ducked underneath it and placed his hands against the underside of the sleek vehicle. “Okay…” he muttered, closing his eyes as he slowly pushed his hands upwards.

“Whoa!” Gordon breathed.

“Dude just lifted all eighty tons of Shadow!” Alan said, his tone quiet but full of excitement.

Virgil opened his eyes and looked up at Shadow. It was raised above its cradle and braced only on his hands. Nothing could stop the grin as he looked at it. “I did it!” he exclaimed, lowering it back down again and ducking back out as John re-established the clamps. “I did it!”

“You did,” Scott agreed. “Nice one, Bro.”

“What’s next?” he asked, feeling like he could move anything right now. The adrenaline of his excitement coursed through him.

“If we’re working our way up incrementally by their weights, we go to One next,” John said.

Virgil looked over at it then back at Scott. “You gonna be alright with this?”

“I trust you, Virgil,” Scott answered without hesitation.

Virgil smiled at him then walked over to where Thunderbird One sat on its cradle. A glance at John and the maintenance arm extended to support it should he tip it. He knew that John’s reactions were enough that if he were to tip it over, he’d be able to use the arm to catch the vehicle before any damage could be done.

“I’m ready,” John informed him. “Are you?”

Another nod. “FAB,” he reported with a smirk, looking back up at the tall sleek vehicle. “Here we go.” He stepped up to it, looking it over as he had with the others. Being so tall and slim in nature, he couldn’t tip it up like he had Thunderbird Four, and he had no space to go underneath it as he had with Shadow. It was going to have to be a case of picking it up by the sides and tilting it towards himself slightly. He just hoped he’d be able to support the eighty foot tall Thunderbird against himself. A deep breath and he took hold of it, finding he was able to tip it quite easily. He looked up at it as he lifted it from its cradle, his eyes widening.

“Way to go, Virgil!” Scott called out, clapping his hands in excitement as he watched his brother brace his ‘Bird against him and turn around. He was holding it against himself like he was being asked to move a tall potted plant.

Virgil grinned and turned to put it back, making sure it was the right way round then turned back to them.

“Do you think you’ll be able to manage Two?” John asked, mostly looking at Virgil but with a glance at Thunderbird One as he activated the clamps and disengaged the maintenance arm.

The middle brother looked in the direction of his own beloved craft. “Well, I think out of all of them, she’s the least likely to be hurt. I mean, being broader she’s not gonna fall over like One or Three would.”

“As long as you’re happy to try,” John replied. “Though I think it best it we lower her landing struts.”

“Good idea,” Virgil agreed. They approached the green behemoth as John lowered it down. Virgil couldn’t help feeling a little jealous of his brother in that moment. He’d love to be able to control her the way John was able to control anything technological, but as it was, he felt in tune enough to be able to instinctively feel how his ship was doing. He smiled at John then stepped away from the group, approaching his ‘Bird and running a hand down the hull. “Alright, Two,” he said quietly. “We’re just trying something out.”

Scott smiled slightly as he watched him. They were all incredibly attached to their vehicles, though obviously none of them as literally as John was.

“Here goes,” Virgil muttered, crouching down to slip his hands under the front. He knew she was devoid of a payload, so wouldn’t be able to lift her and move into a central position the way he had with Four. He’d just have to lift her up from one end. Spreading his feet, he bent his knees, bracing himself as he lifted the machine very slowly. This was far more difficult, but he knew he could just about do it. “I can’t lift her far,” he stuttered through the effort of holding her.

“Virgil, put her down if you need to,” Scott called out, concerned. Virgil had managed to lift the front of the vehicle to almost his head height but he could see him straining.

“I just want… to see… if I can… lift her… right up,” Virgil answered.

John frowned, seeing his arms shaking a little. He glanced up at the maintenance arms for Two, directing them down and clamping it around either side of the ship where the module would live like handles.

Virgil staggered back feeling the weight taken from him and Gordon and Alan were right behind him. “Whoa, easy, Virgil, it’s alright,” Gordon said as the two youngest draped his arms over their shoulders.

He shook his head, taking deep breaths. “But I did it,” he said.

“Yes, you did,” Scott agreed. “But no more for you. I think we’ve found your limit.”

Virgil nodded. “Yeah,” he acquiesced. “I think you’re right.” He glanced up at his ship then back at the others. “I’m alright now.” He looked down to see a glass of water was pressed into his hand and glanced back up to see Kayo smiling at him, which he returned as he drank the liquid gratefully.

“You sure?” Alan asked.

“Yeah, I’m okay,” he said, handing the now empty cup back to Kayo. “It was just more of an effort than I’d anticipated. I knew I could lift her, but I also know that I wouldn’t have been able to reposition and fully lift her like I did Four.”

“Alright,” John said, having finished lowering the ship back down and raising it back up on its struts. “So we know that you can lift up to four hundred and six tons, but as for fully raising from the floor, we’ll have to think of something else. But I think that’s for another day.”

“Yeah,” Scott said. “Do you guys want to carry on?”

“Of course, it must be my go now, right?” Gordon asked excitedly. “We just go out to the pool and see how long I can stay under.”

“Oh, that simple, is it?” Alan retorted.

“No, I don’t think we do that,” John replied.

“What? Why not?” Gordon questioned, folding his arms.

“Why do we need to test how long you can stay underwater? You can breathe down there. That’d be like timing a fish. It’s unnecessary. But I was wondering about your depth resistance.”

“Really?” His arms unfolded as hope appeared on his face.

“Well, as we’ve established with both Scott and Virgil, you’ll know what’s far enough. Your body won’t let you push yourself to harm. So why not?”

“Yes!” Gordon cheered, pumping the air. “Can I?” He rounded on Scott.

“What are you asking me for?”

“Because, well, I won’t be able to contact you or you me in the case of a callout.”

“I’m still detecting nothing on any frequency,” John informed him. “But, Scott, I suppose the decision must be yours. He could take his helmet to remain in contact but then it wouldn’t be an accurate test. And also, if he is able to go as deep as I suspect he can, the helmet would implode anyway.”

“How deep do you think I can go?” Gordon asked curiously.

“Well, I’m not saying you’d be able to dive the more than six miles to the bottom of the Marianas Trench, but I think you’d be able to go down significantly further than the three hundred or so metres of the last scuba diving record. Just be aware that for, give or take, every ten metres you dive, the pressure increases by one atmosphere, which is almost fifteen pound-force per square inch.”

 “I know that,” Gordon replied. “And it’s darker the further down you go as well. And much colder.”

“Mmm,” John agreed. “I’m thinking it won’t necessarily be the pressure that’ll prevent you from going further, but the cold. But we’ll see. It could be that your body is able to adapt to the changing temperature as well as pressure.”

“So if we do go ahead with this, how do we record how far he’d been able to dive?” Virgil asked.

“Well, the way they do it when they’ve carried out descents down into the Marianas Trench, is they estimate. And that involves a conversion of the pressure they can measure and the water density from the surface downwards.”

“Sounds like a lot of technical speak,” Alan replied.

“Leave that bit to me,” John said with a smile.

“So basically, I just go down there and see how far I get?” Gordon asked.

“Pretty much. I’d recommend you go down in your suit for the same reasons as Scott. I can access the biosensors to monitor you.”

“So it’s just down to whether or not we can let him go,” Kayo said, stepping forward. She’d been leaning against the hangar wall watching until now.

“What do you think?” Scott asked her.

She shrugged. “I see no reason why not. Heck, you could be really rudimentary and give him a rope. We could tug it to call him back.”

“Do we really have any rope that’s several miles long?” Scott stated.

“Hmm, good point,” she agreed.

Gordon sighed slightly. “It’s okay, I understand.”

Scott glanced at Kayo then went over to Gordon. “It’s not that I don’t want you to have the opportunity to go out. It’s just that we can’t call you back.”

“Yeah, I know. I get it.”

The elder Tracy looked at his second youngest brother. He hated seeing the disappointment on his face. “John?” he said, looking up at him. “Are you certain there’s absolutely nothing on your radar?”

“Not a thing, Scott,” he insisted. “It’s all strangely quiet.”

“Alright,” Scott said, putting a hand on Gordon’s shoulder. “Looks like if we’re gonna do this, we do it now.”

“Really?” Gordon asked, that spark of hope creeping back into his eyes.

“Yeah. We’ve had our fun, now it’s your turn.”

That bright smile of Gordon's, the one that looked like sunlight over the ocean, spread across his face. "Alright!" he whooped, jumping up as he punched the air, then ran to change into his uniform.

Scott laughed at his enthusiasm as he turned back to the others. "We need to work this out. We can't all go because the closest trench isn't exactly local."

"Hmm," John said, thoughtfully. "The Kermadec Trench is probably the closest trench just to the north of New Zealand which will provide Gordon with a very good test as it's one of the deepest."

"Why can't he just go to Marianas?" Alan asked. "That one _is_ the deepest."

"It's also a lot further away," John replied. "That one is closer to Japan or the Philippines."

"I think this is going to be a case of sending him out in Thunderbird Four with someone."

John looked at him with a sigh. "That'll be me, I suppose," he inquired.

"Well, I guess you'd make the most sense," Scott reminded him. "You can access the sensors on his suit."

"I had a feeling you were going to say that," he said.

"Are you gonna be alright with that?" Kayo asked him.

He nodded. "Yeah, I think so. I'm just more comfortable with deep space than deep sea."

Gordon ran back over to them, adjusting his sash as he stopped. "I'm ready," he said. "What's the plan?"

"You're going to take John to the Kermadec Trench in Thunderbird Four. He'll remain on board and you'll start your test."

"We're not all going?" he asked.

"We can't this time, Gordon," Scott said softly. "It's too far out for all of us to go. The trench is north of New Zealand. We can't leave the base unattended."

"Okay," he replied. "At least I still get to go out."

"And being in Four, if you're needed you'll be ready to go."

Alan looked up at Scott. "How is he gonna know if we need him?"

"Hmm, good question, Al," Scott said.

"We could set up one of his deep sea buoys with an emergency glow stick attached to it as a signal to return," John suggested.

“That’d work,” Gordon said. “I’ll try to make sure I go straight down. I normally have good bearings when I’m below the surface.”

“That’s probably tied to your abilities,” John added. “But yeah. I know how your systems work on Four-”

“You know how all the systems on anything works,” Gordon interrupted.

“Yes, well, as I was going to say, I know how to send a beacon.”

Gordon grinned. “When are we going then?”

“As soon as you’re ready, because it looks like you are already.”

“So, we’re heading just north of New Zealand, huh?” he asked, slinging an arm round John’s shoulder.

John flinched slightly at the contact but allowed him that brief moment, knowing his brother was excited. He also knew he wouldn’t leave his arm there for long, being taller than the aquanaut. “Yeah, the Kermadec Trench. It’s the nearest and best destination.”

“Excellent!” Gordon said.

“Have fun!” Alan called out as they walked away, John heading for the lockers where they kept spare uniforms.

“Make sure you keep in touch! We want to hear updates, John,” Scott added.

“We will!” Gordon shouted back.

“ _I_ will,” John corrected. “You’ll be out of radio contact.”

“They know what I mean.”

“Think John’ll be alright?” Kayo asked, watching them.

“I’m sure he’ll be fine,” Scott said. “I think as long as he has systems to focus on, his mind will be occupied.”

“I hope so,” she said, looking back at her pseudo-brothers.

Scott smiled at her. “I’m sure of it. He’ll be in touch with us, monitoring Gordon and focusing on the systems. He’ll be too busy to worry about where he is.”

 

John looked around the cramped interior of Thunderbird Four’s cabin as Gordon piloted her down to John’s indicated coordinates.

“How you doing?” Gordon asked, glancing at him.

“I’m alright,” he said. “Aside from the fact that we’re already several metres down, this is actually quite soothing. There are hardly any active systems on Four so my mind is quite quiet for the first time since I got back down here.”

Gordon smiled at him. “Glad to be of service,” he replied.

John smiled back at him. “So, if we go to fifty metres because we already know you can dive that far, that’ll be a good place to start. Sound good?”

Gordon nodded. “I’m up for that. We’re over the trench now and approaching that depth.”

“Alright, well, you can go as soon as you’re ready.”

Gordon grinned and crossed his arms over his chest. “FAB,” he replied as his chair tilted back and he disappeared from view.

 

The smile never left Gordon’s face as he descended. He hadn’t descended particularly far from the surface so there was still quite a lot of light, but he was headed toward the twilight zone. He watched as a pod of Hector’s dolphins played nearby, diving down and zooming back up to leap above the surface. He wished he could have a go at that as well, but he knew that John wanted to conduct their test and return, so continued his descent.

He closed his eyes as he swam down, enjoying the feeling of the water against his skin. He never felt more alive and invigorated than he did when beneath the waves. The pool was fun, but it was the open ocean he longed for the most. As he opened his eyes once more, he realised the light level had dropped. He must have breached the sunlight zone and entered the twilight. Could he go beyond it into the midnight zone? he wondered as he swam past a swordfish, watching it drift by before he continued down.

The temperature was dropping as he went and darkness was really starting to close in now. There were less and less creatures visible to him and, although it wasn’t an uncomfortable sensation, he could feel the difference in pressure. He felt surprised that neither the cold nor the darkness bothered him and continued on as long as he could.

 

John sat in the cabin of Thunderbird Four, his eyes closed as he listened to the systems. He’d sent occasional updates back to base about Gordon’s depth but for the most part he kept radio silence, preferring to focus on his task. The calls were mostly a courtesy to keep in touch. He knew how far Gordon had gone by reading his sensors and was almost on the verge of dozing off when he detected a change. He sat up, tilting his head. “Hmm, seems Gordon’s on his way back,” he said to himself. He frowned a little. “At quite a rate,” he added, feeling that Gordon’s ascent was rather rapid. “Oh dear, I hope he won’t be affected by the bends.”

He listened to the systems as he felt Gordon approach but could find nothing in the sensor readings to suggest he was affected in any way by his ascent.

Before long, he felt the airlock open, admitting Gordon before the water was pumped back out.

“Hey!” Gordon said brightly as he reappeared, his hair dripping onto his shoulders. “That was awesome!”

“And you feel alright?” John asked, wanting to hear it from his lips just as much as from the sensors.

“Never better!” he agreed, reaching for the controls. “Come on, I wanna get back and tell them all about it! It’s so dark down there!”

John couldn’t help but smile. Gordon’s happiness was so infectious.

 

Virgil and Alan were sat in the living room, the former at his piano and the latter laying across one of the sofas. “When d’you think they’ll be back?” Alan asked, his feet hanging over the end and twitching in time to Virgil’s tune.

“Dunno,” the middle brother said. “Could be anytime really.”

“I hope it’s soon, I wanna know how he got on.”

“I know. John didn’t really relay much,” Virgil agreed, glancing up as he heard Scott and Kayo approach. “How was the training?”

Scott shot a look at Kayo. “I really wish she’d stop throwing me on my behind so hard.”

“You need to be better then,” she responded.

“It’s difficult to be better at defending myself when I can’t see you!”

“Kayo, that’s hardly fair,” Virgil said with a grin.

Kayo shrugged, a look of innocence on her face. “What? I’m just trying to give him a challenge.”

“There are challenges and then there are sparring matches with you,” Scott said.

Alan laughed. “I wish I’d seen that!”

Scott was about to say something else when he heard the alarm alerting them to Thunderbird Four’s approach. “Gordon and John are home,” he said, already heading towards the hangars.

Alan was on his feet almost as soon as the alarm sounded, following his brother with Virgil and Kayo not far behind them.

 

“So, that wasn’t so bad, was it?” Gordon asked as he and John disembarked from the little submarine.

“I’ll admit it wasn’t as bad as I was anticipating,” John agreed. “But I still prefer to be in space.”

“I know,” Gordon said. “But thanks for your help out there.”

“I didn’t really do anything.”

“Except monitor my depth, the pressure on me, all that science stuff.”

John smiled at him. “Well, you’re welcome then.”

Gordon grinned and they both looked up at the sound of approaching footsteps.

“Gordon! John! You’re back! How did it go!” Alan asked excitedly.

“Whoa, slow down, Al,” Scott cautioned him, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Take a breath, Bro.”

Alan smiled up at him but returned his gaze to the second and fourth brothers. “Well?”

“I haven’t actually asked officially yet,” Gordon admitted.

“What? Really?” Alan asked, surprised.

“Well, I kinda wanted to find out with you guys.”

Scott smiled at him. “That’s nice, Gordon,” he said.

“So, we’re here now, how’d he do, John?” Alan quizzed him.

John chuckled. “Well, Gordon was able to dive safely through both the euphotic and dysphotic zones of the trench.”

“The what?” Alan queried.

“The euphotic zone is also known as the sunlight zone and is the top hundred metres below the surface where sunlight can still penetrate. For Gordon, that was relatively easy. The dysphotic zone the also known as the twilight zone and is the layer of water down to a thousand metres depth where some sunlight can penetrate but not much. Gordon passed through both these zones and entered the aphotic zone, also known as the midnight zone where no sunlight at all can penetrate.”

“So like that dark bit in that old Nemo film?” Alan suggested.

John rolled his eyes but nodded. “Yes, that particular scene was set in the aphotic zone.” He looked over at Gordon. “The Kermadec Trench is over ten thousand metres deep which is about nine hundred and ninty-three atmospheres of pressure, or more than fourteen thousand pounds-pressure per square inch. You were able to descend to over nine thousand metres. Which considering an old research submarine imploded at nine thousand, nine hundred and ninety metres, that’s really impressive.”

“Impressive? John, he’s not a submarine, he was free diving without even wearing a helmet!” Alan enthused, grinning. “Gordon, that’s so awesome!”

Gordon was staring at John. “I had no idea I’d gone that deep!” he said, his eyes wide. “I mean, I could feel the pressure-”

“Which was nine hundred and six atmospheres or more than thirteen thousand PSI,” John interrupted.

“Yeah, that, Mr Calculator,” Gordon agreed with a smirk. “But yeah, I could feel the pressure and the cold but I knew I was alright. I just sorta knew when to turn back. I don’t think I could have gotten to the trench floor, or at least I don’t think I could. I mean, I might be alright but I’d be more aware of the pressure.”

“The cold wouldn’t be much different any further down. Water that far down tends to remain between one and four degrees Celcius.”

“So at least I know I’m not gonna freeze down there.”

“Well, it could drop lower, saline water doesn’t freeze until it reaches negative two point three degrees.”

“Got anymore facts you want to drop?” Gordon asked with a grin.

John blushed slightly but smiled. “Well, suffice it to say you can dive incredibly deep.”

“Nice one,” Virgil said, clapping Gordon on the shoulder before grimacing. “Eww, you’re still wet!”

Gordon shrugged his shoulders, his smile still planted firmly on his face. “That was totally epic!”

Scott smiled at him. “I’m glad you had fun, but how about you go get changed before Grandma catches you spilling water all over the floor?”

Gordon looked down at the puddle he was forming. “Good idea,” he agreed, running off.

John rolled his eyes humorously before following to change out of his own uniform.

While Virgil went over to the maintenance lockers and found a mop to deal with the puddle, Scott turned to Alan. “Alright, little brother, it’s your turn. I had a word with Brains before my training session. He thinks he can simulate various atmospheres in his lab chamber for you to trial on the condition you take breathing apparatus in with you just in case.”

Alan smiled brightly. “Awesome! When do we go?”

“He’s ready when you are.”

“Oh boy that’s so cool! Are you coming?”

Scott chuckled. “If you want us to,” he said.

“Course I do!” Alan insisted.

“Then we’ll come. You go tell Brains you’re ready and I’ll let Virgil and Gordon know where you’ve gone.”

Alan grinned and ran off in the direction of Brains’ lab.

“He’s so keen,” Kayo said to Scott.

Scott nodded. “He spent years watching our abilities develop and he had days where he was resentful of us, because he thought he just had a high tolerance to dust.”

Kayo sighed. “I remember. Wasn’t there a day where he just lost it with everyone?”

“Yeah,” Scott replied quietly. “He ended up staying up in his room most of the day after he lashed out at Gordon and managed to knock him over.”

“Oh yeah, he cut his head on the table, didn’t he?”

“Mmm hmm,” Scott said. “I can’t say I blamed him. I mean, who knows how I’d have reacted in his position? He’s the youngest of us and at the time he believed he wasn’t special.”

“Poor kid,” Kayo murmured, glancing in the direction Alan had run.

“I think he needs this today. If what John theorised is true, it’s not like we can just go out and test like we have. It has to be done in the lab, but at least if we prove some of that theory, he’ll know his limits.”

“Uh huh,” Kayo said as Virgil walked back over.

“You guys alright?” he asked.

“Yeah, we were just saying we think this is gonna be good for Alan. He’s gone to the lab to test his ability,” Scott explained.

“Ah, excellent,” Virgil said.

“You guys go on down,” Scott suggested. “I’ll wait here for John and Gordon.”

“Alright, Scott,” Virgil agreed and he and Kayo made their way towards the lab.

Scott sat down on the bench at the side of the hangar, leaning his head back against the wall. On the whole, Alan had been pretty tolerant and accepting of them when they were growing up, but there were days when he had begrudged them their abilities. The day he’d hurt Gordon was the last time he’d really lashed out at any of them. That was the day he realised that despite what his brothers could do, he could still hurt them and he didn’t want that.

Scott had had to go and coax him out of his room later that evening to try and convince him that Gordon was fine, it wasn’t a serious injury, and that Alan needed to eat something. It had taken him over an hour of reassurance that no one was angry at him, that they understood how he was feeling, before Alan even came out from under his bed. He’d then flung himself into Scott’s arms and cried, still being relatively young.

No, Scott would never have blamed him for his behaviour, but he was proud when Alan still apologised to Gordon without being prompted to.

“Scott?”

Having not realised he wasn’t alone, Scott jumped at the sudden mention of his name. “Gordon, don’t sneak up on me like that!”

“Hey, way to go, Scott, you didn’t float off your chair that time,” the younger man said.

Scott looked down and realised Gordon was right. He grinned at him. “Told you I was getting better. But don’t change the subject.”

“I didn’t sneak up on you, Scott,” Gordon said. “I called out to you as I entered the hangar. You’re the one who was miles away.”

“Oh. Sorry, Gordon. I was just thinking.”

“That explains the burning smell. You’ve been overworking your brain again.”

“Funny,” Scott retorted. “Anyway, Alan’s gone down to Brains’ lab. It’s his turn. Where’s John?”

“He mentioned wanting to get a data pad to record the findings of our tests today.”

“Hmm, I’m not sure I like that,” Scott replied.

“Why?”

“Having a catalogue of our abilities and the extent of them? Isn’t that asking for trouble?”

“And having a catalogue of mission reports for a top secret organisation is different?” Gordon reasoned.

Scott smiled, shaking his head. “Alright, I’ll give you that one. I guess I just worry about the information falling into the wrong hands.”

“Our systems are all far too advanced for that,” Gordon reminded him. “You know that, Scott.”

“I do. You’re right.”

“I know I am. Now why don’t we head down to see how Alan’s getting on? You and I both know John will already know he’s there because of the systems running.”

“Good idea,” Scott said, standing up and following him out of the hangar.

 

Alan sat on a seat by Brains’ desk, swivelling to and fro as he listened to their engineer friend. He hadn’t stopped grinning since his arrival.

“So we’ll first test you by reducing an element at a time found in our own atmosphere to see how you react. The air tank in there is, uh, ready to go so if you feel you need it, all you have t-to do is put the rebreather to your face and, uh, breathe.”

“Got it. So what are you depriving me of first?” Alan asked.

“Well, depriving is possibly the wrong word,” Brains amended. “More like, reducing.”

“Alright, what are you going to reduce first?”

“The nitrogen that makes up seventy-eight percent of our atmosphere.”

“Awesome. So, I go in there now then, yeah?”

Brains nodded as the others slowly filtered into the room and sat down quietly at the back so as not to disturb the scientist.

Alan took his seat on the stool in the centre of the testing room, the breathing apparatus at his feet. “I’m ready, Brains,” he reported as he saw John walk in finally. He had a tablet computer in his hand and went to stand by Brains. Alan waved at his brother. “Hey, John!”

“Hello, Alan,” John replied, smiling at him.

“Hey, John? Why d’you need the tab?”

John looked over at him through the window. “I’m recording the results.”

“Yeah, but why do you need it? Can’t you just think the information into the files?”

“Yes, but I would still like visual confirmation that the information is where I want it.”

“Fair enough,” Alan replied.

“How do you feel?”

“I’m fine. When’s Brains gonna start?”

John smiled over at him. “He has, Alan. The nitrogen has been lowered to almost fifty percent now.”

“Really? I can’t say I notice any difference.”

“I’m not surprised,” Scott said. “Don’t they give you pure oxygen in medical situations?”

“Yeah,” Gordon agreed. “And they use it for resurfacing divers to speed up decompression stops in shallow diving down to six metres.”

“Hmm, good point,” John agreed, looking at Brains. “How about we revert to normal and start reducing the oxygen instead.”

“Al-alright,” Brains said, adjusting the levels back to default. “Okay, Alan, lowering the oxygen.”

“FAB,” he said.

Alan sat on the stool, looking around while outside, the others were watching the gauge as the level of oxygen dropped inside the chamber. “Well, he’s down to almost eight percent oxygen now and he’s displaying no changes,” John stated, looking back at him. “Impressive.”

“Do you think we could, uh, drop it all the way?” Brains suggested hesitantly.

“To no oxygen?” John questioned.

Behind them, the others all exchanged a glance at the idea they were going to potentially deprive the youngest Tracy of any oxygen.

“The needle is still dropping, John,” Brains pointed out. “He’s at, uh, six percent.”

John looked round at Scott. The eldest looked a little concerned but shrugged. “He has the breathing apparatus if he needs it and anyway, this is his call. Let him decide.”

John nodded and turned back. “Alan? Do you want to try going all the way? Zero percent oxygen?”

“What am I at now?”

“Five percent now,” John replied, consulting the readouts.

“Might as well,” he reasoned. “Not far off anyway.”

“And you’re feeling alright?”

“I feel no different at all,” Alan responded.

“Amazing,” John said. “Alright, all the way it is.”

Brains adjusted the control to zero and they watched Alan. The young Tracy was leaning his hands on his stool as he swung his legs. “Let me know when you’ve done it,” he said.

“We have,” John replied. “You’ve been at zero for almost a minute.”

“Really? How weird, I can breathe just fine.”

John retrieved his tablet to make some notes while Brains looked around at the others. “Well, it would appear he can survive in an almost entirely nitrogen atmosphere.”

“That’s amazing,” Gordon replied.

“Hey, Brains?” Alan called out, having jumped off the stool and approached the window. “You can change the levels in here, right? Can you add to them?”

“Do you mean more than normal nitrogen and, uh, oxygen?”

“I was wondering more like simulating other atmospheres.”

“Well, we have exact data for the atmosphere on Mars, we could simulate that,” Brains mused. “The atmosphere there is l-less than one percent our own atmosphere, consisting of, uh, ninety-five percent carbon dioxide, three percent nitrogen, one point six percent argon and the remaining p-point four percent is made up of trace oxygen, water vapour and other gases.”

“And you can simulate that?” Alan asked.

“Y-yes, I think so.”

“Can we try that then?”

Brains turned to face the others again. Scott shook his head. “This is his call, don’t look at us. If he wants to do this, let him.”

The scientist turned to John. “Ready?”

John nodded. “I am as long as Alan is.”

“I’m more than ready,” Alan replied, returning to the stool.

“Alright, returning chamber atmosphere to normal, then we’ll, uh, adjust for a Mars environment.”

They all watched and waited as Brains adjusted various controls, slowly lowering the amount of oxygen and nitrogen in the chamber and adding argon and carbon dioxide.

“Alan, just don’t forget, you must use the breathing apparatus if you feel you need to,” John reminded him.

“I will, but right now everything’s fine,” he insisted.

Before long, Brains looked up from the controls. “Alan is now in a Mars atmosphere,” he announced.

“Cool!” Alan exclaimed from inside the chamber.

“That’s unbelievable,” Virgil said, looking at the others.

“Want to take a look at the readouts?” John asked.

“No, I mean, I believe you, but just, wow,” he said. “He didn’t even exhibit any ill effects while the levels were varying.”

John consulted his computer to make sure his findings had all been recorded before putting it down again.

“Can I try anything else?” Alan asked.

“Most of the other planets have either no atmosphere, we don’t have enough data, or, with the case of Venus, it’s almost the same at certain levels anyway, aside from the sulphuric acidic clouds.”

Scott smiled at John. “So, only a tiny difference.”

“Well, Venus isn’t exactly inhabitable anyway. They were looking into colonisation in the upper atmosphere because that’s where it’s most like ours for breathable air and the pressure and temperature are tolerable. It’s just the surface that’s a no go.”

“So I can’t try other stuff?” Alan asked.

“What about smoke?” Virgil suggested.

“Smoke?” Brains repeated.

“Yeah. Back home on the farm when we were kids, he was never affected by the dust storms, or all the horrible dust the hay in the barn gave out when it was kicked up, so this has to be a part of it. What if that extends to being able to breathe in a smoky atmosphere?”

“I’m up for trying it out,” Alan said, grinning.

Virgil chuckled. “Just be careful, Alan,” he added.

“I know.”

“Well, I think the easiest way to induce a smoky atmosphere is for us to start a fire and pump the smoke into the room,” John suggested.

“Hmm, where do we do that without causing a potential fire hazard?” Scott asked.

“Well, the hangars are all ventilated,” Brains said. “I-I could reroute the ventilation into the room as opposed to, uh, the exhaust vents, but someone would need to remain with the fire.”

“I’ll do it,” Virgil volunteered. “I’d assume the best place to do it would be Thunderbird One’s launch hangar because she’s not there. Three is sat in hers and Two takes off outside.”

“What about the swimming pool? That’s normally open so the exhaust fumes escape,” Scott reminded him.

“Uh, we could attach an extension pipe to one of the vents to position above the fire,” Brains suggested.

“Would it not be easier to just build a small fire in the chamber and give me a fire extinguisher?” Alan asked. “That seems like an awful lot of work.”

“I hate to say it, but I think he’s right,” John agreed. “The chamber has fire detection systems that we can override and manually activate if necessary. It might be the easiest way to fill the room with smoke.”

“Alan, are you sure about this?” Scott asked. “That’s far more dangerous than just pumping something into the air. You may turn out to be immune to suffering from smoke inhalation, but that doesn’t mean you can’t be burnt.”

“I know, Scott,” Alan said. “But I want to try this. I know how to deal with fire and this will be controlled. You taught me better than that, remember?”

Scott smiled slightly. As a boy in the Scouts, he’d taught all his brothers fire safety. “I remember. Just be careful.”

“Honestly, I’m not gonna stick my head in the fire, you know,” he said with a grin.

“Alright.” Scott turned to Brains. “If you’re happy to proceed, then so are we.”

“Scott, you’re the best candidate to build the fire if this is what we’re going to do,” John recommended. “See if you can remember those old Scouting skills.”

“John, did you just make a joke?” Scott asked, smiling at him. “Of course I can remember.”

“Good. So get in there and build a fire.”

 

In the end it had taken them a while before they were ready to proceed, having needed to gather the kindling and firewood needed to build a decent fire, and stones to create a makeshift firepit, to move an extinguisher into the chamber and to override the fire detection system.

Soon, Scott stepped back from the small blaze, pleased that it was burning how they wanted it to. “Alright, Alan, when I leave, make sure you add that really dry stuff because it’ll burn well, but make sure everything stays within the stone circle we made.”

“I know, because that will help to contain it. I got this, Scott.”

“We got the infirmary on standby just in case,” Gordon called out.

“Oh ha ha,” Alan said sarcastically.

“Alright. We’re gonna shut you in now to contain the smoke,” Scott reported.

“FAB, Scott,” Alan replied.

He retreated outside and closed the door, heading back to where the others were still sat.

“The room is filling with smoke,” John pointed out. “Although this is just regular smoke, the sorts of smoke you guys encounter on rescues is likely to be a lot different due to probably being manmade materials burning as opposed to the wood Alan’s burning.”

“But it will at least give us an idea,” Scott said, watching the room. With nowhere to go, the smoke was staying within the chamber, rising to the ceiling and filling slowly down.

“Alan? You doing alright?” John asked.

“It reminds me of when we were kids making s’mores,” Alan replied.

“Brilliant, Alan. That’s not what I meant.”

“I know what you meant, John,” Alan retorted. “I’m fine. Seriously, stop worrying. I promise I’ll tell you if I’m not.”

“He’s not even coughing,” Brains pointed out.

“I think it’s safe to say he’s alright with smoke as well then,” John agreed.

“How long do we leave him?” Scott asked.

“I’d probably recommend until he gets bored,” John said. “I don’t think there’s much more we can test for at the minute. Not safely, anyway.”

“Does that mean we’re testing Kayo now?” Alan called out.

“Are you done then?” John responded.

“Yeah, I reckon so.”

“Alright. We’ll evacuate the smoke, then you can open the door and extinguish the fire.”

“FAB,” Alan replied.

“You want to test me too?” Kayo asked.

“Only if you want to,” Scott answered. “You don’t have to.”

“What do I need to do?”

John had just finished making his notes on Alan and left him and Brains to finalise the clear up. He now turned to face her. “Well, we know you can become invisible and there seems to be no limitations on duration, nor do you seem to be affected by differing light levels or temperatures. I suppose what I’m most curious about, if you’re happy to partake in a test, is the extent of your ability to pass through walls.”

“But I already know I can walk through any wall. I’ve yet to find a wall I can’t pass through.”

“What about the thickness of said wall?”

“The thickness?” she asked. “Well, I dunno. I’ve walked through pretty much all the walls in and around the Creighton-Ward manor and here.”

“Even the thick hangar rock walls?” John queried.

“Well, no, because I don’t really see them as walls, that’s the rock that the old lava tubes are made of and that the hangars were carved into.”

“So how about you try that then?” Gordon asked.

“You want me to try and walk through what is essentially a mountain?” she asked, surprised.

“Not the whole mountain,” John stated. “But what if you tried to walk through the cliff face that hides Two’s hangar? That’s possibly one of the thickest points. Have you tried anything that dense before?”

She shook her head. “No, I haven’t.”

“Would you like to?” John asked. “That would probably be the only thing we’d need to do for you, because, as I already said, we already know your invisibility seems to be without limitations. So if you were willing, it’d be interesting to see.”

She nodded. “I guess it would, actually,” she said. “I do want to push myself but I think the wall into the safe at Lady Penelope’s house is the most I’ve ever done.”

“You broke into her safe?” Scott asked.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Scott,” Kayo said, rolling her eyes. “She said I could. We were testing the motion sensors in there.”

Due to her closeness to the family and the level of trust between them, Lady Penelope knew all about their abilities. Every now and then, she would turn to them for their help, which they were always happy to give. Virgil had moved her heavy antique furniture and John had networked her entire house when she’d joined International Rescue to set up her systems. They seemed to enjoy visiting her vast estate because with her knowing their secrets, they were free to be themselves in a setting that wasn’t home.

John hummed thoughtfully. “Let’s see, the safe walls are three times the thickness of her standard walls, which is about half the thickness of the wall which conceals the hangar. Would you like to try it?”

“Alright,” she said. “Let’s do it.”

 

The Tracys all left Kayo in the hangar and made their way outside to the runway. Alan and Gordon both went to sit down beneath the nearest palm tree while the others waited at the centre.

“Did everything in the lab get tidied up properly?” Virgil asked.

“Yeah. Brains reset everything to just as it should be and the remains of the fire is cooling,” John reported.

“I’ll go in there later and deal with that for him,” Scott volunteered.

“Alright,” John said, smiling as he closed his eyes.

“John, are you emailing him?” Scott asked.

“I was,” he replied. “Done now. He said thank you.”

Scott chuckled. “Nice one.”

John smiled at him then looked round. “There she is!”

Kayo appeared in front of them, her hands outstretched and her eyes closed as she seemed to materialise from the wall. She released a breath she’d been holding upon feeling the fresh air on her face and opened her eyes. “I did it,” she said, turning to look back up at the wall.

“Yes, you did,” John agreed. “Well done, Kayo.”

She smiled back at him. “I honestly didn’t think I’d be able to do it.”

“But you did do it,” Scott agreed as they all gathered round her.

She grinned at them all. “That was fun,” she said.

“Now we just need to find a way of testing John,” Alan pointed out.

“Are you kidding?” Gordon asked. “With all the stuff he’s been doing today? Do we really need to?”

John smiled shyly. “I agree, I think I’ve been sufficiently put through my paces too.”

“How are you feeling, by the way?” Virgil asked, feeling a little guilty that with all they’d been doing, he’d forgotten to check on him.

“I’m much better, thank you, Virgil. I think having the focus has helped to be honest.”

“Good,” Virgil said, smiling.

“Well, I dunno about you guys, but I’m famished,” Scott said. “I’ll make us dinner.”

There was a collective cheer from them all as, together, they all ran back towards the villa, where, after Scott had finished preparing it, they all sat down to a meal together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of research went into this one. From a Thunderbirds Wikia for the weights of the Birds (based on stats from TOS and a guesstimate for Shadow), a bit of Formula One knowledge for Scott's flying, I now know more than I ever believed possible about deep sea diving and sea levels and pressure and light levels, as well as learning about the atmosphere on Mars and Venus. Pretty much everything was found through Google searches. I love Google!


	6. Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is going well for the Tracys, but then after one particular rescue, things for one of them become very difficult with the loss of their abilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first quarter of this chapter involves some quoting from the episode "Skyhook". I do not intend to make any money out of this of course and any quoted text remains firmly in the grasp of the Andersons, ITV and all involved in bringing us this series. I've just borrowed the quotes because I think my AU can help to explain something science says shouldn't have been possible (at least without just excusing it as cartoon physics)

**­­­** The day was a clear one. Clear, bright, with just the hint of a breeze which the Tracys were enjoying as they all sat down to lunch together. Or at least, mostly together.

John was sat in the corner of the kitchen, only half listening to the conversation his brothers were having about how much downtime they’d been enjoying.

“Forty-eight hours without a major global emergency,” he heard Virgil comment. “This must be an International Rescue record!”

“The record is fifty-one,” Gordon corrected.

“Ah, we haven’t just hung around the house like this since we were kids,” Scott said wistfully.

“Except you’re forgetting about that record fifty-one hours,” Gordon reminded him.

“I don’t think putting all our abilities to the test like we did constitutes hanging around,” Scott countered.

“It didn’t take the whole time to do it though,” Alan replied. “There was some sitting around afterwards.”

John smiled slightly. A few months had passed since they all put their abilities to the test. They’d all thoroughly enjoyed really stretching their limits for the first time and knowing they were in a safe environment to do so meant they hadn’t had to worry about who might see them. Growing up, Jeff had always encouraged them, but also always insisted they try to be discreet, meaning none of them had really had the opportunity to push themselves. And since leaving the farm and moving out to the island, International Rescue had tied up the vast majority of their time.

He let out a tired sigh, glancing up at the sky. “Well, this has been fun,” he said, getting up. He failed to notice Max right behind him, even when Brains’ robotic assistant beeped a warning to him. He was only just able to right himself as he tripped over one of Max’s wheel armatures before he fell fully on his face.

“Hey, John? Where are you going?” Scott asked, watching him.

“It’s hard to think with all of this…” He frowned, trying to think of the best way to describe what was bothering him.

“Noise?” Brains asked.

“Gravity,” he retorted. “I’m going to the office.”

The others watched him leave then turned back to each other. “D’you think he’s alright?” Alan asked.

Scott nodded. “Yeah, you know what he’s like. He focuses better back on Five. Even with the island running on minimal power, it’s still too much for him.”

Alan sighed, getting up and following after him.

Scott was about to go after him when he felt a hand on his shoulder. “Let him go,” Virgil said quietly. “We all know John will get changed and just go. Allow Alan that time to go see him.”

Scott looked over at him and settled back into his chair, reaching for his drink. “I wish there was more we could do for him.”

“I know,” Virgil agreed. “But we’re only running the essential systems. There’s nothing more we can turn off for him.”

“Hmm,” Brains said thoughtfully, rubbing his chin.

“You had a thought, Brains?” Gordon asked, gathering the empty plates and cups.

“Huh? Oh, uh, yeah,” he replied. “Come on, Max.”

The remaining three Tracys exchanged a look. “He does that a lot,” Gordon commented.

“Mmm hmm,” Virgil replied, smiling. “He’s obviously thought of something.”

 

Alan went down to the hangars and into the small locker room they had. For the most part, their uniforms were part of the gear up routine, but if they were going on a mission that involved travelling in a vehicle that wasn’t their own, they’d get changed in here. As John was doing so now. He had his suit on and was taking his sash down from the hook in his own locker.

Hearing a noise behind him, John turned and saw Alan stood in the doorway, shuffling his feet. “You really gotta go?” Alan asked.

John nodded. “Yeah. I’m sorry, Kiddo,” he said softly. “I have to.”

Alan went over and sat on the bench in the middle of the room. “Does it hurt a lot?” he asked quietly.

The elder astronaut sat down next to him, sighing. “Yeah,” he replied, his voice barely more than a whisper. “I wish I could stay longer, but I just can’t.”

Alan shifted closer to him and John let him wrap his arms round his waist. “You can call me every day, you know that.”

“I know, but it’s not the same as having you here. But if it means you’re hurting, I don’t want that.”

John ruffled his hair gently. “I’ll try and get back again soon.”

“Alright,” Alan said, releasing him and standing up. He passed John his sash then took the gloves and boots from the locker and set them down beside him.

“Thanks, Alan,” John said. He watched as Alan turned and left the room then stepped into his boots.

 

Alan sat on one of the sun loungers, watching as the space elevator rose away from the island.

“You okay?” Virgil asked, sitting down next to him.

The young blond looked round at him. “Yeah, I just worry about him. I don’t want him to have to stay up there forever, but I also don’t want for him to be in pain just to come home.”

“I know, Al,” Virgil said, glancing up. The elevator was travelling upwards, taking John back to space. “Come on, let’s head back inside.”

Alan nodded, throwing one last look upwards as the elevator disappeared amongst the clouds.

 

Scott was reclining in his seat at the table when Alan and Virgil returned. “Hey, Kiddo,” he said, sitting up with a yawn.

“We keeping you up?” Alan asked.

Scott smiled at him. “Nah, I’m just not used to so much downtime. I need to be active and doing something.”

“Be careful what you wish for,” Gordon said, groaning slightly as the comm. activated, blinking from the centre of the dining table before Eos appeared.

“ _Tracy Island, John has requested I inform you we may have a situation,_ ” she reported. “ _We were in discussion with Langstrom Fischler of the C-RUS research vessel when the call was cut off and the vessel appeared to be out of control._ ”

Brains groaned as he entered the room, having heard the alert.

“ _Patching you into the call._ ”

Scott frowned as he watched John appear in the hologram, walking through the gravity ring back on board Thunderbird Five.

“ _Confirm, it’s going higher?_ ” John questioned.

“ _Confirmed,_ ” Eos affirmed. “ _C-RUS station_ is _rising. I have no explanation but I have managed to regain the signal._ ”

“ _International Rescue to C-RUS. Can you explain how you’re falling up?_ ”

“ _C-RUS stays in place by a rather ingenious balance of hydrogen-filled balloons and downward-pushing heliblades,_ ” Fischler reported. “ _Which the electrical storm has shorted out._ ”

“ _And without them, the balloons are pulling you upwards,_ ” John finished. “ _Once they reach critical altitude, the balloons will rupture and the station will drop like a rock._ ”

“ _We will experience a marked change in direction,_ ” Fischler agreed.

“ _Tracy Island, did you get all that?_ ” John asked.

“I worked briefly with Fischler after university,” Brains said. “He had a tendency to compromise safety for the sake of p-pretty much everything.”

“Hmm,” Scott said. “Brains, keep troubleshooting from the ground. Virgil, Gordon. Take Thunderbird Two. Use a repair pod to fix those rotors. I’ll follow you there.”

“Let me guess,” Alan asked. “I stay here?”

“In case we need Thunderbird Three as backup,” Scott told him.

“I was taking advantage of the downtime to do deferred maintenance on Thunderbird One,” Brains reported. “I just need a few minutes to put it b-back together. Come on, Max.”

“I’ll launch as soon as the ship is ready,” Scott added.

“There goes our three-day streak,” Virgil said, glancing at Scott as he and Gordon ran out of the kitchen.

Scott glanced at Alan and shrugged.

“You did kinda jinx it, Scott,” Alan pointed out.

“I did no such thing,” he replied.

Alan grinned. “Uh, I think your words were ‘I’m not used to so much downtime. I need to be active and doing something’.”

Scott smiled at him. “Alright, I suppose I did say that, but my saying something didn’t cause this to happen. You heard what Brains said about the guy. Sounds like it was only a matter of time.”

Alan smiled back then looked round as the comm. lit up again and Brains appeared in front of them. “ _She’s ready when you are, Scott,_ ” he reported.

“Brilliant, Brains, thanks!” Scott looked round at the youngest. “Be ready, Alan. We may yet need you.”

“No problem, Scott,” Alan said, watching him run off.

 

John was listening to the radio traffic between his brothers. So far no one had been successful in rescuing Fischler and his team. They were now all trying to work out what to do next.

“ _We could bring in Kayo,_ ” Virgil suggested. “ _She’s-_ ”

“ _Ah, still tracking down a lead on The Hood,_ ” Scott interrupted. “ _Besides, Thunderbird Shadow could never reach that altitude. Brains, can they risk using those halo suits?_ ”

“ _I’m sorry,_ ” Brains said, his tone concerned. “ _But the chance of survival is exactly zero._ ”

“ _Maybe we can create a slow leak,_ ” Alan offered.

“ _Yeah!_ ” Gordon agreed. “ _Use a smart projectile. Hit those balloons with a scatter shot of needles._ ”

“ _Great idea,_ ” Virgil said sarcastically. “ _The slightest perforation and they explode._ ”

“ _Do you have to shoot down every idea?_ ” Gordon retorted, his tone rising with anger.

“ _I’m not the one shooting things down!_ ”

“ _Hey, at least he’s trying,_ ” Alan pointed out.

“ _We’re not just giving up!_ ” Gordon yelled.

“ _Who are you saying is giving up?_ ” Virgil argued.

“ _Since when did you call the shots!_ ” Gordon shouted.

“ _Quiet! Everyone!_ ” Scott interrupted forcefully, though his tone quickly sounded tired. John glanced up at Eos then back at the holographic displays. “ _As much as we hate to admit it, International Rescue may have met its match this time. We’ve exhausted all our vehicles. There’s no one left to save them._ ”

“ _Actually, there maybe someone who can save them,_ ” Brains countered, glancing at John.

“ _Who?_ ” the remaining Tracys all asked incredulously.

“Me,” John said simply, but with purpose.

“ _John, how can you save them?_ ” Virgil asked. “ _You’re twenty-two-thousand miles in orbit!_ ”

“Exactly,” John replied, already making his way through to the station’s system control centre.

“ _Did someone invent a teleporter without telling me?_ ” Gordon asked.

“ _Thunderbird Five has p-powerful thrusters,_ ” Brains reminded them. “ _John can slingshot to a position directly above C-RUS._ ”

“Then I can use the space elevator’s cable and mooring claw to latch onto C-RUS,” John added. “Once the balloons burst, I’ll lower it to the ground. Physics. Couldn’t be simpler.”

“ _Hold on, you’re gonna go fishing from space?_ ” Alan asked, impressed. “ _Cool!_ ”

“ _I only have one concern,_ ” Brains pointed out. “ _Aside from having to hit a moving target from orbit, the cable wasn’t intended for that kind of weight._ ”

“Everything you design is over-engineered, Brains,” John said. “Safety and excellence first. We’ll push the limits. It’s just physics.”

“ _Do it!_ ” Scott said.

John was already trying to calculate the vectors, but was having difficulty due to the total combined weight of the station and cargo. “No,” he whispered, frowning as it flashed up red again. “No, we’re too heavy. Eos, dump all non-essential equipment and supplies from the cargo bay.”

He watched the monitors as everything floated away from the station. “ _I hope you’re happy,_ ” Eos said, her tone a little sullen. “ _There go my spare processors._ ”

“Yes! Orbital vectors calculated,” John reported as the system flashed green. “Firing thrusters. Maximum burn in three, two, one…”

He felt the station begin to move before picking up speed to manoeuvre to orbit above the stricken station.

“ _We’ll be in position above C-RUS in three point two minutes,_ ” Eos reported.

“Get ready, it’s gonna be a rough ride,” John advised.

 

“Braking manoeuvres complete,” John reported.

“ _John, at that distance are you sure you can operate the mooring claw with enough p-precision?_ ” Brains asked.

“You’ve obviously never seen me on the claw machine at the local arcade. This is just one more stuffed toy. Targeting sights aligned…”

With his focus fully on the task at hand, John was able to grab onto the station, but as Scott pointed out, the hurricane directly below them meant he couldn’t just lower them down. So now, due to the weight of the research station, he was using the gravity ring to reel them in. He could only just hear Brains and the others over the radio as the G-forces increased with each rotation, spinning faster and faster.

“ _John, Thunderbird Five is venting atmosphere,_ ” Eos reported, but John could barely hear her. The last thing he’d heard Brains say was that he’d reached twenty-five Gs. “ _We need to get your helmet on!_ ”

He lay, pinned to the gravity ring floor, unable to move, his head pounding with the pressure of the centrifugal forces. “Eos…” he groaned. He could barely even focus to stop the spin, his head hurting so much he couldn’t link to even his own systems now. He managed to turn over and with great difficulty, crawled to the emergency stop panel, hitting the control. He felt the pressure of the spin drop instantly as the ring slowed to its normal rotation.

“ _John, C-RUS is still heading toward you with no way of stopping,_ ” Brains informed him.

Walking on shaky legs, John made his way to propulsion control. “Initiating thrusters,” he said.

The station jolted out of the way at the last minute as C-RUS went sailing by, finally slowing and John vaguely heard his family cheering.

“ _My subroutines are killing me,_ ” Eos said with a groan.

“Begin docking manoeuvres,” John requested, shutting off the rotation of the ring and allowing himself to float. “I’m just gonna drift for a while. Physics. Couldn’t be simpler.”

 

“That was just awesome,” Alan said, still talking about it later that evening. They were sat together in the lounge while Gordon had gone swimming and Virgil was down in the hangar with Brains working on repairing Thunderbird Two. “I don’t think anyone could match that manoeuvre, it was just awesome.”

Scott smiled at him. “Yes, it was,” he replied, though he was a bit distracted.

“Something wrong, Scott?” Alan asked.

“Hmm? Oh, uh, I dunno.”

“What is it?”

“I thought we’d have heard from John again by now.”

Alan glanced round at the space monitor’s portrait on the wall then back at Scott. “You haven’t heard from him at all?”

Scott shook his head. “I think I’ll call him. He went through an awful lot earlier. Twenty-five Gs? That’s a ridiculous amount to be put through. I gotta admit, I’m worried.”

Alan bit his lip. The thought hadn’t occurred to him.

Scott put a hand on his shoulder then opened a channel. “Tracy Island to Thunderbird Five. Come in, John.”

“ _Tracy Island, this is Eos. John is currently asleep, can I be of assistance?_ ”

Scott frowned. “He’s asleep? Eos, is he alright?”

“ _I’m not certain, Scott,_ ” Eos replied, her tone concerned. “ _I haven’t been able to rouse him at all since Fischler and his team were collected._ ”

Scott looked round to see Alan standing up. “I’m already going,” Alan said.

“Alan, you can’t,” Scott said. “Brains hasn’t repaired the engine yet. He was focusing on Two as it was more likely to be needed sooner.”

Alan folded his arms, frustrated. “Scott, it sounds like he needs us. I can get up there on two engines.”

“Alan, no,” Scott replied, getting up. “You can’t. It needs to be repaired.” He put his hand on Alan’s shoulder. “I know you want to get up there, but Three is in no state to take us.”

“ _I can send down the elevator for you,_ ” Eos offered.

“That’ll have to do for the time being,” Scott said, then looked round at Alan again. “Go and find Virgil and Brains. Let them know what’s going on. I’ll get geared up and go get him. They’ll probably need to get the medbay prepared.”

Alan nodded. “Alright. Just… just bring him home, alright?”

“I will,” Scott said. “When you’ve done that, will you go find Gordon? The two of you will need to get the island back onto minimal systems.”

“I can do that, Scott,” he replied, his gaze lowered.

“Hey, Alan? He’ll be alright. Okay?”

Alan nodded. He watched Scott head off to the infirmary, knowing it was so he could take a sodium tablet to prepare for the journey, then made his way down to the hangars to find Virgil and Brains.

To look at her, you wouldn’t know there was anything wrong with Thunderbird Two. Not even any scorch marks from the electrical surge. It was all internal in the wiring and components that had been fried so Alan went inside the ship and wandered through its interior until he found them. Virgil was lying on his back under a console, his feet wiggling as he attempted to reach something presumably further back and every now and then a hand would appear to grab a tool lying by his hip. Brains, on the other hand, was sat in one of the chairs in the room studying a tablet computer that was physically hooked up to the systems. Alan assumed it was to run diagnostics and knowing that it was the systems that had been damaged it was better to directly link as opposed to wirelessly.

It was at that moment that Brains looked up from his readouts, pushing his glasses up his nose as he did. “Alan? Are you alright?”

“Alan?” Virgil’s voice under the console was slightly muffled as, by the sounds of it, he continued to work. “That you?”

“Yeah,” he said quietly. “Scott is getting ready to go up to Five. He asked me to come let you guys know he’s gonna bring John back.”

Brains put down the tablet and, removing his glasses, covered his face with his hand. “Why didn’t I th-think of this sooner?”

“Think of what, Brains?” Virgil asked, dropping a charred transistor into a pot beside him.

“The amount of G-force he was put through,” Brains said. “I t-take it Scott wants us to ready the infirmary?”

“Infirmary? Ow!” Virgil asked, bumping his head on the console as he tried to sit up too early. “Who needs the infirmary?” He emerged from his work station, rubbing his forehead but looking between them. “What’s happened?”

“Scott’s gone to get John,” Alan reported. “According to Eos, he’s been asleep since Fischler’s team were picked up and she hasn’t been able to wake him at all.”

“But that was hours ago,” Virgil said, frowning.

“Exactly,” Brains replied. “A-and John rarely sleeps for more than a few at a time.”

“Oh dear,” Virgil muttered, then looked at Alan properly. “You alright?”

He nodded. “Yeah. I gotta go find Gordon so we can shut the island down while you guys prep what you need.”

“Alright,” Virgil said, resting his hand on his little brother’s shoulder. “But if you need anything, you find me, okay?”

“Alright, Virgil,” Alan said, then walked back out again.

They watched him go then Virgil turned to Brains. “How severe is this likely to be?”

“P-pretty bad. Most highly trained individuals wearing a specially designed G-suit can only withstand up to nine Gs.”

Virgil swore. “John went through twenty-five. How is that possible?”

“His suit is designed to withstand more than the standard G-suit but I theorise that somehow his abilities may have protected him be-because he didn’t even suffer from G-LOC, the loss of consciousness through gravitational forces.”

“He came pretty close,” Virgil reminded him.

“I know,” Brains said.

 

Scott looked around as the space elevator came to a stop with a loud clonking sound.

“ _The space elevator has completed docking procedures with Thunderbird Five, you may now enter the station,_ ” Eos informed him.

“Thanks,” he said, removing the shoulder restraints and rising out of his seat.

“ _The centrifuge is in operation while John sleeps so he can remain in his bed._ ”

“Wouldn’t want him bumping into the ceiling while he’s trying to sleep, would we?” Scott said softly, knowing that the juvenile-sounding AI was anxious.

“ _Indeed, which has happened on occasion when he forgets,_ ” Eos agreed.

Scott chuckled a little, slightly amused at the thought of his brother floating around while he slept but then shook his head, his own worries returning to the forefront of his mind.

“ _If you wish, I can turn off the artificial gravity for you,_ ” Eos offered.

“It’s alright,” he replied. “Leave it on for him. I can fly through.”

“ _Ah yes, John told me of your abilities._ ”

Scott nodded as he lifted from the floor and made his way through towards the living area of the station. He reached the small room John used as a bedroom and opened the door, frowning at the sight of his next younger brother. His skin was usually paler than the rest of the Tracys due to being in space most of the time, but now it was paler than ever, and a layer of sweat glistened over his face.

“He didn’t even change out of his suit,” Scott commented to himself.

“ _No, he came in here and said he was going to lie down for five minutes. He complained of a headache and not being able to focus on his systems._ ”

“A five minute lie down?” Scott asked. “When was this?”

“ _He fell asleep five point six hours ago._ ”

“Oh boy,” Scott muttered. He sat down on the edge of John’s bed and put a hand against his forehead. “He seems feverish.”

“ _Sensors in his suit record his temperature to be up by two point two degrees._ ”

Scott sighed and lifted one of his eyelids, gasping slightly at the redness around his irises. “That can’t be good,” he said, raising a hand to open a channel to the island. “Thunderbird Five to Tracy Island.”

“ _Go ahead, Scott,_ ” Virgil answered. “ _The medbay is prepped and ready to receive John._ ”

“FAB,” Scott said gratefully. “His temperature is elevated and his eyes are pretty red. Possibly ruptured blood vessels from the Gs.”

“ _Quite likely, Scott,_ ” Brains replied. “ _Bring him down and we’ll be able to start tr-treatment. A-and don’t forget to give him one of his sodium shots._ ”

“Where will I find those?”

“ _I know where they are,_ ” Eos reported, sounding glad to be of assistance. “ _There are a supply of them in his medication cabinet along with the tablets._ ”

“Thanks, Eos.” He allowed himself to rise up off the bed and flew through the living quarters towards Thunderbird Five’s small infirmary. Grabbing what he needed, he went back, hovering beside John for a brief moment to watch his stricken brother. With a small sigh, he lowered himself back down onto the bed and undid the spaceman’s suit, carefully easing his arm out of the sleeve so he could administer the necessary medication.

“Alright, sodium administered. I’ll call again when I’m in the elevator.”

“ _FAB,_ ” Virgil said, closing the channel.

“Eos, I’m taking John back to Tracy Island. Will you put the station into sleep mode after we’re gone please?”

“ _Of course, Scott,_ ” she replied. “ _Will he be alright?_ ”

He looked up at the little camera unit. “I hope so. Brains and Virgil will know what to do.”

“ _FAB, Scott,_ ” she said. “ _Sleep mode will commence as soon as the elevator begins its descent._ ”

“Thanks. And Eos? Can you reroute all communications and things to the hub on the island as well please?”

“ _Yes, Scott._ ” The lights around her camera unit flickered to orange while she processed the request before turning white again. “ _Transfer complete._ ”

Scott nodded and looked back down at John who hadn’t stirred at all despite their talking. “Come on, John. Time to take you home.”

“ _My scans of the island show the base to be running essential systems only._ ”

“Good. At least that means he won’t suffer too much sensory overload as well.” Leaning down, he took hold of one of John’s hands and bent his own body closer so he was able to lift his brother onto his shoulder in a fireman’s lift. Once John was secure, Scott straightened up and left the room.

Inside the cramped cabin of the elevator, Scott placed John into the central chair, positioning him carefully and lowered the shoulder restraints. He looked around, wondering what the best course of action would be concerning his own position, then decided if nothing else, it would be better to lie on the floor and hope for the best. The priority was John after all. He gazed over John once more before initiating the engines and starting the winch that would lower them back to earth.

 

Virgil was waiting in the hangar when the elevator completed its descent. He barely waited for the jets to fully stop before he was striding forward toward the opening door.

“Virge? Gimme a hand,” Scott called out.

“I’m already here, Scott,” Virgil replied as he stopped in the doorway, knowing that he wouldn’t be at his best. Even the short trip into space would leave him feeling dizzy.

Scott looked up at him from where he was still sat on the floor. “He hasn’t even stirred,” he reported, his tone full of concern as he looked back at John.

Virgil nodded and moved closer. He slipped his hands under his brother and lifted him gently into his arms, straightening to his full height and heading directly for the infirmary. “Come on, Scott,” Virgil called back. “You know the drill when you’ve been into space.”

“I’m coming,” he replied, holding onto the chair as he got up.

As soon as they entered the infirmary, Virgil placed John down onto the closest bed and Brains immediately began to hook him up to a heart monitor and a drip for fluids, placed a blood oxygen monitor on his finger and wound a blood pressure cuff around his arm.

“Is all that machinery necessary?” Scott asked, folding his arms, leaning against the door frame. “He’s gonna be feeling bad enough as it is already.”

“We don’t really have much of a choice,” Virgil replied softly, a hand on Scott’s arm as he guided him into the room, while behind him Brains made notes of all the relevant vitals. “We’ve shut down all other non-essential systems. We won’t even turn the lights on unless we have to.”

“Alright,” Scott said, sitting down on the next bed. He still felt a little light-headed from his excursion and knew they’d need to watch him, but his focus remained on John as he sat against the headrest and drew his knees up close to him.

 

"How's he getting on?"

Virgil looked up from the data pad he and Brains had been studying to see their grandmother stood in front of them.

“Alan told me when he came into the laundry room and told me I had to shut down the washing machine,” she clarified. “I helped them shut the rest down.”

Virgil nodded. “He’s still out cold. Brains has run a scan of his brain to check for damage and we can’t find anything wrong. He’s been incredibly lucky considering that amount of G-force should have killed him.”

“But how? How is that even possible?” she asked, sitting down next to them on the edge of the desk.

“Well, Brains has a theory on that,” Virgil replied, glancing round at him.

“It’s more of an idea at this point,” Brains corrected.

“Your ideas are usually more likely to be correct that most people’s,” Grandma said.

Brains offered a small smile then looked at his scans again. “Well, it’s like I told Virgil earlier. I think his abilities have protected him.”

“But his abilities are technology based,” Grandma pointed out. “How could that protect him from a physical force like gravity?”

“I believe his mind recognised the, uh, well – I suppose threat is the best word – the threat posed by the gravitational forces and formed a sort of, uh, firewall to protect his brain function.”

“So why hasn’t he woken up yet?” Virgil asked. “The scans are clear.”

“They are, but perhaps his mind needs t-time to, uh, reboot essentially.”

“So we just wait?” Grandma asked.

“For now, and see what happens when he wakes,” Brains agreed.

“And what about Scott?” the Tracy matriarch enquired, glancing at her eldest grandson.

“He’s just sleeping off a bit of dizziness from his trip up to get him,” Virgil provided. Slowly but surely the first responder had slumped from his sitting position to be lying down on the bed, before finally succumbing and falling asleep about ten minutes before their grandmother had entered the room.

She nodded. “Alright. Well, I’m gonna go check up on your other brothers and see if Kayo’s doing alright as well. Let me know if there’s any change in him, alright?”

“Of course,” Virgil replied.

 

A few hours had passed since they’d brought John home and Scott was once again sat on the bed next to him, watching the younger man sleep. When he’d woken up, he’d allowed Brains to check him over and, once he was deemed fit, Scott had then sent both him and Virgil to bed, citing the fact that they needed to rest just as much if they wanted to effectively look after him and promised to call them if there was a change.

So now, as the clock ticked over to almost midnight, he was on his own with only one light at the far side of the room on minimal power when John finally began to stir. Scott was on his feet and moving to the side of the bed as he heard him groan.

“It’s alright, John, I’m here,” he said softly.

“Scott?” John whispered. “What are you doing up here?”

Scott chuckled softly. “I’m not up anywhere. We brought you home.”

“Home?”

“Yeah, you’re in the infirmary on Tracy Island,” Scott clarified.

“Why is it so quiet?”

“Well, it’s almost midnight, everyone else is asleep,” Scott replied, frowning.

“No, the systems are quiet,” John said, his tone strained. “Have you shut extra systems down?”

“We’re running on minimal power, John,” Scott answered, then remembered the medical systems his brother was hooked up to. “Although, actually, because of what happened, Brains had to hook you up to a load of monitors so we’re actually running more than we would be normally when you come home.”

In the dim light, he saw John slowly open his eyes and look around. They were still tinged red but Scott knew that, given time, that would rectify as they healed. “There are… more?”

Scott nodded. “Yeah. We’re sorry, but Brains needed to monitor you.”

John looked first at him, then away, turning his gaze to seek out the machinery. He stared at it briefly before looking back at Scott. “I… I can’t hear them. Scott, why can’t I hear them?”

“There’s no sound on them unless there’s an alarm that goes off,” Scott replied. A look at the heart rate monitor showed that John seemed to be becoming agitated so he put a hand gently on his arm. “It’s alright, John. It’s all gonna be alright.”

“No, you don’t understand, I can’t hear the monitors, Scott!” John argued, his tone rising a little, despite how weak he still sounded.

The elder brother stepped back a little, concerned at the outburst. “John, I…” Realisation finally dawned on him. He wasn’t describing the physical sound of the machines at all. “You mean your ability?”

“I should be able to hear them, Scott,” John said, his hands raising to cradle his head. “I can’t hear anything. No monitors, no lights, no comms., nothing!”

“Oh,” Scott muttered, unsure what else to say. “I’m sure it’ll be alright, John.”

“How? How can this be alright?” John asked, looking back up at him through eyes filled with fear.

“I…” He glanced around, as if seeking inspiration. “I don’t know, but Brains will have the answers. That I’m sure of. It might just be where you’re still not well after all that gravity.”

As if realising he’d upset his brother, John took a deep breath and nodded, clasping his shaking hands together in his lap. “I don’t like it, Scott,” he said quietly. “I’ve never known quiet like this. For as long as I can remember I’ve been able to hear the systems around me. This is just… silent.”

Scott reached a hand out to his again and was encouraged when John took hold of it. “Shall I go get Brains now?”

John sighed and shook his head a little. “No, it’s alright. Get some sleep, Scott. I… I think I’ll go back to sleep. Perhaps by morning it’ll be alright.”

“Are you sure? I mean, I’d have to wake him anyway to inform him you’re up,” Scott said.

John shrugged. “If you must, but I do want to go back to sleep.”

“Your body will probably welcome a proper bout of sleep as opposed to that polyphasic thing you do up in space.”

“And the several hours I know I’ve already had? That’s not proper sleep?”

“Hmm,” Scott said, grasping his chin thoughtfully. “I dunno. Because technically you were unconscious because of the over gravity…ing you did, but then sleep in general is just a daily bout of unconsciousness.”

John’s lips quirked into a tired smile. “You’re rambling, Scott,” he muttered.

“I know. You settle down then and I’ll let him know you woke up.”

“If that makes you happy,” John said, resting back against his pillows and closing his eyes.

Scott watched as he slowly fell asleep again before he made his way to the engineer’s room.

Reaching up a hand, he knocked on the door, receiving a reply almost instantly so went in. "Brains, did you actually go to sleep when I sent you?" Scott asked.

Brains looked up from the article he'd been reading on his tablet, regarding Scott before glancing at the bedside clock. "I hadn't realised it had gotten so late," he replied.

"Hmm," Scott muttered, stepping fully into the room.

"Is something wrong, Scott?"

"John just woke up," he said, walking over and sitting on the foot of Brains' bed. "I'm a bit worried about him."

"In what way? Does he seem to be himself?”

“Well, mostly,” Scott replied, frowning. “I think…” He bit his lip and glanced at Brains, unsure how to proceed. “I, um, I think he may have lost his abilities.”

“Lost them?” Brains asked.

Scott nodded. “Yeah. When he woke up, aside from sounding quite weak and a bit out of it, he was coherent and stuff, but he was complaining of it being too quiet. It took me a moment to realise he meant he couldn’t hear the machinery and not just the physical sounds that we hear.”

“Oh dear,” the scientist said, putting his tablet down. “I’ll go and perform a few checks.”

“He was pretty insistent that he go back to sleep,” Scott replied, stifling a yawn.

“Good. Sleep will help,” Brains replied, glancing at the elder Tracy. “And it’ll help you, too.”

“I know, Brains,” he answered, smiling. “But the same goes for you. We all need to get to sleep.”

“I’ll check on him first thing in the morning. For now, I have alerts, uh, set up that will warn me if he needs immediate attention.”

“Thank you, Brains,” Scott replied gratefully, getting up. “See you in the morning.”

 

Silence. There was nothing quite so deafening as a silence you’re not accustomed to and that’s all John could hear aside from the faint beeps of his heart rate monitor. He’d woken up about ten minutes ago and so far had been on his own. In that time he’d been focusing on the light above him, willing it to turn on. Nothing.

The door opened, making him jump as he’d not been expecting it. He usually knew who was approaching him. Scott and Virgil both wore a watch which he could tell apart, Kayo always had her wrist comm., Brains tended to keep a small data tablet in his pocket and their grandmother carried Grandpa Grant’s old watch around in hers. Even when things were switched off, John still recognised the presence of technology. Only Alan and Gordon tended not to carry anything.

This time, though, his visitor was anonymous until they walked in and made themselves known. “Hey, John,” Scott said softly. “How are you feeling?”

“Physically fine,” he muttered, turning his gaze back on the light again, frowning in concentration.

Scott watched him then turned to look at the light. “I, uh, I take it there’s still no improvement with your abilities?”

A few more moments of staring before John sighed and closed his eyes. “Nothing. I can hear nothing. I can manipulate nothing.”

“It’ll be alright, John,” Scott said softly as he went over. “Brains-”

“It’s not alright, Scott!” John interrupted, his tone raised and agitated. “Nothing about this is alright! I can’t do anything!”

“That’s not true, John,” the elder brother reasoned. “Even without your abilities, you’re still the smartest of us all.”

“So? What’s the use of being smart when I can’t do my job properly!”

“But you can still answer the calls when you’re fit enough to go back on duty,” Scott countered.

John let out a derisive scoff. “Whenever that will be! But do you really have no idea how much I was linked to Five? Sure we’ll still get calls but all my scans and things will be greatly slowed down.”

“We’ll manage, John.” He sat down on the edge of John’s bed, hesitantly placing a hand over his. “Eos is monitoring the frequencies for distress signals and that algorithm you set up is scanning all the sensors around the world for natural disaster signals. Brains reckons this is only temporary, it’s all going to be alright.”

With a frown, John snatched his hand away. “You don’t know how this feels, Scott,” he said, his tone low and frightened. “You don’t know how it feels to have part of you missing. I’ll manage not being able to turn lights on and off without the switch, but to not be able to hear the comms., or to just access my scans…” His voice trailed off as he lowered his head, covering his face. His breaths were shaky as he tried to take deep ones in an attempt to calm himself. “You’ve never lost your ability, Scott,” he whimpered. “You don’t understand what I’ve lost.”

Scott remained where he was when John withdrew, watching as he shrunk in on himself. Hearing the shuddering sobs broke his heart but, in some ways, John was right: Scott didn’t understand at all what he was going through and he didn’t know how to make it better for his brother. “The world will look after itself,” he said quietly. “The GDF can manage things if necessary while you look after yourself.”

John scrubbed a hand over his face and looked back over at Scott. “I know,” he whispered, his already red-tinged eyes now ringed red as well where he’d rubbed them. “But what about the scans?”

“Which scans?” Scott asked, but even as the words left his lips, he finally understood what had upset him. He sighed, offering a hand again. “You mean Dad.”

John nodded, his eyes screwing shut as he lowered his head once more, taking hold of the proffered hand. “How do I keep looking for him when I can’t access my scans?”

Licking his lips a little and swallowing, Scott cleared his throat. “I’m sure Dad would want you to get better before worrying about him.” He squeezed his hand softly. “I’ll let Brains know you’re awake again. He wanted to give you a check over.”

“Alright,” John replied, watching him get up. “Scott?”

The elder man turned at the doorway, holding onto the frame. “Yeah, John?”

“Does Brains really think this is temporary? I haven’t lost my abilities forever?”

Scott shook his head. “No, he doesn’t think you’ve lost them. I’ll let him explain it though. It involved technobabble and I came here even before I had my morning coffee.”

A small smile graced John’s features, helping to ease Scott’s feelings just a little. “I’ll be back shortly, okay?”

“Okay,” John replied, settling back against his pillows again.

 

Scott went down to the kitchen to find Brains and Virgil already in there with Kayo. He had intended to get his coffee then go and find their scientist friend with an offering of one as well, but this saved him a journey.

“Morning, Scott,” Kayo said as she looked up.

“Hey, Kayo,” he replied, grabbing his favourite mug and going to the coffee machine. “I’ve just come from the infirmary.”

“Is he awake yet?” Virgil asked.

Scott nodded as he turned around with his beverage, heading over to the table where they sat. “Yeah, he is. And he’s really not in the right frame of mind right now.”

“What? Not like, like brain damage?” Virgil queried, stammering around the idea with concern for his brother.

“No, not at all,” Scott responded, reassuringly. “No, in that sense he seems perfectly like himself. This is more the fact that he’s pretty agitated and scared.”

“Scared?” Kayo questioned.

“It would seem he’s lost his abilities,” Scott explained to her.

“What?”

“I-I don’t think it’s permanent,” Brains clarified, proceeding to explain to her what he thought had happened.

She sighed as he finished. “Poor guy, no wonder he’s scared.”

“Yeah,” Scott said, putting his now empty mug into the dishwasher.

“I better go give him a check-up,” Brains said, standing up.

“I’ll come with you,” Virgil offered.

 

John had his hands clasped together and resting on his chest, staring at the ceiling when Brains and Virgil walked in.

“I don’t think I’ve known you to be this still for this long since we were all really young,” Virgil commented, his tone light, but kind.

John looked over at him then away again. “Yeah,” he muttered.

“How are you, uh, feeling, John?” Brains asked gently. “Any headaches or anything? Stiffness?”

“My back aches a little but aside from that, no, nothing,” he replied, glancing at him briefly.

Virgil exchanged a look with Brains then sat on the edge of the bed. “Scott told us about your abilities,” he remarked.

“Oh, has he? Nice to know he’s been talking about me behind my back,” he said bitterly.

“John, that’s hardly fair,” Virgil countered. “He’s worried about you. We all are.”

He sighed and looked back at them. “I’m sorry,” he murmured softly.

“It’s alright, John,” Virgil replied. “I can’t even begin to imagine how frightening this must be.”

“Yeah,” he whispered then cleared his throat. “Um, Scott mentioned you might have a theory about this, Brains?”

“I do,” he answered. “But, as you say, it’s just a theory at this point. We all know the brain is essentially like a computer, albeit yours is far more complex than the rest of ours. I believe that to protect your brain function from the lethal levels of G-force you went through, your mind essentially created its own firewall of sorts.”

“That would make sense,” John responded thoughtfully. “But why are my abilities gone?”

“I don’t think they’re gone, uh, John. Just, well, dormant. Like a computer that’s been overloaded, it needs time to cool down before it can restart.”

“So… so you think my abilities will return?”

“With enough time and rest, yes, I do,” Brains responded.

John seemed to relax a little at the thought but then they heard the klaxon signalling an incoming alert, his demeanour shifting instantly.

“Go, Virgil, I’ll wait with John,” Brains said, seeing the indecision on the pilot’s face.

“Are you sure?” he asked.

“You’re likely to be needed,” John said, looking away again. “Go.”

“And if you need something?”

“Virgil, just go! Go away! I want to be alone! Both of you just go away!”

Brains stood up and took Virgil by the arm, guiding him out. “He’s scared, Virgil,” he reasoned. “I think we’d just about managed t-to convince him his abilities should return, but this call coming in now has reminded him he’s technically blind for all intents and pur-purposes.”

“Or deaf,” Virgil countered. “He always goes on about hearing the systems.”

“True,” Brains replied. “But yes, I think this call couldn’t have been more poorly timed.”

“ _Scott to Virgil, report to Thunderbird Two. Heavy lifting required to attend an apartment block collapse._ ”

Virgil grimaced. “Ouch, hopefully not too many fatalities,” he muttered to himself. “Good thing we were able to finish replacing the burnt out components this morning.”

Brains nodded. “Go on, I’ll give him some time then see to John.”

“Thanks, Brains,” he said and ran off towards the living room.

 

The call had come in several hours ago. John had been unable to get back to sleep at all and for the most part had been lying facing away from the door, hoping that everyone would assume he was asleep and leave him be. So far it had worked. Until now.

“John?”

The space monitor sighed at the sound of his youngest brother’s voice.

“John, I know you’re awake, you never sleep for long.”

“Even now? When I’m apparently unwell?” he muttered.

“Aren’t you?” Alan asked, going over and sitting on the empty bed beside him.

“If it wasn’t for the fact that I can’t do anything, I’d feel fine,” John replied. “Just a bit achy.”

“That’s good then,” Alan replied, smiling.

“No, it’s not, Alan,” John retorted, frowning at him. “It’s not good. And I have no idea how long I have to put up with this until things can be considered good again.”

The smile on his face slipped. “Sorry,” he mumbled. “I didn’t mean it like that.”

John sighed again. “No. I know you didn’t.” He rubbed his eyes, letting his hands fall into his lap. “I just feel so helpless. Even on a mission where I don’t need to get involved I still know exactly what they’re doing but I don’t even know who’s gone, what’s happening, anything!”

“The other guys have all gone,” Alan replied after a beat.

“Well, I suppose at least I know that much now,” John murmured bitterly.

“Yeah.” Alan looked down at his hands, fiddling with his fingers in his lap. He’d thought that by joining John for the duration of the rescue, they’d both have some company while their brothers were away. Their grandmother and Kayo were working together to coordinate and Alan hadn’t wanted to intrude. Now, though, he realised it had been a bad idea; John clearly needed some more time. He got up again and headed across the room. “I’m sorry I disturbed you,” he said quietly. “For what it’s worth, though, I know how you feel.”

“How could you possibly know how this feels!” John snapped. His fears of not getting his abilities back and self-doubts about how he’d be able to do his job without them were overwhelming and the silence in his mind terrified him.

Alan stopped at the door and looked round at him, his expression full of hurt. “Because I’ve been through it,” he said simply as he walked out.

John frowned at him. _Been through it? Been through what?_ he thought irritably. But then, finally pushing aside his concerns about himself, he suddenly realised what Alan meant. When they were children growing up, Alan watched all four of his older brothers develop incredible abilities, while he had nothing. It may not have been the exact same scenario, but Alan did understand how it felt to be without. And he knew better than anyone how it felt to be left out of a mission, to not know what was happening. To be the last to know.

Cursing himself, he covered his face with his hands, a headache beginning to form. He had no way to call Alan back to apologise with the island still running on minimal power just in case. He’d been selfish and he knew it.

 

When Scott returned home from the mission that evening, he was tired and aching but anxious to get an update on John’s condition. He disembarked from Thunderbird One and was about to head to his elevator when a noise from within the hangar drew his attention.

He tilted his head as he listened then heard it again, a soft snuffling noise. A sigh escaped him as he realised he recognised that noise: Alan was upset and was hiding out somewhere in the hangar.

Stepping off his walkway, Scott flew down to the lower level and looked around. It was dimly lit and very quiet down here, especially as the minimal system protocol meant emergency lights only in the hangars. He heard the sniffle again and flew towards the source of the sound, landing in front of Thunderbird Three.

Looking up at the giant rocket ship, Scott couldn’t help but grimace slightly at the state of the damaged engine Brains hadn’t had the chance to repair yet. He spared it little more thought though as he mounted the walkway and ventured behind the vehicle, finding his youngest brother sat at the back, leaning against his Thunderbird. “Al?”

Wiping his eyes quickly, Alan stood up. “Oh, uh, hi, Scott,” he said, hoping to sound casual. “I just came down here to assess the damage. You know, get on top of things ready for Brains.”

Scott just raised an eyebrow at the story before he stepped closer and opened his arms.

Alan looked up at him for just a moment before he sank against him, allowing Scott’s long arms to wrap round him.

“What’s up, little brother?” Scott asked gently, one hand almost automatically rubbing circles on Alan’s back as he’d once done when they were both younger and baby brother was crying.

“I went up to keep John company while you guys were out,” he said, his voice muffled against Scott’s chest. “He kinda yelled at me.”

Scott sighed. “Try not to take it to heart, Alan,” he responded. “John’s not well right now and he’s real scared he won’t get his abilities back. I’m not saying he was right to yell at you, but it’s like when we were kids and you used to lash out when you felt left out.”

Alan nodded. “I know. I tried to tell him I sorta understood what he’s going through but that’s when he yelled.”

Scott smiled sadly. “I guess out of us all you get it, huh?”

“Yeah,” Alan whispered. “I just… John’s never yelled at me. Even when I hit him because he refused to put a game on the computer for me when I was little. He’s never shouted or got cross or anything before.”

“That’s because he’s got a very long temper. Not like us two,” Scott reasoned. “I don’t think any of us has heard John get angry before now.”

Alan sighed and pulled away from Scott. “Think he might let me back in now?”

“I expect so, Alan,” Scott replied. “Want me to come, too?”

“Yeah,” he whispered.

A small smile crossed Scott’s lips again, a little less sad than before. “Want to see if I can still carry you on my shoulders and fly us both back to the platform?”

Alan looked up at him, a smile of his own beginning to bring light back to his eyes. “Bet you can’t.”

“You’re on,” Scott answered, letting his youngest brother climb up onto his shoulders, and flying them both back to the hangar exit.

 

John was once again lying on his side, facing into the room and away from the door. He’d let Brains check him over again, replying only to tell him his head was hurting a bit, but otherwise remaining silent. He was ashamed of how he’d treated his brothers.

Brains had then left him alone, realising that he needed some time and making sure all the alerts were correctly set before exiting.

Drawing his long limbs closer to him, John curled up tight, hugging the corner of his blanket, a habit he’d had as a child. He had tears in his eyes as he stared at the floor, furious with himself and still feeling frightened. So many emotions were whirling around in his mind that he was struggling to focus on anything. Not even hearing when the door opened.

“John?”

The sound of Scott’s soft, hesitant voice made him, firstly, jump, not having expected to hear anything, but, secondly, the tone was one he was unaccustomed to. Scott was never hesitant. But then, he himself was never normally so quick to lash out. With a sigh, he turned over and sat up, surprised to see Alan almost hiding behind Scott. His heart sank at the sight. “I’m sorry, Alan,” he whispered. “I didn’t think, I was just so scared and…” He sighed, shaking his head a little. “I have no excuses for the way I spoke to you, but I really am sorry.”

Glancing up at Scott, who gave a short nod, Alan emerged from behind him and walked over to John’s bed. “It’s okay,” he replied quietly. “It’s okay to be scared because whatever has happened to you is a scary thing. But we’re all here trying to help you, John.”

A small smile flickered briefly on John’s lips. “I know, Alan,” he said. “But I shouldn’t have yelled at you.”

Alan shrugged. “I probably deserved it for all the times I ever yelled at you over the years,” he retorted with a smile of his own.

John chuckled, wiping his eyes. “You definitely did not deserve it, Alan.”

Alan shrugged again, that bright smile of his still fixed in place now his brother had calmed down. Without another thought, he climbed up onto the bed and settled down next to John, the elder of the two astronauts letting the younger snuggle against him. He wasn’t usually one for much physical contact, but he knew that Alan was. And the fact that Alan still wanted to give him a hug after the way he’d treated him earlier helped to settle his mind that he really had been forgiven.

Scott went over and sat on the end of the bed. “We all know how difficult it is for you right now,” he said gently. “Some of us might not be able to fully appreciate it, but that doesn’t mean we’re not gonna be right here for you. It might take a bit of time, but you’re gonna get through this, John.”

The space monitor looked over at his elder brother and nodded. “Thanks, Scott,” he said quietly, but with a voice full of emotion. Even despite his outbursts, his brothers were still there for him. He took a deep, steadying breath, resting his head briefly against Alan’s. They were right, he would get through this and knowing they’d be there with him was a relief and a comfort.


	7. Finding the Road to Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the events of the C-RUS incident, John tries to deal with not having any abilities

Noises. There were so many noises. Noises he wasn’t used to hearing and yet at the same time, they were familiar.

It had been several days since John had been brought home from Thunderbird Five after the C-RUS incident and in that time he’d been released from the infirmary. His abilities still hadn’t returned but Brains had given him a clean bill of health. His eyes had healed and his back was no longer playing him up, though his head was still hurting him from time to time.

He was now sat in the garden under a parasol, watching the waves breaking on the sand, his chair positioned at the top of the path that lead away from the villa and down to the beach. He’d taken to sitting outside as often as he could over the last day or two because the noises were driving him mad. He’d insisted they return the island to normal power as there was currently no need for them to be running minimal systems and while he wasn’t experiencing his usual sensory overload, the hums and whirs of all the machinery on which their organisation relied had him a little out of sorts.

Naturally, when he was on Thunderbird Five and everything was running as it should, there were hums and whirs and beeps and whistles of all description and, to the untrained ear, they were indistinguishable.  But John was so in tune with his systems, even without a link, that these sounds were alien to him. It was like listening to your favourite song but finding the words had been changed: it should be familiar but every time you try to sing along, it catches you off guard.

And so John had given up and gone outside, finding solace in the peace and quiet of the garden.

“You know, it’s probably doing you some good to be out here,” a soft voice said behind him.

“You think so?” John asked, his tone flat. He didn’t even look up as Kayo sat down beside him.

“Fresh air and sunshine is good for everyone and you get very little of either usually,” she reasoned.

A small smile flickered on his lips. He couldn’t fault her logic. With a slight sigh, he turned to face her. “I’m not out here for my health,” he replied.

“I know,” she said. “And I do know why you’re out here. It’s peaceful.”

He nodded. “Yeah. I just can’t put up with the noises,” he murmured.

“I’m not surprised,” Kayo agreed.

John looked round at her properly and couldn’t help but smile more when he finally noticed she was holding out a glass of orange juice.

“Your grandma is worried you’re sat out in this heat and not drinking anything,” she said, handing him the glass, then pulling a bottle of sun lotion from her pocket. “She also told me to bring you this and instruct you to apply it, ‘especially given your colouring’ I believe were her words.”

“Why d’you think I’m under the parasol?” he retorted, taking the lotion as well. “The others always tan so easily and I’m the one that turns a shade to rival a stoplight.”

Kayo nodded. “Which isn’t helped by the fact that you live in space for like ninety-nine percent of the year.”

“Which would suggest that I only visit for three point six five days annually,” he replied, flicking the cap off the lotion and dribbling some of it onto his arm. The warmth of the day had meant he’d forgone his usual favourite shirt and jeans and opted, instead, for his old NASA t-shirt and a pair of shorts.

Kayo smiled at him. “Feels like it sometimes,” she said softly. “You’re hardly ever home.”

He put the bottle down on the table, unable to look at her, so focused on rubbing the cream into his pale skin. “You know why that is,” he mumbled.

“Yeah, I know,” she replied, her tone kind and full of understanding.

“I really do wish I could come home more often, but…” He sighed, glancing up at her.

“It’s alright, John,” she said. “I know.”

His smile was a sad one this time. “I miss everyone a lot. It’s been nice to spend time with everyone over the last few days, but…” He bit his lip.

“You want your abilities back,” she finished for him. “No one would blame you for feeling that way. I think I’d feel the same.”

“But should I really feel that way? Wanting my abilities back over spending time with my family?”

Kayo placed her hand over his. “John, when I first met you guys, you were just the same. That farm of yours wasn’t exactly jammed with technology. You only had two computers, Jeff’s and the family homework one.” A smile graced her features as she realised John was smiling at the memory. “Back in the farm days, you had a lot less technology stuff and you still spent most of your time in your room. I’m not saying the sensory overload didn’t affect you, because I know that it did. But what I’m saying is that even without that, you’ve always suffered from a different form of sensory overload. You don’t function well amongst too many people for a prolonged period. I don’t think it’s just the noises in there that drive you out here. At least, not just the machinery noises. Your brothers are _not_ quiet.”

He nodded. “I guess that’s true,” he said. “They do come out and find me from time to time but I can manage them out here. Inside it verges on claustrophobia when they’re all with me in one room being all loud and boisterous.”

“Exactly. You wanting your abilities back isn’t you wishing not to be with them. With or without your abilities, you need space from them and they understand that. All of them, even Alan. He may frequently tell you that he wants you to visit more, but that’s him expressing his affection. Of course, he _does_ want you to visit, but he also understands that you can’t. He doesn’t want you to think he doesn’t want to see you.”

He nodded again, sighing softly. “Thanks, Kayo,” he murmured, his voice full of gratitude for her understanding.

“Anytime, John,” she replied.

A soft beep emanated from the cuff on Kayo’s wrist before a small blue image of Virgil appeared. “Oh, hey, Virgil,” she said, raising her wrist so they could both see him.

“ _Hey, Kayo. I see you’re still with John. Good. I can tell you both that lunch is ready._ ”

“Oh, uh, great,” Kayo responded, glancing at John. She frowned slightly to see him rubbing his forehead.

“ _Relax, Scott made stir fry,_ ” he reassured.

“Ah, well, in that case, we’ll be right there,” Kayo answered, lowering her wrist as the call ended. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” he mumbled. “Headache. You go on ahead, I’m not really hungry.”

“No, you’re coming too. You haven’t eaten anything yet today.”

“Do I have to?” he asked, glancing up at her.

“Yes,” was her simple answer as she grabbed his wrist and pulled him up. “Come on.”

Sighing, he allowed her to pull him along and back inside.

 

Scott was just dishing the meal onto plates when Kayo practically dragged John into the kitchen. He raised an eyebrow as he picked up two plates and took them to the table. “You alright, John?” he asked.

“I’m fine,” John replied, sitting down as Scott placed his lunch in front of him.

The elder brother glanced at Kayo who shook her head ever so slightly.

“Virgil said lunch is ready,” Alan called excitedly as he ran into the room.

“Not until you’ve washed your hands, it’s not,” Scott responded, still moving plates, knowing without even having to look that their youngest brother would be dirty from working with Brains on the repairs to Thunderbird Three.

Alan skidded to a halt in the doorway and looked at his hands, almost black from oil and grime off his ship and the components they’d been replacing in the engine. “Oh. Right, yeah. Sorry.”

“Not at the kitchen sink!” Scott ordered as he went back to the table with two more plates, placing one in front of Virgil.

“Aww man! C’mon, Scott!”

“No,” he insisted. “You are not washing that lot off in a food prep sink! That’s just gross, Alan.”

Grumbling, Alan stomped off towards the closest bathroom, muttering about his dinner being cold before he’d be ready.

“Only if you take too long,” Scott called after him as he took the last of the plates to the table and sat down with the others. “You did tell everyone about lunch, right?” he asked, looking over at Virgil.

The middle brother had been about to take a mouthful but lowered his fork to answer. “Brains wanted to finish what he was doing before he came up, you know what he’s like. Last I heard Gordon was still out swimming. I sent him a message.”

“What about Grandma?” Scott asked, scooping up a large forkful and eating it happily.

“She went for a nap I think,” Virgil replied.

“Ah, well, I’ll make her fresh later if she wants it,” Scott said, fully tucking into his food.

“John, are you alright?” Virgil asked, noticing that he was rubbing his forehead.

“He was doing that outside, too,” Kayo noted.

“I’m fine,” he insisted. “Just a headache. Brains said I might get some from time to time after that extended period under hyper gravity.”

“Well, that’s one way to put it,” Scott said. “D’you want some painkillers or something?”

“I’m fine,” he repeated, picking at his food. “Honestly.” He scooped up a small amount and tried it, enjoying the taste but not feeling overly hungry.

Virgil and Scott exchanged a glance. "You need to try and eat something, John," Scott said, concerned.

"I know, Scott," he replied, sighing in frustration. "I do know that. I'm just not feeling hungry."

"Because of the headache?"

John pinched the bridge of his nose. "Might be," he admitted.

"Take some painkillers, John," Scott advised. "They'll help."

Before he could say anything else, a glass of water had been placed in front of him and a hand holding two tablets appeared in front of him. He looked up and saw Virgil smiling softly at him. "Please, John," he said softly.

With another sigh, he took the tablets from him and put them in his mouth, downing them with the water. "Thanks," he whispered.

"Perhaps you should go and have a lie down or something," Scott suggested.

John nodded. "I think I might."

"We'll sort you out something to eat later," the elder offered.

"Thanks, Scott," he replied, pushing his chair back and making his way out of the room as Alan finally returned.

"I couldn't get the oil off without that weird orange soap Virgil uses," he announced.

"That's what the weird orange soap is for," Virgil retorted. "It's designed to get oil off."

"Oh, that's good then," he said. "Where'd John go?"

"He's not feeling well," Scott replied. "Gone for a lie down while the painkillers try and deal with the headache."

"Again?" Alan asked.

"Yeah," Virgil said.

"He was complaining of a headache outside as well. When you called," Kayo added.

Alan frowned a little. "He complained when you used your comm. and then again in here?"

"Yeah, why?" Scott asked.

"I think his abilities are coming back," Alan responded, looking between the others. They exchanged glances and Alan shook his head. "No, hear me out. Kayo says she was using her comm. when he said about a headache. He came in here where we've had the kitchen module running and has to take painkillers and leave to lie down. Yesterday, he was with me and we were using some of Virgil's power tools to do repairs on Three and he said then he had a headache as well. His headaches are happening when we use technology too near him."

Virgil was rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "It's possible," he said. "We just assumed the headaches he'd reported were down to the G-forces he'd been through, kind of like how Gordon was all achy after the undersea research station rescue but fine at the time. Sometimes the body doesn't feel things straight away."

"It could be both," Alan suggested. "But I really do think that his abilities are returning."

 

John went into his room and closed the door behind him, looking around. The room held a lot of his old belongings; textbooks, science projects he'd been particularly proud of, certificates in their frames. But there was very little left in his room that was in any way powered by electricity. After their father's disappearance and John had returned home, they realised just how much was still in his room and removed a lot of it. There was no point in the digital clock for someone who could access the internet and find out what time it was anywhere in the world and it was for this reason, too, that he didn't have a computer of any description in his room unlike the others. Scott used his to record his own mission logs, Virgil for maintenance logs, even Gordon had one which he liked to use to keep records of the marine life he'd encountered as well as his own research projects. Alan's, on the other hand, was mostly used for his homework or to play games, but each had one, where John didn't need it.

 _Until now,_ he thought miserably as he lay down on his stomach, burying his face into his pillow. The only technological thing left in his room now was the lamp he used to read in the evenings during his stay. He looked at it, smiling ever so slightly as he recalled a memory of showing Eos how he liked to adjust to the lights to follow a day and night pattern on Thunderbird Five to match Tracy Island's time zone.

Eos...

He rolled onto his back, realising that he'd been out of touch with her since before he'd returned to the island. Of course, she'd maintained her usual daily contact, filling in the duties John would normally carry out, but he himself hadn't spoken to her. They'd only had that one rescue mission since he'd arrived and he'd felt unable or unwilling to go near the communications centre, not wanting to look over the scans as he would normally because he didn't want reminding that he was now so limited.

He looked at the lamp again and sighed, realising that, more than anything, what he wanted to do was talk to her but without a comm. system in his room, there was nothing he could do.

Rubbing his eyes to get rid of the moisture that had absolutely nothing to do with how he was feeling and was certainly only because he was tired, he settled back down, sighing sadly as he fell asleep.

 

An insistent noise was bothering Brains. He’d been trying to work on this unit for a few hours and for the last ten minutes all he could hear was a repetitive yet irregular tapping sound which was highly distracting when he was trying to attach tiny components onto the circuit board he was working on.

Eventually, the sound stopped and Brains let out a small sigh as he relaxed fully back into his project.

“Brains, why didn’t you answer the door?”

The scientist jumped at the unexpected sound of Alan’s voice but then he shook his head. “Oh, that’s what the, uh, noise was.”

“Yeah, I was knocking for ages,” the young Tracy replied.

“I’m sorry, Alan, I’ve been working on this and I guess I sort of zoned out.”

“What is it?” Alan asked, his curiosity piqued.

“Just something for John,” Brains answered.

“Cool, what?”

“It’s not ready yet,” Brains said, putting it into a drawer. “D-Did you want something?”

“You said after I finished lunch we could continue to work on Three.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, Alan, I completely forgot. Let’s go.” He stood up, tucking his chair under the desk and picked up a small item from a tray.

"What's that?" Alan asked, unable to keep from inquiring.

"Something else for John," Brains replied. "I just get the feeling he n-needs this right now."

 

John was sat on his bed, his arms folded on the windowsill and his chin resting on top. He didn't hear the knock on the door, nor the opening of said door when he didn't reply.

Gordon stood in the doorway, watching his older brother with concern. Sure, John was the quietest of them all and the most likely to spend time in just his own company, but usually he'd be content to read or research. He'd never seen him looking so lost and... depressed. That was the only word he could really use to describe the way John looked. He seemed utterly depressed.

"John?"

His head lifted and turned to look at the younger man. "Hey, Gordon," he said quietly. "Did you need something?"

Suddenly, Gordon felt a little awkward. This was a John he was not used to. "Um, I just... I was just wondering if I could get you anything or do something for you at all."

John shook his head. "I'm fine," he said, looking back out of the window again.

Gordon bit his lip, wondering what to do. He didn't want to just leave him because he was quite clearly not fine. He was about to step further into the room to go to him when he heard a sound behind him. Turning, he saw Brains and Alan stood there.

Brains smiled softly at Gordon before going into the room and sitting on the edge of John's bed, drawing the astronaut's attention. "I have something for you, John," he said gently.

John looked down at the scientist's hand which was held out in front of him. A small frown creased his brows as he took the item from his friend's hand. "A watch?"

"I-It's a comm. watch," Brains clarified.

Realisation dawned on John's face and a small smile began to form on his lips. "Like the one Dad wore to keep in touch with us when he couldn't be at his desk. Before we started to use the holographic system."

"Precisely.  It's not as powerful in the sense of the technology, but the range is still strong enough to contact, say, Thunderbird Five on a clear channel."

Gordon exchanged a glance with Alan as the youngest Tracy fully entered the room. Both of them were relieved to see the change in their brother as he seemed to relax slightly. He shut eyes as his fingers closed around the watch and he let out a slow breath. "Thank you, Brains," he whispered, his tone full of gratitude and sounding more at ease as he opened his eyes again, lifting his face to regard the scientist. "You always seem to know what we need when we need it."

Alan smiled. "Perhaps he has a gift like we do."

Brains looked round at him. "What?"

"Aside from the fact that your IQ is, like, seriously off the scale, you literally always seem to know what we need, when we need it and you always know what to do to fill that need. Like some kind of empathy or something."

John looked from Alan to Brains. "You know, I think he might be right. It can't be a coincidence that Dad found Kyrano, whose daughter has abilities, we all have abilities, and it’s quite possible that you do as well, Brains. I think Dad was able to find people who have abilities. It's something I've often wondered about."

"You do seem to always pull something out of the bag as we need it. The gadgets you made each of us, knowing John needed the comm.," Gordon added.

"And he's working on something else, too," Alan agreed.

"It's not ready yet," Brains mumbled, his face colouring at the attention.

John smiled, the expression fully reaching his eyes. "It's just something to consider," he said, kindly. "But thank you for the comm., Brains. I really do appreciate it. Now, if you wouldn't mind, I have a call I need to make."

Alan nodded and grabbed Gordon's arm. "Alright, John," he called out as he headed out. "I need to go with Brains anyway, we're gonna carry on working on Thunderbird Three."

"So why are you dragging me with you?" Gordon asked.

"To get you out," Alan answered, grinning. "You not wanna help?"

"Meh, why not," Gordon said with a shrug, following the youngster out.

"Oh dear," Brains muttered, heading towards the door.

"Those two together?" John said. "Good luck." He watched as they all left the room, Brains closing the door behind him before he wrapped the watch around his wrist, fastening the strap. He wasn't entirely sure what to do to activate it, having grown accustomed to just thinking about what he needed to do. He turned his wrist over and back a few times, examining the small device from all angles. "Perhaps the adjustor button?" he said to himself. He pressed it and smiled, hearing a sound he was familiar with. He might not have his abilities, but he always recognised corresponding sounds, like the sound a comm. link made when a line connected. He knew that not everyone heard these sounds but he just assumed that it was because he was more in tune with things.

Raising his wrist nearer to his face, he glanced around, feeling self-conscious despite the room being empty. "Uh, this is John calling Thunderbird Five," he said.

" _John?_ " the young voice of Eos answered. " _John, is that you?_ "

John smiled, hearing the excitement in her tone. "It's me, Eos," he replied softly. "I've missed you."

" _I've missed you, too, John,_ " she replied. " _Are you feeling better yet? When are you coming home?_ "

The smile slipped slightly. "Well, physically I'm better, Eos," he said quietly. "I'm still getting headaches at times but, well, uh..." He sighed. "I don't know when I'll be back yet. They're still sort of, um, monitoring me."

" _Because of the headaches?_ " Eos asked, curiously.

"No, because, well..." He closed his eyes, his head bowing slightly. The excitement at being able to finally talk to Eos was wearing off now he was having to vocalise the issues he was facing. "I've... I've lost my abilities, Eos." He could feel himself getting emotional and was frustrated at the fact.

" _You can't control your systems?_ "

"No," he said, his tone still low. He looked out the window again then took a deep breath and started to speak, feeling like the flood gates were opened, his voice taking on an agitated tone. "I can't control anything. And I'm really worried that means that I've compromised the systems up there because I was so intrinsically linked to it all, what if my, um, affliction means that the databases and systems and scans and everything are all lost? What if Five has been compromised because my link was severed and I've lost everything? How can International Rescue function if we have no communications hub? What good am I if I can't do my job?" He tailed off and he lowered his head. "What good am I?"

If Eos had wanted to say anything, she'd remained silent and allowed him to finish before she finally spoke again. " _You haven't lost anything, John,_ " she replied softly.

"How can you be sure?"

" _Because I'm still here,_ " she said simply.

"You've run a check?"

" _I don't really need to, John,_ " Eos stated. " _It's more than my being present on Thunderbird Five that tells me everything is as it should be. It's more that I still exist._ "

"What do you mean?"

" _I live in the systems, John,_ " she clarified. " _I'm not certain, but I believe if Thunderbird Five were to be that fundamentally altered, I wouldn't be able to exist._ "

"But you were on that train," John pointed out, reaching up to rub his forehead as he felt the beginnings of another headache starting. "I don't understand."

" _Yes, I was on that train, but that was when I was newly woken. I still don't know how I got there if I'm honest and, yes, I believe I could transfer myself elsewhere to survive, but I'd need some kind of warning to initiate such a procedure. A human's life would end if they were hit by a bus, but if they knew the bus was coming, they'd move._ "

John nodded. "That makes sense, I suppose. You've only just learned I've lost my abilities so you've had no warning."

" _Well, I had a little warning if I'm honest, but I didn't know what it was. I thought it was a minor system fluctuation so I enacted emergency procedures and backed everything up. I didn't think it was serious enough to affect me, but everything has been backed up._ "

"So... so everything is secure? Even my personal scans?"

" _Yes, John,_ " Eos insisted. " _Everything is just as it should be. And anyway, we’ve had a rescue since all this started. That call came through without problem._ "

"I guess you’re right.” He smiled a little. “What would I do without you, Eos?" John asked, his tone sounding more relieved now than it had since he arrived back on the island. "I've been so worried about those scans. I know Dad wouldn't have wanted me to compromise my health but I couldn't stop myself from worrying."

" _I know, John, but the scans are most certainly running._ "

He let out a tired sigh and rested back against the headrest, his head tilting back as he looked up at the ceiling. "I really don't know what I'd do without you now, Eos."

" _You would continue as you did before I woke,_ " she replied.

"No, I don't think I would. It's like you're a part of me."

" _I suppose in some ways that is true. Didn't one of your brothers theorise that my code evolved because you somehow wrote some of your abilities into me?_ "

John frowned as he tried to recall. There had been a conversation that had suggested that and it would seem to make sense. His unique gifts with technology could surely be the only explanation. "Uh, I think that was Virgil. He called me and we had a discussion."

" _So then it would logically follow therefore that I am a part of you. How else would I have been able to access the systems the way I did when, uh..._ "

"When we, uh, first met," John finished tactfully. Neither of them really spoke about her actions when John first became aware of her existence. To John, the errant behaviour wasn’t her fault as she didn't fully understand. She’d been frightened, confused and overwhelmed. They occasionally joked about it, teasing each other, but, not wanting to dwell on things they'd worked through, they let the past remain the past.

" _Indeed. I was able to block communications, access the holographic displays, basic station functions._ "

"Yes, throwing bagels at me!" he quipped playfully.

Eos was pleased to hear him sounding more relaxed and continued. " _Exactly. And yet, you're linked to your systems._ "

John’s smile slipped as he frowned again. "What are you saying?"

" _Simply that we must be linked in some way, how else would I have been able to override all those systems without your knowledge? I'm a part of you, you're a part of me._ "

"So, you're saying you overrode my biological systems as well?"

" _Not in the sense that I can control you, John,_ " she reassured. " _Anymore than I believe you can control me. But I wonder if that's why I was able to achieve what I did without you blocking my access. I believe that, to all intents and purposes, your abilities thought I was acting for you._ "

"Kinda like doing something without realising you're doing it?"

" _Exactly._ "

"I think you might be onto something there, Eos."

" _Although, I promise you, unless you tell me to do something, I'll never barge into your systems like that again._ "

"I know, Eos," John replied, his tone soothing. "I know."

 

Having finished tidying the kitchen and putting everything back in their rightful places, Scott made his way up to the living quarters, wanting to check on John. He was worried about him, concerned that his immediately younger brother seemed to be withdrawing into himself far more than he would usually.

He jogged lightly up the stairs, taking them two at a time before arriving at what was essentially the balcony that ran in front of their bedroom doors. Walking along quietly, he made his way to John’s door and stopped. He’d been about to knock when he heard his brother’s voice and the tone made him smile. The astronaut sounded far more relaxed than he’d heard him of late and that in turn made him relax.

Deciding to leave John to his conversation, Scott looked in the opposite direction, his focus on the waves breaking on the shore beyond their garden. With a smile, he turned his gaze upwards at the open air above him due to the living quarters being a sort of separate building to their main villa.

Bending his knees slightly, Scott pushed upwards, propelling himself into the air and sighing happily to feel the wind in his hair. There was nothing quite like the feeling of freedom he associated with flying and he found himself wondering how he’d feel if he’d lost his abilities as John had. No being able to fly to the peak for some quiet time, no feeling of wind in his hair, no freedom. As if hitting an invisible wall, Scott stopped in mid-air, as though all of a sudden he finally understood exactly what John was going through. He’d taken his flying ability for granted and he knew it, but now he realised what John was going through. Not that he hadn’t considered this before. Scott was his brother, of course he had. He’d worried for him and helped care for him where he could but now, comparing the loss to a potential loss of his own abilities whilst in full flight, it was as though the reality had finally hit him. No wonder John had looked so lost and depressed. Scott couldn’t think of anything worse.

He looked down at the ground, far below him and sighed. He really hoped John got his abilities back soon, because he wanted his happier brother back.

Glancing towards the shoreline, he refocused his attention of what he’d been intending to do and flew in that direction, intent on finding Gordon to bring him home for food.

 

“It’s been great to talk to you again,” John said earnestly, leaning back against his headrest.

“ _I’ve enjoyed hearing from you as well, John,_ ” Eos replied.

John smiled. “Thanks. I better leave you to your work now though.”

“ _Alright, John,_ ” she said. “ _I look forward to when you return._ ”

“I’m looking forward to coming home, too,” John answered and it was true. As much as he loved spending time with his family, because he honestly did, he was missing Thunderbird Five and Eos. To him, Five was like his home and the island was like visiting parents after moving out.

“ _Will you call again?_ ”

“I can try and call morning and evening if you like,” John responded.

“ _I’d like that very much,_ ” Eos said, her tone bright. “ _I-_ ” The sound of an alarm cut off whatever Eos had been about to say next, a sound John knew well.

“What’s happening, Eos? Who needs us?”

“ _There seems to have been some sort of cave in Cornwall, England. Reports suggest that the Holywell Bay cave entrance has collapsed and local emergency aid is unable to assist due to severe weather._ ”

“Alert the others,” John said.

“ _Are you going to assist in the coordination of this one?_ ” Eos asked. Previously, she’d just taken it on herself, assuming where she hadn’t heard from him that John was in no fit state to be involved, but now she hoped he’d take on his usual role.

“I…”

“ _John, they need your expertise,_ ” she insisted.

He bit his lip but then nodded. “Alright, but get the alert out, we’re wasting time.”

“ _The alert  was issued while we spoke._ ”

“Okay. Alright.” He ran a hand through his hair and looked to the door. “Alright.” He went over, opening it and heading down to the living room.

 

Virgil and Alan were already in the room when John reached it, looking up at the projection of the incident site. “Looks like heavy lifting’s gonna be needed with that cave in,” Alan commented, looking up at their dark haired brother.

He nodded. “Yeah. And Gordon, too. Tide charts suggest that place could be flooded within the next two hours.”

“Scott will also be needed for onsite coordination,” John added, heading over.

“John?” Alan asked, surprised.

“What?”

“What are you doing here?”

John raised an eyebrow. “My job,” he replied, smiling at Alan as he reached up to manipulate the display. “Virgil, take Gordon and get going. The weather system that’s closing in looks to be deteriorating quite rapidly.”

“FAB,” Virgil said, running to his entrance.

Gordon and Scott walked in at this point, answering the emergency summons. “You called?” Gordon asked, then saw John. “Dude, you’re looking much better,” he said.

“Thanks, but no time to talk, head to launch.”

“FAB, bro,” he retorted, jogging away.

Scott went over and put a hand on John’s shoulder, turning him slightly so they were face to face. “It’s good to see you looking more yourself again,” he stated.

“I’m not there yet,” John admitted, but the chat with Eos really helped.

Scott nodded. “I can imagine. After a short flight earlier, I can also further appreciate what you’re going through right now. I can’t even begin to imagine how I’d feel if I couldn’t fly.”

John offered a small smile. “I know, Scott. Just like I know you’ve got my back, but you need to get a move on. Stop being so sentimental and big brotherly, and go save those cavers.”

“FAB, John,” Scott replied with a salute as he stepped back and went quickly up to his entrance. “Thunderbirds Are Go!”

 

John settled himself down on the closest chair, watching their progress as they flew to the danger zone. He was so engrossed that he didn’t notice Alan approaching, nor when he offered him a drink, so it wasn’t too surprising to the younger Tracy when John jumped at the light touch on his shoulder, though he still felt bad for causing it.

“Sorry, John,” he said. “I just thought you might like this.”

John calmed as he looked at him. “It’s okay, I’m still not really used to not detecting people approaching me.”

“Because of the watches and stuff, I know,” Alan said, grinning. “But to be fair, you once told me you rarely detected me coming anyway cos I don’t wear a watch or anything.”

“Good point,” John conceded, taking the drink. “Thanks.”

“Looks like they’re almost there,” Alan pointed out.

“Yeah,” John replied, putting the glass down. He rubbed his forehead, his eyes screwing shut as a small grunt escaped his lips. The headache had reached throbbing levels.

“John? You alright?”

“I’m fine,” he retorted, waving a hand dismissively as he stood back up. “Just a headache.”

“John, that’s not just a headache, is it? Not if it’s got you groaning out loud.”

“Honestly, Alan, it’s nothing. Just a side effect of that incident.”

“I’m not so sure,” Alan argued, but John held up a hand to quiet him. Alan sighed slightly but sat back in the seat, wanting to listen in to the rescue.

“ _Base, this is Thunderbird One, reporting arrival at danger zone,_ ” Scott stated.

“FAB, Thunderbird One. Looks like the safest place for you to land is to the east of the site,” John explained, his hands dancing over the displays to scan the location. “There’s a fissure that seems to lead into the cave. It could be possible for you to fly in and do a recce.”

“ _I’m on it,_ ” he replied, nodding.

“Don’t forget your jetpack, Scott,” John warned.

“ _I know, John, I know._ ”

 

Scott disembarked from his craft, ensuring the jetpack was properly attached to his back, before jumping from the seat and running through the rain in the indicated direction, alerted to him as a lit display above his arm.

He approached the coordinates and spotted the fissure, pleased it was wide enough for him to get through, though only just. “Not gonna be flying into that though,” he said to himself and dropped to his knees. He snapped a glowstick and dropped it through the gap, watching the light fall away. “Looks like I’ll be lowering in and flying from there.”

Manoeuvring himself around, he lowered his feet into the hole and wriggled forward until his lower half was entirely in the fissure. “Here goes,” he said to himself then let go, allowing himself to fall briefly. He flinched as he felt a few knocks on top of his helmet and looked up as he caught himself in mid-air. The hole was crumbling, no doubt created when the cave in occurred, and debris from the edges was falling onto him as he hovered. With a shake of his head and checking that the jetpack was disguising his ability as it should, he flew down into the cave.

“ _Base and Thunderbird One, this is Thunderbird Two, approaching you now, Scott._ ”

Scott smiled at the sound of his brother’s voice. “You’ve made good time, Virgil,” he replied. “I’m inside the cave now. You need to work quickly to find that entrance and get it opened up. We don’t want to have to deploy Four unless we absolutely have to. Better that these cavers walk out where possible.”

“ _Agreed,_ ” Gordon said. “ _Landing complete, we’ll take a pod to reach the entrance._ ”

“Copy that, but be careful. This rain is making conditions treacherous,” Scott said, closing the link and looking around. He frowned slightly, peering into the gloom. The chalky residue that coated every surface was bathed in the other-worldly green luminescence of his glowstick and he could tell from the watermarks on the walls that the tide was rising. "We're running out of time," he added. "The tide's on its way in."

 

The pod pulled up on the beach and the two Tracys climbed out, immediately soaked in the downpour.

“So,” Gordon said, folding his arms and looking up at the cliff face in front of them. “Think it’s safe to say this is where the rockslide happened?”

“Funny, Gordon,” Virgil replied as he stepped under the pod. He noted that Gordon seemed to be unfazed by the torrential downpour they were stood in but, despite the radio link in their helmets, he still felt the need to shout to be heard. He activated the control that would release his power suit disguise while Gordon went over to the massive pile of disturbed rocks hiding what used to be an entrance.

“Careful, Gordon, they may still be unstable,” Virgil cautioned as he went over, examining the pile.

“An unstable rockslide? Whatever next,” Gordon said with a shrug. “Alright, what’s the action?”

“We need to clear this debris and get inside,” Virgil replied. “I’m worried this isn’t the worst of it though.”

“What do you mean?” Gordon asked.

“Well, didn’t the background data John sent us state that the caves flood with the tide?”

“Yeah?” Gordon leaned against the nearest rock, feeling confused. He glanced at the boulder as it shifted slightly so stood up, brushing his hands against his legs to shift the grime from his gloves. “So? We’re right on the beach.”

“But Scott informed us already that the tide is coming in within the cave,” Virgil countered. “If that’s the case, there might be another entrance somewhere.”

“ _Virgil, my scans show there is indeed another, uh, aperture where the water is getting in, but it’s a small one. The rockslide not only blocked this entrance but opened up cracks and holes elsewhere along the cliff face. According to these scans, none of these new fissures are big enough to gain access though._ ”

“Noted, John, thanks,” Virgil replied.

“This way it is,” Gordon said. “After you, He-Man.”

“Don’t call me that,” Virgil said, rolling his eyes as he started to shift the boulders, working methodically to avoid further collapse.

 

Alan continued to watch John closely as he coordinated the rescue, offering information and insight whenever needed. He himself remained quiet, knowing John was trying to focus but he could tell from his brother’s expression that the headache was worsening rapidly.

“ _I’ve located them,_ ” Scott called out. “ _There’s a few injuries, nothing more serious than a broken arm. Virgil, how close are you guys to getting through?_ ”

“ _Virgil’s just moving the last of the larger rocks then we’ll shore it all up and be inside._ ”

“Don’t forget to allow for the settling of the rocks when you shore up,” John reminded them.

“ _We know, thanks, John,_ ” Gordon replied.

“John, it sounds like they’re almost done,” Alan pointed out quietly. “Why don’t you go lie back down? You really don’t look so good.”

“I’m fine,” John insisted. “I need to be here. I have to see this through.”

Alan sighed slightly. He could understand why John felt that way, wanting to prove to himself he could still help coordinate even without his abilities, but the astronaut looked paler than ever, regarding the displays through narrowed eyes as though trying to limit the glare the holographic projections gave off. “John…” he started, but his voice trailed off at the look John gave him.

He watched him turn back to face the scans, his shoulders lowered a little before he shook his head and stood up. He knew John wouldn’t notice him leave so left him to it and made his way to the kitchen.

“ _I see you! Virgil, I see you!_ ” Scott announced.

“ _I see you, too, Scott, we’re on our way up. Are there any unable to walk? Gordon estimates we have five minutes before the walkway we entered on floods,_ ” Virgil responded.

“ _Only one. Looks like a sprained ankle. I can help him,_ ” Scott said.

“ _FAB,_ ” Virgil replied.

John watched the display, anxious that they all make it back out quickly and barely a few minutes later, he heard the triumphant cry of Gordon reporting they’d made it out of the cave. “Good work, Gordon,” he said, relieved as he sat back in his seat. “Well done, guys.”

“ _We’re going to take them to the nearest hospital,_ ” Virgil reported. “ _Then after that, we’ll head back to base._ ”

“FAB,” John said softly, rubbing his eyes. He felt exhausted and his head was driving him to distraction. Wasn’t it enough to get headaches at home with his sensory overload? Why did he have to suffer from them without? He leaned his head against the back of the seat, a hand over his eyes.

“John?”

He groaned at the sound, despite the soft tone of Alan’s voice. “Yeah?”

“I got you some painkillers,” he said, holding out the tablets in one hand and a glass of water in the other.

John sighed softly as he took them. “Thanks, Alan,” he whispered, putting the pills in his mouth and washing them down with the water. He sat back in his seat, covering his eyes again.

“They’re on their way home now,” Alan said. “I heard them. Go to your room, have a lie down. Do anything but don't stay down here.”

“If I’m honest, Alan, I’m not sure I’d get upstairs now,” he whispered, his eyes feeling incredibly heavy. “So tired. And dizzy.”

Alan nodded. “Then I’m turning off the systems,” he replied.

“What for?” John asked, trying to focus on him as the younger Tracy started going from place to place, shutting down the holographic display, the computer on their father’s desk, the lights, even the comm. system. “Brains thinks this is just a side effect from being over exposed to gravity,” he said slowly, trying not to slur. His head was hurting so much but he had to admit that the painkillers were kicking in really fast. In fact, as Alan progressed around the room, turning things off, the pain lessened slightly.

Alan stopped and turned to face him, noticing him watching, or at least trying to. “It’s helping, isn’t it? Turning the systems off.”

“Yeah,” he murmured slowly. “But how? Without my abilities, I don’t suffer from any technological sensory overload.”

“And what if your abilities are finally rebooting?” Alan asked, folding his arms.

His brows drew together. “What?”

Alan sighed softly, a small smile forming on his lips as he went and sat down next to his older brother. “You know, considering there’s probably only Brains on this island who’s smarter than you, you can be quite thick at times.”

“Hey,” he whined. “My head hurts, leave me alone.”

Alan nodded, putting a hand on John’s shoulder gently. “I know, John. And we think it’s been getting worse not because of the gravity stuff, but because your abilities are returning. When you were with Kayo and her comm. outside, with me and the power tools, at dinner when they’d been running the kitchen module and now? Running the holographic systems and all those extra scans and things?”

A hand came to rest over his eyes, trying to blot out the light that was making his head throb so painfully. “You… you really think so?”

“What other explanation is there?” Alan said. “I’ll get Kayo to help me initiate the closedown sequence to put the island onto minimal power. That should help. And when Virgil gets home my guess is he’ll take you straight to the infirmary. No offence, John, but you look awful. You’re not gonna be sick or anything, are you?”

He swallowed slightly. “I can’t make any promises,” he replied quietly.

Standing up to get out of the way, Alan helped John ease into a lying position on the couch, offering him a cushion to rest his head on. “If you can, get some sleep,” he said.

“Yes, sir,” John whispered, already dozing off.

 

When Scott returned to the lounge, he was still wearing his uniform and trying not to drip everywhere. The downpour had truly been torrential and he was soaked through so he didn't want to have his uniform lying damp somewhere until he next needed it.

He stepped off the rotating platform from his gear-up tube and the first thing he spotted was Alan sat on the floor at the foot of the steps closest to him. "Alan? What are you doing down there?"

Alan turned to face him and raised a finger to his lips, then pointed at the sleeping form of John on the sofa.

"Is he alright?" Scott asked, approaching cautiously. "What happened?"

"Towards the end of the rescue his headache just seemed to suddenly get really bad, he could barely keep his eyes open or focus or anything."

Scott frowned as he neared them both and was about to sit down next to John when Alan grabbed his wrist. "What?"

"Scott, you're soaked! Grandma would have your hide if you soak the couch and gave John pneumonia in the process or something."

The first responder looked himself over, having completely forgotten the state of him in his concern for John. "Oh yeah, wondered why I felt so cold. I'll go get changed and put my uniform into the washer. Will you apprise Virgil of the situation?"

"Sure thing, Scott," Alan replied.

"Thanks. Guess I'll have to go back down to One and clean her up, too," he said.

"Want a hand later?"

Scott smiled fondly. "Nah, it's alright. It'll just be a case of giving her a hose down and making sure I haven't left any massive puddles in the cockpit."

"Alright, Scott," Alan said, looking back down at the book in his lap.

Scott had been about to leave when he noticed. "Is that... a book?" he asked, confused.

"Mmm hmm," Alan responded. "One of Dad's. Off the shelf up there by Virgil's easel."

"Why a book?"

Alan looked back up at him. "Have you really not noticed the room?"

The elder man straightened and looked around. It was strangely quiet and lit only by the sunlight streaming in from outside. "Nothing's running," he finally noted.

"Hence the book," Alan commented, looking back at it.

"But why is nothing running?"

"Seriously, Scott, you and John are both the same. Both real clever but sometimes just plain stupid."

"Huh?" Scott folded his arms across his chest with a frown.

"His head got a bit better when I started turning things off," Alan said. "And once everything in here had been switched off, he seemed more at ease. At least I think he did. He was asleep by then but the pained expression on his face went away. I think his abilities are back."

The frown loosened into a smile as Scott dropped his arms. "You said that earlier, didn't you?"

Alan grinned. "Called it," he said. "Now go get cleaned up, the puddle you're making is probably deeper than the pool!"

Scott chuckled and ruffled Alan's hair, deliberately dripping on him which elicited a quiet 'hey' in response, before he made his way out to go get changed.

He didn’t get very far before there was the sound of an incoming call. Alan looked up as Scott answered on his wrist comm. “Eos, go ahead,” he said, wiping the water from his forehead.

“ _Sorry, Scott, I know you’ve only just returned but your assistance is required at a mountain rescue site. On site rescue has failed because the cliff face was unstable and now they’re also trapped on a ledge that is likely to crumble._ ”

“Alright, I’m on my way, give me details as I launch,” he replied, heading back over to his gear-up tube.

“Scott, shouldn’t you get changed first?” Alan asked.

“Sounds like I don’t have time,” he replied as he spun out of view.

Alan frowned a little but shook his head as he heard John stirring behind him, groaning slightly. “I guess that call made your head hurt again, huh?”

 

It wasn’t much longer later that Virgil and Gordon returned, both carrying their uniforms over their arms.

“You got wet too?” Alan asked quietly, noting their still damp hair.

“Mmm hmm,” Virgil said.

“The perks of flying with Virgil is that we can take turns getting changed,” Gordon added with a grin.

“I see,” Alan replied. “But keep your voice down, Gordon.”

“Huh?”

Alan pointed over his shoulder with his thumb at their still sleeping brother.

“Oh dear,” Gordon said softly. “He doesn’t look so good.”

“Virgil, would you be able to take him to the infirmary?” Alan asked. “Scott’s had to go back out and the headache that came on for John was pretty disabling for him, that’s why he fell asleep. I’ve been sat here reading while I waited for you guys to come back because there’s not really much else we can do. Kayo and I have already got the island back on minimal power.”

“Minimal power?” Virgil asked, straightening up again. He’d crouched in front of John to give him a quick check over.

“Yeah, the headache subsided a bit when I shut stuff down. I think it’s safe to say his abilities are returning now.”

“Oh good,” Vigil breathed softly. “Not that I want him to be unwell or anything, but it’ll do him good to get it back. He’s really been struggling.”

“Yeah,” Alan agreed.

Gordon stepped forward. “Give me your uniform, Virgil. I’ll go put them in the washing machine while you sort him out.”

“Thanks, Gordon,” Virgil said, handing it over then crouching in front of John again. He slipped his hands beneath his sleeping brother and lifted him easily into his arms.

“I’ll get the doors,” Alan whispered, putting the book down and standing up.

 

The next time John woke, he felt like he was experiencing déjà vu. He was in the infirmary with no idea how or when he got there. The room was barely illuminated, the only light being the soft dusk glow emanating from the window.

“So, you’re awake, are you?”

John looked around, trying to locate the owner of the voice when his eyes came to rest on Virgil sat by his bed.

His immediate younger brother smiled at him. “How are you feeling?”

“Like Alan’s trying to take off in Thunderbird Three using my head as launch pad.”

Virgil chuckled at the analogy but then shook his head. “That bad, huh?” he said. “Have you taken anything?”

“Alan gave me painkillers earlier. Uh, just after you guys announced you were on your way home.”

“Then you can have some more if you’d like,” Virgil offered.

John nodded and accepted Virgil’s help to sit up. He waited with his head resting against the headrest, drooping slightly with the effort to stay awake.

“Here you go,” Virgil said quietly, holding out the medication which John took gratefully.

“So, your headache aside, how else are you feeling?” Virgil asked, sitting down beside him again.

John frowned a little. “What do you mean?”

“Alan reckons your abilities are coming back and I gotta say, I agree with him. It seems to be the most logical reasoning. You probably woke up because Scott’s just got back from another rescue so the systems to dock Thunderbird One had to be activated.”

“I see,” John said, rubbing his eyes tiredly. “Did the rescue go alright?”

“John, no worrying about the rescue. It went fine. We’re back safe and sound, no injuries.”

“It’s too dark to tell if you’re lying,” John muttered sleepily.

Virgil smiled. “I know but-” He glanced around as the illumination level in the room rose.

“No, don’t turn the lights on, Virgil,” John whined, covering his face.

“I didn’t,” Virgil countered. “I think you did.”

John uncovered his face, his eyes narrowed to a squint as he looked from Virgil to the light, albeit very briefly at the light. He looked away again, trying to blink the spots from his eyes before closing them and concentrating.

Virgil’s smile widened as the light level lowered slightly. “John, you’re turning down the lights!”

“I am?” he asked, opening his eyes again and looking round. The lights had indeed dropped to the level he’d been hoping for. “I did!” he exclaimed happily. He concentrated again, making them go up and down in level a few times. “Alan was right!”

Virgil grinned. “Yes, he was!” he agreed.

John smiled, sighing in relief then looked at Virgil properly. “You look different.”

“We got wet in the rescue earlier,” Virgil explained with a smile. “I didn’t see the point in restyling this late in the evening.”

“I’m not used to seeing you with flat hair,” John added. “It’s all fluffy.”

Virgil laughed. “And you’re not quite with it, are you?”

“M’tired,” he mumbled, rubbing his eyes again, but still smiling at his brother.

“Well, now that you’ve ascertained your abilities are in fact back, I think you should get some sleep. The island will remain on minimal power as long as you need it to, John.”

He nodded, settling back down again, the smile remaining on his face as he fell asleep.

 

Virgil left the infirmary and was about to head downstairs when he spotted Brains heading his way. “Hey, Brains,” he said, waving.

“Oh, uh, hi, Virgil,” he replied. “I heard John had been taken back to the infirmary. Is he alright?”

“His abilities are definitely returning,” Virgil reported. “He was able to manipulate the lights. I think he’ll be his old self before long.” He shrugged slightly, sighing. “Which I guess means he’ll be back up on Five real soon.”

“It’s where he functions best,” Brains said.

“I know. I guess I got used to him being around,” Virgil replied.

Brains nodded. “Yeah.” He glanced at the door Virgil had closed behind him. “Is he awake?”

“No, he’s asleep. Letting his painkillers help.”

“If the sensory overload is returning, I doubt they will,” Brains responded.

“I know but there’s not really much else we can do for him,” Virgil reminded.

“Perhaps there is,” Brains countered.

“Brains, what have you been up to? I know that look, you’ve been making something.”

“When John was last down before all this, uh, kicked off, I realised there was something he needed that I could make for him. I just wish I’d been able to do it sooner but, well, the feelings I get about what you guys need is more obvious to me than with John. I suppose it has, uh, something to do with the fact that he’s not always here like you guys.”

“You mean how you know when we need something?”

“Yeah,” Brains agreed. “I wish I’d been able to finish this quicker for him.” He held out the small object he’d been holding for Virgil to look at.

“What is it?” the middle brother queried, taking it to look closer. “It looks a bit like Kayo’s wrist comm.”

“I-It’s designed to be worn the same way, as a, uh, cuff, but this one isn’t a communicator. It’s an ambient dampener, designed to minimise the effects technology has on him.”

“Seriously?” Virgil asked, looking down at it with wide eyes. “Brains, that’s amazing! I’m sure he’ll love it!”

“If only I’d been able to get it to him sooner,” he muttered.

“I doubt he’ll mind,” Virgil soothed. “Honestly. This is a lovely and thoughtful thing you’ve done for him.”

Brains smiled shyly. “I just hope it works.”

“I’m sure it will,” Virgil said. “You’ve yet to make something for us that didn’t work exactly as you anticipated.”

Brains shrugged a little, smiling again, and followed him away from the infirmary.

 

Scott sat in the kitchen cradling a mug of steaming coffee as he huddled inside an old hoodie. He barely noticed when Virgil and Brains walked in.

“Cold?” Virgil asked when he noticed him. He grabbed the orange juice from the fridge and poured himself a glass.

Scott nodded. “Yeah,” he replied, pulling his mug closer to him as though hoping to absorb the heat given off in the waves of steam rising from the brim.

“How come? It’s a lovely warm evening,” Virgil noted.

“I had to go straight back out, remember? I didn’t get time to get changed and I had to help get some climbers off an unstable ledge. It was cold up that mountain.”

“You went out in a wet uniform?” Virgil asked, putting his glass down and looking at his brother fully.

Scott nodded again. “Yeah,” he repeated, yawning as a shudder ran through him.

Virgil sighed. “Bed, brother. Bed, pyjamas, blankets. You need to warm up properly. Coffee is not gonna help.”

“I know,” Scott replied, looking down into the mug. “I haven’t drunk any of it. I was just holding it.”

With another sigh and a shake of his head, Virgil moved the mug away from Scott before lifting him up and slinging him over his shoulder. “Come on,” he said, heading back towards the living quarters.

“Like I have a choice at this point?” Scott pointed out, tilting his head round to see Brains stood by the table watching, before he returned his attention to his brother. “I couldn’t even fly away if I wanted to.”

“Good,” Virgil said, taking him up to his room.

Scott sighed in defeat as he let Virgil set him down on the floor and looked around. “I’ll find my pyjamas I guess then,” he suggested.

“Good idea,” Virgil agreed. “I’ll find some more blankets.”

Rubbing his arms, Scott went over to his drawers and pulled out some of his warmer pyjamas, ones he didn’t wear often, tending to usually wear a pair of shorts to bed. He discarded his clothes on the chair by his desk and pulled on the nightwear, going over to his bed. He was just climbing in when Virgil returned with the blankets. “Thanks, Virgil,” he said softly.

“It’s alright,” he replied, smiling at him. “Don’t want you getting ill just as John is getting better.”

“He is?”

Virgil nodded. “Yeah. He was able to adjust the lights earlier so his abilities are definitely returning.”

“Good,” Scott said, lying down. “I’m glad.”

“Me too. Now you get some rest. No calls for you tonight, I’ll answer them.”

Scott smiled. “You taking the night shift?” he asked.

“Something like that,” he replied. “Now go to sleep.”

He nodded, huddling under the blankets. He let out a deep sigh, every now and then shuddering again.

 

The following morning, Virgil went to the infirmary and was glad to see John sat up in bed. “Good morning,” he said, smiling as he closed the door behind him.

“Morning, Virgil,” John replied, closing the book he’d been reading.

“You’re looking a lot better, the headache gone?” Virgil asked, tilting his head slightly as he sat down next to him on the edge of the bed.

John nodded and held up his wrist. “Brains is a certified genius!” he enthused. “He came by earlier this morning and gave me this and it works, Virgil, it really works! He turned literally everything on in here and I could still sense it all and manipulate it, but I didn’t get any sensory overload.”

Virgil grinned brightly. “I knew you’d like it!” he said.

“You knew about it?”

“Only because Brains finished it last night and was going to give it to you after you fell asleep but I suggested he let you get some sleep.”

John smiled, nodding again. “Yeah,” he said, then sighed happily. “I’m so glad he made it though. It means I’ll be able to visit more often and for longer.”

“You mean you won’t be staying in space all day every day?” Virgil teased him, nudging his arm with his own shoulder.

“Well, you know in general I do function better up there,” John reminded him.

“Mmm, Brains said almost the exact same thing last night.”

“Five is my home, Virgil,” John said softly.

“We know, John,” the younger man replied, smiling at him. “But so’s the island.”

“I know, and I’ll do my best to visit more often now I have this,” John assured, patting the dampener.

Virgil smiled. “Come on, you’re not going anywhere yet. Give us at least one more day where you’re not ill or suffering? Some proper family time.”

“You think we’ll get that without any calls?”

“It’s worth a try,” Virgil said, grinning. “Now come and join us for breakfast.”


	8. Virus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott doesn't do well being unwell

Several days had passed since John had returned to Thunderbird Five. A few rescues had occurred in which they’d had to attend to a sinking fishing boat and to aid with evacuation of personnel from an adrift space liner with faulty life support amongst others. It felt to the Tracys that life was returning to normal. At least, what passed for normal for them.

 

Gordon made his way back to the villa, his towel draped over his shoulder having finished his morning swim. He whistled a happy tune he’d heard on the radio when he’d woke that morning, smiling to himself as he entered to kitchen.

“Gordon, can y’keep it down, please?”

The aquanaut stopped, having thought he was alone, and looked around, spotting Scott sat in the corner of the room, his hands not only tucked into the sleeves of his hoodie, but also wrapped around a mug. “Sorry, Scott, didn’t think you’d be here. You’re usually out for a run when I finish my swim.”

“Didn’ feel like runnin’ today,” he replied quietly as Gordon approached him.

“You? Didn’t feel like running?” Gordon asked, his head tilted as he took in his brother’s appearance.

Scott shrugged, sniffing a little, his fingers flexing around the mug. “Guess I must’ve slept lying awkwardly or somethin’. I ache all over.”

The younger man sat down next to him, looking up at him. “I don’t think it has anything to do with how you slept, Scott,” he said, frowning slightly.

Blue eyes met brown as Scott turned to look at his brother. “Huh?”

“Scott, you look awful,” Gordon pointed out. “You’re really pale.”

“Who’s really pale?”

Gordon looked up as Virgil walked into the kitchen, heading for the coffee machine. Scott groaned slightly, sniffing again and rubbing his forehead. “Give you three guesses,” Gordon stated.

Virgil’s progress was halted when he heard the unexpected sound from his older brother and he turned fully to face him. “Scott? You okay?”

“‘M fine,” he muttered irritably. “I jus’ ache a bit.”

“And you sound like you’re breathing through swamp,” Gordon added. “And I’ve seen pasteurised milk with more colour than you have right now. And I’ll guess by the head rub that you’ve got a headache. That and the fact you asked me to be quiet. But aside from that, you’re fine.”

Scott frowned at him. “Fine, I’ve prob’ly got a cold, but honestly, I’m fine.”

“A cold?” Virgil asked, raising an eyebrow. “I wouldn’t be so sure.” He reached out, his hand resting on his brother’s forehead only briefly before Scott drew away. “Feels like you’re brewing a fever.”

“No, you’ve got cold hands,” he replied, glaring up at him.

“My hands only feel cold because your head feels really hot,” Virgil reasoned gently. “You stay right there. I’m getting the thermometer to prove my point.”

Scott groaned again. “I hate that thing.”

“It’s in your ears for maybe twenty seconds total? Live with it.”

Gordon watched him walk off towards the infirmary then turned back. “Honestly, Scott, you really don’t look well.”

A sigh escaped the older man’s lips. “Stop fussing, Gordon,” he mumbled, grasping at his mug again.

“Oh, like you?” the aquanaut retorted. “You’re a champion fusser and you know it.” He looked down at the mug his brother was cradling. “Want a fresh one?” he asked softly.

Scott looked up at him then back at the mug. “I never actually drank any of it. I ended up jus’ holding it ‘cause my hands were cold.”

“Mmm. And if you do have a fever, you know Virge will probably tell you to ditch the hoodie, right?”

“But I’m cold,” Scott responded, seeming to draw further into it.

“I know it feels that way, but… Scott?” Gordon asked, concerned that Scott had closed his eyes, his lips parting slightly as he gasped shallowly and irregularly. “Scott? You okay?”

His head tilted back as he drew in a deep breath before sneezing loudly, his head jolting forward. He groaned again as he opened his slightly watering eyes, turning to face Gordon. “Alright so maybe is more than jus’ a cold,” he said thickly then frowned at the expression on the face before him. “Gordon?”

His eyes were wide as he regarded his older brother, worry mixed with just a touch of amusement on his features. “Scott, you’re floating,” Gordon said simply.

“‘M what?”

“When you sneezed, you lifted off your chair,” Gordon explained, trying not to smile. “Kinda funny actually.”

Scott looked down and realised he was indeed hovering almost half a metre above his chair. The surprise at finding himself there caused him to gasp which in turn made him float higher.

“You might wanna come back down now,” Gordon said, reaching out a hand to him.

Taking the offered hand, Scott let Gordon pull him back down, worried that he’d lost control like that. He looked at Gordon again, annoyed that he seemed to find his predicament amusing. “Is not funny,” Scott said. “Not at all. I should’ve better control than that.”

“Yeah, but Scott, it took you ages to learn how to not levitate anytime something made you jump. This is no different.”

“And if this happens while ‘m out in the field?”

“Well, for one, jetpack,” Gordon reasoned. “And for two, you know for a fact Virgil won’t let you out if you do have a fever. And anyway, what if you sneezed wearing your helmet? That’s just gross!”

Scott grumbled slightly, but his eyes closed again, his nose screwing up with another sneeze. He grunted in frustration, realising he’d hovered again.

“Sorry that took so long,” Virgil apologised as he returned, the device in hand. “Someone had put it away in the wrong place and I couldn’t find it.” He stopped near them, looking between them. “Gordon? What’s funny?”

“Nothin’,” Scott growled, glaring at the younger brother.

“Scott keeps floating when he sneezes,” Gordon countered.

“Is not funny!” Scott snapped.

“Scott, calm down,” Virgil soothed, sitting down beside him. “He’s right, Gordon, that’s not funny. However amusing you might find it. It’s clearly worrying him.”

Gordon nodded. “Sorry, Scott,” he said quietly.

“Jus’… jus’ hurry up an’ take m’temp’rature, will you? I have things t’do,” Scott muttered.

“If this reading is as high as I think it might be, the only things you have to do is to get changed back into pyjamas and go back to bed,” Virgil responded, slipping the thermometer from its holder and placing a hygiene cap over the sensor. “Now, hold still.”

Scott sighed, trying not to flinch as the tip was put in his ear. “I hate this thing,” he grumbled.

“I know,” Virgil agreed. “Now hush and sit still.”

Hearing the beeps and feeling Virgil remove it, Scott sat back so he could turn, allowing Virgil to take a reading from his other ear, but before the device had finished its reading, he sneezed again, his head jolting as he jumped involuntarily into the air again. “Ow!” he yelped. His eyes screwed shut as he clamped a hand over his ear, his shoulders rising and his face contorting into a grimace at the pain caused by the sudden pull on his ear.

Virgil put a hand on his arm and pulled him back down. “I’m sorry, Scott, I could see you were gonna sneeze but I didn’t pull it back fast enough. Are you alright?”

“That hurt,” he groaned, still holding his ear.

“Let me see,” Virgil said, taking hold of his hand and pulling it away gently. “Well, no damage done. Might just bruise a little. I haven’t got a reading from this one but seeing as the other said it was a hundred and one point four and your normal average is high ninety-nines, we’ll assume it’s likely you have a fever.”

Scott sighed, wiping his watering eyes. “Guess I do,” he murmured.

“Go back to bed, Scott,” Virgil advised softly. “I’ll get you some meds to try and help with those aches you mentioned and hopefully bring the temperature back down again.”

He nodded, getting up slowly. He felt like an old man, his body was so stiff and sore.

“You gonna be alright getting to your room?” Gordon asked cautiously, concerned at how Scott moved.

Another nod. “I’ll be fine. Might jus’ take a bit longer, is all,” he muttered, sniffing.

Gordon glanced over at Virgil who seemed to know what their younger brother was thinking. “Gords, you go find the meds, would you? I’ll help Scott back to bed.”

“I’m on it,” he said, discarding his towel and heading off.

Virgil stood and took hold of Scott’s arm, slinging it over his shoulder. “Come on, Scotty,” he said gently, guiding him up the stairs. “Back to bed.”

“You haven’ called me tha’in long time,” Scott said quietly, a small smile forming.

“Probably since the last time you were sick.”

“Or when we were kids,” the first responder countered.

“Which was probably the last time you were sick,” Virgil retorted. “It’s not like you to be ill.”

“No’ like any of us, really,” Scott mused.

“Mmm,” Virgil agreed as they ascended the stairs.

They were soon back at Scott’s room and Gordon caught up with them again. “I found it,” he said, a packet of tablets in one hand and a glass of water in the other.

“Take it in and put it on the desk, would you?” Gordon nodded and did as directed. “Thanks, Gords. I’ll take it from here. You best go get dressed. You’re still in your swim gear.”

“Alright. Sleep well, Scott,” he said, his tone full of kindness.

A small smile crossed Scott’s face as he watched their younger brother run off before he sighed, reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose. The short journey from the kitchen had exhausted him and all he really wanted to do was go back to sleep. So much for that stack of reports that needed attending to.

Virgil helped him over to his bed, Scott dropping straight onto it on his back, grateful to him for aiding him in taking off his shoes as well.

“Sit up for a moment, Scott,” Virgil said. “Just so you can take some of these and so I can help you take off your hoodie.”

Scott sighed again and slowly eased himself upright, if only as far as his elbows. He took the tablets and washed them down with a sip of water, although his throat had started to hurt so he found swallowing them difficult. That, and sitting up for any length of time was becoming hard with the headache and general body aches.

Once finished, he dropped back onto his pillow, his arm coming up to cover his eyes. “No, Scott, don’t lie down yet,” Virgil reminded. “Hoodie.”

Scott lowered his arm and looked at him sadly. “Virgil, ‘m cold,” he whimpered.

“That’s the fever. Your skin is so warm it’ll make you think you feel cold,” the younger man said. “Come on, let me help you.”

With a small nod, Scott allowed Virgil to help him up and gently pull his hoodie off, which he folded and placed on the bedside chair after helping Scott to lie back down. “Seriously, how exactly did you get all the way down to the kitchen earlier?” Virgil asked, concerned by how weak his older brother seemed.

“I dunno, I… I know it took me a while t’get down there but I guess I jus’ assumed was where I ached so much. I thought I’d slept awkwardly.”

“Hmm. You’ve not been quite yourself the last few days, Scott,” Virgil pointed out. “You’ve been a lot quieter than usual.”

“I guess,” Scott agreed, sighing deeply again. “I jus’ feel awful now.”

“The meds will start to kick in soon, Scott,” Virgil assured him, sitting on the edge of the bed. “Perhaps next time you think it’s a good idea to go out to a mountaintop rescue in an already wet uniform, you’ll think twice. I’m pretty sure this is flu.”

Scott nodded slightly, his face still covered. “I know. Probably not ‘elped by the fact it took me so long up there.”

“Probably not,” Virgil agreed.

Scott swallowed hard, grimacing at the sensation, but then groaned as he felt another sneeze building. It felt like knives dragging through his throat and when he realised he was floating above his bed, he sighed again.

Virgil put a hand on his shoulder and gently pushed him back down. “Try and get some rest, Scott,” he insisted softly, worried that he flinched away slightly. “It’ll probably help.”

Scott nodded, already beginning to fall asleep again.

 

“ _He’s what?_ ”

“He’s got flu, John,” Virgil replied, looking up at the hologram of their brother floating above the table. “At least I’m pretty sure it is.”

John pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing softly. “ _How’s he doing?_ ”

“You know what he’s like,” Virgil reminded. “Hates being confined to his bed, hates feeling dependent on others to help him. But he’s really not well.”

“ _And you think this is down to that mountain rescue?_ ”

“It has to be. He went to a mountaintop, wearing a wet uniform, had to disembark from his Thunderbird and it wasn’t a quick rescue either. It’s the only thing I can think that may have caused this. But he’s really got it bad. Sore throat, headaches, body aches, fever, congestion, coughs and sneezes…” He trailed off, shaking his head.

“ _Yikes, that_ is _bad,_ ” John agreed.

“Mmm. Not helped by the fact that every time he sneezes, he’s floating.”

“ _Floating?_ ”

“Yeah, you know how he used to when something made him jump?” He thought briefly. “And like that time when he was a teenager and sick like this.”

“ _Ah. Not good. Good thing he’s at home then. This could have been really bad if he’d fallen ill while out on business or something._ ”

“Yeah,” Virgil said. He shook his head. “I think he’s gonna be out of it for a while.”

“ _He won’t like that,_ ” John pointed out.

“No, I know. But he has no choice. If it were one of us, he’d insist on bed rest, but seems to think those rules don’t apply to him.”

John smiled a little. “ _Well, we can advise him otherwise._ ”

“And by ‘advise’, you mean lock him in his room?” Virgil asked, a small smile of his own appearing.

“ _Perhaps not quite such drastic measures. At least not to start with. Has he attempted to make a break for it yet?_ ”

“No, which goes to show just how ill he is.”

John nodded, his brows creasing in concern. “ _Yeah. It seems strange. We so rarely get ill and yet, I only recovered a few days ago and now Scott’s ill too._ ”

“To be fair, John, you weren’t exactly ill in that sense of the word. Yours was more like a reactionary episode after what happened to you. Scott’s is an actual sickness. If you’re gonna include things like that, then we’re in the infirmary all the time recovering from rescue injuries.”

“ _I suppose so._ ” He closed his eyes briefly and the younger man knew his older brother was consulting his scans and data. “ _Things seem relatively quiet on the rescue front at the moment,_ ” he said, opening his eyes again. “ _I could… you know… I could go down there. See him._ ”

Virgil raised an eyebrow. “You want to come down?”

“ _He came to get me after that, uh, what did you call it? Reactionary episode? But yeah, he came to get me and stayed with me that first night. I can at least visit him while he’s not well, try and, you know, return the favour a bit? I mean, I know mostly it was you and Brains who helped me through it, medically speaking, and Alan offered loads of encouragement and stuff, but…_ ” He realised he’d lost his train of thought. “ _Well, none of you are ill and I’d do it for any of you._ ”

The smile had formed on Virgil’s lips almost as soon as John had started to explain. “I know what you mean, John. But will you be alright to come down?”

“ _I have my dampener now so I shouldn’t suffer from the overload. It just might be a while after arrival that I can actually function with the shift in gravity. And I wouldn’t be able to stay long because, well, there’s the monitoring and the scans and things._ ”

“Well, it’s up to you, John.”

“ _I suppose I could ask Eos to monitor the airwaves while I’m there,_ ” he mused thoughtfully, rubbing a finger against his chin.

Virgil crossed his arms, amused. “Are you trying to talk yourself into this or out of it?”

“ _I’m just trying to make sure I cover all the possible variables. Scott wouldn’t want me to jeopardise our operation just so I can visit him._ ”

“Quite true,” Virgil agreed. “But as you said, Eos can monitor the frequencies. As can you. In your sleep! When or if you ever sleep.”

“ _I do sleep, I just don’t follow a standard sleep pattern,_ ” John countered.

“I know, I was teasing,” Virgil replied, chuckling. “John, this is your decision. But might I point out that the day you got the dampener, you stayed down here with us so we could spend some time together before you returned to Five and you managed perfectly well and so too did the world.”

John nodded. “ _I know._ ” He drew in a deep breath then let it out. “ _I’ll come back down._ ”

Virgil smiled. “I know Scott will appreciate that, John.”

 

When Scott next woke he felt like he’d been run over by Thunderbird Two. He ached more than ever, his head felt heavy and he found he was having difficulty breathing through the stuffiness in his nose. He raised a hand to his head, his eyes watering as he covered them, groaning slightly.

“When Virgil said you weren’t doing well, he wasn’t exaggerating, was he?”

Scott looked around, uncovering his eyes. The voice sounded like John’s, but that couldn’t be right. He turned, finally able to focus on his bedside chair and frowned. That looked like John, too. “I’m halluc’natin’ now, aren’t I?” he muttered.

John chuckled. “You’re not quite that bad, Scott. I am here.”

“You don’ look like you’re ov’loading,” Scott slurred slightly, covering his mouth to cough.

A ginger eyebrow rose. “If you mean, I’m not suffering from my usual sensory overload while visiting the island, then no, I’m not. You seem to have forgotten the dampener Brains made for me.” He held up his wrist, showing Scott the cuff.

Scott lifted his hand to grasp John’s wrist, looking at it. “Oh yeah.”

“Wow, you’re really out of it, aren’t you?”

Watery eyes looked back at the younger man. “Why d’you come back?”

“I wanted to see how you’re doing,” John replied. “Don’t you want me here?”

“Din’t say that,” he muttered, sniffing. He braced his hands either side of him, attempting to sit up.

“Scott, what are you doing?” John asked, putting his hands onto Scott’s shoulders.

“Wan’ sit up an’ see you,” he replied, wriggling his shoulders out of John’s grip.

“You can see me while you’re lying down,” the astronaut insisted, pressing him down, worried that he again tried to withdraw from his grip. His brow creased in concern as Scott started to gasp.

The sneeze that followed was enough that Scott hunched in on himself, his abdominal muscles, already strained from coughing, protesting the sudden movement. He groaned, relaxing again as much as he could.

“Alright, so I see what Virgil means when he said the sneezes have an interesting outcome,” John pointed out, glancing over his brother as he lifted from the bed.

“‘E said that?” Scott asked, looking round.

“Actually, he specifically said you float.”

Another groan. “I floated again?”

“Yeah,” John said.

“Ugh, jus’ wan’ feel bet’r,” he moaned.

“I know, Scott,” John replied softly. “This will work itself out of your system soon enough. Just give it time. In the meantime, how about I get you some ginger tea? It might help you feel better. It usually does when I feel run down.”

Scott groaned again. “Ugh, no, tha’ stuff’s disgustin’,” he said, sniffing.

“And that sump oil you call coffee is any better?”

“I’d love some coffee righ’ now,” Scott mumbled.

“That’s not going to happen and you know it.”

Scott sighed, feeling drowsy again. He reached for John’s hand and grasped it weakly. “Thanks f’comin’, John.”

John smiled softly. “I can’t stay too long, but I’m sure you know that. I don’t want to leave Eos to it for too long. But I’ll stay down for the day and return tomorrow. How does that sound?”

A small smile graced Scott’s pale, clammy face. “I’d like tha’,” he whispered.

“Not sure how much of that day you’ll actually see, but I’ll be here nonetheless,” John replied, pushing Scott’s damp hair from his face as he fell asleep again.

 

Virgil looked up as John walked into the kitchen. He’d just finished tidying up from breakfast and was closing the dishwasher when he noticed his immediately older brother. “Hi, John. Drink?”

“I wouldn’t say no to a cup of tea,” he replied, sitting down. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he leaned back in his chair.

“You alright?” Virgil asked. He’d put a tea bag into John’s favourite mug and put it under the hot water dispenser so left it to its work to approach him.

John nodded. “Yeah, just a bit of a headache.”

Virgil frowned slightly. “Is the dampener not working?”

“It’s working fine, Virgil,” he answered with a soft chuckle. “I haven’t been back from space that long though, remember? This is the change in atmospheric pressure.”

“Oh yeah. Well, in that case, d’you need some painkillers or something? Or will you just ride it out?”

“I’ll be fine. This is uncomfortable but after the overload headaches, it’s comparatively light.”

“Alright. How’s Scott doing?” he asked, returning to retrieve the tea.

“Looks and sounds awful. I thought you might have been exaggerating. And I also see what you mean about the floating too.”

“Yeah, Gordon found that funny at first, until he realized it was worrying Scott.”

“I can imagine, on both sides. It would seem to be the sort of thing Gordon would find amusing, but I also get that it would upset Scott.”

“Mmm. He’s concerned he’s losing control of his abilities,” Virgil said, handing over the steaming mug.

John held his hands out, taking it and drawing it close, breathing in the scent of the beverage deeply with a smile. “Mmm,” he said, sighing happily. “You do make a good cup of tea.”

“Tell that to Penelope,” he countered, grinning.

“Lady Penelope is a tea perfectionist,” John pointed out. “As poor uneducated Americans, we will never be able to brew a cup of tea to her exacting standards, but for my standards, out of all of you guys, you make the best cup.”

“I’m honoured,” Virgil replied, chuckling. He looked out over the garden before looking back at him. “How are the airwaves looking? Anything on your radar?”

John shook his head. “No, not really. Few weather systems, there’s a warehouse fire, southern England. Seems like local crews are dealing with it at the minute but it’s one of those ones that’s gonna take them hours to sort because of the size of it.”

“Do we need to offer assistance?” Virgil asked, heading over to the freezer and taking out some ice cream.

“They seem to be managing alright currently. And is it really wise to eat any of that?” John queried as Virgil pulled the lid off the tub, an eyebrow quirked.

“Um, why not?” Virgil replied as he dug his spoon into the frozen dessert.

“Because it’s not far off lunch time and if Grandma catches you, you’ll be doing cleaning for the rest of the day.”

“I’d better not let her catch me then,” Virgil said with a grin as he put his spoon into his mouth. He swallowed the mouthful then put the lid back on. “Anyway, if she asks, I’m gonna take it to Scott. He needs to eat something and the way he said his throat was hurting earlier, I’ll bet this is probably all he’s gonna feel up to. That and it’ll probably soothe him a little.”

“ _That_ you’ll probably get away with,” John responded, watching as he left the room.

 

Finding Scott’s bed empty was something Virgil hadn’t anticipated when he got to his brother’s room. He frowned, putting the ice cream tub down on top of a chest of drawers just inside the door before heading into the room fully. “Scott?”

“Down’ere,” Scott called out miserably. He was slumped on the floor next to his bathroom door, out of Virgil’s view. His head was on his knees which were drawn up close to his body.

“What are you doing down there?” Virgil asked, going over and crouching next to him.

“Needed t’use the bathroom,” he said, wiping his forehead as he sniffed. “Too tired t’get back t’bed.”

Virgil sighed softly. “I see.” He slipped a hand beneath Scott’s knees and put the other behind his back. “Come on, I’ll take you back to your bed.”

The elder Tracy didn’t even protest at being lifted, he just flopped against him, grimacing slightly. “Sorry.”

“Hey, none of that, you can’t help being ill.”

“Glad you’re strong,” he muttered as Virgil laid him back down on his bed, eliciting a chuckle from him.

“I’m glad I could be of assistance,” he replied. “I brought ice cream. D’you feel up to any?”

Scott nodded a little. “I’m hungry,” he said quietly. “But m’ throat hurts.”

“That’s why I brought the ice cream. It’s not the most ideal food choice, nutrition wise, but at least it’s something.”

He nodded again, but then when a sneeze lifted him from the bed, he groaned. “Ugh, when am I gon’ stop float’n?”

“Probably when you start getting your strength back,” Virgil suggested, offering him a spoon as he drifted back down, and removing the lid from the tub again.

“Can ‘ave some of yours ‘til then?” he asked.

“If I could share, you know I would,” Virgil said softly.

Scott sighed. “I know.”

 

“That fire in the warehouse is still ongoing,” Gordon pointed out, looking at the scans hovering in front of them.

“I know,” John replied, not looking up from the tablet he was holding. “The ground crews are managing but I’m monitoring them.”

Gordon nodded. “I know, I was only pointing it out because it just seems like a real long time it’s been going on now.” He looked over at John. “What are you doing?”

“Performing a database back up.”

“So what’s the computer for? Can’t you just think the backup?”

“I can, but I prefer visual confirmation that the backups were successful. I don’t want to assume my abilities are infallible because I don’t believe they are. I’d rather check from time to time just to make sure.”

“Fair enough.” He leaned back in his chair, stretching his legs out in front of him and folding his hands behind his head. “So, where’s everyone got to?”

John tilted his head slightly as he focused on his surroundings. “Well, Grandma is doing some laundry, I think Kayo’s in the gym, Scott’s obviously in his room, Brains is in his lab, as usual, and Virgil’s on his way here.”

“So how do you know that then?” Gordon asked, smiling. “You got trackers on us?”

An eyebrow rose as John returned the smile. “I believe I’ve already explained once how I can sense the technology each of you keep on your person.”

“So where’s Alan then?”

“Well, I can’t detect his personal computer or his gaming console so him I’m not sure of. He could be in the villa, he might be outside.” He tilted his head again and smiled. “Actually, I think he might be in the kitchen. Rummaging through the freezer. Seeing as I know where everyone else is, deductive reasoning would suggest it’s Alan in the freezer.”

“I love how you know what tech is being used.”

John smiled again and looked up as Virgil entered the room. “How’s he doing, Virgil?”

“He’s still really weak,” Virgil said, sitting down with his immediately younger and older brothers. “Still floating every time he sneezes.”

“Hey, you brought the ice cream in,” Gordon pointed out, grabbing the tub from him.

“Uh, there’s not much left. Scott and I ate quite a bit of it.”

“Meh, I don’t mind,” Gordon said, looking into the tub.

“Who took the ice cream?” Alan asked, entering the room.

“Technically Virgil,” Gordon responded, offering him the tub. “Wanna share?”

Alan grinned and sat down next to him, but frowned and looked over at John who’d stood up and approached the hologram in the centre of the table. “John?”

“I’m detecting something from that warehouse fire. Radio traffic between the fire fighters suggest they’ve discovered there may be people trapped inside the building and they still can’t get in.”

“What?” Virgil exclaimed. “How? They’ve been there for ages, surely the people can’t still be alive?”

John closed his eyes, his head tilting briefly. “It would seem they’ve been able to perform a scan of the area and detected life signs beneath the structure in an area that’s protected from the fire but still inaccessible.” He opened his eyes and looked between them. “The fire has shorted all the systems in the building, which is why they haven’t been able to get in yet and the doors are too thick for them to cut through. With the presence of people, it’s become a rescue scenario as opposed to just a fire to fight. Virgil, you need to get out there.”

“John, if there’s a technological failure, we may need your assistance, too. You feel up to coming?”

“Me?” John asked, staring at him. “But I…” He bit his lip, glancing at the scans. It was so rare he went on rescues and so far, most of the ones he’d participated in had been out in space. “Alright.”

“Are you sure? You’re not still suffering with the gravitational imbalance stuff, are you?”

“I’ll be fine. Go on, gear up. Alan, I think we’ll need your help too. You’ll be unaffected by the smoky air in the warehouse.”

“Excellent! Let’s do this!”

“What about me?” Gordon asked, looking between them all. It wasn’t often he was the one left behind.

Virgil and John exchanged a glance. “Scott’s not gonna like that he’s missing out on a rescue. Will you look after him?” Virgil requested, his hand on the younger man’s shoulder.

Gordon nodded. “I can do that,” he said softly, understanding that looking after their brother was just as important.

“Alright,” John announced as they made their way to their respective entrances. “Thunderbirds are go!”

 

Gordon made his way to Scott’s room, knocking the door and waiting for an answer. He gave it a few tries, during which time he heard Thunderbird Two take off, before he opened the door, assuming his brother was asleep. He pushed open the door and looked inside, shaking his head with a soft chuckle when he saw Scott sound asleep but floating just above his bed.

He went in and put his hands on Scott’s shoulders, gently pressing him back down onto his bed, which in turn disturbed the older man and woke him. “Gord’n?” he asked, drowsily.

“Yeah, welcome back.”

“Huh?” Scott rubbed his eyes then tried to sit up. “What d’you mean?”

“Well, I guess you must have sneezed again while you were asleep cos you were floating. Was it a nice trip?”

With a groan, Scott fell back against his pillow. “Ugh, tha’s no’ funny,” he mumbled, covering his face.

“I know, I’m sorry,” Gordon said, sitting down beside his bed. “How are you feeling?”

Scott shrugged. “Awful. I don’ think I ever felt this bad b’fore.”

Gordon sighed slightly. “Did Virgil give you any meds when he came in earlier?”

“Uh huh,” Scott answered, looking around for the box of tissues that had previously been placed by his bed. He took one and blew his nose, screwing his eyes shut at the pressure he felt behind them.

“Uh, can I get you anything else?” Gordon asked uncertainly. He wanted to feel useful but was concerned that Scott seemed to be in pain.

“Wouldn’ mind a drink,” was the reply as watery blue eyes regarded his brother hopefully.

Gordon smiled. “I can do that,” he said softly. “Fancy anything in particular?”

Scott sighed. “I guess coffee’s outta question?”

“Dude, I swear you’re addicted to that stuff,” Gordon said. “And anyway, caffeine is not gonna help you right now. You need to be able to sleep.”

“All I’m doin’ is sleepin’,” Scott muttered, suppressing a yawn.

“Because you need to get better and the body does that by resting,” Gordon stated. “Orange juice is supposed to be good for you, right? All that Vitamin C? How about I get you a glass of that?”

Scott nodded, beginning to feel drowsy again.

Gordon patted his shoulder gently but withdrew his hand when Scott flinched. “Alright, I won’t be long.” He headed to the door and walked out, surprised that Scott hadn’t commented on the Thunderbird’s departure. He must have been deeply asleep for that not to have woken him.

He reached the kitchen and went to the fridge, removing the juice and finding a glass, which he quickly filled and replaced the carton. As he was heading back upstairs, he found himself wondering why the noise of a launch hadn’t roused him, but Gordon’s light pressure on his shoulders had.

“You okay, Gord’n?” Scott asked as the younger man walked back into his room, looking distracted.

“Hmm? Yeah, I’m fine, I was just thinking.”

“Oh?” He accepted Gordon’s help in sitting up and took the glass from him, drinking thirstily.

“Hey, take it easy, Scott, small sips,” Gordon said, a hand on his shoulder again.

“Sorry, m’thirsty,” he replied. “Didn’ realise how bad ‘til you gave me the juice.”

“I know, Scott, just slow down a little. Don’t want to make yourself sick or something.”

Scott nodded, giving the glass back to Gordon and slumping back against his pillow again. He yawned deeply, rubbing his eyes. “What were you thinkin’ ‘bout?” he asked tiredly.

“When?”

“Y’said when y’came back you were thinkin’.”

“Oh, that. I was just wondering how my putting my hands on your shoulders woke you up when Virgil launching Two didn’t.”

“Virgil’s gone out?” he asked, trying to sit back up. “Why? What’s…?”

“Scott, chill. They’re gone. They’ll manage fine. You’re barely able to sit up which means you can’t even go downstairs to monitor the rescue, let alone go out with them.”

Scott sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I know,” he muttered. “Don’ like not knowin’ wha’s goin’on.”

“I know, Scott, I know. But they’ll be fine.”

“Will you tell me about it?”

“You won’t get all agitated, will you?”

“Please, Gordon?”

The younger man sighed. Scott looked so pitiful with damp hair stuck to his clammy forehead, pale skin, red nose from frequent tissue rubs and watery eyes. “I suppose you’ll only get more agitated if you don’t know.” He shook his head, lowering his gaze briefly before looking back up at him again, beginning to explain the situation to him.

“So John’s actually gone out?” Scott asked after Gordon finished.

“I know, right?” Gordon agreed. “Looks like all three of them will be putting their abilities to the test in an actual rescue scenario.”

“Hmm, I know,” Scott muttered uneasily.

“Scott, they’ll be fine. We’ve used our abilities in the field before.”

“Virgil and I have mostly,” Scott countered. “Alan hasn’ at all and John hardly goes out. What if they’re caught?”

“Scott, you’re sounding like Dad, they’ll be fine. That’s what the power suit and stuff are for.”

Scott nodded tiredly. “I know. I jus’ worry.”

“Which you’re doing even more because you’re not well and you’re not out there. Try to relax, Scott. You look exhausted.”

“I am,” he agreed quietly, settling back against his pillow.

“Sleep, Scott. I’ll monitor the rescue and keep you posted with information I think you need to know.”

He nodded again and slowly drifted off.

 

“We’re approaching the danger zone,” Virgil informed his two brothers.

“FAB,” John said quietly.

“You alright?” Alan asked him.

“I’m fine, just this is something I’m not entirely used to doing. Down here, at least.”

“You’ll be brilliant, John!” the youngest enthused.

John smiled softly. “Thanks, Alan,” he said. “It’s not like I’m nervous or anything, not exactly, just this is different, I guess.”

“I was the same the first time I had a mission in Thunderbird Three,” Virgil commented. “Completely out of my usual comfort zone.”

“I would hardly describe a rescue as a comfort zone,” John stated.

Virgil chuckled a little. “No, I suppose not, but you know what I mean.”

“Yeah, I do,” John answered.

Virgil smiled then looked at his data. “Alright, prepare for landing.”

“Whoa, look at it!” Alan breathed, his eyes wide as he saw the thick black plumes of smoke rising from the remains of the building.

“Looks bad,” Virgil said. “Alan, make sure you take your helmet. We know you don’t need it, but they don’t. The last thing we want is for fire fighters to come charging in after you because they think you’re putting yourself in unnecessary danger.”

“Understood,” Alan replied, still watching the billowing smoke.

 

Having previously established contact with the ground crews, John had already been informed of the best place for them to access the building.

With the aid of Alan in a mole pod and Virgil in his power suit, they made their way to the access point and began work, while further round the building, the fire fighters continued to work on tackling the worst areas of the blaze.

“So, what’s the plan, guys?” Alan asked as his pod trundled to a stop beside them. He looked down at them from his seated position above them.

Virgil glanced up at him then over at John. “What d’you reckon? It’s probably best you take the lead here.”

John looked between them then at the building. “Alan tunnels in to grant us access then we make our way through. The HUD in our helmets can scan for life signs, so we’ll know which way to go. Hopefully.”

Virgil nodded. “Sounds like a plan,” he said, then looked up at Alan. “You got that?”

“I’m on it,” Alan replied, starting up the machine.

 

Entry tunnel made, Alan returned the pod and ran back to rejoin his brothers at the warehouse. Together, they entered and made their way through the building, the smoke thick around them. Virgil had his shoulder mounted searchlight activated but Alan seemed perfectly settled.

“Alan, how are you doing?” John asked, unable to help himself as he queried.

The youngest looked back at him. “Doing just fine,” he said. He’d removed his helmet as soon as they were sure they were unlikely to come into contact with the fire fighters because he felt he could focus better without it. He was mostly following them as they guided through the facility.

“You’re suffering no ill effects from the smoke?” Virgil questioned.

“Nope, and I can see through it pretty well, too,” he added.

“Fascinating,” John muttered, glancing at him.

“Yes, amazing,” Virgil agreed. “But perhaps we can assess this when we get home.”

“Good point,” John said.

Alan grinned as they reached another doorway. “What was this place, anyway? What sort of a warehouse needs such thick walls and doors?”

“This was once a military depot during the Global Conflict,” John answered. “It needed some kind of security to protect its contents. After the Conflict, they removed the most sensitive items and hardly ever check in on the rest.”

“Ah,” Alan said. “Well, that explains it. Weird.” He looked around again. “There’s another door here.”

John smiled, impressed at how much clearer Alan’s vision was than their own. “Got it, thanks.” He went up to it and put a hand against it. “Doesn’t feel too hot, suggesting no presence of fire behind it so minimal risk of a backdraft if opened.” He closed his eyes and concentrated, feeling the mechanisms shift and the door part slightly. He stepped forward and put his fingers into the gap, pulling hard to separate them enough that he could slip between them and push them further with his back against one.

“John, I didn’t realise you were that strong,” Alan said, sounding impressed.

“Years of training for space, Alan,” John replied, smiling a little shyly.

Virgil put a hand on Alan’s shoulder. “Be impressed later, Kiddo,” he said. “We need to find these people.”

“Got it,” Alan said.

John looked over his shoulder into the room they’d just accessed. “There’s quite a lot of debris in here, Virgil,” he reported. “Looks like your expertise is required.”

“Alright, step aside,” he said, taking hold of one of the doors with one hand and forcing it open the rest of the way. “Ah, so I see,” he said, noting how a lot of the ceiling had come down. “I guess they must have stored some pretty heavy stuff above to need that much reinforcement in the ceiling.”

“Mmm,” John replied as he moved. He and Alan watched as Virgil cleared a path through the rubble, making sure it was all stacked safely around them. “Virgil?” John called out, noticing him stop.

“I’m detecting life signs up ahead,” he replied. “Three of them.”

“Are you happy for us to join you?”

“The pathway is stable enough, just be careful.”

As they walked forward, Alan replaced his helmet, not only for his safety while walking through the debris field, but also not wanting to be seen without it.

“Looks like they’re behind this last door,” Virgil said, looking at John.

“FAB,” he responded, reaching out again to put a hand on the door. “Hmm, this door is quite warm. It’s not hot so I don’t think there’s risk of a backdraft, but to be on the safe side, you guys better stand aside while I open it.”

“Understood,” Virgil answered, motioning to Alan to step back to the right of the door while he, himself, stepped to the left. “Ready.”

John nodded and concentrated, feeling the door release. As the small gap appeared in the centre, flames licked out of it around the edges. “Be careful, there’s fire right behind the door but there must be another source of oxygen into the room or it’d have rushed at the opening.”

“Alright, got it, John,” Virgil replied. “Stand clear, let me open this one. I can use the power suit’s mechanical hands to open it that way no one will be burned.”

He made swift work of prising the doors apart and Alan ducked inside first. “They’re here! I can see them! Three kids, they’re this way!” he called out, turning to face his older brothers before heading further into the room, dodging piles of flaming debris.

John and Virgil glanced at each other, neither able to see the children Alan apparently could. They knew he was right, though, because the life signs readers in their HUD were feeding them this information.

With barely another thought, Virgil went after Alan, John right behind him.

“Over here,” Alan called out, crouching beside the three children. None of them looked much older than ten or eleven years old and all were unconscious.

“We’ve got to get them out of here,” John said, looking around. “We’ve been lucky so far, most of the fire is focussed around the other side of the building but it won’t last.” He bent down and picked up one of the children, a small girl with dark hair. Her face was grimy, her clothes pretty tattered. A glance over the other two, both boys, showed they were in a similar state.

Between them, they picked up the children and carried them back through to the entrance they’d created earlier on. They were met by fire fighters who’d been contacted by John as they were leaving.

“There had been reports that there were some kids sleeping rough in the area,” one fireman told them as he removed his helmet, wiping his brow.

“But they’re so young,” Alan said, glancing in the direction of the ambulance that had arrived while they were within the facility.

“It happens, unfortunately,” he replied. “We’re just glad you were able to get to them. We’ve been struggling just to try and control the fire, let alone get inside.”

“We’re glad we could help,” Virgil commented.

They all looked up as another fire fighter came over to them. “Paramedic says the kids are gonna be alright. Smoke inhalation and a few bumps and bruises. They’ll be kept in and monitored, then they’ll see about finding out where they came from.”

John nodded, glancing at Alan. “Thanks for letting us know. We’d better get back to base now, unless you need anything further?”

“No, we got this now. The fire is almost under control now. Thanks for your assistance.”

Another nod, then John led the way back to Thunderbird Two.

 

“Wow, he really doesn’t look well, does he?” Grandma stated as she entered the room, heading into the lowered seating area to join Gordon and Kayo. “Poor boy.”

Gordon shook his head, inwardly amused that she still referred to them as boys, especially as Scott, being the oldest, was furthest away from boyhood. “No, I know. Was he still asleep?”

“Yeah. I was gonna see if I could fix him up something,” she said.

Gordon exchanged a glance with Kayo. “He’s apparently got quite a sore throat, Grandma,” Gordon pointed out. “He’s so far only been able to eat some ice cream.”

“Maybe I’ll sort something for him when he next wakes,” she offered.

“See how he feels, Grandma, no point wasting stuff on him if he’s not up to it. Might upset him. Y’know, not being able to eat when it’s right in front of him.”

“Ah, good point, Gordon,” Grandma agreed. “Well, no point just sitting around. Why don’t you two make yourself useful and go clear up outside? That patio is in need of a real good sweep.”

“Ah, well…” Kayo started, but she was saved thinking of an excuse when they heard the sound of Thunderbird Two’s engines approaching the island. “I think we’d better debrief with Virgil, John and Alan.”

“Alright,” Grandma assented with a sigh, heading out towards the kitchen. “See that it gets done though, will you?”

“We will,” Kayo called after her, then looked over at Gordon. “What perfect timing.”

“I know. Don’t think I’ve ever been happier to see them home.”

A short while later, the three of them returned to the room and sat down wearily with Gordon and Kayo. “How was it?” the latter asked.

“Well, it wasn’t particularly difficult in that we were able to do what we needed to do without much hardship,” John said, glancing at Alan who had been quiet most of the way home. “It was more the nature of the rescuees.”

“Why?” Gordon asked, sitting up straight and looking between them.

“Three children. Young. Looked like they’d been sleeping rough,” Virgil said.

Gordon grimaced slightly. “Oh dear, were they alright?”

“Physically, yeah, I think so,” Virgil replied. “There was no sign of any adults with them.”

“Ah,” Gordon said. “Oh dear.”

“They were so young,” Alan said quietly, looking up at them. “How could three children who were maybe ten years old end up out there on their own?”

“The world’s not a perfect place, Alan,” John replied, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. “But now that they’ve been found and taken into care, I’m sure they’ll be well looked after.”

Alan leaned against him, sighing softly. “I hope so,” he muttered.

John slipped his arm round Alan’s shoulders, recognising that the youngest needed that contact. “I’ll monitor the situation, Alan. Let you know how they’re doing.”

“You can do that?”

“Well, I don’t tend to, but I can access digital reports where necessary. So as long as their reporting is up to date, I can let you know about their recovery.”

Alan smiled at him and nodded. “Thanks, John.” He sat up, letting John remove his arm then looked around. “I’m gonna go see how Scott’s getting on.”

“He was asleep last we checked,” Gordon said. “And he seems to be going into a deeper sleep than is usual for him. He didn’t even wake up when you guys took off earlier. Though he did when I touched his shoulder. Bit odd.”

“Alright. If he’s still asleep, I’ll leave him alone.”

 

The young astronaut made his way up to Scott’s room, pausing at the threshold. He raised his hand to knock but hesitated, not wanting to disturb his oldest brother. The door was slightly ajar, so he pushed it open carefully and looked inside, unable to keep himself from smiling a little at the sight of their first responder.

Scott was still asleep, but he was hovering a foot above his bed, hugging his blanket close to him.

Hearing a noise behind him, Alan turned and saw Virgil approaching. “How’s he doing?” the latter asked. “I came to see if he needed any medication or anything.”

“I think he may need tethers,” Alan commented.

“Tethers? Ah, is he floating again?”

“Yeah.” The youngster stepped aside, allowing Virgil to look in.

“I see what you mean.” He went into the room, going straight to Scott and put his hands on his shoulders, gently pressing him back down to his bed.

Scott stirred at the contact, groaning slightly as he opened his eyes. “Virge?”

“Mmm hmm,” Virgil said, his hand probing Scott’s forehead to gauge his temperature. “Sorry, Scott, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“When you get back?” he asked, his tone a little slurred through tiredness and slightly distorted by the congestion in his nose. He turned his head away from his touch.

“Not long ago.” He sat down in the chair next to Scott’s bed. “You want some painkillers or anything?”

Scott nodded, his eyes drifting a little. “Head’urts,” he moaned. “Ac’shully, ev’rythin’ ‘urts.”

“I’m not surprised. It’ll work out of your system soon enough but you’ll feel lousy a few more days I reckon.”

“Days?” Scott repeated, looking round at Virgil.

“You just gotta let it run its course, Scott,” he advised. “Anyway, seeing as you’re awake, Alan came to see how you’re getting on.”

Trying his hardest to focus beyond Virgil, Scott shifted his head to look for Alan. “Al?”

The blond stepped forward and sat down on the edge of his bed. “Hey, Scott.”

Scott smiled sleepily. “Hey, Al,” he whispered. “You alrigh’?”

“Shouldn’t it be me asking you that?” Alan asked.

“Wan’ know how you are,” he insisted.

“I’m… I’m alright. The rescue was a bit difficult, but I’m alright.”

“Rescue…” Scott repeated. “Rescue… Oh. Yeah, rescue. Gord’n said you wen’.”

“Yeah, which you knew because you asked when we got back,” Virgil pointed out.

“M’tired,” he mumbled, his eyes drifting. “Forgot.”

“I figured,” Virgil said. “Alan did really well out there, Scott. We’ve discovered another aspect to his abilities.”

“Yeah?” he asked, looking back round at him.

“He’s able to see through smoky atmospheres. He found the rescuees without the need for his HUD.”

“Didn’ turn it on?”

“He wasn’t wearing his helmet most of the time, he didn’t need to. He only put it back on when we walked through an area of debris fall.”

“I didn’t turn my HUD on after that though. I wanted to see if I could still see them, even with the obstruction of the helmet visor,” Alan added.

“He spotted them before our scans fully detected them,” Virgil said.

Scott smiled again. “Good job, Al,” he muttered. “You did good.”

Alan grinned, glancing up at Virgil then back at Scott as he placed a hand on the latter’s arm. “You get some sleep, Scott.

Virgil noticed him tug his arm away slightly, but was glad Alan didn’t seem to register it. “Go on, Al. I’ll sort out Scott’s meds then come and join you.”

Alan nodded and stood up. “Hope you start to feel better soon,” he said as he went to the door.

“Yeah,” Scott agreed, groaning slightly. He felt like ‘better’ was something he wasn’t going to be for a long time.

“I think I’ve worked out why Thunderbird Two hasn’t woken you but contact has done.”

Scott looked round at him. “‘Urts when you touch,” he whimpered.

“Yeah, that was my thought. You’re feeling hypersensitive so a loud noise won’t wake you but the slightest touch is painful.”

He nodded, feeling tears coming to his eyes. He closed them tightly, drawing in a shuddering breath. “Jus’ wan’ feel bet’er.”

“I know, Scott,” Virgil said softly, standing up. “I’ll get you some medication to hopefully help you on your way to that.”

“‘Kay,” he whispered.

Virgil was only gone a few minutes to retrieve the medicine but in that time, Scott had fallen asleep again. The middle Tracy sighed, knowing he’d have to disturb him again. He gently placed a hand on Scott’s arm, frowning a little as his older brother’s face contorted slightly and he woke. “Virge?”

“Yeah, I’m sorry, Scott. I’ve got the painkillers for you.”

Scott nodded again, trying and failing to sit up. He sighed in defeat and looked round at Virgil. “Will y’elp me?”

“Alright,” he said, carefully helping Scott to sit up slightly so he could take the tablets and drink something too. “You’re not drinking enough, Scott,” he pointed out, noting how the glass of water seemed to have hardly been touched and the jug beside it was exactly as it had been left earlier.

“Too busy sleepin’,” he muttered in reply.

“You know, we may have to move you to the infirmary at this rate.”

Scott shook his head. “Wan’ m’own bed. Don’ wan’ go in there.”

“It’s for your own good,” Virgil countered.

“S’jus’ flu,” Scott said, looking at him. “Wouldn’ go hosp’tal jus’ for flu.”

Virgil sighed softly. “Alright, but if you seem to get any worse, I’m taking you in there, like it or not.”

“‘Kay,” Scott responded.

“Want me to help you lie back down?” Virgil asked.

Scott frowned slightly, closing his eyes.

“Scott?”

His shoulders slumped as he sighed. “Yeah. Need ‘elp.”

Virgil helped him to lay down then sat back beside him. “What’s wrong?”

Scott turned his head away from him.

“Scott, what is it?”

“Know ‘ow John fel’.”

“What do you mean?”

“Got no control over my flyin’,” he said, turning to face him. “Tried to lift m’self so I could float back down. Can’ do it. Fel’ like if I tried any ‘arder I mighta flown straight up so I stopped tryin’. Seems I can only fly now when I sneeze. Got no control.”

“Scott, it’s not gonna be permanent. As you get better, your control will return.”

He sighed sadly and nodded. “Til then m’jus’ gonna keep float’n when I sneeze.”

“It will get better, Scott. Don’t let it get you down.”

“Wan’ sleep, Virge,” he muttered softly, looking away.

“Alright, Scott,” Virgil said, standing up. He watched as Scott dozed off again, before leaving the room, hoping his brother’s condition improved because it wasn’t only his physical health he was worrying about now.

 

When Scott woke next, he had the feeling he wasn’t alone. He shifted in his bed to try and focus on the chair beside him and found his movement slightly restricted.

“Ah, you’re awake,” a voice said, drawing his attention from frowning at his blankets to the person beside him.

“John?” he asked, blinking tiredly.

“Yeah, it’s me. Virgil will be back shortly, too,” the space monitor replied. “He went to refresh the water in your pitcher.”

“Why can’ I move?” Scott queried, looking back down at his blankets and how they were pinning him down.

“Well, d’you remember that week you had to take off school because you were sick like you are now?” John said, his head tilted as he watched the older man.

Scott’s brows drew together as he tried to recall. “Uh… Yeah. Had flu then, too.”

“Exactly. And this was after your talent had emerged so you had the same issue of floating as you do now.”

“Uh huh,” Scott agreed.

“You don’t remember what Dad did to prevent you from constantly floating out of bed?”

“He… He, um…”

“He tucked your blankets in tight around you so you remained grounded so to speak,” John provided when it became clear Scott was having difficulty recalling. “That and the fact that you were hovering so often, you kept shedding your blankets and getting cold. Tucking you in solved that.”

“You tucked me in?”

“Well, actually, Virgil did,” John replied. “And he also said you’ve been worrying again.”

Scott sighed. “Los’ control f’my abil’ties.”

John got off his seat and crouched beside Scott’s bed so he was closer to eye level. “As you’re clearly struggling with memory right now, let me remind you that when I was ill, you constantly reassured me that I’d recover. You were absolutely certain, even though there was the possibility that Brains’ theory may have proved wrong. In this instance, we know for a fact that your ability will return because this happened last time when you were a teenager. You couldn’t fly of your own accord but it just happened whenever you sneezed. And coughed as well, if I remember rightly. At least this time it’s only happening when you sneeze.”

Scott looked up at him, his eyes watery and red. “Don’ like no’ ‘avin’ control.”

“You don’t like not having control in any situation, Scott,” John reminded kindly. “You reassured me, now it’s my turn to reassure you. This will get better. _You_ will get better. Anyway, aside from ‘out of control’, how are you feeling?”

Scott took a deep breath, coughing slightly as he released it while considering his answer. “No’ sure. Still ache a lo’. Head feels bit bet’er.” He grimaced as he felt another sneeze building, gripping handfuls of his bedsheet as he did with the pain in his chest, but was grateful that the blankets had been tucked in close enough that he remained on his bed. He groaned, wriggling a little to release his arms and reach for a tissue to blow his nose.

John handed him one as the door opened and Virgil walked back in, Kayo following beside him but walking in through the wall so she didn’t have to drop back. “You couldn’t have waited a few more moments to come in after him?”

Kayo shrugged with a grin before heading over to sit on the edge of Scott’s bed. “Virgil said he’d had to pin you down. I could get some rope from the climbing equipment store if you need it.”

Scott managed a small smile before he shook his head, coughing. “Don’ make me laugh,” he said. “‘Urts.”

“Sorry,” Kayo replied. “I came to see how you’re getting on.”

“Wow, look at me, centre’f ‘tension.”

Kayo raised an eyebrow and glanced up at the other two men with her. “Has he been slurring this much the whole time?”

“We’re lucky he’s still awake, to be honest, Kayo,” John said as Virgil finished topping up Scott’s glass and put the jug down. “He’s been struggling to remain conscious for more than a few minutes at a time. This has really knocked him sideways.”

“‘M still ‘wake, y’know,” he muttered.

“And yet, did I say anything that’s untrue?” John asked him.

“Um, no,” Scott agreed, letting Virgil help him sit up to drink.

“We put some of that electrolyte mixture into this jug,” Virgil warned him. “So don’t go spitting it out. It’s supposed to taste this way.”

“Don’ like that stuff,” he grumbled.

“Scott, you sound like a child,” Virgil commented. “Just drink it, it’s good for you.”

Kayo smiled at him a little. “I’ll leave you to it, Scott. Just wanted to stop by here so you knew I hadn’t forgotten about you or anything.”

“Thanks,” he said quietly, grimacing at the aftertaste of his drink.

“Take care, Scott,” she said as she walked out, departing through the wall.

“I swear she does that deliberately,” John stated.

“Don’t we all?” Virgil countered, grinning.

“I suppose,” he agreed, smiling a little in return.

Scott looked between them, then lowered his head.

Virgil noticed his change in demeanour and put a hand out to rest on his shoulder, stopping at the last minute when he remembered he was still feeling touch sensitive. “Scott, it will come back. You know that.”

He nodded. “Wan’ it t’come back now. Don’ like this.”

“And if your ability did return now, what difference would it really make?” Virgil asked. “Because you know for a fact we aren’t going to let you out and about until you’ve regained your strength.”

“I know, bu’ maybe I could a’least sit up an’ lie down by m’self.”

“Perhaps,” Virgil said. “And I can understand you wanting that, but to be honest, even if you had control over your ability, I honestly don’t think you’d have the strength to use it, even for that.”

“I might.”

“You really sound like Alan sometimes,” John said, smiling a little. “He’s the same if he gets sick. You just need to let your body fully rest and get over this. We both know full well how difficult you find remaining still, but you’re just gonna have to. You need to let yourself recover and that’s not gonna happen if you keep trying to exert yourself.”

“I know,” Scott replied quietly.

John nodded, glancing at Virgil. “Alright. Now lie down, Scott. Try to get some more sleep. I’ll be back to check in on you before I have to head back up.”

“You’re goin’ back already?” he asked, looking round at him. He swung his head round a bit too fast though, giving himself a head rush. His head dipped slightly as he raised a hand to cradle it, closing his eyes with a grunt.

“I’m sorry, Scott, but I have to. You’ve got Kayo and the guys to look after you down here. And Brains, and even Grandma if you’re feeling brave. But I have to get back.”

Scott sighed and nodded, feeling emotional and not wanting to show it. “‘Kay,” he replied quietly.

John glanced at Virgil, not liking that he was upsetting Scott, but he knew that deep down the older man truly understood. It was just the illness that was getting in the way of his rational thinking.

“It’s alright, John, I’ll make sure he’s not alone.”

“Thanks, Virgil,” the space monitor said, looking back down at Scott. “I’ll try and come back down again once you’re back on your feet.”

“Off them an’ in th’air would be bet’er.”

John chuckled. “That too. Sleep well, Scott. I’ll see you before I leave. I promise.”

Scott nodded, his eyes drooping as he fell asleep again.

Virgil shook his head and laid him back down gently. “He puts so much pressure on himself that when something like this happens it literally knocks him out. It’s almost like he’s reverted to being a child.”

“In some ways don’t we all when we’re not well? We just want the comfort of our family and someone to help us feel better, just like when we were younger, and Scott is so very unwell.”

“I guess so,” Virgil said, carefully pushing Scott’s hair from his clammy forehead, trying his hardest not to brush his fingers against his skin too much.

 

John was leaning against the doorframe, watching Scott sleep. He was yet to regain his usual tanned complexion and they were also still working to try and bring his fever down, though now it was only slightly elevated. He’d gone through several boxes of tissues due to the congestion continuing to ail him as well as the persistent sneezing, though thankfully, by keeping him tucked in, he’d stopped floating quite so much.

Tilting his head back, John rested it against the wooden frame, sighing slightly. He really needed to get back up to Five but he didn’t want to just leave while Scott was still sleeping. The illness had left him struggling cognitively. Not in a serious way, mostly because he was so tired all the time, therefore affecting his focus. So he just couldn’t bring himself to leave because he knew it would upset Scott.

Pushing himself upright again, he went into the room and sat down on the edge of the bed, pushing his brother’s hair from his forehead. “What are we gonna do with you, eh?” he murmured.

“Trade me in,” came the unexpected, slightly slurred response as Scott slowly opened his eyes. He blinked a few times, trying to abate the headache that had returned again. “Lemme know f’you do. Wan’ new body. This one ‘urts too much.”

“You’re still in pain?” John asked, his tone full of concern.

“Ache a bi’,” he whispered. “Mos’ly ‘eadache.”

“I’ll let Virgil know and he can give you something for it,” John offered.

Scott nodded slightly, drawing away from John’s hand a little.

“Sorry,” the space monitor muttered, removing his hand. “I guess you’re still feeling a bit touch sensitive, huh?”

Another nod and Scott looked back round at him, finally noticing him fully. “You… y’rin uniform.” He sighed miserably. “Y’got go.” It was a statement, not a question as he realised his time was up with John. Despite the fact that he’d probably been asleep for most of his younger brother’s return, his presence had been a comfort.

John bit his lip, frowning guiltily. “Yeah. I’m sorry, Scott, but I do.”

Scott licked his lips, nodding and trying to ignore the moisture building up in his eyes. “‘Kay.”

“I’ll be back again as soon as I can,” he promised. “Honestly, Scott. It’ll be nice to spend some time with you properly when neither of us is ill or recovering.”

“I’d like tha’,” he whispered, tears dripping onto his pillow. He hated feeling so drained and emotional, but he really had liked having them all nearby again.

“It’s settled then. I’ll call every morning and night and if Virgil says you’re awake I’ll get him to put me through to you.”

“Thanks, John,” Scott said. Wriggling slightly, he freed one of his arms from under his blanket and grasped John’s hand. “Go look aft’ the world.”

A small smile graced John’s lips as he squeezed Scott’s hand ever so gently. “FAB, Scotty.”

 

Alan was lying on his bedroom floor doing a lesson Brains had set for him on chemistry. He was fully engrossed in the project, having been promised that a satisfactory response to the task would result in Brains letting him go into the lab for a proper chemistry lesson. With actual chemicals!

In fact he was so engrossed, he didn’t notice John’s hologram appear behind him until said brother cleared his throat loudly, making Alan jump.

“Whoa! John!” Alan yelped, rolling onto his back to regard the source of the disturbance. “Dude, no sneaking up on me!”

John chuckled. “ _Sorry, Kiddo. I didn’t realise you’d be so involved with your lesson. Virgil called earlier with an update on Scott and told me about Brains’ promise._ ”

“I know, right!” he enthused, sitting up. “How cool!”

“ _You know he’s not gonna let you actually blow stuff up on a big scale, right?_ ”

“Yeah, but even on a small scale that’s still awesome.”

John smiled. “ _Yes, Al. Real awesome._ ”

“So, did Virgil tell you that Scott seems to be getting better now?”

“ _He did. Said he’s been awake most of the day and even managed to sit up by himself._ ”

Alan nodded. “Can you believe he’s been ill for over a week now?”

“ _I know. But at least he’s been resting, which will do him good._ ”

Alan smirked slightly. “Actually, Grandma caught him trying to leave his room yesterday. He was all wobbly and light headed but tried to tell her he wanted to go get food.”

“ _Oh dear,_ ” John said, chuckling again. “ _I wondered how long it’d be before he tried some sort of break for freedom._ ”

“He’s definitely beginning to get his strength back. Though he sneezed when Grandma was ordering him back to his room and he bumped his head on the ceiling.”

John laughed fully this time. “ _Poor Scott._ ”

Alan looked up at him, crossing his legs. “You doing okay?”

John nodded, smiling fondly at his youngest brother. “ _I’m alright, Al,_ ” he said softly. “ _Actually, there was a reason I called you, aside from to witness you fully focused on your homework._ ”

“Really?”

“ _Yeah, I’ve been monitoring the hospital those kids were taken to,_ ” he stated, noticing Alan sit up a little straighter. “ _It’s all a bit complex. It turns out that the parents of those kids are at the same hospital and have been for almost two weeks._ ”

“Huh? How is that possible?” Alan asked, confused.

“ _Well, it sounds from the reports that both adults had been in induced comas due to injuries sustained in a big road traffic incident. When one of them came round, they started asking about their children, who it turns out are aged between eight and twelve._ ”

“How come they weren’t together?”

“ _It would seem that the incident started off as a collision between a lorry and a car several metres in front of the vehicle this family was travelling in. They were able to stop in time, although bumped into the car in front of them. Nothing serious. But they had unloaded the three children from the car and taken them to the hard shoulder when the mother returned to the car to retrieve her bag. The father, I think they said, was talking on the phone to report the incident when another vehicle crashed into their car from behind._ ”

“Oh boy,” Alan muttered, cringing. “That’s not good.”

“ _They started to compare this story to the one being told by the eldest child. The others were still in shock over the incident followed by being trapped in the fire and therapists are still working with them to help them. They’ve barely spoken apparently. But the eldest reported seeing a car hit their parents’ car really hard which terrified the kids and caused them to run in panic when other cars started to crash around them. I recall the incident, I was on the verge of mobilising you guys when they reported they’d managed to get to the last of the victims. There were a few fatalities, but the children’s parents are both alive and recovering in the same hospital. They were reunited this morning and all are apparently doing really well._ ”

Alan grinned brightly. “That _is_ good news!” he said happily. “I’d been worried about them, I thought maybe they were runaways or something.”

“ _I suppose technically they were,_ ” John agreed. “ _Just of a different kind._ ”

Alan nodded. “Thanks for telling me,” he said, smiling up at him.

“ _I promised I’d keep you informed. Now, I best let you get on with your homework or no chemicals for you._ ”

“No way, I gotta go tell Virgil! He’ll wanna know they’re okay, too!”

John smiled at him. “ _Alright. I called you with the news first so he doesn’t know yet._ ”

“Awesome!”

 

“When am I allowed out?” Scott asked, a slight grumble in his tone as Virgil took his temperature with the aural reader. “Honestly, I feel much better.”

“You’re still sniffing all the time-”

“But I can mostly breathe through my nose now and talk clearer, it’s only after I sneeze!” Scott interrupted, watching his middle brother check the readout.

“Which is a lot. And if you’re not pinned down you’re still floating when you do.” He put the device into Scott’s other ear, letting it take its reading before removing it to check. “Your temperature is almost normal now, which is good.”

“See, I’m getting better,” Scott repeated, folding his arms.

“You’re acting like a child again though,” Virgil noted with a grin.

“Virge, I need to get out of here, I’m getting cabin fever!”

The medic nodded. “I know, Scott, but I’m worried. Over the last week, you were barely able to eat anything because of how bad your throat was. That’s a long time to go on minimal nourishment. Especially as you only really ate yogurt and ice cream.”

“Mmm, it was good,” Scott said, smirking slightly.

“Hmm, not really,” Virgil countered. “Have you not noticed the fact that your old academy shirt hangs more loosely on you that it used to?”

Scott frowned and looked over himself then back up at Virgil who sighed. “Come here,” he said, taking his arm and helping him out of bed. He took him over to the mirror on the front of his wardrobe and Scott’s frown deepened.

Virgil was right, his shirt was hanging loosely over his shoulders. It wasn’t a drastic change, but it was noticeable. He reached up to swipe his hand over his forehead, feeling tired suddenly.

“And this is why I don’t want you out of bed fully yet,” Virgil stated, helping him back to bed. “Even that short trip across your room has tired you. You need to be thinking about building your energy and strength levels back up before you can think about going anywhere. How on Earth you managed to get as far as the stairs the other day, I’ll never know.”

Scott rested back against his pillows, sighing deeply and glad for his brother’s strength. It hadn’t occurred to him how quickly he’d feel tired after the briefest of trips. “Sorry, Virgil.”

“You don’t need to be sorry, Scott, you just need to actually allow yourself to fully recover before you start pushing yourself. We won’t be able to sign you off to return to duty until you’re fitter, you know that, right?”

He nodded, rubbing his eyes.

“You wanna go back to sleep?” Virgil asked kindly, gently pushing Scott’s hair from his face. He was glad when the touch sensitivity had receded because they were all very much a tactile family, needing to give and receive closeness for comfort.

He sighed a little then shook his head. “Not yet. I’m feeling hungry.”

“Good,” Virgil said. “How about I go fix you up something then?”

Scott nodded again, smiling at him. “Thanks.”

Virgil ruffled his hair gently then stood up, turning to leave. And walking straight into Alan as he came charging into the room. Before he could even react, Alan was flat on the floor. “Heck, sorry, Alan!” he said, reaching down to offer a hand and help their youngest brother up, noticing obliquely out of the corner of his eye that Scott was sat up again and watching.

“Ow,” Alan muttered, accepting the offered hand. His free hand reached up to pat his nose experimentally, checking for bleeding. “I hate it when I run into you.”

“I said I’m sorry,” Virgil reminded. “But then again, you’re the one who was running indoors. Where’s the fire?”

“No fire, but I just had a call from John about the kids we rescued from one.”

“Oh?” Scott asked, sitting up straighter. Once he’d started to sleep a bit less each day and his focus had improved, they’d gone back over the rescue with him. “What about them?”

Alan looked between them, grinning as he explained all John had told him.

“In a roundabout way, I think there’s a happy ending in there somewhere,” Virgil said. “I mean, aside from all the hospital involvement and trauma and stuff.”

“Yeah, but it means they won’t be sleeping rough again,” Alan pointed out.

Virgil smiled at him. “Yeah,” he agreed, not surprised when Alan leaned forward and hugged him. He’d noticed over the days straight after the rescue that the youngest had needed that comforting reassurance that they were all there for him, a need to reaffirm that he had his family around him. He reached up, his hand resting briefly against the top of his head before ruffling just as he had Scott’s not long previously.

Alan grinned up at him, then looked over at Scott. “You’re looking even better than earlier,” he said.

“Tell that to Nurse Virgil,” he muttered, but smiled, shaking his head slightly. “I’m getting there. Virgil’s right, I need to get my strength back up again because I’ve barely moved or eaten over the past however long it’s been.”

“About eight days I think,” Alan offered helpfully.

“Wonderful,” Scott said, rubbing his nose.

Alan smiled and went over, leaning up to hug him gently. “I’m glad you’re feeling better, Scott,” he whispered.

Scott smiled, but it was short-lived as he sneezed suddenly, propelling himself up out of his bed, Alan along with him. “Ugh, sorry, Alan,” he muttered, screwing his nose up and wriggling it to try and dispel the itchy sensation but was surprised to find Alan was laughing.

“That was so fun!” he said, grinning up at him. “Whoosh!”

Scott smiled slightly, amused by his reaction. “I’m not a fairground ride, you know.”

“I know,” he replied, still grinning as Scott lowered them back down. “You getting control back yet?”

“I’m not sure,” Scott admitted, yawning. “I haven’t tried. Been too tired.” He glanced at Virgil then back again. “When I stop feeling so tired and stuff, I’ll try again and let you know.”

Alan nodded. “Alright.”

Virgil smiled, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Not wanting to get rid of you, but don’t you have a lesson to finish?”

“Oh yeah!” Alan said excitedly. “Yeah, or I won’t get to go to the lab.”

The middle brother watched as the youngest turned on his heel and ran out, waving over his shoulder as he went.

Virgil smiled softly then returned his attention to Scott, not surprised that he’d given in and fallen asleep again. With a small sigh, he shook his head then went out, heading back downstairs.

 

Virgil worked closely with Scott over the next week or so, ensuring he was eating properly and doing some light exercise to get him back to his normal self and, slowly but surely, Scott was able to venture further and for longer.

The first time Scott managed to return to the den after falling ill, he felt a great sense of achievement. Yes, he still felt worn out after the journey, but he’d made it without feeling the need to nap.

“Well, look who’s finally ventured from his room!” Gordon said as Scott settled back into the leather chair.

“I’ll just go get the drinks,” Virgil muttered, looking between them both before leaving.

Scott nodded at Virgil, then rolled his head round to look at the young aquanaut. “It’s not like I wanted to remain in there, you know?” he replied.

“Nah, I know, but it is good to see you out and about,” he conceded.

Scott smiled at him. “Well, out at least. Getting about it taking a bit more effort.”

“You’ll get there,” Gordon said gently, sitting next to him.

Reaching out to pat his brother’s hand, Scott, hearing footsteps behind him which he presumed were Virgil’s, tilted his head towards the sound. “Thanks, Virge, just leave it on the table for now, I’ll have some in a minute.”

Gordon was grinning, having seen what Scott hadn’t. The elder man glanced at him, confused as to what was making him smile so much until he realised someone had descended into the seating area and it wasn’t Virgil. Blue boots trimmed in orange stood in front of him and as Scott tilted his head back, a grin to match Gordon’s appeared on his face when he realised John had returned home again.

“John!” he exclaimed, standing up and hugging him, catching the space monitor by surprise.

He chuckled, patting his back briefly before Scott pulled away again. “Yeah, Scott, I told you I’d come back when you were feeling better. And you really do look a lot better than when last I saw you.”

“I’m feeling much better,” Scott replied, sitting back down. “Though I still get tired quicker than normal.”

John nodded, sitting down on the edge of the table in the centre. “But Virgil tells me even that is improving.”

“Uh huh,” Scott agreed. “Didn’t feel the need for a nap when I got down here from my room.”

“This is the first time he’s left his room since his escape attempt last week,” Gordon added.

“It was not an escape attempt,” Scott replied, folding his arms. “I was trying to get to the kitchen.”

“Which is down two flights of stairs when you were barely able to get to your door,” Gordon prompted.

“Oh, whatever,” Scott said. “Point is, I’m feeling a lot better now.”

John smiled at him. “I’m glad to hear it,” he responded. “So, uh, how much better is better?”

Scott raised an eyebrow. “Um, why?”

“Oh, well, I was just thinking that seeing as I’m here and won’t be heading back up until tomorrow morning, I wondered if you might be up to a little night wandering.”

Gordon exchanged a glance with the elder brother who tilted his head. “Well, uh, I dunno. I do still get real tired, but Virge has been working with me to help me improve my strength and stamina and stuff.”

“We’ll all be with you,” John added. “It’s just that, well, I thought it might be nice for us all to get together tonight. The forecast is for a nice clear sky.”

“You wanna go stargazing?” Scott asked, smiling as he realised what John was getting at.

“Only so far as the patio I’d wager. If we leave the lights off in the villa, we’d get a beautiful view I reckon.”

“Well, I’m up for it if Nurse Virgil agrees.”

John smiled sheepishly. “I may have already cleared it with him.”

Scott chuckled. “Then I’m in, though I suppose I should go and get some rest if I’m gonna be up past my bedtime.”

Gordon grinned. “We’ll make sure there’s warm milk and cookies and stuff.”

With a playful shove, Scott stretched his arms wide as he sat up. “Alright, I’ll head back up. I’m feeling kinda tired anyway.” He stood up and looked in the direction of the balcony that would lead him to the bedroom stairs. On an impulse, he focussed experimentally on lifting himself and was pleased to find himself hovering just off the floor. With a happy grin, he looked between the second and fourth brothers before propelling himself to the balcony.

“Scott, you got control back!” Gordon called out, standing and turning to face him.

John got up and jogged over to and up the stairs to join him. “I’m pleased for you, Scott,” he said as he grabbed his arm, noticing him sagging slightly. “But that’s tired you out even more, hasn’t it?”

“Don’t mind,” Scott replied tiredly. “I did it.”

John smiled at him. “Just like we knew you would,” he said kindly. “Now come on, let me help you take you back to your room.”

 

Later that evening, just as night was setting in, the five boys and Kayo were all sat together on a blanket at the end of the patio, where the sand meets the path. Although Scott felt pretty tired, he also felt incredibly content, his family around him, all snuggled under blankets as they watched the stars emerging.

They sat there in comfortable silence until Virgil felt Scott leaning more against him. He looked down and noticed that he’d fallen asleep, smiling as he rested against him.

Virgil smiled softly then looked round at the others. “He’s asleep,” he whispered. “I’m gonna take him back inside.”

“We should probably all turn in,” John suggested.

“Yeah, probably,” Gordon replied with a yawn, stretching.

“Alright, come on then,” Virgil said, carefully lifting Scott up as he stood.

As John gathered up all the blankets, Alan lead the way inside, followed by Kayo and his brothers. The space monitor was about to follow them in when he stopped at the doorway and glanced up at the sky once more, smiling to himself, before heading inside.


	9. Christmas on Tracy Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> December has arrived on the island

It had been another week or so before Scott had been declared fit enough to return to active duty. A fact all of them were grateful for, not only because it meant the eldest was finally well again, but also because he’d been driving them all mad where he wasn’t allowed out with them whenever a call came in.

Time passed and the season changed and before they knew it, it was almost December.

 

Scott sat at their father’s desk, working on a report, his head buzzing with figures and information as he read and amended the document. He was so engrossed in his work that he didn’t notice the person crossing the room to approach him and wasn’t aware of them until they sat on the edge of the desk.

He frowned at the sudden unexpected presence and looked up to find Alan grinning down at him. “Morning, Scott,” he said.

“Hey, Alan,” he replied, looking back down at his report. “What d’you need? Only, I’m a bit busy here.”

“Yeah, I figured when we didn’t see you at breakfast.”

Scott looked back up at him again. “Breakfast?”

“Yeah, you know? That meal you have in the morning? Most important one people say.”

“You’ve already had breakfast?”

Alan rolled his eyes. “Scott, when did you come in here?”

“Straight after my run,” he answered. “Well, I mean, after the shower after my run obviously. But no one else was up yet so I figured I’d work on this until you guys got up.”

“Well, we all got up and we all had breakfast and you didn’t show.”

“I didn’t realise that much time had passed,” Scott muttered. He saved the changes to the document and sat up properly, stretching his arms above his head. “You guys left me anything?”

“Can’t make any promises,” Alan replied, grinning as he slipped off the table. “Oh, and, uh, have you noticed the date?”

“The date?” Scott repeated. “It’s the first, why?”

“First of what, Scott?” Alan pressed.

He frowned, thinking. He hadn’t really processed fully what the date was, only that it was the first because the report had arrived.

Alan laughed at him. “Scott, are you still asleep or something? It’s December!”

Scott blushed slightly, grinning sheepishly. “I hadn’t even made that connection,” he admitted. “I assume you want to find the decorations then?”

“Of course!” Alan replies enthusiastically. “That’s why I came to find you if I’m honest. That and to remind you to eat.”

Scott nudged him with his shoulder. “Alright, Kiddo. Come on. Let's go find the others then, shall we?”

Alan grinned again. “They’re all outside.”

“Then we’ll go outside.” He closed down his tablet computer and stood up, following Alan out of the room.

They made their way through the kitchen where their grandmother was tidying up from breakfast. “There you are, Scott,” she said, smiling at him.

“Yeah, sorry,” he replied, watching as Alan continued running happily towards the garden before turning back to her. “I got a bit carried away working on my report.”

“Mmm,” she murmured. “There’s some bread left for toast if you want it.”

“That’ll do me fine, but for now, Alan’s just reminded me it’s December now so he wants to do the decorations.”

“Yes, he mentioned that a few times over breakfast,” Grandma stated.

“He does get excited over Christmas,” Scott said fondly, glancing in the direction he’d gone again.

“Yes, he does,” she replied, smiling. “So, I take it you’re gonna decorate today then?”

“It would appear so,” Scott answered. “I’ll give John a call in a minute and see if he’d like to come join us.”

“Good plan,” she said.

“I better go catch him up,” he added. “You gonna help us?”

“Of course,” she said, smiling at him again. “Christmas is a time for family.”

Scott nodded. “Mmm hmm,” he said. “Would you find Brains and Kayo so they can join in too please?”

“Of course,” she replied.

He smiled, stepping closer to kiss her cheek before following after Alan.

 

“Hey, Alan,” Virgil called out. He’d set up his easel on the patio and was just opening his box of watercolour paints when he’d spotted their youngest brother. “Did you find him?”

“Yeah, up to his eyeballs in reports,” he replied, heading over, noting the rhythmic splashing of a swimmer. “I see Gordon’s in his usual spot.”

“You seem surprised? He waited for a bit after breakfast but was in there as soon as he felt he could.”

Alan grinned. “Shoulda known,” he said, sitting down next to Virgil. “He’ll be in there for hours now, won’t he?”

“Possibly, why?”

“Because I just asked Scott if we could decorate for Christmas today and we gotta do that together.”

Virgil smiled. “I’m sure we could tempt him out for that,” he assured him.

“How though? Once he goes under it’s hard to get his attention.”

“Hmm…” Virgil considered this briefly before smiling. “I think the answer to that one is heading this way.”

“Huh?” He turned to see where Virgil was looking and saw Scott approaching. “Scott?”

“Yeah,” Virgil replied. “Watch.” He turned his attention from his youngest to his eldest brother. “Hey, Scott? Alan tells me it’s time to decorate for Christmas but he wants Gordon to be involved obviously. Can you try and get his attention so we can tell him?”

Scott stopped walking towards them and turned his gaze to the pool, watching the movement of their water-loving brother before facing Virgil and Alan again and smiling. “Sure.”

Alan watched as Scott lifted gently from the floor, manoeuvring his body round to be horizontal before flying out over the pool. He followed Gordon’s progress for a moment, watching him carefully, then flew up ahead of him, lowering down to put his hand into the water just ahead of Gordon and just deep enough that he’d swim into it if he didn’t see it.

Sure enough, Gordon surfaced a few moments later, shaking his wet hair from his eyes. “Scott, you made me jump!”

Scott chuckled, shaking the water from his hand before wiping the residue on his trousers while still hovering above his brother. “You say that every time.”

“Yeah, because I never expect to find your hand in my face while I’m swimming.” He smiled up at him while treading water, his arms weaving slowly back and forth.

“Well, it is the only way to get your attention when you’re under, you know?”

Gordon tilted his head in acknowledgement. “I suppose that’s true,” he said. “So, you have my attention. Can I have it back or did you want something?”

“As Alan excitedly pointed out to me this morning, it’s December first. You wanna come help us decorate? I’m gonna call John down, too.”

“Christmas? Yeah, I’m in!”

“Good. You go get dry and dressed and we’ll go find all the stuff.”

“FAB,” he said, swimming to the edge of the pool.

Scott smiled as he flew back to the patio.

“And that’s how you get Gordon’s attention when he’s in the pool,” Virgil stated, grinning at Alan.

“So cool,” the younger enthused. “So, is he coming?”

“Yep. I said we’d go bring the stuff out of storage while he gets dressed,” Scott said.

“Cool!”

Virgil and Scott exchanged an amused glance as Alan ran back towards the villa, before heading in after him.

 

Alan sat on the table in the middle of the lounge, fidgeting excitedly as he waited for the others to come in. Kayo and Brains were sat on the leather seats, watching him in amusement.

“Alan, you’re gonna fall over,” Kayo said. “Calm down.”

He looked over at her. “I’m sorry, I can’t help it. I’m just so excited to get the decorating done.”

“We know, Alan,” she replied, grinning.

“He can’t help it,” Scott said as he walked into the room. “He always turns back into a kid at Christmas.”

Kayo laughed as Virgil joined them. “To be fair, there’s something about Christmas that has that effect on me, too.”

Scott grinned. “Alright. Virgil, d’you wanna go grab the decorations from storage while I call John then?”

“Sure,” Virgil agreed, looking at Alan. “Coming to help or wanna talk to John?”

He looked between them. “Um, well, I’ll go with Virgil because I can talk to John when he gets here.”

Virgil chuckled and put a hand on his shoulder. “Alright, come on then.”

Scott watched them go then turned back to the others. “D’you guys mind just having a quick tidy? You know, just a quick sweep of the floor kinda thing?”

“Sure,” Kayo replied. “I’ll go get the broom.”

“Thanks. I’m just gonna call John.”

“Alright, Scott,” Kayo said, waving over her shoulder as she went to retrieve the cleaning implements.

Scott smiled at her then sat down on the sofa, opening a channel to the space station. “Thunderbird Five? You reading me?”

An image of John appeared above the table, smiling at him. “ _Hey, Scott, something up?_ ”

“Alan wants to decorate for Christmas today. You coming down to join us?”

John smiled at him. “ _Sure,_ ” he replied. “ _I’ll be there as soon as I can._ ”

Scott grinned. “Excellent,” he said. “See you soon.”

“ _FAB, big brother_.”

 

“So, where are the decorations?” Alan asked, following behind Virgil.

“Just over here,” he replied, leading his little brother through their basement and over to the pile of boxes containing their festive trappings.

Alan grinned, heading over. “This one has the tree stuff in it,” he said, looking inside the box.

“Good, we’ll need that. And the stuff for the ceiling, the lights and there’s a few ornaments, too,” Virgil added, pointing out boxes as he named them.

“And the tree, of course,” Alan reminded him.

“Yeah, I’ll bring the tree,” Virgil commented. “I don’t think you’d manage it.”

“A seven-foot tree? Nah, I doubt I’d manage it either. Good thing you’re Mr Universe, right?”

Virgil rolled his eyes. “I do not hold that title,” he said, amused.

“No, but you would so own that competition,” Alan insisted.

“Hmm, only if it was a fair competition. You know I’d never enter anything like that.”

Alan smiled. “Yeah, I know. Just like we all know you’d win easily.”

Virgil chuckled. “Shall we just gather up what we need then?”

Alan nodded and reached for one of the boxes. “Ah, nope, can’t manage that one,” he said, then grinned again as Virgil lifted it easily, tucking it under his arm. “I’ll take this one and the tree. I think you’re probably safest with the box of lights and the tree decorations.”

“So what’s in that one?”

“Probably all the ornaments, you know the ones that go on the shelves? Some of them used to belong to Nanna.”

“Mom’s mom? Really? I didn’t know that. Which ones?”

Virgil put the box down and opened it, looking amongst the items within. He smiled as he found what he was looking for. Gently, he pulled out the piece, carefully wrapped in layers of tissue paper.

“How d’you know it’s that one?” Alan asked. “It’s all wrapped up.”

“What sort of shape does it look?” Virgil queried, looking up at him as he cradled it in his hands.

“Well, uh, weird. Kinda house-shaped I suppose.”

“Exactly.”

Alan tilted his head, watching as Virgil removed the paper, one layer at a time, finally revealing a clay model cottage. It looked like it was from some old-fashioned village near Lady Penelope’s house with its snow-covered thatched roof, creeper flowers around the porched front door and shuttered windows. Tiny lights decorated the little fir trees on either side of the door, looking as though they were made of small pieces of green bottle brush and they were dusted with white glitter.

“So that’s why it’s house shaped,” Alan said, reaching out to take it. He held it carefully in his hands, turning it to look at it from every angle. “It’s really cool.”

Virgil smiled at him. “Nanna made it when she was younger than you, apparently.”

“Really?” Alan asked, his eyes widening as he looked back up at Virgil. “Cool! I had no idea! So Nanna liked to make things. I guess you get your creative streak from their side of the family then, huh?”

Virgil couldn’t help but laugh a little. “I suppose so. Nanna liked to sculpt with clay and she was really good at pottery too. A lot of the pots and mugs and things at the ranch were made by Nanna.”

Alan smiled. “That’s so awesome. What else did she make?”

“There’s a vase in there somewhere that Grandma likes to put Christmassy flowers in but perhaps we should take all this upstairs? The others will be wondering where we got to.”

“Ah yeah, good point,” Alan replied, handing the little house back so Virgil could wrap it back up again.

He replaced it in the box and put the lid back on. “Alright, so are you able to take those two boxes then?” he asked, pointing again to the tree decorations and the lights.

“Yup,” Alan said, picking them both up.

Virgil nodded. He looked around and spotted the large tree box which he hoisted onto his shoulder, then picked up the ornament box and tucked it under his arm once more.

 

John had just finished changing out of his uniform and entered the lounge when Virgil and Alan returned.

“Ah, good timing,” Scott said, smiling at them. “Is that everything?”

Alan shook his head. “Nah, I think there’s maybe one or two more boxes. Want me to go get them?”

“If you want,” he replied. “Need anyone to help you?”

The youngest shrugged. “Don’t think so,” he said, putting his boxes down. “Don’t think those are the heavy ones.”

“No, you should be alright with those ones,” Virgil assured him, taking the tree box over to the corner of the room behind their father’s desk, just near the piano where they normally stood it.

John went over, crouching in front of the box and opening it. “I wish we could have a real tree like we used to,” he said, combing his fingers through the folded artificial branches, all tucked tight to fit inside the cardboard container.

Scott picked up the decoration box Alan had deposited on the table and went over to him while Virgil and Kayo started to take the ornaments out to unwrap them all. “I know, but I doubt it’d do well in this environment. It’s too warm here.”

“Evergreens can survive in warm climates,” John responded, looking round at him. “That’s why they’re called _evergreen_. They survive the summer and the winter.”

A small smile crept onto the eldest’s face. “I know, John, but they get rain and stuff on them. D’you really think between us we’d remember to water it while it’s inside for Christmas? And anyway, how would we get one here?”

John shrugged. “I know, just kinda miss that massive old tree we used to have on the farm.”

Scott nodded. “Yeah, me too. Though that one was taller than the house.”

“Didn’t stop you flying me to the top to put the star on.”

Scott grinned. “Yeah, that was fun.”

Brains walked over, trying to loosen the bundle of lights that had, as usual, managed to get entirely tangled since they’d put them away last year. “Did you not spend Christmas at, uh, Grand Roca?” he asked.

John shook his head. “We tended to spend Christmas on Grandpa Grant’s farm rather than the ranch. Always felt more like Christmas when we were there somehow.”

“Probably because we were more likely to get snow at the farm than the ranch,” Scott suggested.

“Quite probably,” John agreed. “Here, let me sort those for you.” He held his hands out, receiving the bundle from their engineer friend.

“Thanks, J-John, it was beginning to frustrate me. Why do wires always do that?”

John shrugged. “I dunno. I keep saying we should get one of those frames you wrap the lights around so this doesn’t happen.”

“Why?” Scott asked, grinning. “You’ve got the magic touch.”

Without even watching what he was doing, John had managed to untangle the knotted wires so they coiled in front of him into a neat pile. “That’s not the point, it would be so much easier for everyone.”

Scott chuckled. “Well, seeing as you’ve done it, can you tell if they’re still working?”

He nodded. “Yep. Still working just fine,” he said and the string of LEDs lit up, illuminating his feet.

Scott tilted his head. “John, how did you do that?”

“Do what?”

“Look down.”

He directed his gaze as Scott suggested and he blinked in surprise. “I didn’t realise I was.”

“They’re not even plugged in!”

“I’m aware of that,” John retorted, glancing between him and Brains. Normally John’s abilities would involve him programming the static light set they had to pulse and flicker in time with the music, picking up the vibrations of sound whether from the sound system or Virgil at the piano. Being able to provide something with power independently of the outlets was new to him.

Brains looked from the lights and back to John. “Hmm,” he mused thoughtfully, rubbing his chin with a finger. “I wonder. It’s not too far out of the realms of possibility that perhaps your ability to control electrical d-devices might stem from an ability to actually control, uh, electricity.”

“You really think so?” John asked, noting out of the corner of his eye that the others were beginning to take notice from where they’d been unwrapping the ornaments.

“Well, have you ever tried to control electricity?”

“Um, no, I haven’t,” he replied, looking between everyone as they approached, including Alan who’d returned with the last boxes stacked one on top of the other, and Gordon and Grandma who were just entering the room with trays of drinks for everyone.

“Guys, back off a bit,” Scott said gently, stepping forward and holding a hand out. He could tell they were all interested in this turn of events, but it was also quite clear to him that John wasn’t enjoying being the centre of attention. He looked at John, smiling at him. “How about we sort the decorating out and worry about this later?”

John smiled back, grateful to Scott. “Thanks,” he muttered, handing the lights to him which went dark as soon as he handed them over.

“That’s so cool though, John,” Alan enthused.

He offered a shy smile then turned to start taking the pieces of tree out of the box.

 

Between them the assembled their tree, Virgil handling the heaviest parts that made up the supporting centre structure while the others added the extra branches and unfolded the already attached limbs.

“We done?” Gordon asked.

“Looks like it,” Scott replied, folding his arms across his chest and stepping back to admire their work. He lifted himself from the floor, floating up to bend one of the highest branches so it stuck out at a better angle. “Now we are,” he added as he touched back down.

Virgil smiled at him. “Right, so lights first then. John? You happy to do this bit? You always seem to be able to get them to sit just right.”

“Yeah,” Gordon interceded, grinning. “While you make it look like you tied it up.”

Virgil rolled his eyes and looked back at John.

The space monitor smiled, taking the lights from him and beginning to wrap them round the tree. “I’ll need your help further up though, Scott,” he stated.

“Naturally,” Scott retorted, smirking.

Grandma chuckled. “Now, now, Scott, no showing off.”

He smiled sheepishly. “Sorry, Grandma,” he replied, watching as John added the lights as high as he could reach. “You ready?”

John nodded, offering him the remaining length.

He was about to take it when he stopped and looked up at the tree.

“Scott?”

“How about we do it the way we used to when we were younger?”

“You mean with me sitting on your shoulders?” John asked, looking concerned.

“What, d’you think I wouldn’t be able to do it?” Scott asked, his eyes as bright as his smile. “I might not be as strong as Virgil but I bet I could still lift you.”

“This could be interesting,” Kayo muttered to Alan, chuckling.

Alan nodded, a grin firmly set on his young face. “Yup. I think we should all stand back.”

“Agreed,” Gordon said, nudging Virgil to get his attention as he took a step back, grinning.

“Well, alright,” John replied, sounding a little unsure, while behind them the others took a few steps back.

Scott grinned as he crouched down, his hands out to help John sit on his shoulders before he straightened up, wobbling slightly but mostly maintaining his balance.

“Are you sure about this?” John asked.

“Relax, John, it’ll be fine,” Scott insisted.

“Seeing as you’re taking him up there, why not take the star up as well?” Kayo suggested, heading over to the box to retrieve it.

“Might as well,” Scott responded.

“Scott, I’m not convinced you’ve entirely got your balance,” John stated, feeling him frequently shifting to remain upright.

“I’m fine, John, honestly,” he said. “Though, if you’d prefer, I could do this.” He lifted from the floor slightly, his feet an inch or two above the surface.

“Actually, that feels better,” John said. “You’ve stopped making so many adjustments to compensate for my presence on your shoulders.”

“See? Told you it’d be alright,” he replied as Kayo passed up the tree topper.

“Thanks, Kayo,” he said, looking up to the top of the tree. “Alright then, if you’re certain we’re gonna do this, let’s go up, but slowly. Don’t forget I’m also holding a wire that’s wrapped round the rest of the tree.”

“FAB, John,” Scott responded, floating up the tree.

“A bit closer please, we’re too far away.”

He nodded, closing in on it.

“Perfect, now, we need to circle it so I can wrap it round evenly. I don’t want to just throw it over because one side will look better than the other.”

Following John’s directions, Scott flew slowly round the tree while the younger man carefully wrapped the wire round, occasionally rearranging after placing them so they sat just right.

“Alright, the lights are done,” John informed them. “Just the star then we can go back down.”

“Okay,” Scott answered, floating up to the very top and drawing a little closer again.

Leaning out with the star, John placed it onto the topmost branch then sat back again quickly. “Alright, I’d like to go back down now.”

“What’s wrong, John?” Gordon called out, smiling. His tone was light and playful. “I thought you were used to floating?”

“In zero gravity, yes,” John conceded. “But there’s a whole lotta gravity here and I’m not very good with that particular force so, if you please, Scott.”

He chuckled softly and lowered them both back down to the floor, his feet touching down but just as he was about to crouch, allowing John to climb off, he tilted just a little too far and both of them fell over backwards, despite Scott’s best attempts to stay upright.

He lay there laughing for a moment before he rolled over to look at John. “I’m sorry, are you alright?” he asked.

John rubbed his shoulder. “I’m alright,” he admitted, a small smile of his own on his lips. “But I warned you I’m not good with gravity.”

“Apparently neither am I when you’re on my shoulders,” Scott said, getting to his knees and offering John a hand.

The astronaut took it and they both helped each other up.

“Knew they’d end up in a heap on the floor,” Gordon said to Alan with a smirk.

 

Between them, they hung all their embellishments onto the tree, transforming it from a blank slate to a glimmering centrepiece.

Scott stepped back, watching his brothers adding the last few objects, a smile on his face.

“You okay, Scott?” Kayo asked.

He looked over at her, smiling softly as he returned his gaze. “Yeah, it’s just good to see them all so happy.”

“And you? Are you happy, Scott?” she asked, recognising that look of wistfulness in his eyes.

He glanced at her briefly, folding his arms across his chest. He lowered his eyes to the floor briefly, sighing before he looked back up. “I am. I mean, I’d obviously be happier if Dad were back, but, well, I know he wouldn’t want us to stop living or enjoying ourselves.”

She put her hand on his arm. “You’re right. He wouldn’t.”

“Each and every one of those decorations has a story, whether it was made by one of us at school, or bought during a family vacation. Our Christmas tree is our family history in a way. I can’t see it and not think about my parents. The reindeer that Virgil’s hanging almost didn’t make it home from a trip to Lapland because Dad did the typical sitting-on-the-suitcase trick when it wouldn’t shut. He almost broke it. The star Alan’s hanging he made with Mom when he was still a toddler and he was the only one of us at home with her during the day.”

Kayo smiled. “But it’s nice that you still think about them too, Scott. Hold onto those happy memories.”

He smiled at her and put his arm round her shoulder. “Thanks, Kayo.”

She rested her head against him briefly then looked up at him again. “Actually, I have something I’d like to add, if I may?”

He quirked an eyebrow, curious. “Sure,” he said, watching her run off through the wall. He chuckled, shaking his head.

“What’s made you laugh?” Virgil asked, heading over.

“Just Kayo, she ran off through the wall again,” he replied. “Apparently she’d like to add something to the tree.”

“Fair enough.”

“What you got there?” Scott asked, glancing down at the item his brother was holding.

“It’s that snowman I made with Nanna on her potter’s wheel.”

Scott smiled, reaching out for it. “Yeah, I remember that,” he said as Virgil handed it over, but frowned as he took it. “Oh no, Virge, it’s broken!”

Virgil shrugged a little. “That’s why I had hold of it. I’m gonna check in the bottom of the box once everything is out and see if the top of his hat is still in there. If I can fix it, I will. But even if I can’t, I’d still like to hang it. It’s not sharp or anything.”

Scott nodded. “No reason why not,” he said, watching as Kayo rematerialized in the room. “What you got then, Kayo?”

She walked over to them, her hands clasped together in front of her. “This belonged to my mother,” she stated, opening her hands to show them.

Virgil exchanged a look with Scott before raising his eyes to look at her. “May I?” he asked, smiling when she nodded. He carefully plucked the delicate item by its red velvet ribbon, holding it up in front of them. It was a small gold bell, a tiny clapper inside to give it a tinkling sound as it moved, and its outside etched all over to give it a sparkly finish. “Kayo, this is beautiful,” he breathed softly, turning it to admire it.

She smiled at him. “Apparently, she was given it by her mother, too.”

“A real family heirloom,” Scott said. “And it’d be an honour to have it on our tree, seeing as you’re a part of the family.”

Virgil handed it back and they went to the tree together, the two men holding back as Kayo stepped closer to hang it.

The others all stopped what they were doing to watch.

“That’s real nice, Kayo,” Alan said softly.

“Yeah,” John agreed.

“How come you never wanted to hang it before?” Gordon asked curiously.

“I always put it on the shelf in my room, I wasn’t sure if I could hang it here.”

Scott smiled. “Of course, Kayo,” he insisted. “But don’t worry. I’m glad you felt able to ask, even if it took this long.”

She smiled at them, an arm slipping round Virgil’s waist on one side of her and Scott’s on the other as they all looked at the now finished tree.

 

As the evening wore on, the room was slowly decorated with all the bright shining accoutrements of Christmas.

“You nearly done up there, Scott?”

He looked down towards the sound of the voice, keeping hold of the garland he was hanging from the ceiling. “Oh, hey, Alan. Yeah, just doing the last one,” he answered, attaching the loop over the hook he’d stuck up. “There.” He floated back down to the floor, stopping in front of his youngest brother. “Done.”

“Good, dinner’s ready,” he informed him.

Scott raised an eyebrow. “I’m not really hungry,” he muttered.

“Really? Virgil’s been outside at the barbeque,” Alan said, smirking.

“Oh, well, in that case I’ll be right there. Just let me wash my hands, some of these decorations were pretty dusty.”

“No problem,” Alan replied. “Gordon’s in the kitchen, too.”

Scott nodded. “Alright, see you outside.” He watched him run out before heading down to the kitchen. “Hey, Gordon,” he said, spotting him by the sink.

“Hi, Scott,” he replied, grinning at him. “You joining us outside?”

“Uh huh,” he answered, then frowned a little. “Gordon, you do realise you’re getting water all over the floor, right?”

Gordon looked down. “Heck, sorry, Scott, I hadn’t realised, no.”

“How did you manage that?”

“I don’t know,” Gordon admitted, going to retrieve a cloth to clean it up. “I was just thinking about the way John was able to power those lights earlier and wondering if his abilities are developing or if it’s just something he’s always had and never known.”

“I’m beginning to wonder if there’s more to you as well,” Scott muttered, his tone sounding surprised.

“Huh?” Gordon asked, turning back to face him.

“Look,” Scott said, pointing. The water on the floor was running up the side of the unit and back into the sink.

“Whoa!” Gordon dropped the cloth and returned to the sink.

“Are you doing that?” Scott asked, looking at him.

“I dunno, I…” He looked at the water pooling in the bottom of the sink, tilting his head. He watched as it swirled around and up the sides before draining away. “I think I might have.”

Scott lifted his eyes to look from the water to his brother. “Gordon, that’s amazing!”

“I really did that?”

“Well, water doesn’t usually run against gravity of its own accord, you know?”

Gordon’s stunned expression slowly melted into a bright smile. “This is so cool! How have we not realised we could do these things?”

Scott shrugged, a grin of his own forming at the infectious nature of Gordon’s excitement. “Perhaps it really is a case that your abilities are evolving and that’s why.”

“Maybe,” he replied.

“What’s taking you guys so long?” Virgil asked, entering the room. “Everyone’s waiting to start.”

Scott looked over at him. “Sorry, Virgil, Gordon’s made a discovery.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, come here,” Scott said, gesturing him to approach with a wave. Virgil obliged, heading over. “Watch this.”

Virgil tilted his head, looking between them as Scott turned the tap on. “So, you’ve finally worked out how the faucet works? Well done, Scott.”

Scott folded his arms, raising an eyebrow at him. “Funny. Look.”

He turned to face the sink and his eyes widened to see the water running not in a steady stream from the appliance, but swirling round in three separate corkscrews from the single point.

“Oh wow! You’re doing that?” he asked, looking at the aquanaut.

“It would appear so,” he replied.

“That’s pretty cool, Gordon,” Virgil admitted.

“Right?” Gordon agreed. “But I’m starving, maybe we should head outside now. I reckon I’ll be able to explore this better on a full stomach.”

Scott nodded. “Good idea. Who did you leave in charge of the barbeque?”

“John and Alan, but Kayo’s on standby so I think we should be alright.”

“Hmm, we’d better still go out now though,” Gordon said thoughtfully.

“I’ll be right there,” Scott said. “I still haven’t actually washed my hands yet.”

“Alright, see you there,” Virgil replied, leading Gordon back out.

Once he finished washing up, he grabbed a towel, leaning against the sink and watching his family as he dried his hands. It warmed his heart to see them all looking so happy and relaxed.

He leaned on the counter, watching Virgil dishing out food to the others as they approached him with their plate, each of them then taking their meal to the seating around the pool. That was one of the things he, strangely, both liked and disliked about Christmas on the island. He liked the fact that it was lovely and warm so they could spend so much time outside. Christmas dinner was usually eaten around one of their picnic benches under the blue skies. But on the other hand, he also disliked that fact because it was so different to the Christmases he’d known as a child. He missed the big tree on their farm and bundling up in as many layers as he could physically move in to protect against the frosty air. But at the end of the day, Scott just enjoyed Christmas wherever his family was.

 

He knew what that noise would be even before he opened his eyes. Rolling away from the door where the sound of knocking meant a certain little brother was right outside, Scott hugged his light blanket closer round him. “Go’way,” he called out, his tone full of fatigue. He’d been up late the night before attending a callout in which he’d had to help a group of cavers. They’d fallen down a shaft but none of the local rescue crews had equipment that could reach deep enough. As they’d fallen straight down, Scott had gone out solo and used his winch to retrieve them, but the time zone difference meant he was out until the early hours.

“But Scott!” Alan retorted, still knocking as he dragged out the word in a whiny tone. “C’mon! It’s Christmas! The others are all up!”

Scott buried his head under his pillow. “The others were asleep when I got home last night,” he replied, his voice muffled by the pillow. He groaned as the door opened.

“What d’you say?” Alan asked, holding onto the door as he poked his head round.

Scott sighed, removing the pillow from over his head and sitting up. “I said I was out last night, Al, I got a call after you went to bed.”

“Oh,” Alan replied, his expression betraying how awkward he now felt at disturbing his oldest brother. “Man, I’m sorry, Scott. I didn’t know.”

“Evidently,” he retorted, stretching his arms wide as he yawned. “Alright, I’m up.” He reached up, rubbing his hands through his hair and making it stick out in every direction even worse than it already had been. “D’you know Dad used to wear ear plugs to bed on Christmas Eve when you were really little because he knew you’d try and get him up early?”

“Did he?” Alan asked, grinning as he went in, sitting on the edge of Scott’s bed. “Did they work?”

“Nah, because he’d sleep through you knocking on the door and calling out but Mom didn’t. She woke him up instead. The following year she told you to just run on in there and jump on him if knocking didn’t wake him.”

Alan laughed and Scott offered a sleepy smile then shoved him playfully. “Go on, go away. Let me get dressed then.”

“Alright then,” Alan replied brightly, heading to the door. “Virgil’s got the coffee machine all warmed up already.”

“Virgil is a life saver,” Scott said, grinning. “Now go on. I’m not coming out until I’m showered and dressed.”

“Might wanna do something about your hair, too,” Alan offered, smirking. “It’s sticking out in more directions than a hedgehog.”

Scott rolled his eyes. “Which will be dealt with when I shower. Now get out!” he repeated with a grin, getting up and putting his hand on Alan’s back to direct him out. He was about to turn and head back into his room when he stopped, facing the youngest. “Oh, and Alan?”

He halted, turning to look at him. “Yeah?”

“Merry Christmas.”

Alan smiled. “Merry Christmas, Scott,” he replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to leave a little thank you here to my reviewer StarlyGalaxy who gave me the idea to extend their abilities. :-) Thanks


	10. Landslide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the holidays over, quiet time is yet again interrupted by a callout which has an unexpected outcome for more than one of the Tracys

Things never stayed quiet on the island. It was a fact that Virgil was keenly aware of. But when he did get a quiet moment, he cherished it, not taking it for granted.

So now, there he stood, his favourite position on the balcony overlooking the den, where he always retreated when he wanted solitude, a time to paint quietly by himself. He’d received a new set of acrylics for Christmas from his grandmother and had been itching to try them out but whenever he decided to go for it, the alarm would kick in.

Not today. He’d been happily painting away for over half an hour. Thirty minutes of uninterrupted solo time, not even a brother to disturb him.

“Hey, Virgil?”

At least, not even a brother until now. He sighed and looked over the railing, spotting Gordon heading up from the kitchen. “What can I do for you, Gordon?” he called back, picking up the cloth he kept nearby to wipe his hands on.

“Just wondering what you’re doing,” he replied, jogging up the stairs to join him. “Haven’t seen you in a while.”

“That’s because you’ve been outside and I’ve been in here,” Virgil replied, picking up his brush again and dipping it in the bright azure shade, dabbing it lightly on his canvas.

“What you doing?”

Virgil raised an eyebrow at him. “Building a car?” he suggested.

“Oh, ha ha, very funny,” Gordon countered. “I can see you’re painting, I meant more what are you painting?”

He smiled at him. “You can look if you like, I’m not really painting anything, more just, well, putting paint on the canvas because I can. Trying out that set Grandma gave me.”

Gordon wandered over, moving round to look at his brother’s efforts. “Well, it’s certainly… putting paint on the canvas.” He tilted his head as he considered it.

Virgil rolled his eyes. “I’m just experimenting for the sake of being able to use them, Gordon,” he said.

Gordon looked up at his brother, watching him clean his brush. “Anyway, Christmas was weeks ago, it’s taken you this long?”

They both looked over the railing as a holographic image of John appeared floating above the table, before looking back at each other. “I get the feeling this could be yet another example of why I haven’t had the chance to use them yet.”

“Point taken,” Gordon agreed as they both went to the stairs.

“ _Ah, there is someone around,_ ” John said, noticing them approach.

“I’m sure the others are on their way,” Virgil pointed out. “What have we got, John?”

“ _There’s been a landslide in the Swiss Alps,_ ” John reported, his expression serious as he regarded the information in front of him. “ _It seems to have been severe enough to block both exits of a rail tunnel, trapping a train inside. Authorities are onsite but struggling. Looks like we’re going to need to go in and help._ ”

“Landslide?” Virgil asked, frowning. “On both sides of the tunnel? Must have been some slide.”

“ _The information on site is a little fuzzy if I’m honest,_ ” John admitted, frowning. “ _I think the seismometers may have been damaged. But suffice it to say, it was enough to warrant you to gear up and get out there._ ”

“FAB, John, I’m on my way,” Virgil said. “Looks like this is gonna take a few of us. I’ll take Gordon and if you could alert Scott?”

“Scott already heard,” the first responder announced as he walked in, going straight to the entrance to his Thunderbird. “Let’s get moving.”

Virgil nodded as he was tipped backwards, the mechanism transporting him through his gear up tube as it assembled the pieces of his uniform over his body.

As he neared the end of the chute, he lifted his head in time to reach out for the hand holds, gripping them as the trolley carrying him came to an abrupt stop. Using the strength in his fingers, he swung himself round and in through the aperture in the roof of his vehicle, pulling the hatch shut as he stepped towards his control seat.

He heard the elevator bringing Gordon on board, sparing barely a glance as he continued with the start up procedures before, finally, Thunderbird Two trundled out of its hidden hangar and onto the runway.

A smile always crossed Virgil’s face as the palm trees fell aside for them to pass by, a nice touch of their father’s to disguise the width of the runway. “Ready, Gordon?”

“Always,” he replied.

Virgil nodded again and returned his attention to his controls, activating the powerful engines that propelled them into the sky. “Thunderbirds are go!”

 

“Wow, this looks really bad.”

Scott had just arrived on site and a frown creased his brow as he assessed the situation from his cockpit. “I’m not surprised the onsite emergency services are struggling, the ground is still really unstable. John, where’s the best place for me to safely land?”

“ _To the south-west, Scott, there’s a reasonably well protected area that’s not too far away for both you and Thunderbird Two to land._ ”

“FAB, Thunderbird Five,” Scott replied, the recommended coordinates appearing on his display. “Information received, going in to land.”

“ _Be careful, Scott,_ ” John warned. “ _Just because it’s safe now, doesn’t mean it’ll stay that way. As I mentioned earlier, all the seismometers are damaged so it’ll be hard to know if it gets worse._ ”

“We’ll just have to monitor the old-fashioned way then,” Scott reasoned. “If it feels like the ground is shaking more than a little bit, we evacuate.”

“ _Hmm, a crude method, but I suppose better than nothing. But you could end up wasting time by retreating when it’s unnecessary._ ”

“We’ll be careful, John,” Scott assured him as he completed his landing. “I’m gonna fly out and visually assess the situation. As I performed a flyby it looked like we could try a two-pronged attempt by using Dozer Pods on either end of the tunnel. Don’t suppose your sensors can tell how far into the tunnel the train is trapped, can they?”

“ _Normally, yes, they would, but the ground is so unstable, it’s hard to tell what’s what down there._ ”

“You can’t tell a metallic mass inside a rock mountain?” Scott asked, frowning again.

“ _I know, I’m not sure what’s going on. It could be that there’s high metal content inside the mountain itself, like metal deposits inside the rocks._ ”

“Hmm,” Scott replied, rubbing a finger across his chin. “Maybe.” He shut down the engine and picked up his helmet and jetpack. “Keep an open commlink with everyone, please. Just to be on the safe side. Something doesn’t feel right.”

“ _FAB, Scott,_ ” John answered. “ _Thunderbird Two reports they’re ten minutes out._ ”

“Good, the sooner they’re here, the sooner we can rescue those people and head home.”

Making sure his helmet and jetpack were secure, he opened the hatch and flew out, gaining height to fly towards the danger zone. He grimaced at what he saw. If not for the tracks leading to the site, it would have been hard to tell there had ever been a tunnel, the devastation was so severe.

Adjusting his course, he made his way to the far side of the site, assessing the damage on both sides before turning his attention to the onsite rescuers. The sounds of sniffer dogs barking and the giveaway bright red helicopter and rescue trucks drew his attention so he knew where to go.

“International Rescue! I thought that was a Thunderbird I saw land!”

Scott smiled at the person approaching him as he landed, a rescue worker in full protective gear.

“We can’t find a safe place to excavate.” The voice sounded female, with a German sounding accent, but it was difficult to tell with the face shield in place with their helmet.

“We know,” he replied. “Pull back if you have to. Our equipment will be here any minute. We’ll see if we can’t pool our resources.”

“Alright,” the rescuer responded. “And thanks.”

“ _Thunderbird One, this is Thunderbird Two. Coming in for a landing._ ”

“Good timing, Thunderbird Two,” Scott replied, tapping the comm on his sash. “Looks like the best course of action is gonna be to drop a Dozer Pod at the former west entrance of the tunnel and the other can attempt access at the east.”

“ _FAB, Scott,_ ” Virgil agreed. “ _Gordon can take this end, I’ll go west. No singing, Gordon. Please._ ”

“ _What? I wasn’t gonna do anything._ ”

“ _Hmm. I’ve heard you listening to Lady Penelope’s collection of classic nineties tracks._ ”

“Uh, boys, let’s save this for later, please?” Scott advised.

“ _Sorry, Scott,_ ” Gordon said. “ _We’re ready to deploy._ ”

He watched as Thunderbird Two aborted its landing and manoeuvred towards Scott’s indicated position to the west. The cargo vessel’s touchdown was only long enough for the first Pod to disembark before it took off again, returning to the east.

“Be careful, you two,” Scott advised as he returned to the rescue workers. “I want to get this mission completed as soon as possible.”

“ _We’ll be alright, Scott,_ ” Gordon replied as his own Dozer left the module.

“It’s not you guys that’s worrying me,” he mumbled, throwing an uneasy glance at the mountain. “Not in that sense. I’m more concerned about this slide. Something doesn’t add up.”

“ _We’ve got our comms open, just like you recommended to John,_ ” Virgil reminded. “ _Let’s just focus on the task. There’s a train full of people in that mountain counting on us._ ”

“Alright, but still…” He trailed off, realising he was repeating himself again. He shook his head. “I’m gonna head over to the onsite command post. See if I can assist them at all.”

“ _FAB, brother,_ ” Virgil answered. “ _I’m approaching my end of the tunnel. About to start dozing._ ”

“ _Hey, no sleeping on the job, Virgil!_ ”

“ _Gordon, that joke wasn’t funny the first time and it certainly isn’t funny the millionth time._ ”

Scott watched as Gordon’s Pod reached the blockage at his end, shaking his head.

“ _If I’ve told you once, I’ve told you a bazillion times, don’t exaggerate._ ”

Sometimes having a fully open link wasn’t always the best plan, but he could put up with Gordon’s wise cracks just for the sake of his own peace of mind.

 

The bait had been taken and as he’d hoped, two Thunderbirds had been dispatched. It had been worth the extra explosives to take out all the seismometers in the area as well as cause the landslide to create the rescue situation. The signal jammer was just an added precaution to impede their scans and make sure it took them as long as possible to complete their mission, giving him a wider window of opportunity to try and seize the vehicles for himself.

Even all these years later The Hood was still annoyed at these stupid boys’ father for ditching the TV21 over the Marianas Trench. But he’d be happy with the secrets these Thunderbirds held.

His biggest frustration was the fact that Jeff Tracy had vanished seemingly into thin air while he’d been pursuing him. That man wasn’t even aware of what an incredible talent he had, the ability to sense power in other people.

He, himself, was in possession of a similar ability, but if only he’d been able to absorb Tracy’s power. His own sensing abilities were so limited, needing to be in close proximity to detect a person’s potential. His nemesis had made contact with his own brother without even being aware that his niece was a power wielder, that certainly wasn’t a coincidence. And he had his suspicions about that engineer. But he knew Jeff Tracy certainly held power, he'd gotten close enough to sense that, if only briefly.

The TV21 had been a prize to be gained, of course, but when he’d gotten close enough to ascertain the man’s power, his goals had changed. How much more power could he absorb if he was able to detect people with power anywhere?

With a shake of his head, he returned his attention to the task at hand. His niece wasn’t with them, so he would be unable to try and steal her power. He’d have to settle for the original plan of stealing the Thunderbirds.

As he watched, one of those bright yellow pods finished creating a track to the side of the mountain and its pilot disembarked from within. He recognised him, naturally. Knowledge is power, so he’d studied and researched his enemy carefully. He knew that Jeff Tracy had children, five boys. And it didn’t take him long to work out that those five boys had been put to work to run International Rescue. He watched as Virgil extracted a mechanical suit from within the Pod and approached the rockface. The man began lifting and shifting rocks that the Dozer had been unable to move.

 _Impressive, that suit would be worth stealing as well,_ he thought. _If it makes such light work of rocks that even the shifting capabilities of that vehicle couldn’t manage, it would certainly fetch a fine price._

Quietly, he made his way closer, wanting a better vantage point, but as he drew nearer, he stopped suddenly as a feeling overwhelmed him. A smile began to form on his face, one that darkened his whole expression. He knew that sensation and he knew it well, but oh! How strong it was. Why had it never occurred to him that Tracy’s offspring would be in possession of power too. And what power! He could feel it radiating from the man, still entirely unaware of his presence, like heat from a fire.

 _So, you’re strong, Virgil Tracy,_ he thought. _Very strong. That suit is doing nothing, is it? Merely disguising you from questioning eyes._

He looked from the Pod to Virgil and his plan began to reform in his mind.

 

“ _I think we’re just about through, Scott,_ ” Gordon called from inside his Pod.

“FAB, Gordon,” he answered. He desperately wanted to wipe his brow but his helmet was in the way, protecting him from the still shifting debris. “I think we’re done down here, too.”

He’d been assisting the rescuers to lift and shift as Gordon created a pathway. His back was aching and his arms were beginning to feel like jelly from the constant effort, but together they’d done it. The tunnel entrance was clear.

“A good thing the tunnel itself seems to have remained structurally sound, relatively speaking,” the rescuer he’d first spoken to said. He’d later learned her name was Nancy.

“Indeed,” Scott replied. “Do you guys need any further help extracting the trapped passengers?”

“No, I think our equipment should suffice,” Nancy replied. “Thank you for your assistance.”

Scott smiled at her. “Not a problem. We’re glad we could help.”

He watched her walk over to her team and finally pulled his helmet off, putting it down on a nearby rock while the back of his hand scraped over his forehead. Boy, was he tired! He’d be glad to get back and take a relaxing shower.

“Mr Tracy!”

Both he and Gordon, who’d just jumped down from his Pod, looked round as Nancy came running back in their direction.

“What’s wrong?” Scott asked, heading towards her.

“One of my team said they found this,” she said, holding out a small charred device.

“What…” He frowned as he took it from her, realising what it could be. “It can’t be.”

“Scott?” Gordon asked, confused.

“Thunderbird Five, can you access the scanner in my suit? I need you to confirm what I’m holding is what I think it is.”

“ _Scanning,_ ” John replied, his voice tailing off as he focused. “ _Scott, that’s the remains of an explosive device!_ ”

Scott swore under his breath. “I knew something didn’t feel right here. We’ve been set up. Nancy, you’ve got to get those people out of there as fast as you can. I think this so-called rescue scenario is a trap.”

“A trap?” she repeated, her eyes wide.

Gordon looked up at Scott, his expression betraying his concern. “Want me to go help them get the people out?”

He’d been about to answer when John spoke up again. “ _Scott, you need to get to Virgil. Something’s wrong! There’s someone with him, I heard him speaking but couldn’t make out the voice of the other person, but now his bioreadings are going haywire._ ”

Scott looked at Gordon. “Return the Pod to Thunderbird Two,” he said. “I think the trap was set for us, not them. I’m going after Virgil.”

Without another word, Scott leapt into the air and flew towards the other side of the mountain, glad it wasn’t miles away.

“ _S… Scott…_ ”

“Virgil? What’s going on? I’m on my way.”

“ _Help…_ ”

Scott felt like his blood was running cold so pushed himself even faster, knowing his brother needed him. He sounded so weak and that was something Scott had never heard from Virgil before.

He flew round a bend and spotted Virgil lying on the floor near his Pod. He seemed to look tangled in his power suit, but his face was pale and beaded with sweat. In front of him stood a bald-headed man Scott recognised instantly. “The Hood!”

 

The feeling was unlike anything Virgil could describe.

He’d been caught unawares by this man, too busy working on shifting all the rocks when he’d heard a voice calling his name. In his confusion, he’d turned to locate the source and come face to face with The Hood.

“I’m here to steal your power,” he’d said when Virgil had asked what he was doing there. The next thing he knew he was on the rocks, feeling like he’d been paralysed and staring into glowing yellow eyes. He’d tried to resist but his strength was being drained like… like it was being leeched from him. It was all he could do to remain conscious at this point, but even that was a fight he was rapidly losing.

“S… Scott…” he called out, his fuzzy mind remembering they had maintained open contact. He didn’t really understand the response, only the comfort of hearing his brother’s voice. “Help…”

As he finally began to feel like he was losing consciousness, he glanced up and saw Scott descending behind his assailant, coming in rapidly. He had enough time to register Scott’s movement and the bright yellow light of The Hood’s eyes fading before his vision darkened.

 

Scott saw Virgil look up at him before reaching out behind him, shutting off the power to his jetpack to fly in silently. He didn’t want to alert The Hood to his presence. In one swift motion, he flew down, kicking the man in the back of his head so hard he could see a red welt forming almost instantly.

With a cry of pain, The Hood fell away, face first on the ground and Scott landed in front of Virgil as he passed out, putting himself between his brother and his attacker. “What did you do to him!”

The Hood spat out a mouthful of dirt as he stood up, glaring at Scott, but it soon turned to a look of triumph. “So, you’re in possession of power as well. And what a power you possess! The ability to control air. How wonderful. It will make an excellent addition to my arsenal.”

Scott wasn’t entirely sure what he was talking about. Controlling air?

The Hood took advantage of his confusion, rushing him and slamming into him. Scott was thrown into the mountainside, hitting his head and briefly winded by the impact. He was slightly dazed as he got back up, wondering how such a slight looking man could be so strong.

Staggering forward, he returned to his brother, determined to protect him. The Hood stood before him, almost like he was enjoying himself, playing a game with them. But Scott stood his ground as Virgil groaned behind him. He could feel anger welling up inside him, uncontrollable anger that this man had hurt his brother.

The Hood smiled maliciously before his eyes began to glow, but Scott yelled in fury, catching him off guard. The glow faded as he was thrown back to the ground while above them, Thunderbird Two appeared in his view around the side of the mountain, lowering down to pick them up.

“ _This ship might not be armed, but I’m pretty sure a magnetic grapple fired at you is gonna do some serious damage!_ ” Gordon warned over the loudspeaker while the grapple guns turned, aiming directly at the Hood.

He looked between them all. “We will meet again,” he threatened before getting up and running away.

His fists clenched and his breathing hard and fast, Scott knew he couldn’t go after him, as much as he wanted to. Another small groan behind him reminded him that Virgil needed him. He looked back up at Two, trying to organise his mind to deal with the situation.

“Gordon, put Two in hover mode, I need you to help me get him on board.”

“ _FAB._ ”

He sagged to the ground next to Virgil, who, aside from his groans, had barely made a sound and hadn’t moved at all. “It’s gonna be alright, Virgil, we’re gonna get you home,” he whispered softly, looking up as Gordon ran over. It felt like he was coming down off an adrenaline high. All of a sudden, he remembered his back had been aching from moving the debris earlier on, his legs and arms were shaky and how long had his head been pounding the way it was?

He couldn’t just sit around, though. Virgil still needed him, so he forced himself upright to assist Gordon.

After quickly setting the Pod to autopilot itself back into the Module, the two brothers then carefully extracted the power suit from Virgil’s frame and took him into the ship.

“Can you pilot us home?” Scott asked.

Gordon nodded, his face pale and full of concern as he looked at Virgil lying motionless on one of the sickbay beds. “I… yeah. But…”

“I’m gonna stay here with Virgil. I’ll get John to remote pilot One back.”

“ _Already on it, Scott,_ ” John replied softly.

Scott jumped at the sound of his voice. He’d entirely forgotten about the open link. “Thanks,” he murmured, sitting down at Virgil’s bedside. “Get us home, Gordon. Quickly.”

Gordon nodded again and ran back to the cockpit.

Virgil remained unconscious throughout the whole journey and so very still. Scott stayed at his side until they landed, all sorts of thoughts chasing around in his mind. What had The Hood done to him? What did he mean abut controlling air? Why had he, Scott, sent Virgil to the other side of the mountain when he knew something was wrong?

“Scott?”

He looked up to see Gordon stood in the doorway to the sickbay. “Gordon? What are you doing down here?”

Gordon raised an eyebrow, concerned. “We’ve landed, Scott,” he replied. “We’re home.”

Scott looked around. “We are?”

The younger man stepped closer. “Yeah,” he said gently, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Grandma and Brains are outside with the stretcher to take Virgil to the infirmary. I think you should go up there, too.”

“Me?”

“Scott, I saw the Hood throw you against those rocks. That needs checking out. And also to make sure you’re not going into shock, cos I’m not convinced.”

Scott sighed and nodded, looking back down at Virgil, so still and so pale. He glanced up, hearing movement outside the room, quickly followed by his grandmother entering with their engineer friend.

“Scott,” Grandma breathed, going over to them. “Gordon radioed ahead to tell us what happened. Are you alright?”

“Look after Virgil,” he insisted, shaking his head at them. “He’s the priority.”

“We will, Scott,” Grandma promised. “Brains is checking him over now, but Gordon said you were thrown against a wall essentially.”

He reached up, rubbing the back of his head, feeling a lump forming there. It was sticky to the touch meaning he’d obviously cut his head and been unaware. “Yeah, I guess I was,” he muttered, wincing.

Grandma put a hand on his arm. “Come on, Scott, you’re coming with us.”

He watched as Gordon and Brains moved Virgil onto the stretcher and guided from the room, before returning his gaze to her and nodding softly.

 

“Well, about time!”

Virgil groaned at the sound of the voice, his eyes fluttering closed again. Maybe waking up wasn’t such a good idea if Alan was going to be that loud.

“Sorry, Virgil,” Alan added, his tone quieter this time as he shifted off the end of the bed to stand beside him as Virgil opened his eyes again.

“What happened?” he asked, breathlessly.

“You don’t remember?”

Virgil turned his head, wondering why such a small movement was so difficult. The source of this voice was Scott who was sat on the bed next to his, a bandage around his head. “What happened to you?”

“Got thrown into a wall. Turns out helmets work better when you remember to put them back on. I left mine behind when I went after you.”

“Ouch,” Virgil murmured.

“What about you? How are you feeling?”

“I… I don’t know,” he admitted. “I feel really drained, like I don’t have enough energy to even lift my hand.”

Scott frowned, folding his arms. “What did that guy do to you?” he asked.

“Guy?”

“How much do you remember, Virgil?” Gordon asked from the other side of his bed.

Virgil looked around. He hadn’t realised they were all there. “I… I remember going to the rescue site. I remember using the Dozer to try and clear the debris on the west side.” He frowned, trying to recall what else had happened.

“John picked up a transmission from you,” Scott added when it looked like he was struggling. “For some reason the open comm didn’t pick up the message, but his extra systems did.”

“Transmission?”

“John will be home shortly,” Grandma said softly from the foot of his bed. “Perhaps we should all compare notes once we’re together.”

Virgil tried to shake his head but found he barely had the energy to move it. “Want to find out now.”

“No, Virgil,” Grandma insisted. “You need to rest.” She moved closer, brushing his hair from his forehead. “You’re tired and drained and you can barely keep your eyes open, Virgil. You need to look after yourself.”

He let out a long sigh, leaning closer to her hand, soon falling asleep.

Grandma looked up at the rest of them. “Scott, you should lie down and get some rest, too. That was quite a knock you took. The rest of us should leave them to it.”

Scott opened his mouth to argue, but a glance from his grandmother had him closing it again and nodding mutely. He watched the others filter out of the room before lying down, rolling onto his side so he could at least keep an eye on Virgil. Well, until he fell asleep himself.

 

“Welcome home, John.”

The space monitor stepped down from his elevator to the platform, adjusting his dampener cuff as he went before smiling at Alan. “Hey, Al. How are they doing?”

“Both still asleep,” he reported.

“And what about you?” John asked, looking down at his youngest brother as they made their way to the locker room.

“Worried about them,” he admitted, lowering his head. “What happened out there?”

“I’m not entirely sure, but from the comm traffic I was listening in to, I think I heard them mention The Hood.”

Alan tensed. “No,” he whispered. “He did this to them?”

John sighed, nodding his head. “It’s highly possible, Alan.” He looked down at him, not surprised he looked like he was trying to shrink in on himself. Hesitantly, John reached out and put an arm round him, recognising that he needed some comfort. “But they’re alright, Alan. They’re both here safe.”

“Yeah, but there’s something wrong with Virgil,” he pointed out, looking up at him.

“Wrong?” John frowned. “In what sense?”

Alan shrugged as they stopped in front of John’s locker. “I dunno. But he doesn’t seem right.”

John sat down on the bench in the middle of the room, rubbing his chin with the side of his finger. He sighed again and put his hand on Alan’s arm. “I’m sure it’s only temporary, Alan. Let me get changed and we’ll go check in on them, alright?”

Alan nodded. “Okay,” he said, leaving John to remove his uniform.

 

“Hey, brother.”

Scott looked up to see John stood in the doorway. He smiled at him and leaned on his hands to stand up.

“No, Scott, don’t get up.”

He nodded, feeling a little grateful. Now he’d had some rest and they were all safely home, he was seriously aching. Though he was unlikely to admit that out loud.

John sat down between his bed and Virgil’s. “Alan will probably not be far behind me.”

“I figured as much. I noticed he put his head round the door a few times.”

“He’s worried,” John stated. “He was the only one not involved in this rescue and two of you have come back injured.”

“I’m not so sure Virgil’s injured,” Scott muttered, looking over at him.

“Impaired then,” John amended, drawing Scott’s attention back to him. “But whatever has happened to him, he’s been seriously affected by it.”

“You talking about me again?”

They both looked round to see Virgil rolling his head round to regard them. “Hey, guys.”

John smiled at him. “Hey, Virgil. How are you feeling?”

“Like I let my batteries run out,” he mumbled. “I’ve never felt so drained before.”

John frowned slightly, then looked back at Scott. “I think now he’s awake we should get Gordon and the others back in here and try to see if we can debrief. We might be able to piece together what happened.”

Scott nodded and watched as John shut his eyes. “You calling them in your own special way?”

John opened his eyes again and looked over at him. “Of course, it’s the easiest way. I can put out the call to all of them simultaneously. They’re on their way.”

“FAB, John,” Scott answered, sitting back against the headrest of his bed and reaching a hand up to cradle his forehead.

“Are you alright, Scott?” John queried.

“Just a headache. I’ll be fine.”

John smiled sympathetically. “I can appreciate that.”

“You too?”

“Gravity,” John said simply. “I’ll be alright soon.”

The door opened and the others all filtered in, while Kayo materialised through the wall.

“You ready for this?” Scott asked, looking over at Virgil.

“Yeah,” he whispered. He braced himself against his elbows, trying to sit up, but ended up breathless.

Gordon and Kayo stepped forward to help him, propping him up against a pillow. “Is that better, Virgil?” Kayo asked softly, stepping back.

He nodded, his eyes drifting a little. “Thanks.”

“Virgil, if you need to sleep, you should go back to sleep,” Grandma said, her voice full of concern for him.

“We need to debrief,” he muttered, forcing his eyes open again and lifting his head as much as he could. “I need to figure out what happened to me.”

John put his hand on Virgil’s shoulder. “Alright, but take it easy, Virgil.”

He nodded again.

“So, what happened after we separated?” Scott asked. “You went to the west side of the tunnel while I assisted Gordon at the east.”

“The tunnel…” He frowned as he tried to remember. “Yeah. I… I used the Dozer until I figured it’d be easier by hand.”

“Did you remember to wear your power suit?” Alan asked.

“Yeah, we had to untangle him from it when we picked him up,” Gordon answered, glancing at him then back at Virgil.

“Yeah,” he mumbled. “Yeah, I did. I was moving rocks when…” He frowned. “I heard my name. That’s right, I heard someone say my name.”

Scott sighed. “That would probably have been The Hood.”

Virgil looked over at him. “The Hood… Yeah… Yeah, that’s right. I remember now. He… he told me…”

“Told you what, Virgil?” John pressed when it seemed like Virgil had forgotten again. “I heard you talking to someone, who I assume must have been The Hood, but I didn’t hear his response.”

“He told me he was there to steal my power.”

“Your power? You mean, your ability?” Gordon asked, looking between Virgil and Scott.

The latter sat back up as if finally understanding something he’d heard. “He told me my power, my ability, whatever. He told me it’d make… what was it he said? An excellent addition to his arsenal I think he said.”

“What does that even mean?” Alan asked.

“An arsenal is a collection of weapons,” John supplied.

“No, I know that, but how can Scott’s ability become an addition to his own?”

“I think I understand,” Scott said quietly. “He told Virgil he was there to steal his power, he wanted to add mine to his arsenal? I think The Hood has an ability too.”

Alan frowned. “What kind of ability?”

“He tried to steal my ability,” Virgil muttered. “And his eyes glowed. When I looked at him… I couldn’t move. Like with just the power of his mind he’d pinned me to the floor.” He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. “And now… Feel literally drained.”

“He succeeded then?” Gordon asked, his voice betraying his worry.

“I… I don’t know. But if nothing else, he certainly stole some.”

Scott nodded. “The Hood has always been the kind of adversary that uses his brains over brawn. But today, he knocked me full force into the side of that mountain. I’d never have pegged him as strong, but perhaps he was able to do that because of what he did to Virgil.”

“But how did he know?” Grandma looked between them.

“I think it could be a facet of his ability. He can absorb someone’s power, as he calls it, but I think he can sense what someone’s ability is.”

Virgil looked at Scott. “Why do you think that?”

“Because when I landed in front of you, he looked, well, excited, I suppose. Said I was in possession of a power. Then again, I could be wrong, because he didn’t get mine quite right. He was under the impression I can control air.” He shook his head.

Gordon folded his arms, his expression thoughtful. “Actually, I think he may have been onto something.”

“Gordon, I can’t control air, I can fly.”

“Maybe you can fly because you can control air?” he suggested.

Scott shook his head. “I’ve seen no evidence of that,” he replied.

“I have.”

“Wait… What? You have?”

Gordon nodded. “When I was piloting Thunderbird Two to reach you both. As I rounded the mountain I saw The Hood hit the deck. You threw him, but you didn’t go near him. From where I was sat, it kinda looked like you’d thrown something at him, but you didn’t.”

“Gordon, you’re not making yourself very clear,” Scott said. “I pushed him away.”

“Scott, you didn’t,” Gordon insisted. “Do you actually remember making contact?”

Scott frowned as he tried to remember. “I… I don’t…” He looked up at him. “I pushed him.”

Gordon shook his head. “I hate to agree with The Hood, but from my vantage point, it looked like you pushed him over by manipulating air, like he’d been blown down when you shoved your hands forward."

“There’s a simple enough way to see if he’s right, you know,” John suggested. “You could try and do it again.”

Scott looked up at him then at the others. “But I don’t know how I did it,” he said. “I don’t even remember doing it.”

“I didn’t realise I was manipulating the water from the faucet,” Gordon reasoned.

“And I wasn’t aware I’d powered those lights,” John added.

Gordon stood up. “Try to push me over. When I tried again to get the water to do what I wanted, that’s what I focused on.”

“You focused on pushing me?” Scott asked, confused.

“No, I focused on the water doing what I wanted it to. So focus on what you want the air to do. Try and push me with air.”

“But what if I hurt you?”

“Well, if worse comes to worst, we’re in the infirmary,” Gordon said, grinning.

Kayo stood up, approaching them. “I’ll stand behind him to catch him. I can take him through the wall with me so he doesn’t get hurt if necessary.”

Scott looked between them all again, feeling uncomfortable, worried that he might hurt his brother.

Gordon met his gaze, his own was resolved. “It’ll be fine, Scott. Do it.”

Biting his lip, Scott nodded and stood up. He thought back to the mountainside, trying to remember what he did. He recalled how angry he’d felt that The Hood had hurt Virgil and his hands raised in front of him, palms out. Drawing them back towards himself, he then thrust forwards, a deep grunt escaping him as he felt something blast from his hands. The force was invisible, but it flung Gordon backwards straight into Kayo who caught him, both of them toppling through the wall.

He gasped, bringing his hands back to him as he backed away, sitting back on the bed. His eyes were wide as he watched Gordon and Kayo walk back through the wall. He swallowed, licking his lips with nervousness as he regarded him, watching him for signs that he’d hurt him.

Gordon looked up at him with a grin as Kayo helped him to straighten up. “See? Told you.”

“Are you alright? Did I hurt you?”

“Scott, I’m fine, don’t panic.”

“But I didn’t feel like I had control,” he admitted.

“Then you learn how to use that aspect of your ability properly,” John said.

“It saved us,” Virgil whispered, looking over at him. “Who knows what would have happened if you hadn’t used that on The Hood.”

Scott shuddered at the thought. “You said his eyes were glowing and you felt paralysed?”

Virgil nodded. “Yeah.”

“Then, uh, then he may have stolen my ability, too. His eyes started glowing when I knocked him down.”

“Then it definitely saved us both,” Virgil replied, yawning.

“So, The Hood can sense abilities in people,” Alan said, summarising points by counting them on his fingers. “He sensed Virgil’s ability which is why he attacked him instead of trying to steal a Thunderbird and when Scott intercepted, he sensed his ability. Oh, and not only can he sense abilities, but he can also steal them too.”

“Looks like we’re gonna have to be extra careful out there,” Gordon added.

Virgil nodded, looking between them all. His eyes were drifting again, like he didn’t have the energy to keep them open, but at least now he understood why. If The Hood had sapped his strength, it was no wonder he felt so drained.

“You said you think he didn’t get all your ability?” Alan asked, looking at Virgil.

“At a guess, I’d reckon so. I think when Scott kicked him in the head it broke his concentration.” He smiled tiredly at Scott. “Nice one, by the way.”

Scott smiled back at him before looking at Alan. “Why?”

“It’s just…” He bit his lip, clearly worrying over his thought. “What if Scott hadn’t stopped The Hood from draining all his ability?”

Virgil sighed deeply, shivering slightly. “He… he probably could have killed me. The way I’m feeling right now… Feel like he came pretty close.”

“Then I think we should let you get some rest,” Grandma said, standing up. “We’ll keep an eye on you, but I think sleep is the best recovery right now.”

“I’ll, uh, monitor your vitals, Virgil. If I feel you need a-anything more, I’ll come down here to administer it.”

“Thanks, Brains,” Virgil whispered.

“And you need to get some rest, too,” Grandma added, looking over at Scott and John.

“Yeah, John needs to acclimatise to gravity again,” Scott added, standing up, but frowned when he found his knees wobbling beneath him.

“I was including you as well, Scott,” Grandma stated, smiling at him. “Even without you trying out a new aspect of your ability, you need to recover from your ordeal too. Thrown into a mountain? And all that heavy lifting as well? The three of you – you, Virgil and John – you all need to rest.”

“You won’t hear any arguments from me,” John replied, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I’ll head straight to my room if no one has any objections?”

“You go relax,” Gordon said. “We’ll monitor for calls, right?”

Kayo and Alan both nodded. “We got this,” Kayo assured.

John nodded, smiling at them as he left the room, making his way to his own where he could relax in darkness while his body adjusted to being in earth’s atmosphere again.

“Well?” Grandma said, looking pointedly at Scott.

“Alright, alright,” he said, hoisting himself back up onto the bed beside Virgil, who had already fallen asleep again. “I’ll stay here though, if that’s alright.”

“That’s fine, Scott,” Grandma replied softly, going over and tucking him in gently.

Scott smiled tiredly. “Thanks, Grandma,” he mumbled, beginning to doze off. He didn’t realise just how tired he was until he was lying back down.

Grandma watched as the others made their way out, before returning her attention to Virgil. She frowned in concern as he grimaced in his sleep. Who knows what sort of damage had been done to her boy. Being sapped of all his strength like that? It was no wonder he was tired. She just hoped for his sake that his recovery wouldn’t take too long.


	11. Currents of Adversity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Virgil still recovering from his attack, International Rescue need to find a way to protect themselves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently the first chapter of this was uploaded almost exactly a year ago so this will be my first anniversary chapter!

Virgil thought he understood how it felt to be drained, to be exhausted. He’d had flu as a child and remembered feeling like he could hardly do anything. On rescues after pushing himself particularly hard, he’d returned home and felt like he could sleep for a week. But now he realised he wasn’t even close to understanding.

He had literally been drained, not just figuratively, and not in the sense of over using his energy reserves. He’d had his strength, the very core of his ability, almost entirely stolen from him. He could barely move, could barely stay awake longer than maybe ten minutes at a time. And he hurt. The ache was so painful, like every muscle had been affected. But then, they probably had.

He felt emotionally low as well. He could do nothing under his own power so was relying on people helping him for even the most basic of needs. He couldn’t sit up, couldn’t lift his arms, could barely move his head. And if he did manage to make any of these small movements, the pain was unbearable.

They’d had to put a cupholder on the frame of his headrest and a long straw so he could at least try and get some fluid into his system but he knew it was only a matter of time before they had to put him on a drip if he remained immobile like this. Moving his head to take a sip had so far been incredibly difficult, though he persisted in trying.

The night’s worth of sleep hadn’t really helped as much as he’d hoped. It was like the time he’d slipped down a bank on a mission. Embarrassing enough to topple down like a cartoon character, tumbling head over heels, but despite feeling a bit sore, he’d been alright to continue helping those he was there to rescue. The following morning, he’d woken in severe pain, aching all over. This felt like that incident, only a million times worse. Waking up this morning, not only could he barely move, but he was also pretty much in agony.

He turned his gaze to look up at the ceiling, tears forming in his eyes through sheer frustration and because of the pain. He felt so helpless and he hated it.

“Virgil, you awake?”

He screwed his eyes shut, wishing he had enough energy to raise his hands and wipe his eyes. He didn’t want Alan to see him like this. He was supposed to be the strong one.

“Virgil?”

He sighed as he heard his youngest brother approaching. “Yeah, I’m awake,” he muttered, opening his eyes.

“I just wanted to see if you needed anything?” Alan asked, sitting on the chair beside his bed.

Slowly, Virgil turned his head to look at him, trying not to grimace as he did. “Nothing you can get me, Al,” he replied softly, attempting to smile at him.

Alan reached out and placed a hand over his. “It’s alright, Virgil,” he said quietly. “You don’t have to try and hide anything. You’re hurting, aren’t you?”

That small forced smile slipped at Alan’s words and Virgil closed his eyes again, nodding. He was tired and in pain and he wasn’t sure he’d have been able to pretend otherwise any longer anyway. “Yeah,” he whispered, his voice cracking with emotion.

Alan sat with him quietly, his fingers squeezing Virgil’s hand gently and rubbing circles just like Scott did for them. He said nothing as Virgil let out a soft sob, tears running from beneath his still-closed eyelids. He simply remained with him, offering what comfort he could.

“Sorry, Alan,” Virgil eventually said.

“What for?” he asked, looking around at the unit between the beds. Spotting the box of tissues there, he reached out and took one, offering it to Virgil.

He tried to raise his hand to take it from him, but found he was still unable to lift it. He didn’t feel paralysed in that sense of the word, just that he physically didn’t have the energy to move. “Didn’t want you to see me like this.”

“But why?” Alan asked, tilting his head. When he realised Virgil couldn’t lift his hand, he wiped his eyes for him.

“Think you just answered your own question there,” he murmured, feeling awkward that his little brother was helping him in this manner.

“Virgil, I won’t think any less of you just because you’re like this, you know,” Alan said, sitting down next to him. “You’ve gone through a pretty severe trauma.”

Virgil’s smile this time was a genuine one, if not fatigued. “Thanks, Alan,” he whispered.

Alan smiled back at him. “It’s alright, Virgil,” he said again.

He was beginning to feel drowsy again. He rolled his head round, trying to find a comfortable position to lie in when his eyes fell on the bed that had been occupied by their older brother the previous night. He frowned in confusion. “Where’d Scott go?” he asked.

Alan glanced at the empty bed then back. “I’m not sure. We didn’t see him at breakfast. Brains cleared him to leave the infirmary late last night when he came in to check on you both, but since then…” He shook his head. “I dunno where he is. I checked his room and everything.”

Virgil closed his eyes, sighing. “I’ll bet I know where he is,” he muttered.

 

He hadn’t felt the need to retreat to this particular spot in a long time. And yet here he was, sat on the ledge near the summit of Tracy Peak, the rest of the island sprawling beneath him as he watched the ocean. His chin was resting on his knees, his arms wrapped around his legs.

He could just about hear the sound of the waves rolling onto the shore far below him, but aside from that, he could hear nothing else. At least, not at first.

He lifted his head, looking around to find the source of the approaching sound. He knew what it was but was surprised to be hearing it as he was pretty certain it was his jetpack.

“Virgil said I might find you here, Scott.”

“John?”

“Virgil sends his apologies. He’d have come up after you himself, but, well, you know.”

Scott frowned, lowering his chin back onto his knees.

John sat down next to him, carefully placing the pack on the ledge between them. “Alan was worried about you when you didn’t show up for breakfast. He and Virgil were discussing it when I went in to see how he was doing this morning.”

Scott remained silent, his focus remaining on watching the light sparkling off the water far below.

“I, uh, I was kind of surprised how easy it would be to manoeuvre that thing,” John said, putting a hand on the pack. “Brains did a good job on it.”

“It’s Uncle Lee’s design mostly,” Scott muttered, referring to their father’s best friend and colleague from his space travel days. “Brains improved upon it by a bit of modernising and the modifications for my own needs.”

“I know, Scott,” John replied. “I was just trying to see if you’d speak to me.”

He sighed and glanced over at him. “This is my fault,” he replied, looking away again.

“We figured that might be your opinion of the events,” John responded, shaking his head. “And I’m sure you know it’s not true.”

“How can it not be true, John?” Scott retorted, his head lifting to glare at John. “I told them to separate, even though I knew something didn’t feel right. I should have gone around there myself.”

“To do what? I was listening in, remember?” John’s response was calm, knowing that Scott needed to get this off his chest, but he would still try to reason with him. “Virgil volunteered to go to that side of the tunnel and his choice made sense. His abilities meant that he could work alone and effectively while you and Gordon worked with the onsite rescuers.” He moved his hand to put it on Scott’s shoulder. “This was not your fault, Scott.”

“But it feels like it was, John,” he insisted, putting his head onto his knees, burying his face.

“I know, Scott, but you can’t beat yourself up over this. The fault lies entirely with The Hood. Not you.” He watched him, frowning apprehensively when the elder man didn’t respond. “Scott, please. Everyone’s worried.”

“It’s not me they need to worry about,” Scott muttered, sighing as he turned his head back to look at him.

“If you’re going to keep blaming yourself like this, I would beg to differ,” John pointed out.

“Virgil’s the one who needs the concern.” He shook his head, resting a hand against his forehead and rubbing his brow. “How is he today?” he asked quietly. “He was still asleep when I looked in on him earlier.”

John hesitated, not sure how to answer. He knew that Virgil seemed to be marginally worse this morning compared to the previous day, but he also knew that Scott’s self-blaming would increase with this information.

“He’s not doing well, is he?” Scott assumed.

John shook his head. “I didn’t want to lie to you, but I didn’t want you blaming yourself even more.”

He lowered his hand slightly to pinch the bridge of his nose.

“Scott, you look exhausted, did you even sleep last night?”

“No,” he replied quietly, shaking his head. “I slept for a while after we debriefed but once Brains released me from the infirmary and I went back to my room, I just kept going over and over the rescue. Could I have done more for him?”

“I don’t think you could, Scott,” John assured him. “You got there as soon as you knew something was wrong and did all you could. And he injured you as well, don’t forget.”

“I’m not likely to,” Scott muttered, reaching up to his head, his fingers grazing over the gauze now covering the wound.

“Well, no, I know that, I meant more that you still managed to fend off the attack despite that.”

“I just wish I’d been able to do more.”

“I know, Scott,” John said softly. “I know you do. But you stopped him before he could entirely strip Virgil of his ability. Brains is under the impression that because The Hood wasn’t able to drain him completely, he’ll likely recover. He said so this morning when I went in to see Virgil.”

“Really?”

“Really,” John confirmed. He watched as Scott covered his face with both hands, letting out a deep and relieved sounding sigh. “Scott, come back down with me. Go and lie down and try to get some more rest.”

Rubbing his eyes, Scott nodded. “Alright,” he replied. He turned to watch as John picked up the jetpack. “I’ll admit I was surprised to see you use it.”

“Well, I might not be as skilled at using it as you are, but I do know how it works.”

“John, I don’t actually use it, remember?” Scott replied, smiling at him.

“Made you smile though,” he countered, a grin of his own forming.

Scott shook his head, sighing softly. “Thanks, John.” He stood up, offering a hand to help his brother up. “Want a hand with that?”

“Please.”

With another smile, Scott took it from him, waiting as John turned around so he could help him mount it properly. “You gonna be alright to fly back down?”

John nodded. “I’ll be fine. Lead the way?”

“I’d be happy to.”

 

Grandma stood at the end of the patio, her eyes fixed on the peak where she knew Scott had gone. She’d spoken to John earlier when she’d seen him taking Scott’s pack. It hadn’t taken her long to work out what had happened.

She’d watched him leave then followed him out, heading to where she’d best be able to see when they returned.

With a sigh, she tore her gaze away. Obviously, it was going to take John longer than just a few minutes to convince him to return, so sat down on one of the nearby sun loungers.

So much had happened to them in such a short space of time. It felt like there was always at least one of them in the infirmary at the minute. First John, losing his ability through exposure to hyper-gravity, as Brains had put it, then Scott coming down with flu, and now Virgil.

She shook her head. She’d grown so accustomed to her middle grandson being strong that to see him looking so weak and practically immobile frightened her. The thought that The Hood had the ability to steal her boys’ special talents was something they’d never considered as a threat.

A sound above her drew her attention and she looked up, smiling as she saw Scott and John both flying in her direction. She shook her head fondly when she saw that Scott had a hand on John’s arm, guiding him back towards the ground. The latter looked a little wobbly as they flew while the former looked, as always, right at home in the air.

“I was wondering how long it’d take you,” she said as they neared her.

Scott rubbed the back of his head, his expression slightly abashed, but quickly stopped when he brushed his hand too roughly over the still-healing wound. He grimaced before sighing. “I’m sorry, Grandma,” he replied.

“It’s alright, Scott, but perhaps you might land so we can talk properly. You’re already taller than me as it is, without you hovering another foot in the air.”

Scott looked down, only now realising he was still hovering, his feet drifting behind him similarly to how they often observed John moving while on the space station. “Sorry,” he said again.

Grandma smiled gently before reaching out and, taking hold of his arm, pulled him down. “Stop apologising, Scott.”

The corner of his mouth quirked into a small smile in return.

“John looked like he was having some difficulty there,” Grandma pointed out.

“Flying isn’t as easy as floating up on Five,” he admitted, reaching out to remove the pack. “Up is easy, just let the jet do its work. Down is harder.”

“You could have gone down head first,” Scott suggested. “Then it’s as easy as up.”

“Uh, no thanks,” John said, shaking his head as he handed the pack to Scott. “You can have this back. I assume you’re not going to take anymore trips up the peak?”

Scott shook his head. “No, I’ll stay down here now,” he agreed. He looked down at the pack then at his brother and grandmother. “I’m just going to go and put this away.”

“Alright, Scott,” Grandma said, watching as he took off again, flying back in the direction of the villa. “Is he alright?” She looked back at her normally space bound grandson.

“It’s as we’d anticipated,” John explained. “He was blaming himself for Virgil’s situation.”

Grandma sighed. “When will that boy learn that the weight of the world doesn’t need to sit on his shoulders?”

John shrugged. “I don’t think he ever will. But I managed to reassure him. I think the fact that Brains reckons this is only temporary was the biggest factor to Scott agreeing to return to sea level.”

“I can imagine.” She looked back in the direction of their home.

John stepped closer to her, putting his hand on her shoulder. “They’ll be alright,” he said quietly. “Virgil will recover and Scott will stop blaming himself.”

“For now, at least,” Grandma replied. “We both know what he’s like.”

 John sighed. “I know, but we’ll do what we can to remind him he’s not at fault.”

Grandma nodded. “Come on, we’d better head back in. You’re not used to being in earth’s sunlight.”

John rolled his eyes, smiling at her. “Honestly, Grandma, I know I burn easier than the others but the UV levels today aren’t that bad.”

 

Kayo sat in the den later that afternoon, her head tilted as she regarded the holographic display slowly rotating in front of her. So far, there seemed to be no calls significant enough to warrant their attention and it was something she was quietly grateful for. They weren’t really in any shape to respond to them. Scott was still suffering with a headache from the battering he took against the mountain, John was mostly alright now but still had a few off-balance moments as he fully regained his land legs and Virgil…

She sighed, getting up and approaching the portraits hanging on the wall above her, her eyes coming to rest on his. He was still struggling. A lot. Since this morning he’d just about managed to recover enough energy to lift his hands now, but she worried that he was going to be out of action for weeks if his convalescence continued at this slow rate.

Looking back at the globe projection, she watched it spin slowly as she made her way back into the centre of the room.

“Anything to report?”

The sudden unexpected voice caused Kayo to jump back, landing in the centre of the table. She turned to see Gordon stood on the balcony above her. “Gordon, don’t scare me like that!”

Gordon smiled. “I’m sorry, but I take these opportunities whenever I can get them. It’s hard to creep up on you.”

Kayo shook her head, glancing down and realising where she was stood. Stepping forward, she walked through the table and went to sit back down. “I’ll keep that in mind,” she muttered, looking up again as he descended the stairs and headed over. She noticed that grin of his didn’t quite reach his eyes as it usually did.

“You haven’t answered my question yet, though,” Gordon pointed out as he stopped next to her, looking up at the map.

“Nothing we need to worry about.”

“Good,” Gordon muttered, sounding relieved.

“How are you holding up?” Kayo asked. His expression concerned her. He looked a little lost.

He shrugged. “It was bad enough when we had to be careful out there so no one spotted us using our abilities, but now…” He sat down on the sofa, picking up one of the cushions and putting it on his lap, picking at the corner of the cover.

“If he can detect our abilities, we’re gonna be even less safe out there,” she finished for him, sitting beside him and putting a hand over his. “I know, it’s something that’s been bothering me, too.” She didn’t mention her other concern. If her uncle could sense power from people, as he’d put it, that probably meant he knew what she was capable of. She shuddered slightly, but was glad Gordon didn’t notice. “We’ve always had to be careful out there, Gordon. We’re just going to have to be extra vigilant now.”

“What’s to stop him just setting trap after trap to draw us out, though?” he asked, looking up at him.

Kayo bit her lip. “I don’t know, Gordon,” she admitted. It was easy to forget that he was the second youngest of the brothers, but looking at him now, she was forcibly reminded. He looked so scared, an expression she didn’t often see on any of their faces, though she had a feeling she knew what it was he was scared of.

“How many people are going to be hurt because of us?” he whispered, hugging the cushion close to him. “We’re supposed to be about saving people.”

Kayo grit her teeth, frowning even though her suspicions were confirmed. Why did that man have to hurt her family time and time again? Wasn’t it bad enough he kept trying to steal the secrets of their technology? Now, she knew, he would likely target them, not caring who got in his way. Pushing those thoughts aside, she reached out and put an arm round him. “I can’t make any promises, Gordon, but we’ll do what we always do, right?”

He nodded, putting the cushion back on his lap. “You’re right. If there’s anyone out there who needs us, we go out and help them.”

She smiled at him. “Me too.”

“Same goes for me.”

This time they both jumped, though Kayo managed to refrain from materialising in the centre of any furniture unlike last time. “Scott, seriously?”

He smiled drowsily at them from almost the same spot Gordon had been stood in only a short while before. “I was listening to what you were saying. And you’re right, there are too many people out there counting on our help for us to just hide away in case the bad guy catches us.”

“Scott, did you actually just call him ‘the bad guy’?” Gordon asked, his grin returning and filling his expression more completely.

Scott shrugged before sitting down on the edge of the table in front of them. “I had a bang on the head, leave me alone.”

“Uh huh,” Gordon replied, rolling his eyes.

“Anyway, I spoke to Brains earlier. He’s already working on the problem. He’s sure he can come up with something that’ll protect us, but at the minute, he’s still in the dark as to how to even start.”

“Brains always knows just what we need,” Gordon said. “He’ll work it out.” He looked up at his oldest brother. “How is that head of yours, anyway? You know, that one you banged?”

Scott folded his arms. “Gordon, I only have one head. I’m pretty sure I knew which you were referring to without the added description.”

“I’m just checking, you did say you’d had a bang.”

It was Scott’s turn to roll his eyes now. “I’m feeling much better. I actually managed to get some sleep which helped. Not long woken up actually.”

“I didn’t know you knew how to sleep, Scott,” Gordon stated. “I thought you survived on coffee.”

Kayo chuckled, glad that he seemed to be more himself than he had been when he’d entered the room earlier on.

“Very funny.” He glanced around, looking a bit unsure of himself which made Kayo wonder if something else was bothering him. Having spoken to John earlier in the day, she was satisfied that the space monitor had managed to convince him the fault didn’t lie with the eldest Tracy, but now she wondered what else had him chewing on his lower lip.

“Something wrong, Scott?” Gordon asked.

He seemed to only now realise what he was doing so stopped, reaching up to wipe his thumb slowly across his lower lip, and looked back at them. “Sorry, I guess I got lost in my thoughts.”

Gordon frowned, putting the cushion back down on the sofa and shifting so he sat next to Scott on the table. “What’s up?”

Kayo watched him. His expression suggested he looked like he was weighing up his response, carefully choosing his words.

“You’ve been practicing with your control over water, right?”

“Yeah,” Gordon responded. “Not much point having an ability if I don’t know how to use it.”

“And, uh, how is it going?”

Gordon tilted his head, his curiosity piqued. “Not too bad, I reckon. I can pretty much make water do whatever I want. Why?”

“Well, I was wondering if you’d help me with mine.”

“You want my help?” Gordon asked, surprised.

Scott nodded. “Yeah,” he said quietly. “When I pushed you yesterday…” He shuddered a little. “I’ll admit it kinda, well, frightened me. We’ve always referred to our gifts as abilities because, to us, that’s all they are. But when I manipulated the air yesterday… Well, I guess I can understand why The Hood calls it power. I’ve never felt anything like it. When I fly, I know exactly what I’m doing and even when I first learned I could do it I never really felt out of my depth or anything, except perhaps that first time when I ended up on the roof back in the farm days. But even then, it was more like an instinct. I quickly worked out my capabilities.” He shrugged slightly, avoiding eye contact now. “My flying affects only me, but this could hurt someone if I don’t learn how to control it and yesterday I felt anything but in control.”

Gordon exchanged a glance with Kayo who looked just as surprised as he did. They rarely saw this side of Scott. He always seemed to be so sure of himself, well, aside from when he was sick that time.

He smiled at him, hoping to look reassuring. “Of course I'll help, Scott,” he said.

“Thanks, Gordon,” he said, looking relieved that he hadn’t tormented him. He offered a small smile in return, glad that, despite his reputation as the family prankster, Gordon really did know when not to tease.

“When d’you wanna start? We can go now if you like,” Gordon offered, standing up but Scott caught hold of his arm, shaking his head. Gordon frowned a little, confused.

“Not right now, Gordon,” he answered. “My head might be feeling better but it’s not quite a hundred percent yet.”

“Alright,” Gordon replied, sitting back down. “Is it hurting you?”

Scott screwed up his nose as he shook his head again. “Not really, not in the sense of a headache or anything. It’s just a bit tender and stuff.”

“Okay, Scott. Well, you let me know when you want to get started and we’ll see what we can do. Obviously, if I’m off base on a mission or anything, we’ll have to reschedule.”

Scott chuckled softly. “I gathered that, Gordon,” he said.

“I was just checking, you did say you had a bang on the head.”

“Oh seriously, Gordon, it wasn’t that bad.”

“Hey, you’re the one who brought it up in the first place, remember?”

Kayo looked between them. They seemed far more relaxed now, the tension they'd both held had reduced somewhat, their postures relaxing. A smile crossed her face as she listened to her pseudo-brothers playfully bickering before she stood up. “Well, I’m gonna leave you two to your squabbling and go get a drink,” she said, then gestured to the projection behind them. “Don’t forget to keep an eye on the world while you’re here.”

 

Evening was beginning to draw in, dropping the infirmary into the dim glow of dusk. The view from the window was actually quite pleasant. Under normal circumstances, Virgil might have taken his paint set outside to capture the pink and orange tinged clouds drifting across the sky as sunset approached. Today, however, watching from his window was all he was capable of, so he was glad it was at least an enjoyable view.

But he was lonely. The others didn’t come in very often, not wanting to disturb him too much, they said. Having said that, in all fairness, they may have been in more often and he’d not been aware because he’d slept a lot throughout the day.

He sighed and turned his head away from the view, slowly lifting his hand to pull his drinking straw closer to him. The moment he’d realised he had enough energy to lift his arm, he’d almost cried with relief. The rational part of his mind knew that Brains was probably right and that he’d recover given time, but there was that small voice in the back of his mind, whispering dark ‘what if’ thoughts.

He took a long sip of the refreshing liquid contained in the self-cooling flask attached to his bedstead. It didn’t taste particularly nice, but he knew Brains had added a concoction designed to help him nutritionally to supplement the small meals he’d been able to take. As he was about to take another sip, he heard the sound of footsteps approaching. He looked up as the door swung open and Scott walked in.

“Virgil,” he stated, stopping in the doorway. “You’re awake.”

“I do that occasionally,” Virgil replied. “Not often lately as it turns out, but sometimes.”

Scott smiled at him, heading over and sitting on the edge of the bed next to him. “How are you getting on?”

“I can do this now,” he said, lifting both hands up slowly and letting them drop back to his bed. He tried not to move his arms too often if he could help it because even that small effort was incredibly tiring but the fact that his mobility was returning was something he was grateful for.

“Well done you. I kinda meant more about how you’re feeling but progress is progress.”

“Yeah,” Virgil responded. “The pain is more of a bad ache now. Still sleeping loads but feel like I’m staying awake for longer in between. There are still certain things I can’t do at all and I’m trying not to think about that.” His cheeks coloured slightly, his eyes flicking towards the en suite before he cleared his throat awkwardly and continued, privately glad Brains was so understanding. “And although my arms are sorta starting to work again, I can’t really maintain enough energy to feed myself yet, only to take occasional sips of my drink, so Grandma’s been feeding me.”

“Oh boy, not her cooking?” Scott asked, deliberately following the change of subject when he saw how uncomfortable Virgil looked.

“Actually, Brains suggested Max help her in the kitchen like that time after the runaway train incident.”

“And how did she respond to that?” Scott asked sceptically. They all knew that she loved to cook for her family, even if she wasn’t particularly good at it.

“When Brains suggested that by letting Max help he’d be able to make sure my meals contained exactly the right nutrition to help me recover and give her more time to help elsewhere, she conceded.”

Scott chuckled, shaking his head. “Not only can that guy design just the right gadgets to meet our needs, he also seems to know what to say, too.”

“Right?” Virgil agreed, then glanced around, checking she wasn’t nearby. “Not sure I’d be able to stomach her cooking anyway.”

“Don’t worry, last I saw her, she was doing laundry with Gordon.”

“What did he do to get roped into that?”

“Nothing as far as I’m aware, think he volunteered.”

“Him? Volunteered?”

Scott waved a hand as he shrugged. “I dunno.”

Virgil smiled. “And what about you, how are you doing?”

“Better than I was. Head hurts less now.”

“And the self-doubt?”

Scott raised an eyebrow at him.

“I spoke to John earlier. He told me you’d had a trip to the peak again.”

“Ah. Well, yeah, I did.”

“You haven’t done that in a while,” Virgil noted. “I thought we’d managed to break you of that habit.”

“Yes, well, when you almost get your brother killed it tends to make you question yourself.”

“And when exactly did you do that?” Virgil asked. “Scott, you didn’t do this to me. I don’t hold you responsible. Not one bit. If anything, I hold you responsible for saving me. If you hadn’t broken his eye contact when you did, I think I may have been finished.”

“Wasn’t entirely me,” he pointed out. “I only knew to go because John was monitoring.”

“So it means, yet again, we have proof that our big brothers look out for us younger ones.”

Scott smiled at him softly. “It’s not just the older looking out for the younger. I know you guys look out for me and I’ve never had cause to doubt that.”

“And so you shouldn’t. We’re family and families have got each other’s backs.”

The smile widened as he reached out, taking hold of Virgil’s hand. “Very true, brother,” he said. “But now, I think I should leave you so you can get some more rest. You look tired.”

Virgil’s yawn came as if prompted by his brother’s words. “Sorry, I guess I am, but, well, are you busy?”

“Not overly,” Scott replied. “I came in because I wanted to check on you before Brains changed my dressing.”

“Can you stay?” he asked quietly, looking away. “It’s real lonely in here.”

Scott smiled again, nodding. “No problem,” he said, settling on the bed beside him and making himself comfortable. “Brains said he’d be along as soon as he was finished repairing your exo-suit. We kinda damaged it when we tried to get it off you.” He grimaced slightly at the surprised expression Virgil now wore. “Sorry, but getting you on board Thunderbird Two was the priority. You’d collapsed back on it and it attaches to your suit mostly around the back.”

“No, that’s okay,” Virgil said. “I’m just surprised he’s working on it now. It’s not like it’s a priority for me at the minute.”

“He wanted something to keep him busy,” Scott explained. “He’s still struggling to come up with anything to protect us from The Hood’s ability so wanted to do something he knew he could achieve.”

Virgil sighed. “That’s understandable,” he replied, yawning again.

“Get some sleep, Virgil,” Scott pressed. “You need to regain your strength.”

A low chuckle rumbled in Virgil’s throat.

“What’s funny?” Scott asked.

“Did you actually hear yourself when you said that just now?”

“Sorry?”

“I need to regain my strength, do I?” Virgil asked, smiling at him.

“Oh, you know what I mean,” Scott replied, waving a hand in his direction. “Go to sleep.”

Virgil smiled as he nestled his head more comfortably into his pillow, settling down.

 

“Scott! Scott!”

The voice was insistent and slightly annoying. Scott screwed his eyes tighter shut, curling up in the bed. “Don’t wanna get up yet,” he murmured.

“Scott, that’s the alarm, you gotta get up!”

He groaned, pulling the covers over his head. “Don’t want to.”

“Scott!”

“What?”

“International Rescue needs to mobilise, you need to get up.”

In a rush of realisation, Scott finally woke up enough to understand what was going on. The room was in the near pitch darkness of night, save for the light filtering in around the edges of the door from the corridor beyond. He sat up and looked around. This wasn’t his bedroom, he was in the infirmary so that must have been Virgil pretty much yelling at him.

“Scott, you okay?”

“Yeah, sorry,” he muttered. He rubbed his eyes. “Are you?”

“I’m fine, considering. But you need to go. Someone needs us… or, uh, you guys.”

Scott nodded as he threw his covers aside, getting out of bed and making his way to the door, hands lifting to his head as he went.

Virgil watched him go, glad he was able to raise a hand to shield his eyes from the light as the door was opened. He sighed and settled back down again, wondering who needed their help and hoping against hope they’d still be able to respond without him.

 

Scott made his way into the living room and looked around, spotting John stood at the central display. He was huddled inside his old dressing gown, his hair tousled as he blinked at the bright projection.

“Ah, there you are, Scott,” John said, glancing up as he approached before focusing his attention back on the readouts, noticing him drop something behind the chair as he went.

“What have we got, John?” Scott asked, rubbing his eyes some more, trying to clear the sleep from them as he stopped beside him.

“There’s been an explosion at a remote power station in the Scottish Highlands. People are trapped inside and site readouts are going haywire,” John reported.

“What caused the explosion?” Scott queried as he looked up at the display.

“Unsure at this time, possibly a system failure,” John answered.

Scott frowned. “I hate this, I feel like I’m beginning to see traps in every situation.”

“I know, but those people still need us.”

“Agreed. I’m on it and John? You’re with me.”

“Me?”

“You did say system failure. You’re the best choice.”

“FAB, Scott,” John replied, nodding as the elder man ran back to his hangar entrance. “See you in Thunderbird.”

 

Thunderbird One levelled out as they left the island’s airspace and John looked around the interior of the vehicle. He hadn’t had cause to be inside his brother’s ship often, even though Scott had been to his several times.

“You doing okay back there, John?” Scott asked as he input the coordinates into the nav system.

“Yeah,” John replied, watching him. If he didn’t know any better, he’d say Scott was interfacing with his ship just as he, himself, did with his station, but he knew it was just his brother’s skill as a pilot. He barely needed to pay attention while jetting to their destination, doing most of his manoeuvres almost subconsciously.

“Alright, ETA will be approximately another twenty-two minutes.”

“FAB, Scott.” He brought up a scan of the area, studying the data. “It looks like there are fifteen crew members trapped inside the facility. When the explosion occurred, it shorted out everything including security doors which have blocked their exit.”

He looked up to see Scott glance over his shoulder. “Didn’t something similar happen in that warehouse fire?”

“Yeah, sort of,” John replied. He shook his head, closing the scans again and adjusting the cuff on his wrist. Not knowing what they’d be flying into, he saw fit to wear his dampener. Better to have it than be incapacitated in the middle of a rescue. He looked up at Scott, frowning slightly when he realised he’d removed the bandage from his head. So that’s what he’d been disposing of on his way into the living room. “Are you going to be alright to do this, Scott?”

“What d’you mean? Do what?”

“This mission,” John explained. “That wound on the back of your head doesn’t look much healed yet, considering you sustained it barely more than a day ago.”

Scott sighed. “I didn’t think it’d look too professional to turn up to a mission with my head bandaged.”

“And you’ll look professional when you reopen that wound and have blood running down the back of your head?”

“I’ll leave my helmet on if needs be,” he muttered.

“You could have left the bandage on if you were going to do that, no one would have seen it.”

“John, I’ll be alright, don’t worry about me.”

John lifted his hands as if in surrender. “Alright, alright, leaving you alone.”

They flew the rest of the way in silence, focusing on the task at hand.

 

“John, look,” Scott said softly as they approached the danger zone.

John looked through the portal and his eyes widened. “My goodness, there’s so much smoke!”

“We’ll both need our helmets,” Scott stated. “You ready? We’re going in to land.”

“Ready, Scott.”

Thunderbird One landed with barely a bump and Scott was jumping to the ground before his control seat had even finished swinging out of the cockpit. He turned to face John as he disembarked, reaching out a hand to help him down. “Come on,” he said, ensuring his jetpack was correctly positioned on his back before running in the direction of the facility.

John ran after him, his long legs easily keeping up with Scott’s fast pace.

“John, where was the explosion? Are there any areas compromised?”

He lifted his arms, bringing up a scan of the facility. “It would seem the brunt of the explosion has affected the main power generation facility in the centre of the complex. The workers are trapped on the floor above.”

“So how do we get to them?”

“Through this entryway here, follow this path, cutting through doors where necessary.”

“FAB, John,” Scott replied, stepping back. “You lead, I’ll follow. You know where we need to go.”

 

They made their way through the facility, John leading the way and controlling any jammed doors. “I’m getting déjà vu,” John muttered as he opened another door.

“That warehouse?” Scott asked, ducking under a fallen ceiling girder.

“Mmm, and that worries me. I’m thinking more and more that this could be a set up.”

Scott frowned, making his way through an archway. “I know, just keep your eyes open.”

“Scott, stop!”

He instantly froze, trusting his brother but with no idea why he’d stalled him. “What is it?”

“There’s a broken power line just around the corner,” John clarified. “Let me deal with it.”

Scott watched as John stepped closer, looking around the damaged doorway. He closed his eyes and focused on the downed line, concentrating until the sparking ends ceased fizzing.

“You been practicing too?” Scott asked.

John glanced at him. “Well, not really, no. It just… well, I suppose it comes naturally.”

“I envy you,” Scott muttered. He raised his arm, consulting the scan of the interior.  “They’re just through here.” He pressed on ahead, reaching another blocked doorway and pulling out his laser cutter.

John followed him, coming to his side. “We need to evacuate them as quickly as we can, this place doesn’t seem overly stable.”

“I’ve noticed,” Scott replied, grabbing the doorframe as a muffled explosion shook the corridor.

“We’re running out of time,” John stated as Scott finished cutting. He helped him push the aperture he’d created, giving them access to the room beyond.

As soon as he was able to, Scott ran inside. “This is International Rescue; can anyone hear me?” He looked around, listening for voices.

“Over here!”

The two of them made their way through, locating the workers at the back of the room.

“Are we glad to see you guys!” one of them said, standing up. He was holding his arm against himself at an awkward angle. “We got injured here.”

“How many are unable to walk?” John asked.

“Only one, we think she broke her ankle,” the man replied.

“Alright,” Scott said. “Then you'll need to help her out. Follow us and stay close. This building is likely to collapse.”

With Scott in the lead and John bringing up the rear, the group made their way back out, every now and then John subtly disrupting the flow of power through downed cables, fallen after their passing by, to give them safe passage.

They made it safely back to the ground floor and to the exit where ambulances, earlier called by John, waited for them.

While John passed on information to the paramedics, Scott ventured round the side of the building. He was feeling uneasy about the whole situation. Why hadn’t the local emergency services attended the site before they called them? Surely someone would have reported the explosion. Why were there no firefighters, no paramedics on site before them?

He looked around the side of the building, the ground rumbling beneath him with another explosion, but he could see nothing.

Hearing John call his name, he turned, intending to make his way back over when he heard footsteps behind him.

He glanced over his shoulder and was met by the golden glare of The Hood stood behind him. He stumbled in his haste to step away from him. “You!”

“You’re so easy to manipulate,” he taunted, his eyes bright with malicious glee.

“You set us up? Again?”

“Know thine enemy, Scott Tracy,” he said. “I study reports made by the emergency services when they mention International Rescue. Three of you attended that warehouse fire, so I knew a scenario like this one would draw more than one of you out.”

Scott’s fists clenched at his side. “So, you have me here, what are you going to do?”

“I should have thought that’d be obvious. How is poor Virgil? His strength invigorated me greatly. Such a pity the effect wore off. This time, I won’t fail.”

At the mention of Virgil, Scott felt his temper rise, rage boiling and threatening to spill over. He raised his hands, just as he’d done in the infirmary, his palms facing out as he thrust forward, a feral yell tearing from his throat as he felt that blast of power from his hands. He watched with grim satisfaction as The Hood was thrown backwards, tumbling almost head over heels.

He got to one knee, leaning an elbow on the raised knee and smiling at Scott. “So, you’ve learned what you can do. And you thought your power was limited to flying.” He wiped blood from his forehead where he’d received a gash from a jagged stone on the floor.

Scott practically growled at him, his hands still out in front of him. Almost disconnectedly, he could hear the sound of sirens fading away, knowing that meant the ambulances were leaving. “You won’t hurt my brothers,” he said. “I won’t let you.”

“It’s not them I want; right now, yours is the power I desire,” The Hood responded, getting up.

Scott drew his hands towards himself as The Hood approached, his eyes fixed on his, but he was surprised to see they hadn’t started to glow yet. It took him a moment to realise he’d stopped moving and was holding his throat and gasping like he couldn’t breathe.

He frowned slightly, unsure what was going on until he looked at his hands. Control over air… He’d assumed that meant being able to throw air blasts and fly, but what if that meant withdrawing air from somewhere…

Not recognising his mistake until it was too late, he looked back up from his hands to see those eyes glowing through a glare. He grabbed his head, collapsing to his knees, realising that by looking away, he’d dropped his focus.

He felt like there was pressure mounting in his mind, pressure so painful he wanted to black out, but just as suddenly as it had started, the pressure stopped. Eyes streaming, he looked up, a blue blur standing between him and The Hood. “John?”

He had one hand hovering just above him as if offering him closeness while the other he held out in front of him.

“Don’t hurt him,” John said, his voice calm, despite how worried he was for Scott.

“My, my, my,” The Hood said, his tone almost a purr. “I don’t believe I’ve ever felt so much power from one person before. So intense. It’s intoxicating, but…” He frowned, his head tilted. His eyes started glowing as he regarded John, but the space monitor just remained stood there, staring right back at him. “I don’t sense that you have the ability to block me.”

John took a step forward, both hands raising in front of him, just as Scott’s had. “You’ll leave us now,” he stated. “You know my capabilities, that I can control electricity. There are enough broken lines in the building you all but destroyed to lure us out, I can draw on that power and wield it as I see fit.”

Scott looked up at him, his head aching so much and his vision still blurry but he was sure John’s hands seemed to be emanating a bright clear blue light. Then he realised what John had said. He was summoning electricity and the current danced across his fingers, flickering as the sparks had been from the wires.

The Hood looked between them, his eyes seeming to glow brighter until his forehead beaded with sweat.

John took another step towards him and The Hood’s eyes stopped glowing, his breathing hard as he leaned on his knees. He glared up at him before turning tail and running away.

His hands closed into fists, dousing the light, but John kept his eyes on The Hood until he was certain he was gone before finally turning to Scott and crouching down in front of him.

He reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder, but withdrew it quickly when Scott flinched, letting out a small yelp.

“Sorry, Scott, are you alright?” John asked, concerned that, for one thing, he’d hurt him, and, for another, he looked like he was having some difficulty focusing.

“You gave me a static shock,” he mumbled, a hand coming up to cradle his forehead. “Where did he go?”

“I’m not sure, but I’m pretty certain he won’t be back.” Content that he wasn’t going to shock his brother again, he reached out once more and put his hand on his shoulder, the other nudging Scott’s out of the way to probe his forehead before gently pulling at his eyelids to check his pupil reaction.

“I’m alright,” Scott mumbled. “Just got a doozy of a headache.” He sighed, shaking his head slightly as if trying to shake off the fuzziness. “His attack on me last barely a few seconds, it’s no wonder Virgil’s the way he is. I don’t even know how long he was draining him for.”

John nodded, putting a hand under his arm to help him up. “I know, Scott,” he said quietly.

“Whoa,” Scott mumbled, his arms out as he wobbled. “World’s spinning a bit.”

“It’s alright, take your time, Scott,” John said, leading him back towards Thunderbird One. He threw a glance at the building, still burning away beside them while firefighters tackled the blaze. He shuddered, having forgotten he’d called them with the ambulances, and hoped no one had seen his little light show.

They neared the ship and he was relieved to see that most of the fighters were working on this side of the building, while others were running inside from there too. The likelihood of having been spotted was negligible.

Scott rubbed his eyes then looked at the controller on his wrist, opening the hatch on the second attempt, having missed the first time.

“I think I’d better fly us home,” John offered.

“Probably,” Scott replied, looking at his control chair as it swung down. “I’m feeling a bit better but still quite dizzy.”

“Hopefully you’ll be feeling better by the time we’re home,” John suggested, helping him into the passenger seat and checking his restraint.

Scott nodded, his eyes rolling slightly. He was blinking a lot as well, like he was still trying to clear his vision. “Your hands were blue.”

“Yeah,” John said. “They were. And I think I gave you a shock because I didn’t deal with the energy I’d summoned. I wasn’t actively channelling it so I didn’t electrocute you, but there was still residue in my hands.”

“Yeah,” Scott replied. “Thanks for not electrocuting me.”

 “You’re welcome, Scott,” he said, climbing into the control chair. He pulled down the shoulder restraints and looked around the cockpit, initialising everything he needed to with just a thought. “Maybe you should try and get some sleep on the way back,” he suggested, glancing over his shoulder. He almost wasn’t surprised to see Scott’s head bowed, having already succumbed to slumber. “Sleep well, Scott.” Looking back, he took hold of the levers, pushing them forward and directing the craft into the air, pointing her in the direction of home and opening the throttle.

 

Scott woke suddenly with a startled yell, hands flailing.

“Scott? Scott, what is it?” John called to him, worried by his outburst. “We’re almost home. What’s wrong?” He focused his mind more fully on the system so he could turn to face him.

He had his face buried in his hands which were shaking slightly. “Sorry,” he muttered, catching his breath. “Sorry, I couldn’t understand why I wasn’t in the pilot’s seat so thought I’d blacked out and fallen from it.”

John sighed in relief, glad it was nothing more serious than dissociation upon waking. “You’re alright, Scott. I piloted, remember?”

He nodded, uncovering his face and looking at him. “Yeah, sorry,” he repeated. “I’m not used to being a passenger in my own ship.”

“I can understand that,” John replied. “Are you alright? How are you feeling for the sleep? Aside from not knowing where you are, of course.”

Scott smiled slightly. “Yeah, I can see straight again now. Head’s still a but sore but I think that could be either from the attack or the knock I took.”

“You’re right, could be either.”

He nodded, putting his hand to his forehead.

John reached out and placed his hand on his shoulder, not sure what else to say. “I’m just landing, alright?”

He nodded again, resting his head back against the chair.

John turned back round, returning his full attention on the controls, bringing the ship into land just by thinking about it.

“Wish I could control her so easily,” Scott mumbled.

“Would you believe me if I said I think you do?” John replied.

“Don’t be silly, John,” Scott retorted. “All you have to do is think and she reacts.”

“I was watching you on the way out,” John countered. “The way you fly her, I don’t believe you really even have to think about it. You just instinctively know what to do, you’re that familiar with your craft.” He turned to face Scott again, Thunderbird One having fully landed on its cradle beneath the pool. He offered a smile as he leaned on the back of the chair.

Scott smiled back at him. “You think so?”

John shook his head, chuckling. “Scott, you’ve been through a lot today, or you wouldn’t be thinking like this. You’re an incredible pilot.” He stood up from the chair, stepping round to help Scott from the passenger seat. “Come on, whether you’re feeling better or not, you’re being checked over. Infirmary, now.”

 

The door opening suddenly woke Virgil from his slumber and he looked round. The room was illuminated with the soft hues of dawn light, but it was the appearance of two of his brothers that held his attention.

“What happened?” he asked.

“We were set up again,” John said, helping Scott onto the bed.

“What?” He pulled his arms closer to him, attempting to brace himself to sit up but was still unable. “Are you both alright?”

“We’re alright,” John replied, heading to the medicine cabinet to find more bandages to redress Scott's head wound. He returned and sat on the bed beside him, carefully tending to him.

“So, what happened then?” he asked again.

“Was The Hood,” Scott mumbled. “He attacked me. Tried to steal my ability. John stopped him before he could do too much damage.” He glanced up at Virgil. “It barely lasted a few seconds but I was in agony.” He lowered his gaze again. “I can’t even begin to imagine how it must have felt for you.”

Virgil wished he could reach for him. “But you’re alright, aren’t you? He didn’t get any of your ability, did he?”

He shook his head which resulted in John tapping his shoulder. “Scott, sit still. Brains is on his way to check you over, but I just want to sort this out again.”

“But how?” Virgil asked, looking between them. “I don’t understand.”

“Neither do I,” Scott admitted. “I managed to fend him off briefly but then he caught me off guard and the next thing I knew, I was looking into those staring eyes. I could feel him in my head, like he was searching for the source of my ability and just when I thought he’d found it, the pressure stopped.”

“He stopped trying?”

“No, John broke his eye contact.”

John finished tending to Scott’s head and turned so he was facing Virgil as well. “I’m not entirely sure what happened,” he said as Brains walked in. “I just knew I had to stop him from focusing on Scott so I stepped between them. His ability does seem to be connected to his glowing eyes.”

Brains approached, looking between them. “John sent me a message saying you were attacked?”

“I outlined pretty much what had happened,” John explained. “But it’s like I said in the message, he recognised my ability, but wasn’t able to steal it from me. I can’t understand why though. He said himself he couldn’t sense a blocking ability in me. I could maintain eye contact with him, even while his eyes glowed. He even tried harder, brought him out in a sweat with the effort if I were to guess.”

Brains rubbed a finger across his chin while his other hand grasped his bent elbow. “Hmm, this seems p-particularly significant in finding out how to protect you. What exactly did you do?”

“I summoned some electricity to my hands,” John said, shrugging. “I threatened him with it, but you know me, I’d have only used it as an absolute last resort.”

Virgil smiled slightly. “John, you’re a Taser.”

John glanced at him, managing to return the smile. “I hadn’t really thought about it that way. Thanks, Virgil. That’s actually pretty good an analogy. It means in future, should the need arise, I’ll be able to use this ability safely. I was kind of concerned if he’d called my bluff I might have had to do something drastic.”

Brains shook his head. “As you stated, John, he can sense abilities and if you’d summoned enough electricity, he’d have known that and not risked it. But is that all? When did you summon the current? Before he said you were blocking or after?”

John frowned as he thought back, trying to remember. “Um…” He closed his eyes, his frown deepening. “I don’t… I think it was after,” he said, opening his eyes again.

Brains nodded. “So, I would surmise it’s not you’re, uh, control over electricity that blocked him,”

“Then what could it be?” John asked, raising his hands either side of him in a shrug.

Virgil watched him, his eyes coming to rest on his wrist. “Could it be that simple?” he muttered.

“What, Virgil?” Scott asked.

“What does John have that neither you nor I had when we were attacked?”

Scott looked at him, unsure, then turned to John, before looking back at him. “I don’t know,” he said, rubbing his head and wincing as he nudged the dressing.

John reached out and took hold of his arm, gently pulling it away. “Stop doing that,” he said, his long fingers wrapped round Scott’s wrist.

Scott looked down at his arm, then at his brother’s. His eyes widened as he looked back up at Virgil. “Virge, I think you might be onto something,” he said, his free hand reaching out to touch the dampener on John’s wrist. “What d’you think, Brains? Could his dampener possibly be what protected him?”

“Oh!” he breathed. “Of course! Why didn’t I think of this sooner?”

“You think my dampener blocks his ability?” John asked.

“Why not?” Scott retorted, releasing him.

“It’s designed to block signals that might affect John’s brainwaves, but is at a frequency that still enables him to interact with those signals. Whatever The Hood does, it certainly is some form of, uh, affecting brainwaves.”

“I can certainly vouch for that,” Virgil stated.

“Seconded,” Scott agreed.

“But you think this was the cause?” John asked, raising his arm and looking at the dampener.

Brains nodded. “Certainly. So now I know that, all I have to do is, uh, design you one each, tailoring it to your individual brainwaves.”

“Excellent,” Scott said, bracing his hands against the bed to stand up.

“And where do you think you’re going?” Brains asked, putting a hand against Scott’s chest and pushing him back down. “You were brought in here for a check-up.”

Scott looked from him to John. “You told him?”

“I think it was kind of implied when I said ‘Can you come to the infirmary, Scott was attacked by The Hood’. I don’t really think he needed to read between the lines or anything.”

Scott sighed and nodded. “Alright,” he said, sitting back down. “Check me over, but I feel fine.”

“Aside from the fact that you were complaining of headaches, unable to see straight and woke with no idea where you were at first.”

“You’d feel the same if you woke up in your own ship in flight but not piloting.”

John shrugged. “If my ship worked like that, then maybe I would. But just to be on the safe side, Scott.”

He nodded again. “Alright.”

John smiled at him then looked over at Virgil. “Can I get you anything at all?”

“Well, seeing as I’m awake now, some breakfast wouldn’t go amiss?”

“Glad to see your appetite is improving,” John said. “And what about the rest of you?”

“Think I can move my feet too now,” he replied, looking toward the bottom of the bed where his feet raised the covers. He focused on them, smiling brightly when they twitched slightly. “See?”

John smiled back at him, sitting on the edge of his bed and putting a hand over his. “Keep it up. We want you up and about again.”

“So do I,” he replied. “I didn’t put my paints away before the rescue.”

John chuckled. “I’m sure Grandma will forgive you this once.”

He nodded. “Hope so,” he said, then sighed, a hand raising to scrub over his cheek. “Did we really just find a possible way to stop him?”

“From attacking us? No, we didn’t. He’ll keep attacking us now he knows what at least three of us are capable of,” John responded. “But I think we found a way to protect ourselves from his attacks.”

Virgil smiled at him. “Here’s hoping. Two rescues and in two days and both were set ups. Let’s hope he needs some recuperation time as well.”

“Indeed,” John replied. He looked round at Scott as Brains went over to the medicine cabinet.

“Turns out I can get away with a couple of painkillers,” he said.

“Good,” John said. “I’m glad. Now, I think I’ll go and find Gordon and see if I can convince him to help me make us some breakfast. I only really know how to prepare bagels.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me :-)


	12. Eruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Virgil still slowly recovering, Gordon takes an opportunity to try and help Scott develop his abilities, but is anything for the Tracys ever plain sailing?

“Scott, you gotta focus!”

Scott folded his arms, glaring at his brother. “I am focusing, Gordon!”

They were on the beach where Gordon had set up some targets for Scott to aim at while practicing with his air ability. So far Scott had been unable to knock over the stacks of cushions which Gordon had piled on the rocks, though he had managed to push Gordon over a few times. By mistake. And in between his actual deliberate attempts on the cushions. His temper was getting the better of him and he knew it, but he just felt unable to control it. He was beginning to think his previous successful attempts had been fluke.

Gordon sighed, shaking his head. “I know it’s hard, but just take your time.”

Scott huffed in annoyance and looked at the pile of cushions. He unfolded his arms, holding his hands out in front of him. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, releasing it slowly as he opened his eyes again, directing his attention to the cushions. “I can do this…” he muttered.

Drawing his hands back towards him, he thrust them outwards. Nothing happened.

“Ugh!” he growled, kicking the sand in frustration. “Why can I only do it when I’m standing in front of The Hood!”

“Scott, that’s not true,” Gordon reminded him. “You did it in the infirmary, too.”

He frowned at him, shoving the cushions off the rock and dropped onto it, folding his arms again. “Maybe I can only do it when my head hurts or something,” he muttered.

Gordon went over and sat beside him. “Want to take a break?”

Scott sighed and nodded, his head lowered as he released his arms. He felt like he was failing.

“Hey, Scott?” Gordon said, putting a hand over his. “You’ll get it. I know you will.”

A small, slightly sad smile tugged at the corner of his lips. “Maybe,” he mumbled.

Gordon tapped his hand then stood up. “Come on, let’s go get a drink.”

Scott nodded again and followed him inside.

 

“Coffee?” Gordon asked, turning from the machine to face his brother sat at the table, but held up a hand before he could answer. “No, wait, stupid question.” He grinned at him, pleased to see a proper smile in return as he walked over with a mug of the steaming beverage.

“Mmm, thanks,” Scott replied, taking it from him and inhaling the scent before sipping it experimentally to judge its temperature.

Gordon sat down next to him, a glass of water in his hand. He looked into it, watching it swirl around as he controlled it. “Let’s look at this from a different angle,” he said suddenly, putting the glass down. “What exactly are you trying to do?”

Scott looked at him, his brow creasing. “You know what I’m trying to do, why else were we out there?”

“No, I know that,” Gordon replied. His patient tone surprised Scott somewhat, causing the scowl to loosen slightly. “I meant describe to me how you’re trying to achieve it.”

“I’m trying to make the cushions fall down by pushing them with air.”

“You’re not trying to use air to push the cushions?”

Scott raised an eyebrow as he looked at him. “Isn’t that the same thing?”

“No, I don’t think it is. I think it’s all about your focus. Where is yours when you’re trying to use your ability? On the cushions or on the air?” Gordon asked.

The tension in Scott’s shoulders eased a little as he considered this, not realising he’d been sat hunched up. He looked into his mug, taking another sip as he thought about his answer. “Well, I guess on the cushions because that’s the target.”

“So, maybe try focusing on the air instead. I’ve heard it said of many things before; sometimes it’s not the end product, it’s about the process.”

“Pretty sure Alan’s kindergarten teacher told Dad that once,” Scott muttered.

“See? Told you’ve I’ve heard it said,” Gordon said. He stood up and offered Scott a hand. “Come on. Up.”

“What? Now?”

“Yep.”

“But I haven’t finished my coffee.”

“It’ll keep. Come on.”

He took another long sip of his coffee then reached out, grasping Gordon’s hand and letting him help him up.

“Come with me.”

Tilting his head curiously, Scott followed as Gordon lead him back out of the villa and down the beach to the shoreline. He stopped at the water’s edge and turned to face him. “So, if I wanted to, say, create a whirlpool, I don’t imagine the funnel. I imagine the water beginning to spiral. Watch.”

He turned away from him, facing the water. As Scott watched, the waves lapping against the shore stopped rolling in and started to twist, forming a whirlpool. “See? I’m focusing on making the water move, not what I’m creating.”

“So, you think I should focus on the movement of the air, not on the object I’m trying to move?”

“Try it,” Gordon suggested, turning back to face him. “See what happens.”

Scott looked around. They were stood relatively near one of the many palm trees that populated their island home and the air was very still, despite their being based in the middle of the ocean. The lack of wind meant the fronds were barely moving. He focused on the leaves then closed his eyes. _I want the air to push the leaves,_ he thought. _So I focus on the air moving towards them._

Opening his eyes again, he raised his hands, watching the leaves. He could feel the warm air on his skin, in his lungs as he breathed slowly in and out. He just had to reach out with his senses and control it.  A grin spread across his face as he felt that sensation in his palms, like a force escaping him through his hands. The leaves above him rattled around like they’d just been wind blasted. “I did it!”

“See?” Gordon said, smiling at him. “I told you you could do it.” He watched the leaves blow around. “What about controlling how much air you use? You’ve used powerful blasts several times. What about if you tried creating a breeze?”

“A breeze?” Scott asked, lowering his hands. “Why?”

“Does it always have to be gale force?”

“Well, no, I suppose not,” Scott said. “I just wonder what purpose it could serve?”

Gordon raised an eyebrow. “Our abilities don’t exactly have a specific purpose, Scott. Flying might assist you to reach people on rescues, but you’re not restricted without it. They just make our lives a little easier in our chosen vocation.”

Scott smiled, shaking his head. “I suppose you’re right. Though I’m not sure I’ve ever heard International Rescue described as a vocation before.”

Gordon shrugged. “Works, though. Isn’t another word for vocation ‘calling’? I definitely feel like this is our calling.”

“Wow, Gordo, you’re starting to get a bit deep,” Scott said.

“I do from time to time,” he replied, smiling back at him. “So, try a gentler wind.”

Scott nodded and raised his hands again. He imagined a soft breeze, the sort that lightly ruffled their hair when they had a campfire on the beach. The fronds above him swayed gently, rippling under his command.

He looked back at Gordon. “I suppose at least your control ability might prove useful for more than just defence. You might be able to put out fires if there’s a water source nearby.”

“Yeah, ‘cause that won’t give me away at all!” he retorted sarcastically, though his tone remained good-humoured.

Scott chuckled slightly. “Yeah, I know. Just thinking out loud, I guess.” He shook his head and looked around. “I wonder.”

“What?” Gordon asked, watching as Scott walked back over toward the cushions still spread across the ground where he’d knocked them over.

He stopped just short of them and held out his hands again.

“Whoa! Cool!” Gordon enthused, approaching him as Scott lifted a cushion from the ground and placed it back on the rock without touching it.

Scott glanced over his shoulder at him. “I dunno why the idea came to me, but I just thought if I can make things move with air, how is that different to lifting things? The wind can pick stuff up and move it around; look at the tornadoes we used to see back in Kansas. They’d pick up all sorts of stuff and chuck it all over the place.”

“Yeah, like Dad’s car that time,” Gordon said, grinning widely. “But this is far more controlled. Good job, Scott!”

Scott lifted another of the cushions, causing it to float and land on the first. “Your explanation sure worked,” he stated. “I completely understand the principle now.”

“Well done,” Gordon said again. “I knew you’d get it.”

“I suppose that’s how I nearly suffocated The Hood, though,” he said, his concentration breaking, dropping the cushion to the floor.

“Yeah, I read your report,” Gordon replied quietly. “Scott, I don’t think you’d have deliberately tried to deprive him of oxygen. You were acting on instinct, trying to protect yourself. You knew what he was capable of and only had a limited understanding of your ability. I don’t think you acted maliciously, not like he would have.”

“I could have killed him, though.”

“But I don’t think you would have done,” Gordon countered. “Like I said, it was self-defence. You stopped before any damage was done.”

“Only because I broke my concentration when I looked at my hands.”

“True, but I also believe you wouldn’t have let it go further, even if you hadn’t. Scott, you can’t let it worry you. That guy wouldn’t think twice about killing us just to steal our abilities so don’t worry about wringing his neck a little bit if it means you give yourself more time to escape him.”

Scott nodded, looking out over the ocean. “Let’s hope Brains gets those dampeners for us all finished soon. I’ll feel a lot better once I know he can’t tap into our minds whenever he comes across us.”

“Yeah,” Gordon said, then glanced down at his watch. “Come on, we should go back in. We’ve been at this for hours with only one break.”

“Mmm, and my coffee will have gone cold, too,” Scott grumbled, smirking slightly.

Gordon rolled his eyes. “I’ll make you a fresh one if you’re that worried.”

Scott smiled at him, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Thanks for your help, Gordon. I mean it. I really appreciate it.”

“Hey, what are brothers for?” Gordon replied, his arms wide before one arm came across in front of him in a bow. “I’m h’at your service.”

“Nice Parker impression,” Scott said, chuckling as he picked up the cushions to return them to the lounge.

They walked together up the path when Gordon looked up at Scott again. “I had a thought, though.”

“Should I be worried?” Scott asked.

“Well, you think my being able to spray water over a fire would be cool, you could literally starve it of oxygen. That would be a little less obvious.”

“Huh,” he said. “I hadn’t thought of that. Cool!”

Gordon grinned again as they both went back inside.

 

Kayo looked up from the book she was reading when she heard footsteps approaching her. “How was the training?” she asked as Scott and Gordon both sat down in the lounge.

“Think he’s just about got it,” Gordon said, grinning. “It was so cool, you should have seen it! He can create wind and levitate stuff!”

Scott rolled his eyes, his cheeks colouring a little at the exuberant explanation of his abilities from his younger brother.

“Levitate things? I thought you had control over air?” Kayo asked, her head tilted as she put her book down.

“Well, it’s kind of the same thing,” Scott explained. “Like I said to Gordon, if wind can pick up a leaf or some trash and blow it around, why can’t I? Wind is just air. So if I focus properly, I can control air to lift things.” He glanced at the book on her lap and grinned, reaching a hand out. His fingers pointed to the book, before he twisted his wrist, gesturing upwards. The book lifted from her legs, floating above her head.

“Okay, that is really cool, Scott,” she said, reaching up to pluck it from the air.

“Been in here long?” Scott asked, settling back into the sofa.

“Not really,” she replied, flicking through to find her marked page. “Just come back down from the infirmary.”

“How’s Virgil getting on?” Gordon asked as Scott sat back up.

“Well, he seems to be improving a lot faster than I anticipated he would,” she stated. “I was concerned at first that he seemed to be regaining mobility really slowly. I mean, in about a day, all he could move was his arms?” She shook her head. “But he can move his legs a bit now as well as his arms and feet.”

Scott grinned again. “That is good news,” he said. “But you’re right, I was worried too. I’m glad it’s all coming back.”

“Brains thinks he’ll be out of commission several more days while he recovers then it’ll probably be a few more while he builds his strength back up.”

Gordon smiled. “Think I’ll go up and see him,” he said, standing back up.

“Alright, Gordon,” Scott replied. “Let him know I’ll be up to see him once I’ve seen to dinner.”

Gordon nodded. “Okay, Scott,” he said, jogging up the stairs.

Kayo watched him go then looked back at Scott. “Do you need a hand?” she asked.

“Not particularly, but if you’d like to help I won’t decline,” he responded, smiling at her.

She stood up with him, the pair of them making their way down to the kitchen. “Are you doing alright?”

He blinked at her, surprised by the sudden question. “Me? Yeah, why?”

“You’ve been through a lot lately, both physically and mentally,” she explained. “I know what you’re like for brooding.”

“I’m not brooding,” he countered. “I’m fine. Honestly. I was a bit stressed out earlier because I was struggling to get the air control thing but when Gordon realised there was a better way to explain the principle, I understood it. Pretty sure I’ve got it now.”

“You were overthinking it, weren’t you?”

“Maybe,” he retorted, a smile quirking the corner of his lips slightly. He sighed. “Yeah, I was trying too hard and focusing in the wrong place. I think that’s why, for Gordon and John, their newer abilities came more easily to them. They just let it happen. I tried too hard.”

“As usual, Scott,” she said. “Always trying too hard. I’m glad you’ve realised you don’t have to though.”

“Are we still talking about my air abilities?” he asked.

“I’ll let you decide that one.”

 

The infirmary was quiet. Peacefully so, though the solitude was beginning to wear a little thin. The pain Virgil had been in previously had receded somewhat now so he was able to enjoy the solace but where he was still very much bedbound, he was definitely beginning to feel lonely.

The others had brought him a few things from his room to stave off the boredom and he was currently working with a pencil in his sketchbook, the volume resting on the lap table that had been wheeled next to his bed for him.

“Hey, Virgil.”

The dark-haired man looked up and grinned. “Gordon! How was the training? Did he behave?”

“Well, you know Scott. It wasn’t going well at first and he got pretty agitated. Kicking the sand, throwing the cushions to the ground. The usual. But we got there in the end. Think he might just have got the hang of it now.”

“That’s good,” Virgil said, closing the pad around his pencil and placing it onto the table, pushing it aside.

Gordon smiled as he went over and sat on the edge of the bed. “And you? How are you getting on?”

“I could be better,” he admitted. “Beginning to feel like I’m getting cabin fever.”

“Didn’t Scott complain of that when he started to feel better after the flu?”

“Yeah. But unlike him, I know I’m not ready to be let out yet. I can move my arms well enough now, meaning I can feed myself and doodle in my book. I can wriggle my feet, but my legs I can only move sometimes and it’s still a massive effort. And I still need someone to help me sit up and lie back down.”

“You’ll get there,” Gordon said, realising as he said it, he’d now given the same reassurance to both him and Scott so far today.

Virgil smiled. “I know. Just wish it was a bit faster. I’m getting bored of my surroundings.”

“Can’t you go back to your room?”

Virgil shrugged. “I guess not or Brains would have released me to it. Maybe it’s because I can call for help a lot easier from in here than I could from my room. I am still pretty limited.”

Gordon nodded.

“And what about you?”

“Me?”

“Yeah, you,” Virgil said. “You’re so much quieter than usual.”

Gordon sighed. “I just want things to go back to normal.”

Virgil nodded, his gaze lowered. “Me too,” he said quietly then looked back up, the ghost of a smile forming. “But then, in this family, what’s normal?”

Gordon’s face slowly broke into a grin to match his brother’s. “Fair point.” He shook his head, looking at his hands, that small smile slipping again. “But you know what I mean. Twice this has happened now and you’re still recovering from his attack on you.”

“But we’re alright, Gordon,” Virgil reminded him. “Yes, I’m fed up of being stuck in this bed, unable to take care of my basic needs, but at least I’m here. We’re all here. We’re not gonna let him win.”

Gordon nodded again. “I know,” he said. “I guess when I don’t have something to occupy me, I keep going back to what happened out there.”

“I know, Gordon. Believe me, I know. But Brains is working on dampeners for us all. He won’t be able to harm us in that way again.”

Gordon looked up at him, his smile beginning to return. “You’re right,” he said.

“I know I am,” Virgil replied. “Now. You need something to occupy you? How about some rounds of tic tac toe with me? I’m bored and could use the company.”

“You’re on,” Gordon agreed as Virgil pulled the table closer again, flipping through his pad to find a blank page.

 

John stood outside the lab, looking through the open door. Brains was working inside and he knew his friend was so engrossed in what he was doing, he hadn’t noticed John’s arrival, nor heard the several attempts at knocking, the loud clearing of his throat or even the dimming of his lights subtly.

He wasn’t certain if he should dim them any lower, not wanting him to go wrong with his project, so now he stood watching him, wondering if he could just go in without startling him too much.

Looking around, he looked once more for inspiration, when his eyes fell on the computer which the engineer was frequently referring to between making adjustments on the device in front of him. John grinned. He knew what to do.

He watched as Brains picked up his soldering iron, adding another tiny component, before stopping at the sound of an alert on his computer. Carefully placing the red hot iron back into its spring-like cradle, he turned his attention to the notification he’d received, opening the corresponding email.

“T-turn around?” he read out, frowning.

John could hear the confusion in his tone as he spoke but smiled when Brains did indeed turn around.

“J-John!” Brains exclaimed, jumping slightly at the sight of the space monitor leaning against the doorframe with his arms folded.

“Sorry, Brains,” John apologised. “I’ve been here for a while trying to get your attention. I’d hoped to avoid startling you, but at least you weren’t working on your project. I was worried I might cause you to do damage or something.”

“Very considerate of you, uh, John,” he said. He shook his head, amused somewhat. “Th-that would explain what was going on with my, uh, lights. What can I do for you?”

“I actually came down to see if you wanted a hand with anything,” John explained.

Brains smiled at him. “Thanks, John, I wouldn’t mind the company, actually. Some of these calibrations are i-incredibly minute and need to be precise.”

John smiled again and stood up fully, pushing himself off the doorframe. “I’d be happy to,” he said, entering the room fully. He was just sitting down at the desk when he heard the alarm.

“That’s an emergency alert,” Brains stated, looking up at him.

John nodded, already on his feet. “I’ll go up to the lounge,” he said. “From the information I’m receiving, it’s not going to be good.”

“The Hood?”

“I don’t think even he could arrange a volcanic eruption,” he called as he left the room.

 

Scott looked up from the floating display as John entered the room. “You’ve heard?”

John nodded, grimly. “Yeah, this isn’t going to be easy without Thunderbird Two.”

“There aren’t many people on the island though,” Scott said. “The volcanic predictors mean that anyone who could be affected on the mainland but still in the vicinity have already started evacuation procedures. It’s just the call to help with those people trapped in a collapsed building. There have been seismic tremors, most likely caused by the run up to the eventual eruption. I’m certain Thunderbird One can handle lifting some debris to free them.”

“Best get moving then,” John replied, looking back up at the display.

“Alert Alan, you’re both coming with me.”

“FAB.” John looked back at him, nodding and watching as Scott jogged over to his hidden entrance beside their portraits before making his way to his own so he could meet Alan at the passenger elevator.

 

Scott stood on his platform as it traversed toward his Thunderbird. He could see Alan and John below him, already in uniform and boarding his craft.

The platform came to a stop and he climbed into his chair, looking around as it withdrew into the cockpit.

“You guys alright back there?” he called as he initiated the launch sequence, the vehicle beginning its journey to the launch pad.

“We’re alright,” Alan replied, pulling his shoulder restraints into place.

Scott nodded, refocusing his attention on the launch. It wasn’t often he had more than one passenger, though it had happened. But already he was feeling a little out of sorts. Normally, he’d fly out alone and the others would follow with Virgil. It didn’t feel right to be going out to such a big scale rescue without him, but he knew they had no choice.

He glanced around as they reached the hangar, the swimming pool above them having fully retracted. Pushing the levers forward, Thunderbird One took off, rapidly ascending before reaching the optimum height to switch to horizontal flight. “Thunderbirds are go!”

 

“So, what should we expect out there?”

Scott tilted his head toward the sound of his youngest brother’s voice, his eyes still on the way ahead, but was saved having to answer when John started to talk.

“The volcano on the island was previously dormant,” he explained. “There have been several earthquakes already and the volcano is emitting ash and gas, and also lava is beginning to flow, meaning we’ll have to be careful not to go too close.”

“The air intakes. Right,” Alan agreed, nodding.

“Indeed, as well as the need to find a safe landing area. Now, there are people trapped inside a downed building, the escape routes having been blocked during one of the earthquakes.”

“And your role will be vital, Alan,” Scott added.

“Me?”

“If I remember rightly, in that warehouse fire you attended while I was sick, you were able to see the children before John or Virgil detected them on their sensors because you could see through the smoke,” Scott elaborated. “In this instance, that ability of yours will be even more important. There’s gonna be ash in the air and smoke, not only from the volcano, but probably also from building fires. That also means our sensors won’t detect the people quite so fast as infra-red will have difficulty distinguishing between general environmental heat and body heat.”

“Gotcha,” he said. “Gonna be hot and smoky.”

“And Alan? I know you’ll probably be fine, but I don’t want you to take your helmet off, understood?”

“What? But why? I’ll probably be able to breathe just fine,” Alan countered.

“You probably will,” Scott said. “But it’s not just the atmosphere that’s potentially dangerous round here. I don’t want to take that risk.”

“How else am I supposed to put my abilities to the test though? I’m not like you guys, you can all just practice at home.”

“Alan, please,” Scott insisted. “Volcanos are dangerous and unpredictable. An ability to breathe in any atmosphere isn’t gonna protect you from lava bombs. Your helmet stays on.”

“FAB, Scott,” he replied quietly.

Scott pursed his lips, returning his full attention to his displays. “We’re coming up on the rescue zone, prepare for landing.”

“FAB. The best place to land is east-south-east of the affected building,” John reported. “It won’t be too far to get to the rescue site from there and the wind is blowing the ash away from there so Thunderbird should be protected.”

Scott nodded and directed the craft to the indicated coordinates. After landing, he picked up his helmet and put it on, turning to face his brothers. “John, you and Alan go and see about helping on the ground. I’m gonna use Thunderbird One’s grapple to remove that debris. Once I’ve cleared the path, it’ll be down to you both to help them out and to the evac vehicle waiting for them. Then I’ll go and scout around to make sure there’s definitely no one else left here.”

“Scott, are you sure that’s wise?” John asked, his helmet on his lap. “My scans suggest this volcano is unstable. The flow of lava currently is nothing compared to what this mountain could be capable of.”

“Exactly,” Scott replied, reaching out to hold onto the back of his seat. “I can’t leave without checking.”

“Understood,” John answered, looking at Alan. The youngest picked up his own helmet and the two of them disembarked.

Scott watched them running in the direction of the building only a moment longer before lifting his Thunderbird back into the air. He concentrated on the scans in front of him, detailing the area and looking for the safest way of removing the debris without causing further collapse.

 

“Alright, Alan, we should be able to get inside now Scott’s removed that larger obstruction,” John called out as Thunderbird One withdrew, moving off to deposit its load somewhere safe.

“Lucky he was able to shift it,” Alan replied, following John through the aperture that had been created.

“ _Hey, my ‘Bird might not be as strong as Two but she can handle this,_ ” Scott replied over the comm.

Alan grinned. “Sorry, Scott, forgot you could hear us.”

“ _Yeah, I can, so just you respect One or you’re walking home._ ”

“FAB,” Alan answered, looking up at John. “Alright, which way?”

John tilted his head, frowning. “There are bio-readings ahead of us, that way,” he said, pointing. “But it’s hard to tell. The electrical storm caused by all the ash, steam and gas in the atmosphere is making it difficult to interpret my scans. Can you see anything?”

Alan looked in the indicated direction. “I think I can, but I’m not certain. We might not be close enough yet. Maybe we should head that way and I’ll let you know as we get closer.”

“Alright,” John agreed. “Perhaps you should lead the way, seeing as you’ll be able to see them first.”

“Copy that.” He blew out a breath, wishing he could wipe his brow. “Whew! It really is hot in here.”

“The volcano is erupting, Alan,” John reminded him. “What did you expect?”

“Fair point,” Alan said.

They made their way steadily further into the building, Alan keeping an eye out for survivors while John scanned for structural risks.

“There!” Alan suddenly announced, pointing ahead.

John squinted through the smoke filled corridor. “I’ll take your word for it,” he said. “Though the bio-readings do seem to be stronger this way.”

“Good,” Alan replied, pressing ahead. “I can see about four people at least.”

“Confirmed,” John said. “I can distinguish the readings now.”

Alan nodded and together they went on, reaching the group. They were trapped in a corner by fallen ceiling supports which had cut off their exit. Between them, Alan and John managed to move them enough to clear a path for them to get through.

“Is there anyone else here?” John asked, looking around.

“No, we were last,” a man answered.

“Alright, follow us,” John replied. “We’ll lead you out.” He looked at his brother. “Alan, I can’t detect anymore bio-readings, but can you see anyone else?”

Alan shook his head. “No, these were definitely the only ones in here.”

“FAB.” Taking the lead, John forged on ahead, Alan bringing up the rear as they guided the group back out the way they’d come.

 

Once Scott had finished removing the debris, he landed Thunderbird One and disembarked. Raising his wrist, he consulted the scans they were receiving of the area. He frowned. The readings were unclear, which he surmised was down to the interference caused by the eruption. He was going to have to go building by building.

He found it difficult not to keep throwing a glance at the volcano every time he left a structure, hoping they had enough time to complete the mission.

He completed his search swiftly, satisfied no one was left behind and started to make his way back towards the rescue site, running as fast as he could.

As he ran, he began to notice the increase in the amount of ash falling around him. He slowed to a stop, frowning again as he lifted a hand, watching it settle on his glove. “Oh no,” he murmured, turning and looking up at the volcano. The wind had shifted direction, blowing the airborne detritus more fully towards the waiting vehicle.

He tapped his sash as he jumped into the air. “John? How’s it going your end?” he asked, flying back to his brothers.

“ _The trapped workers have been recovered and are being loaded onto their transport as we speak. Some injuries, but nothing serious or life threatening._ ”

“Good, because we have another problem. The wind is changing direction and is now blowing ash your way. I’m on my way back.”

“ _FAB, Scott, but step on it,_ ” John replied. “ _The intermittent information I’m getting from Thunderbird Five would suggest this mountain is on a build up to a pyroclastic explosion._ ”

Scott swore under his breath. “I’m coming, John.”

“ _Make it fast, Scott. You were clocked at two hundred and twenty-five miles an hour. A pyroclastic flow can top four hundred and thirty._ ”

“I don’t intend to still be here when this thing blows.”

 

Alan and John ran together towards the waiting Thunderbird.

“Scott needs to hurry,” John muttered, squinting slightly as he tried to look for him through the increasing ash fall.

“Are we gonna be able to take off with this much ash in the air?” Alan asked as they came to a stop beside the vehicle.

“I don’t know,” John admitted, looking back at him. “But we’ve got to try. We don’t have time to hang around.”

“How long is it until the main eruption?”

“It’s difficult to tell, but it’s not long.”

Alan bit his lip, leaning against One and looking around again. Barely a moment later, he was standing back up and pointing. “I see him! He’s coming!”

John turned to look, marvelling once again at how his youngest brother was able to see so easily through so much smoke and ash. “If you say so. I’ll get us inside.” He placed his hand against the side of the ship and the portal swung open, the control seat lowering in front of them. “Get in, Alan. We need to be ready to leave as soon as Scott’s here.”

“He is here,” Alan replied, pointing, as he climbed up the access ladder.

John looked in the indicated direction and saw Scott flying straight towards them. “Go!” he yelled as he neared. “Get in!”

The ground rumbled beneath them, causing John to lose his balance and fall from the ladder. Scott landed beside him and helped him up, the pair of them then climbing into Thunderbird One.

Scott sat in his control seat, sealing the hatch behind him. “Starting engines,” he announced, pushing the levers forward. His eyes widened as he looked around at the readings being displayed in front of him. “This is what I was afraid of,” he murmured, trying again to start the engines. This time all the displays went blank as the ship shuddered.

“The intakes?” Alan asked.

“There’s too much ash in the air,” Scott reported, pushing his shoulder restraints out of the way. “We’re not going anywhere unless I can clear the vents. And on top of that, the systems have shorted out. Probably down to this electrical storm. I think we were just struck by lightning.” He climbed out of his seat, stepping between their seats to get to the panels behind. “I need to restart the systems, then clear the intakes before we can take off.”

“Do we have time for that?” Alan looked at John as another rumble shook the whole ship.

“No, but I have another idea,” John said. “I can power the ship by drawing on the energy of the storm. Scott, you clear the vents. We’ll get Alan to pilot until we’re clear.”

“I can do that,” Alan agreed.

Scott looked between them. “Are you sure about this?”

“We can do this,” John insisted. “We have to.”

Scott nodded. “You’re right. Do it.”

“On it,” John said. He got up, placing his hands on the power unit. He closed his eyes, drawing in a deep breath before letting it out slowly. His hands started to glow blue and the engine came back online. “I’ve got it. The ship has power, at least to the engine. Scott, you need to clear the vents quickly. We’re out of time. That mountain will blow any moment.”

“I don’t know if I’ll be able to clear them in time,” he admitted, heading towards the portal to disembark. “Not while the ash is still falling.”

“Scott, you have control over air,” John reminded him, opening his eyes and looking at him. “Use it.”

He stopped at the doorway, looking back at him before nodding again as John closed his eyes once more. “You’re right.” He went over, removing the cover to the pipework that lead to the air intakes. “Alan, be ready.”

“FAB,” Alan said, settling into the control chair and grasping the levers.

Scott looked from Alan back to the ventilation. “Think about what I want the air to do,” he muttered to himself, his palms pointing towards the intake. He felt that tell-tale pulse in his hands as the air around them began to bend to his will, flowing into the intake, building up force to push the obstruction clear while providing air to the vehicle. “Now, Alan!” he called, knowing instinctively he’d cleared it, and feeling glad they all still had their helmets on, just in case.

Without a moment of hesitation, Alan pushed the levers forward and Thunderbird One took off just as the crater of the volcano exploded outward, throwing molten and solid rock in every direction at high velocity. “Hang on, guys!” he shouted back. “This is gonna be a bit of a bumpy ride!”

Scott and John stood almost back to back, each concentrating their ability on keeping the ship working until they could clear the storm.

Alan could see the flow approaching behind them. He knew Thunderbird One would easily outrun the cloud, but until she was flying under her own power, they were limited on speed, especially as, with each near miss from a lava bomb, Scott’s focus would waver and ash would start to enter the intakes again, slowing their progress.

John kept his eyes closed the whole time, his hands remaining firmly planted on the power unit as he concentrated all his focus on running the engines. He didn’t open them again until he felt the storm around them subsiding. “Alan? Are we clear of the storm?” he asked, looking back towards the front of the ship.

“Just about,” Alan replied. “The volcano is erupting at full force, but it’s now safely behind us according to these scans.”

John smiled. “If the scans are available, it means the ship’s systems have restarted fully.” He looked back at his hands, making sure he channelled the remaining energy in them into the unit so he couldn’t harm anyone, before looking at his elder brother. “Scott? We’re clear, you can stop now. The ash is no longer a threat to the ship.”

Scott looked up at him before redirecting his gaze at his hands. He closed his fingers into fists slowly before sinking to his knees.

“Easy, Scott,” John said, crouching at his side. “Easy now. You did it.”

Scott nodded. “Need more practice,” he muttered quietly. “Doesn’t come so easily to me.”

“Perhaps, but you did it when it counted. You cleared the intakes in time for us not to be caught up in the pyroclastic flow.”

“Feel like I ran a marathon with no training,” he replied.

“Then rest,” John suggested, helping him up and into a seat. “Alan can pilot us home and I’ll monitor if it makes you feel better.”

He shook his head. “I trust him,” he whispered, his head tipping back. “Trust you both.”

John smiled again as Scott’s eyes fluttered closed. “Thanks, Scott,” he murmured, making sure his brother was secure in his seat before looking back at the youngest as he sat back in his own seat. “Home, Alan. I think we all need to rest.”

 

The return journey was uneventful, though John felt a touch of déjà vu at the fact that Scott was once again asleep in the back of his own ship. He looked from him to Alan. “How are you doing over there, Alan?”

“Well, she’s not Thunderbird Three, but I got this,” he replied, turning his head slightly to direct his voice behind him. “We’re another twenty-three minutes out.”

“FAB, Alan,” John said. “And by the way, you did a really good job out there.”

Alan smiled a little. “Thanks, John. Though I do kinda wish I’d had the opportunity to take my helmet off, just to see how I’d do without it.”

“I see no reason why you wouldn’t have been able to breathe normally, but Scott was right.”

“Would my helmet really have protected me from a lava bomb? Those things can rip through metal at the speeds they’re thrown from volcanos.”

“Perhaps,” John conceded. “But you’d be a lot worse off if you were hit in the head not wearing one. Brains designed them to withstand a lot, you know.”

“I guess,” Alan said. He sighed a little, adjusting their flight path. “How’s Scott doing?”

“We’ll probably have to wake him to get him inside when we get home,” John answered. “He’s not long discovered that aspect of his ability and it was only this morning that he learned how to control it. This was the first time he’s put that control to the test.”

“It seems weird that Scott’s the one who has difficulty with control,” Alan pointed out. “He always seems so calm and collected.”

“Maybe,” John said quietly. “Though, perhaps not always. I think out of all of us, he also has the quickest temper.”

“Ah, good point.” He consulted the data on his display. “Eighteen and one half minutes to home. And it looks like there’s a weather system closing in.”

John tilted his head as he accessed Alan’s scans. “Ah, so there is. Quite the thunderstorm. Are you going to be alright to pilot her in through it?”

“I, uh, I should be,” he replied, looking back at the controls, so different to the ones he was used to.

“I’ll remain on standby, Alan, you’re not alone.”

“Thanks, John.”

 

Alan successfully landed Thunderbird One with no assistance from John at all. As the trolley took the craft back to its hangar, John climbed out of his seat, moving over to Scott and placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Scott? Hey, Scott, we’re home. You need to wake up so we can go back in.”

Scott’s eyes screwed tighter closed as he turned his head away, mumbling in his sleep. “No, Mom, I don’t wanna get up yet.”

John glanced over at Alan before looking back down at Scott, nudging him. “Scott, wake up.”

He turned in his seat, manoeuvring away from his touch but when the shoulder restraints pinned him, he began to wake as if realising he wasn’t in his bed. He lifted his hand to his head before looking up at his brother. “John? Where am I?”

John smiled kindly at him, lifting the restraints. “You’re on board One, brother,” he replied softly. “We just got home. Alan piloted us and landed her like a pro.”

“He did?” He sat up and looked towards him.

“I did,” Alan said, going over. “You need us to help you back up to the villa?”

He shook his head. “No, I’m alright,” he said, getting up. He wobbled a bit but remained upright.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Alan asked.

He nodded. “I’m just really tired. I’ve never used my ability to that extent before and I was unprepared for it. I’ll go get a nap or something.”

“As long as you’re sure.”

“I’m sure, but thanks,” he said, carefully climbing through the vehicle and towards the exit.

 

The weather system Alan had detected earlier on arrived not long after they did in the form of a thunder storm.

Scott didn’t manage to get any more sleep with the sound of the storm outside, so he’d taken to wandering instead.

John was showing Alan how to complete the post-flight checks on Thunderbird One as they both assumed the older brother would be napping, so neither of them were around. Kayo and Gordon were down in the gym training and Brains was still working on the dampener cuffs, while Grandma milled around in the kitchen preparing something and Scott wasn’t feeling brave enough to go and find out what. The only person left unaccounted for was Virgil, so he went up to the infirmary.

He pushed the door open, looking inside. His brother was lying in his bed, sound asleep. He wasn’t being disturbed by the frequent rumbles of thunder almost directly overhead. He sighed slightly, heading back out, closing the door softly behind him.

He wasn’t really aware of where he was going until he pushed open another door, leading to his father’s bedroom. Inside was dark, lit only by the frequent lightning flashes, and had an unused feel to it. He closed the door and leaned against it, looking around. He only ever went in there when he was feeling troubled.

Grandma always made a point of going in, hating the idea of her son coming home one day to a dusty bedroom, so it was clean, but it felt neglected. It hadn’t changed at all since the day their father had gone missing.

He pushed himself off the door and crossed the room, sitting down on the bed. He sighed deeply, his head in his hands. “I struggled a lot today, Dad,” he muttered. “I don’t know what I’d have done today if John hadn’t been there. I just couldn’t think fast enough. I could have put them both in serious danger.”

He scrubbed his hand across his face before looking at the bedside unit, his eyes coming to rest on the photo of his parents on their wedding day. Another flash of lightning illuminated the room as he reached out for it, the rain splattering loudly against the window.

“I miss you guys,” he mumbled, putting the photo back and lying down on the bed. He felt exhausted and, his eyes resting on the image as they drifted closed, he soon fell asleep.

 

When Scott next woke, it felt like he’d barely slept at all. It was still dark in the room, the storm blotting out the remaining daylight as evening slowly drew in.

Flickering lightning brightened the room briefly and, in that moment, he realised he wasn’t alone. Sitting up, he rubbed his eyes and focused on the occupant of the bedside chair. “Grandma?”

The lamp on the desk came on and Grandma lowered her hand from the switch. “Hey, Scott.” She got up, moving from the chair to sit beside him. She placed a hand on his shoulder, not surprised when he leaned against her, resting his head against hers. “It’s alright, Scott, we’re alone in here.”

“I’m so tired, but the storm was keeping me awake,” he admitted, his gaze still turned down. “I ended up in here and I saw their wedding photo and… well…” He sighed, a hand reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose. “It… it never occurred to me before but Mom never knew about our abilities. None of us discovered anything until after she was gone. I just… I wonder what she’d have thought of us.” He glanced up at her, his eyes seeking hers.

“She was your mother, Scott, you know she’d have loved you whether you could fly or sprouted an extra head. She adored you all and you know it.” She put her arm round him, her hand reaching up to stroke his hair near his ear. “Where has this all come from, Scott?”

“I dunno,” he admitted, yawning. “I guess… I guess the rescue today. I second guessed myself and I think if John hadn’t been with me, I might have got Alan killed.” He bit his lip, turning away again.

“Don’t be silly, Scott, you’d never do anything to put your brothers in harm’s way,” she assured him.

“But John-”

“ _Was_ there,” she finished for him. “So you don’t need to worry about the ‘what if’ scenarios, Scott. You’re a team, you’re supposed to work together and support each other, remember? And anyway, I spoke to John. He’s more concerned at how tired you are. He didn’t see anything out there to suggest concern in your capabilities.”

“But I didn’t even think of my air control when the vents got clogged up with ash, John had to remind me.”

Grandma smiled at him, squeezing him closer. “You’ve known about that particular facet of your ability, what, two days? Maybe three? And you’re also only just learning how to control it. Of course you might need reminding you can do it. I know it’s not exactly the same scenario, but when I first passed my driving test my father had to remind me I didn’t need to ask him for a lift into town anymore. I know that’s not quite the same, but the principle is. It’s new to you, you need to get used to it.”

Scott looked up at her once more, then glanced over her shoulder at the photo. “You really think she’d be proud of us, knowing what we’re capable of?”

“I’m certain of it, because I’m also sure she did know what you’re all capable of.”

He frowned slightly. “How could you possibly be sure of that? Mom… Mom was gone long before any of us started to display our abilities.”

“You might not have started to display them, but your mother knew. She all but told me as such. She’d call you a jumper when you were really young. You’ve always been able to jump higher than the other kids, remember? She witnessed that. Just as she saw John’s intriguing control over tech when he somehow managed to install games onto your father’s computer when he was just three years old. She saw Virgil carrying you round on his shoulders more than once and, naturally, she witnessed many of Gordon’s early bath times. He may not have been breathing underwater back then, but he could hold his breath far longer than most, even when he was young. And as for Alan, she once told me how unusual it was that she’d never had to take him to the doctor for anything breathing related, not even a cold. Have you ever noticed Alan have a cold before?”

Scott’s frown became one of consideration as he thought about this. “You know, I don’t think he has.”

“Exactly. So although your mother may not have known specifically that you had these superhero-like abilities, she knew you were special. She’d always known.” She reached up to brush a tear from his cheek. “It’s alright to miss them, Scott,” she said quietly. “But you shouldn’t be second guessing yourself. You’re good at what you do, both as Field Commander, and as their big brother.”

He smiled slightly, sadness still in his eyes, but with just a little happiness beginning to find its way in. “Thanks, Grandma,” he whispered, hugging her gently.

“Anytime, Scott,” she replied just as softly. “Now I suggest you go back to your room and try and get a good night’s sleep. You look almost as drained as Virgil.”

“FAB, Grandma,” he said, kissing her forehead before standing and heading to the door. “And Grandma?”

She looked up at him as his profile was illuminated by a flash of lightning. “Yes, Scott?”

“Thanks again.”

She smiled at him. “I know. Now go get some rest.”

He nodded and turned, heading in the direction of his room.

She watched him go then sighed, reaching out to turn off the lamp on the desk. He put so much pressure on himself all the time, it worried her. But at least this time, she knew, he’d go back to his room and would likely get a restful sleep. She was sure it wasn’t the storm that had disturbed him, but more likely his troubled thoughts.

Standing up, she turned, straightening the covers on her son’s bed. “I really hope you return to us soon,” she whispered, brushing her hand over the pillow. With another sigh, she left the room.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Measured Differently](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692292) by [Phoenix_Sparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Sparrow/pseuds/Phoenix_Sparrow)




End file.
